Sun's Zenith
by tysiak26
Summary: fan fiction about Renesmee. :)


**Autorstwa: Justyny aka Tysiak26, Sonii i Klaudii**

SUN'S ZENITH

**Prolog**

Przemija tylko to, co jest kłamliwe. Dla prawdy śmierć nie istnieje.

-Aleksander Hercen

Milion wampirów chce mnie zabić. Uciekam, ale nie daje rady. Gdyby nie to, że ciągle kłamałam nie doszłoby do tego. Mogłam mówić prawdę, a wtedy moja rodzina nie byłaby w niebezpieczeństwie. Pożądanie volturii zmieniło się w nienawiść. Nienawidzą mnie i dlatego chcą mnie zabić. Oprócz nich zagraża mi armia wampirów. Dla nich liczy się tylko moja śmierć, ból i cierpienie moich rodziców.

_Gdy coś zaczynasz, musisz to skończyć. _

**1. Rodzice**

- Wyprowadzasz się

- Nie

- Renesmee nie będziesz narażać swojego życia.

- Sam nie będziesz narażać swojego życia.

- Nie takim tonem Ness

Westchnęłam. Zawsze ta sama paplanina. Jake też nie daje mi spokoju i ciągle powtarza,, będę cię chronił ''. Sama o siebie potrafię zadbać. Postanowiłam zmienić temat.

- Emmet, nasz zakład dalej aktualny?

- Jak najbardziej mała. Tylko pamiętaj, co Cię czeka, gdy przegrasz.

- Nie przegram

- Zobaczymy- Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. Jak zawsze myśli, że jest najlepszy. Denerwujące i zarazem śmieszne. Postanowiłam też się uśmiechnąć. Dobrze, że rodzice nie wiedzą o naszym zakładzie, bo inaczej bym miała mega kare. Moje kary zawsze były takie same: zakaz spotykania się z Jake'em, lub zakaz wychodzenia z pokoju. Tym razem założyliśmy się o to, kto dłużej wytrzyma z niemyśleniem o jakieś sytuacji związanej z nami. Jeśli ja pomyślę np. o moim lub Emmeta sekrecie przegrywam. O przegranej dowiadujemy się od Edwarda, który wrzeszczy.

- Nessie, nie powinnaś spotkać się z Jake'em? – Zapytała moja matka. Jedynie ona mnie rozumiała i nie była wobec mnie nadopiekuńcza. W końcu mam czternaście lat, a przynajmniej mam je fizycznie, bo tak naprawdę mam dopiero 4 lata. Po ukończeniu czwartego roku życia przestałam tak szybko rosnąć. Teraz rosnę tak jak pozostali czternastolatkowie.

- Nie. Jest teraz z Samem.

- A nie musisz przypadkiem się pouczyć?

- Nie.- Uśmiech zawitał na mojej twarzy. Wiedziałam, dlaczego chciała się mnie pozbyć. Znowu chcieli omawiać plan bitwy.- Mamo, ja i tak nie zostawię was tu samych, więc nie wymyślajcie planu bitwy beze mnie.

- Renesmee! Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Nie zostaniesz tutaj. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Przecież wiesz, że w walce nam nie pomożesz, a raczej zaszkodzisz.

No dobra, może i miała rację. Chciałam tu zostać tylko, dlatego żeby pokazać im, że nie jestem taka delikatna i słaba. Wszyscy zawsze traktowali mnie jak jakiś drogi kamień, którego trzeba ciągle polerować i chronić.

- A jak wyjadę i już was nigdy nie zobaczę? Pomyśleliście o tym?!

Tak jak myślałam, moja wypowiedź ustanowiła chwilę ciszy.

- Pomyśleliśmy. Nie martw się Nessie, wrócimy. A jak nie to…- Tak jak mnie, matce zabrakło słów. A raczej nie potrafiła nic powiedzieć przez ból. Ten ból był wywoływany przez miłość. Miłość nie pozwalała nam się rozstać.

- To jakoś ułożę sobie nowe życie tak?! Nie ma mowy.

- Nessie, chodź pójdziemy do ogrodu…

- Nie Emmet. Jeśli chcecie ze mną porozmawiać to bardzo proszę, czekam.

- To nie jest konieczne. Nie jesteś na to gotowa. Mówiłem Ci Carlise, że tak to przyjmie.

- Edwardzie, kiedyś musiała się dowiedzieć. Nie możemy tego ciągle przekładać. Wiesz, że zostało nam tylko kilka dni do przygotowań. To nie będzie taka walka, co z Victorią. – Jak zawsze mój kochany dziadek starał się robić tylko to, co konieczne.

- Skoro nie macie nic mi do powiedzenia wyjeżdżam do miasta. – Oznajmiłam.

- Po co?- Zapytał mój ojciec.

- Na zakupy. Umówiłam się już z koleżankami. – Skłamałam. Tak naprawdę planowałam wsiąść na mój motor i ruszyć do Jacoba. Nie obchodzi mnie to, że go tam nie ma. Na pewno się zjawi, gdy przyjadę. Zawsze się zjawiał.

- Kłamiesz

- Nie prawda. Nie moja wina, że chcesz zatrzymać mnie w domu. Ja tu nie zostaje i tyle. – Odpowiedziałam z przekonaniem. Wiedziałam, że będzie chciał zajrzeć do moich myśli, więc przez chwilę postanowiłam nie myśleć. Coraz lepiej mi to wychodziło.

- Nessie… Nie powinnaś ukrywać przed nami swoich tajemnic. Przecież jesteśmy twoimi rodzicami.

- Nic nie ukrywam!

- To, dlaczego nie słyszę twoich myśli?

_A więc sztuczka się udała, _pomyślałam. Wiedziałam, że na pewno to usłyszał, więc się uśmiechnęłam. Czasami był taki przewidywalny…

- Sztuczka?! A więc jednak coś przed nami ukrywasz.

- Tak sztuczka. Fajna, co nie? – Zaśmiałam się i wyszłam z domu. Nie tylko mnie rozbawiła mina mojego poirytowanego ojca. Śmiał się też Emmet, Jasper, Alice i Rosalie.

Jechałam 160km/h. Było trochę deszczowo, więc musiałam jechać wolniej. Skręciłam w małą uliczkę prowadzącą do domu Jacoba. Położyłam motor na mokrej trawie i popędziłam na plażę nr.1. Uwielbiałam siedzieć na piasku i spoglądać na wodę. Siedziałam tak i rozmyślałam o bitwie, o mojej rodzinie, o Jacobie i o moich znajomych.

- Hej Nessie!- Usłyszałam wołanie za plecami. Nie odwróciłam się. Po chwili ktoś dosiadł się do mnie.

- Już się ze mną nie witasz?- Odpowiedział. Po chwili skojarzyłam, kto siedzi koło mnie, więc postanowiłam się odezwać.

- Cześć. Co u ciebie? – Zapytałam. Westchnął.

- A co ma być?

- A jak myślisz?

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Może powiesz mi? – Spojrzał na mnie zmuszając mnie do zrobienia tego samego.

- Nie.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo nie ma takiej potrzeby, Jake.

- Widzę, że panna Cullen nie jest dzisiaj chętna do rozmowy – zażartował.

- A ty byś był gdybyś dowiedział się, że już za niedługo twoja rodzina cię zostawi i nie pozwoli sobie pomóc?

- A więc o to chodzi.

- Tak.

- Nie martw się Nessie. Nic nam się nie stanie.

- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zabijecie ponad milon wampirów?

- Tak

- Ha, ha, ha. Nie dacie rady.

- Nie wierzysz mi?

- Oczywiście, że wierzę, ale nie w tej kwestii.

- Dlaczego?

-, Bo te wampiry to nowonarodzeni. Mają wielką siłę.

- My mamy większą.- Roześmiał się. Widocznie to, co miało się stać go rozśmieszało.

- Rozśmieszam Cię?

- Tak.

- Dlaczego?

- Musisz dzisiaj zadawać tyle pytań? – Po czym dodał- I to takich dziecinnych. Nie jesteś za duża na dopytywanie się o coś tak mało szczególnego? Nie możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym.

- No to mów o czymś innym. – Zaproponowałam.

- Co chcesz wiedzieć?

- Hm…Jak tam twoja wataha?

- Nie masz już, o co pytać? – Zaśmiał się – Dobrze, dobrze. Leah trochę mnie wkurza.

- Jak tam u niej?

- Jak zawsze. Wnerwia wszystkich.

- Dawno jej nie widziałam.

- I dobrze. Przynajmniej nie musisz się wkurzać.

Tym razem ja się roześmiałam.

- Ale chcę.

- Naprawdę?- Moja wypowiedź najwyraźniej go zaskoczyła. Nawet lubię Leah. Przypomina mi ona Rosalie.

- Tak. Może jutro się z nią zobaczymy?

- Yyyy- Nie odpowiedział.

- No, co?

Cisza.

- Już wiem. Nie ma czasu tak?

Znowu cisza.

- Jake!

- Co?

- Ty też przeciwko mnie?

- Nie!

- Gdybyś miał wybrać walkę o mnie lub bycie ze mną, co byś wybrał?

- Nessie…

- Co byś wybrał?!- Ponowiłam pytanie.

- Walkę.

- Wiedziałam.

Odwróciłam się na pięcie i ruszyłam w kierunku mojego motoru. Ruszył za mną, ale ja byłam szybsza. W wampirzym tempie wsiadłam na motor i odjechałam. Jacob wkurzył mnie jak nigdy dotąd. Może sama się o to prosiłam? Nie. Ja się nigdy o nic nie proszę. Wszystko samo do mnie przychodzi. To ja przyciągam pecha i takie tam. Podjechałam pod dom. Edward już czekał na mnie. Zignorowałam go i wjechałam do garażu. Specjalnie opóźniałam mój powrót do domu jak tylko mogłam. Zirytowało to Edwarda, więc podszedł po mnie pod garaż.

- Czego chcesz?- - Zapytałam z niechęcią. Udało mi się uświadomić mu, że jestem na niego zła.

- Nie złość się, skarbie. Przepraszam za dzisiejsze moje zachowanie. Łatwiej by nam było gdybyś się poddała i pozwoliła nam działać.

- Nic na siłę tak? – Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i zadałam to pytanie. Ostatnio nauczyłam się sprawiać, że coś tak banalnego stawało się tak skomplikowane.

- Nie do końca. Wiesz, że zawsze możemy Cię zmusić.

- Nie boje się was – Zaśmiał się, a ja z nim.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak

- To bardzo źle.

- Naprawdę?

Nie umiałam powstrzymać się od żartów, on też. Z Edwardem zazwyczaj żartowałam lub brałam coś na poważnie. Nic poza tym nie wchodziło w grę. Albo był nadopiekuńczy albo był zabawnym, super tatą. Wole go, jako super ojca niż nudziarza.

- Tak. Może wejdziemy do środka?

Nawet nie zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, bo on już wnosił mnie na rękach do domu. W salonie czekali na nas pozostali.

- Hej Renesmee. Miło Cię widzieć. – Zaśmiał się Emmet.

- Cześć – odpowiedziałam kierując się w stronę Belli. Usiadłam jej na kolanach i czekałam na to, co mieli mi do powiedzenia.

- Dzisiaj na noc zostaje z tobą Seth.- Powiedział Edward.

- Dlaczego? Po co? O co chodzi?

- Spokojnie – Zachichotał- Pierw daj mi dojść do słowa.

- Okej.

- Zostaje z tobą, ponieważ my idziemy na spotkanie z watahą, a ty nie możesz być sama.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo to jest niebezpieczne i zbyt ryzykowne. Seth będzie nas regularnie informował o tym, co robisz, więc bez żadnych sztuczek.

- Ja też chcę potrenować!

- Ty nie masz, po co.

- Z Sethem kiedyś pozwoliłeś mi trenować, choć nie było powodu.

Westchnął.

- To było dla zabawy. My teraz nie trenujemy dla zabawy, tylko na poważnie.

- A ja chcę z wami.

- Nie. – Odpowiedział, po czym dodał- i nawet nie myśl o robieniu scen przed Bellą. Mam Cię na oku.

- Czyżby?

I wyszłam z pokoju kierując się w stronę mojego pokoju. Gdy się w nim znalazłam przypomniałam sobie o Jacobie. Nie chcę o nim myśleć! Wkurza mnie tak jak reszta rodziny z wyjątkiem Esme, Rosalie, Alice no i czasami Belli. One, jako jedyne potrafią mnie zrozumieć. Założyłam słuchawki na uszy i odpaliłam moją mp4. Położyłam się na łóżku i utonęłam w rytmie muzyki. Taki mi było dobrze… Ocknęłam się dopiero wtedy, gdy ktoś oświecił światło w moim pokoju i zdjął mi słuchawki. Tym kimś okazał się Carlise.

- Wychodzimy.

Nie odpowiedziałam.

- Seth jest w salonie i ogląda TV., Jeśli będziesz chciała to możesz dołączyć do niego.

- Na pewno uczynię mu ten zaszczyt.

- To dobrze. Cześć, skarbie.

- Pa, dziadku.

Po chwili znowu zostałam sama. A przynajmniej w moim świecie. Zaraz zejdę do Setha. Pewnie już mu się nudzi. Spojrzałam na zegar. Była 22:54. Przespałam prawie 4 godziny. Doprowadziłam się do porządku i zeszłam na dół.

- Cześć Seth.

- Hej mała.

- Co robisz?

- Oglądam mecz. Chcesz się przyłączyć?

- Właściwie to nie mam, co robić.

- A tak przy okazji, macie coś do jedzenia?

- Tak.

Ruszyłam w kierunku kuchni by przygotować dla niego kolację. Zrobiłam mu kanapki z całego chleba, upiekłam kurczaka i schabowe. Zaniosłam mu to do pokoju.

- Masz. – Powiedziałam.

- Dziękuję. Jak tak szybko to zrobiłaś? Minęło dopiero z 10 minut!

- Nie zapominaj, kim jestem.

- Nie zapomnę. I do tego potrafisz tak wspaniale gotować jak twoi rodzice. Musisz mieć to po nich.

- Właściwie to nie. Mam pół wyczucie smaku, więc jest mi trochę trudno. Muszę się bardziej skupić na smaku zanim coś przyprawię.

- To nic. I tak ci to wychodzi!

- No i jeszcze jedno.. To są gotowe dania do podgrzania w mikrofalówce.

- Co?!

- No tak. Nie mam talentu po rodzicach.

Jego zszokowana mina była bezcenna. Zaczęłam się śmiać.

- Może porozmawiamy o pogodzie? – Wiedziałam, że musiałam przerwać tą narastającą ciszę.

- Bardzo ponura- Odpowiedział.

- Racja. Jak tam sfora?

- Dobrze.

- Przygotowania pełną parą, co nie?

- Chyba. Nessie nie chciałbym o tym rozmawiać.

- Myślisz, że im się uda?- Ciągnęłam temat. Nie chciałam mu sprawiać przykrości, a jednak to robiłam.

- Na pewno. Są najlepsi.

- Myślę, że to nie wystarczy.

- Dobra, dobra zmieńmy temat.

- Na jaki?

- Co tam u ciebie?

- Nic. Charlie chce się ze mną spotkać. Myśli, że jestem na coś chora. Cała szkoła myśli, że jestem poważnie chora. Przez te głupie wampiry nie mogę się nawet spotykać z ludzkimi znajomymi. Nawet za szkołą już tęsknie. To jest chore!

- Za niedługo będzie po wszystkim.

- Myślisz?

- Ja to wiem.

- A ja nie.- Uśmiechnęłam się, po czym dodałam- To, co oglądamy?

- Teraz patrzę na mecz, ale gdybyś chciała możemy pooglądać któryś z filmów, które przyniosłem specjalnie dla ciebie.

- Jakie to filmy?

- Akcji. Takie, jakie lubisz najbardziej.

- Okej. To włącz któryś.

- To ty przynieś przystawki.

- Dobra.

Film był nawet fajny. Seryjny morderca był poszukiwany przez grupę detektywów. Każdy detektyw, który był bliski rozwikłania zagadki zostawał zabijany. Po jego zakończeniu poszłam spać. Spałam i spałam. Śniło mi się, że volturii zabili moją rodzinę bez powodu, a potem mnie. Był to koszmar. Wstałam cała mokra i przerażona. Wybiła godzina 8:00. Pewnie już są w domu. Po chwili wpadł do mojego pokoju Edward.

- Skarbie nic Ci nie jest? Widziałem twój sen.

- Nie, nic.

- Na pewno?

- Tak.

- Bella zrobiła Ci śniadanie. Jak chcesz to możesz już zejść na dół coś zjeść.

- Na razie nie jestem głodna.

- Okej.

Poleżałam jeszcze chwile, po czym wstałam i odpaliłam komputer. Po włączeniu wyskoczył na ekranie napis ,, masz nową wiadomość'' . Ciekawe, kto do mnie pisze? Wszyscy znajomi używają innych komunikatorów niż poczta elektroniczna. Kliknęłam w owy napis. Email był mi nieznany. Może pomyłka lub reklama. Przeczytałam treść listu: Cześć Nessie. Chcę się z tobą spotkać bez towarzystwa twoich rodziców. Jeśli zależy Ci na ich życiu przyjdź jutro na klif. Tam raczej nikt nas nie znajdzie. Powiedz rodzicom, że jedziesz do Jacoba. Tyle szczęścia, że jutro nie ma go w domu. Do zobaczenia''

Przeczytałam to jeszcze raz, a potem drugi. O co mogło mu chodzić? Odpisałam mu : ,, O co Ci do cholery chodzi? Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?!'' Po niecałej sekundzie odpisał : ,, Nie stawiaj się bo to odbije się od twoich rodziców. Chyba chcesz żeby byli bezpieczni? Jeśli spróbujesz się wygadać twoja rodzinka zginie. Widzę, co robisz. Np. teraz siedzisz w piżamie przed komputerem, a twoja rodzinka siedzi przed telewizorem i oglądają jakiś serial''. Po przeczytaniu tej wiadomości szybko wyłączyłam komputer i zbiegłam na dół. Moje gwałtowne wejście nieco ich zaskoczyło. Rzeczywiście, właśnie oglądali jakiś serial. Co ja mam z tym zrobić? Bardzo chcę, aby byli bezpieczni, ale z drugiej strony może to być jakiś podstęp.

- Coś się stało kochanie?- Zapytała Bella.

- Nie nic tylko chciałabym …..Iść do garażu.

- Iść do garażu?! Po co?

- Chyba zostawiłam tam telefon.

- Rano jeszcze leżał na twoim biurku.

- No to cześć! – Mówiąc to biegłam w stronę mojego pokoju. Co miałabym im powiedzieć? Na pewno nie powiedziałabym im prawdy. Czym więcej wiedzieli tym gorzej. Wpadłam do pokoju i rzuciłam się do komputera. Może coś odpisał. Komputer nie chciał mi się włączyć. Zdenerwowana rozglądałam się nerwowo po pokoju. Czy ja otworzyłam rano te okno? Przeanalizowałam szybko początek dnia i nic takiego nie zauważyłam. Wytężyłam węch. Czuć tu wampira i lilie. Hm…Może Alice je otwarła żeby wywietrzyć pomieszczenie. Nie zastanawiając się powiedziałam trochę głośniej:

- Alice, po co otworzyłaś moje okno?

- Dzisiaj jeszcze nie byłam w twoim pokoju.

- W takim razie, kto je otworzył? Rozalie? Esme? Bella?

- Nie otworzyłyśmy go. Może ty go rano otworzyłaś i teraz zapomniałaś?- Zapytała moja matka. Ups! Pewnie już coś podejrzewają …

- Na pewno go nie otwierałam.

- Jesteś pewna?

- Tak.

Dlaczego ich nie okłamywałam? Teraz pewnie będą mieć przeze mnie kłopoty. Jestem egoistką. Tak naprawdę marzę o tym, aby poznali mój sekret, aby rozwiązali go jak najszybciej. Niestety nie powinnam im nic mówić. W tej chwili do pokoju wparował mój ojciec z dziadkiem i wujkami.

- Nessie, co tu się dzieje?- Zapytał.

- Nie mam pojęcia.

- Czujecie? – Jasper coś wyczuł. – Był tu jakiś inny wampir.

- Zabrał coś?- Carlise prawdopodobnie w tej samej chwili pomyślał o tym samym, co ja. – Pokaż komputer Nessie.

- Po co?

- Może zostawił wiadomość. Alice widziała kogoś piszącego na komputerze.

- Nie chce się włączyć.

- Co?! Od kiedy nie działa?- Zapytał Jasper.

- Od teraz- powiedziałam zirytowana przewracając oczami. Przecież powiedziałabym im jakby się wcześniej zepsuł. Nie byłam taka skromna jak moja mama. Choć nie powiem, nigdy im nie mówiłam, że czasami zajmuje się małymi dziećmi. Uważam to za mało ważne i myślę, że oni też tak by uważali. Postanowiłam coś dodać, bo zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza- Chciałam go włączyć i zobaczyć czy ktoś do mnie przypadkiem nie napisał,. No wiecie, teraz znajomi z mojej szkoły pytają o mnie.

Pokiwali z zrozumieniem. Nie rozumiem ich… Przecież ja nie umiem kłamać , a ich okłamuje i jakoś nieźle mi to wychodzi. Muszą oni być tak bardzo ufni?

- Już prawie południe, więc… mogę jechać na zakupy z Rozalie i Bellą?

- Dzisiaj ma być słonecznie. – Powiedział mój dziadek.

- Ale tylko przelotnie, prawda? – Tym samym przekonywałam ich do przyznania mi racji. Znowu pokiwali głowami na zgodę.

- No to idę się zbierać.

Wyciągnęłam z pobliskiej szafy jakąś bluzkę i jeansy i ruszyłam w kierunku łazienki. Po upływie pięciu minut byłam gotowa. Zeszłam na dół gdzie czekała już na mnie Bella.

- Gotowa? – Zapytała.

- Jak najbardziej. W końcu jakaś mała rozrywka. – Zaśmiałam się.

- Nie mów mi, że mieszkając z wampirami masz w domu nudno.

- Mieszkając i nim będąc- Poprawiłam ją. – Może i masz rację. W tym domu można robić ekstremalne zakłady z szurniętym wujkiem. – Powiedziawszy to usłyszałam donośny śmiech Emmeta. Po chwili dosłownie zmaterializował się przy mnie mój ojciec.

- Masz- powiedział wręczając mi parę banknotów- Kup sobie coś ładnego.

- Jednak chcecie iść na ślub Sama z Emily?

- Jeszcze się nie zastanowiliśmy.

- Dajcie spokój! Przecież was zaprosili. Zawsze mi mówiliście, że odmówić pójścia na jakąś imprezę, na którą dostało się zaproszenie jest niegrzeczne.

- Wtedy chodziło o Bal, na który nie chciałaś iść.

- Ale poszłam i wy też macie iść.

- To nie jest konieczne. Jeśli chcesz to idź.

- Pójdę, ale z wami.

- Kiedy to jest?

- Teraz w sobotę.

- Przecież to za dwa dni!

- No i co z tego?

- Nie jestem pewien czy będziemy mogli. – Widząc moją minę dodał- Oczywiście w tej sytuacji oni też nie będą mogli nic zrobić.

- Dlaczego? – Ach, no tak! Wojna się zbliżała wielkimi krokami. Na tej przeklętej bitwie mieli zginąć moi najbliżsi, więc nie mogę o niej zapomnieć, a jednak to zrobiłam. – No tak, bitwa.

- Ale nie Martw się mała. Na pewno je przełożą.

- Nie będą musieli.

- Dlaczego?

- Wiesz, dlaczego.

- Nie chce o tym rozmawiać.

- Ty poruszyłeś ten temat.

- No, więc go zamykam. Bawcie się dobrze.

W tym momencie podeszła do nas Rozalie i wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz. Poczłapałyśmy do garażu. Przez chwilę moja mama i moja ciocia kłóciły się o to, jakim autem pojedziemy. Zakończyły to argumentem Belli o pogodzie. Wsiadłam do auta mojej mamy. Włożyłam słuchawki na uszy i włączyłam mp4. Nie odzywałam się do nich przez całą drogę, a jechałyśmy ponad 20 minut. Mama zawsze jeździ max. 100km/h więc nie mogłam liczyć na nic więcej niż te 20 minutek. Na początku weszłyśmy do centrum handlowego. Ja ruszyłam w kierunku księgarni, moja mama weszła do jakiegoś sklepu z odzieżą, a Rozalie wtargnęła do sklepu z odzieżą. Wybrałam z pięć książek akcji, trzy thrillery i dwa romansidła. Podeszłam do kasy i nie patrząc na to ile kosztują dałam pani banknot 50.

- One kosztują razem 100 – powiedziała sprzedawczyni. Jej głos był pełen irytacji. Postanowiłam się trochę z nią podrażnić.

- Naprawdę? Przepraszam bardzo. Już daję więcej – Mówiąc to wyciągnęłam banknot 200.- Tyle wystarczy? Jeśli nie mogę dać jeszcze dwa razy tyle, co teraz.

Nic nie mówiła. Widocznie ją zatkało.

- Może mi pani je zapakować?

- Tak, oczywiście.

Włożyła je delikatnie do reklamówki, po czym mi ja podała.

- Dziękuję i do widzenia.

- Do widzenia.

Wychodząc spojrzałam na ją. Dalej była w szoku. Czy to musi być takie szokujące, gdy mała dziewczynka ma trochę więcej kasy? Tak, jest to dziwne. Powinnam poprosić Edwarda o drobne. Np. może mi dawać w małych banknotach. Hm… i gdzie teraz mam iść? Poczekam tutaj na Rozalie. Usiadłam na ławce i czekałam. Minęło już z 20 minut, a ona dalej siedzi w jednym i tym samym sklepie. Postanowiłam jej poszukać. Weszłam do sklepu i rozpoczęłam moje poszukiwania. W damskim przedziale jej nie znalazłam, w męskim też, w dziecięcym też. Zdesperowana wyszłam z pokoju i poszłam do mojego ulubionego sklepu z ciuchami. Wybrałam parę t-shirtów, z dwie pary jeansów, krótkie spodenki i torbę. Nie chciało mi się ich mierzyć, więc od razu podeszłam do kasy i za nie zapłaciłam. Z kolejną torbą zakupów poszłam do kawiarenki. Usiadłam przy stoliku w najbardziej opustoszałym rogu Sali. Wyciągnęłam z przednich kieszeni spodni telefon i wybrałam numer Belli. Po usłyszeniu pierwszego sygnału usłyszałam jej głos.

- Hej. Gdzie jesteś? Właśnie Cię szukamy.

- W kawiarence, a wy?

- Zaraz tam będziemy.

Nie zdążyłam nic odpowiedzieć, bo się rozłączyła. Po pięciu minutach dołączyły do mnie.

- Hej, Nessie. Co sobie kupiłaś? Musimy Cię zabrać do takiego fajnego sklepu z sukienkami, który jest na rynku. Na pewno wybierzesz sobie coś fajnego na ten ślub. Dobrze, że nie było z nami Alice, bo pewnie sama by tobie coś wybrała. Widziałam tam też coś fajnego dla siebie i dla Belli.

- Ciociu…Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale chcę się zapytać gdzie wy byłyście i co robiłyście na rynku?! Szukałam was.

- Ciii, cicho, Nessie, zwracasz na siebie uwagę.

- Bardzo przepraszam, ale nie trzeba było mnie zostawiać samą w centrum handlowym!

- Zamówiłaś sobie coś do jedzenia?- Zmieniła temat Bella.

- Jeszcze nie.

- W takim razie pójdę ci coś zamówić. Pewnie jesteś już głodna.

Prawdę mówiąc nie zwracałam uwagi na głód z powodu gniewu. Siedziałyśmy w ciszy czekając na kelnera, który miał przynieść mi pizze. Po 10 minutach zjawił się tym samym przerywając ową ciszę.

- Proszę bardzo – Podał mi pod nos talerz.

- Dziękuję- Odpowiedziałam. Dobre maniery miałam już wbite w pamięć.

- Dla pań nic?

- Tak. Nie jesteśmy głodne. Jadłyśmy już na mieście – Powiedziała moja mama bardziej zwracając się do mnie niż do kelnera.

Pół godziny jadłam tą pizze. Gdy skończyłam poszłam się umyć, bo upaprałam sobie ręce keczupem. Myłam ręce dość długo. Co chwile mydliłam je, dawałam pod strumień wody i suszyłam. Zrobiłam tak tylko z pięć razy, bo potem pomyślałam, że na pewno przesadzam. Takie mycie rąk zajmuję dość dużo czasu. Wróciłam do stolika.

- Idziemy?- Zapytałam.

- Tak, tak. – Powiedziała Bella i ruszyłyśmy w kierunku wyjścia. Zaprowadziły mnie do tego sklepu z sukienkami. Rozalie pokazała mi te, które jej zdaniem pasują do mnie. Nie skrywam, podobały mi się. Na co dzień nie chodzę w sukienkach, więc trochę się w nich niezręcznie czułam. Gdy zmierzyłam już wszystkie pokazałam Rozalie, która mi się najbardziej podoba, a ona przyznała mi rację i mi ją kupiła.

- To prezent ode mnie – Uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie mam dzisiaj urodzin.

- Nic nie szkodzi. Ciocia już nie może ci kupować prezentów bezokazyjnych?

- Oczywiście, że może. – Tym razem ja się uśmiechnęłam.

- A teraz, choć ze mną pomóc wybrać sukienkę dla Belli. Ona nie ma wyczucia stylu. Od razu by się wystroiła na ten ślub w jakiś stary dres- zaśmiała się z swojego dowcipu, a ja z nią. Miała rację, mama kompletnie nie potrafiła wybrać sobie ciuchów na różne okazje. Zawsze ja, Alice lub Rozalie musiałyśmy jej coś wybierać. Znalazłyśmy Bellę przy sukienkach jak dla sześćdziesięcioletnich pań.

- Nie, nie, nie mamo.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo jest okropna. Gdybyś nie miała, dla kogo się odsłonić to możesz wyjść w takiej, ale niestety masz, więc ta sukienka się nie nadaje.

- Skąd ty znasz takie teksty?! Twoje ciotki mają zły wpływ na ciebie.

W tym momencie ciocia Rozalie wybuchnęła śmiechem. Dołączyłam do niej.

- A teraz chodź mamo do przedziału z sukienkami dla pań dwadzieścia i dwadzieścia plus.

Minęłyśmy w szybkim tempie przedziały wiekowe takie jak: dla pań 50+, 40+, 30+. Sukienki w przedziale 20+ były bardziej powycinane. Wybrałyśmy cztery sukienki i ruszyłyśmy do przymierzalni. Bella przymierzyła pierwszą sukienkę. Byłą ona czarna, bez ramiączek, do kolan w kształcie tulipana. Dekolt w niej miała dość duży, więc się ucieszyła.

- I co o niej myślicie?- Zapytała.

- Myślę, że jest idealna. Oczywiście do tego założysz czarne szpilki. – Powiedziałam.

- Też myślę, że jest idealna. Jednak przymierz jeszcze tę niebieską – Przytaknęła Rozalie.

- Okej. Dajcie mi chwilę.- Wyjęczała Bella, po czym zniknęła w wnętrzu przymierzalni.

Po nie całych dwóch minutach znowu ukazała się, tym razem mając na sobie niebieską sukienkę. Ta sukienka była dłuższa niż poprzednia i bardziej zakrywająca ciało. Przypominała mi suknie balowe.

- Stanowczo nie. – Powiedziałam. Rozalie nic nie powiedziała tylko pokiwała głową na zgodę.

- Jak chcecie. Zaraz się przebiorę w następną pomijając tą różową.

- Okej. I tak Cię nie przekonamy do jej założenia, a w miejscu publicznym nie możemy użyć siły – Zaśmiałam się.

Tym razem ukazała się dopiero po dobrych pięciu minutach.

- A ta?- Zapytała. Ta sukienka była fioletowa i sięgała kolan. Miała cieniutkie ramiączka i ładne wycięcie na plecach.

- Ładna. Ale pierwsza była lepsza. – Skomentowałam.

- Yhy. Pierwsza była najlepsza. W tej wyglądasz tak zwyczajnie. – Odezwała się Rozalie.

- No dobra. To biorę tą czarną. A jaką ty wybrałaś Rose?

No tak, zapomniałam o mojej cioci.

- Już kupiłam.

- Kiedy? Jaką?- Pytałam.

- Jak mierzyłaś swoje.

- I jaką kupiłaś?.- Postanowiłam ograniczyć się do tylko tego pytania. Nie chciałam wnikać w szczegóły.

- Taką w kolorze morza. Jest nawet podobna do tej twojej czarnej, Bello.

- Acha. No to idziemy do kasy?

- Tak.

Po chwili wynurzyła się z przymierzalni Bella niosąc w rękach cztery sukienki.

- Daj mi je – Powiedziała Rose wskazując na trzy sukienki. Bella podała jej je, a ona zniknęła pomiędzy przedziałami. Po minucie wróciła. W sklepie nie było klientów, więc mogłyśmy swobodnie poruszać się po wampirzemu bez świadków. Mama zapłaciła za sukienkę razem z ciocią kartą kredytową, po czym ruszyłyśmy w stronę auta. Zerknęłam na zegarek. Dochodziła 21:00. Spędziłyśmy prawie pół dnia na zakupach. Weszłam do auta i znowu włączyłam mp4. Zasnęłam. Obudziłam się dopiero w moim pokoju. Było już ciemno. Zauważyłam, że ktoś przy mnie siedzi.

- Śpij kochanie.

To był Edward.

- Co ja tutaj robię?

- Zasnęłaś w aucie, więc Bella zaniosła cię tu. Pewnie zmęczyłaś się tymi zakupami.

- No, trochę.- Zaśmiał się. Nigdy nie byłam tak szczera jak teraz. To pewnie przez to zmęczenie-, Która jest godzina?

- Po trzeciej.

- Jest już noc?!

- Tak.

- Aha, spoko. – Znowu się zaśmiał. Może powinnam już iść spać? Tak będzie najlepiej.- Dobranoc tato.

- Dobranoc.

- Chyba już nie zasnę.

- Zanucić ci kołysankę?

- Tak.

Od razu jak zaczął zasnęłam. Zawsze tak na mnie działała. Uwielbiałam jak grał na fortepianie. Kiedyś nawet mnie uczył, ale jakoś mi to nie wychodziło.

Obudziłam się cała wystraszona, jakby śnił mi się jakiś koszmar.

Starałam się, przypomnieć sen, który spowodował we mnie takie emocje.

Niestety, nic z tego.

Chodź w cale nie muszę spać, czasem sen sprawia mi ulgę.

Gdy doszłam do siebie, wstałam i zeszłam na dół, gdzie była już cała moja rodzina.

-Śniadanie, czeka już w kuchni.

-Chciałabym, dzisiaj iść na polowanie, Mamo.

- Później pójdziesz z Alice. Pierw zjedź śniadanie, inaczej nigdzie nie pójdziesz.

Jak ona mnie irytuje…Na szczęście w tej samej chwili do salonu wszedł Jacob.

- O, Jacob. Zjem coś na mieście, mamo. Pa.

- Jacob, przypilnuj jej, by pożywiła się ludzkim jedzeniem.- Wiedziałam, że to powie. Ciekawe, czemu jej tak zależy na tym ludzkim jedzeniu. One jest takie zwykłe… A krew smakuje, jak coś bardzo pożywnego, jak coś bardzo, bardzo dobrego. Trudno opisać, ten smak.

-Dobra,dobra. Chodź Jacob.- Pociągnęłam go za rękę, za sobą.

Gdy oddaliliśmy się wystarczająco daleko, by Bella nie mogła mnie usłyszeć, zaczęliśmy biec w przeciwnym kierunku od miasta, w kierunku lasu.

- Małe polowanko?- Byłam taka podekscytowana. Zawsze, gdy jestem z Jacobem wybieramy się na małe polowanie. On na jakieś porządne mięso, a ja na krew. Oczywiście, jest to nasza tajemnica, inaczej Bella, by mnie z nim nigdzie nie puściła.

- Jasne. To, co dzisiaj wybieramy, sarna, czy jeleń? A może coś innego?

- Wystarczy sarna. O zmierzchu wybieram się z Alice na coś większego.

- Okej. Czujesz coś?

- Na południe stąd, jest małe stado liczące, około pięciu saren i jednego jelenia.

- No północ są same jelenie. A więc, kierunek, południe.

Gdy kierowaliśmy się w kierunku południa, zastanawiałam się, dlaczego Bella ogranicza mnie z piciem krwi. Zastanawia mnie także, dziwne zachowanie połowy mojej rodziny, do Jacoba. Co im takiego Jake zrobił? Z tego, co mi wiadomo, był najlepszym przyjacielem Belli..

- Nessi, czy chciałabyś wyskoczyć na miasto, do kina, czy gdzieś?

- Jasne , że tak , ale to nie ode mnie zależy. Znasz moich rodziców…

- Ach tak, jasne.

Trochę żal mi się go zrobiło. Tak nagle posmutniał…

-Jake, patrz!- Wskazałam na małą polankę, z rzeką umieszczoną pomiędzy nią i na sarny, umieszczone dookoła wąskiej rzeki.

- Głodna?

- Jasne.

-To idź zapoluj, ja zaczekam.

Trochę przykro mi się zrobiło, ale cóż, głodna byłam, więc w małej części sekundy dobiegłam do mojej ofiary. Rzuciłam się na jedną z pierwszych, największych saren.

Uwinęłam się w pół sekundy. Po czym pośpiesznie podbiegłam do Jacoba, czekającego kilka kilometrów dalej.

-Jake, co jest?

- Nic. Wole zachować bezpieczeństwo. Byłabyś, trochę za blisko mnie, a ja nie jestem pewien mojego zachowania w postaci wilka.

- Ufam Ci, na pewno nic byś mi nie zrobił.

Nie odpowiedział mi. Drogę powrotną pokonaliśmy w ciszy.

- Cześć. – Odezwał się dopiero, gdy dotarliśmy do mojego domu.

-Myślałam, że wejdziesz, albo, że gdzieś razem pójdziemy..

- Nie mam czasu.

- Zadzwoń jak będziesz miał czas, okej?

- Może.- Gdy powiedział te słowa, znikł gdzieś w lesie.

Weszłam do domu zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

-Coś się stało?- Zapytała Alice.

- Nie nic. – Szybko pobiegłam po schodach do mojego pokoju. Tak samo postąpiłam z drzwiami mojego pokoju- zamiast je zamknąć spokojnie, trzasnęłam nimi.

Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. To wszystko przez te humorki Jacoba. Mógłby oszczędzić je, na mnie. Chodź byłam na niego maksymalnie zła, to itak czekałam niecierpliwie przy telefonie, aż zadzwoni. Ta cisza jest nieznośna. Przeważnie, gdy widzą, że mam zły humor, Jasper mnie uspokaja, a Emmet rozśmiesza, i wszyscy mówią, że nie ma się, czym przejmować, wszystko będzie dobrze. A teraz, ani Jaspera, ani Emmeta, ani Alice, mówiącej, że widzi jak wszystko będzie dobrze, ani Jacoba.

Może powiedziałam coś nie tak, co go uraziło w jakiś sposób?

Skończyliśmy rozmowę, na temat mojego bezpieczeństwa.

Od zawsze, na polowaniu trzymaliśmy się z daleka od siebie. Myślałam, ze kiedyś się to zmieni. Liczyłam na to dzisiaj.

W końcu, nie rozumiem, co on mógłby mi zrobić. Odkąd zaczęłam się z nim spotykać, wszyscy dookoła mówią mi o moim bezpieczeństwie. Jestem już prawie dorosła, mam czternaście lat, z czego już od czterech lat jestem na tym świecie. Wiem, co dla mnie jest dobre, a co złe.

Moja komórka nadal się nie odzywała. Postanowiłam, więc przejść się na mały spacerek po lesie. Nie mam zamiaru oddalać się, gdzieś dalej, gdzieś, na przykład, na teren wilkołaków…

Schodząc po schodach, zastanawiałam się, co powiedzieć. Schodziłam powoli, tak jak było to możliwe.

- Gotowa?- Podskoczyła do mnie, wesoło Alice.

- Emm… straciłam chęć na polowanie.- Wiem, że mi nie uwierzy. Pewnie już wie, że pokłóciłam się z Jacobem.

- No cóż. – Alice posmutniała.-A co powiesz na zakupy?- Nagle rozweseliła się, i zaczęła podskakiwać energicznie.- Zobaczysz, będzie fajnie. Kupimy sobie coś fajnego, na dzisiejszy ,,Babski wieczór"- Chwyciła mnie za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć w kierunku reszty rodziny.

- Jedzie ktoś jeszcze z nami? – Spytała wesoło.

- Jeszcze za wcześnie, Alice- Uratował mnie Edward, pohamowując swoją siostrę.

- Carlisle?- Alice, ignorując Edwarda, z nadzieją popatrzyła się na Carlisle.

- Edward ma racje, jeszcze za wcześnie, Alice.

- Bella? – Alice nadal nie traciła nadziei.

- jeszcze za wcześnie

- Jesteście nieznośni. Trzymacie, małą jak w klatce!

-Alice… - Powiedziałam, to niemal błagalnie.- Wrócę przed zmierzchem.- Po wyślizgnięciu się z objęć Alice, wyszłam z domu i udałam się w kierunku lasu, przez polanę.

Szłam prosto przed siebie, w kierunku północnym. Nie wiedziałam, dokąd dążę. Wiedziałam, że gdzieś dojdę, ale nie wiedziałam, gdzie. W końcu, po pokonaniu kilku kilometrów, doszłam do jednego z klifu w La Push. Wiedziałam, że chodź bym nie wiem jak to mijała, to itak wejdę na ten teren. Taki jest już mój los.

Postanowiłam usiąść, i przemyśleć to wszystko. Przemyśleć całą sytuacje z rannego spotkania, chodź sądzę, że nie mam, o czym już myśleć.

Położyłam się na skałę klifu i przymknęłam powieki. Nie zdawałam sobię, nigdy wcześniej sprawy, że będę potrafiła cieszyć się takimi drobnostkami jak szum fal, ćwierkanie ptaków, szmer ocierających się o siebie liści. To nie możliwe, a tak wspaniałe.

Leżąc tak, wcale nie było mi źle. Przede wszystkim, - nie myślałam o Jacobie, skupiałam się raczej, na pięknie przyrody. Cieszyłam się, że jeszcze długie życie przede mną.

- No proszę, Reneesme.- Powiedział nieznajomy głos. Szybko otworzyłam oczy, wstałam i odwróciłam się w kierunku nieznajomego.

- My się znamy?

- Powiedzmy – Nadal uśmiechał się dość dziwnie, można powiedzieć, że złowrogo.

- Super – Powiedziałam z irytacją. Nigdy nie lubiłam, takich sytuacji.

Zaczęłam kierować się w kierunku drogi powrotnej…

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że gdzieś pójdziesz? – Nie wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi. Jeszcze ten, jego potworny śmiech.

- Jestem Robbie. Kojarzysz może Rileya? Mojego brata, którego zabił Twój tatuś?. Jestem tu, do wyrównania rachunku.- Zagrodził mi drogę.- Nie sądzisz, że będzie to sprawiedliwe? On zabił kogoś bliskiego, dla mnie, a więc ja zabije, kogoś bliskiego dla niego.

-Nie. Riley na pewno był zły, inaczej by go nie zabili.

- Widzę, że mało Ci mówią -zaśmiał się - A więc droga, Renesmee. Riley był moim jedyny bratem. Byliśmy bardzo z sobą zżyci, wszędzie chodziliśmy razem. Tylko w tamta, jedna, jedyną noc szedł sam. W prawdzie szedłem za nim, jednak.. Było już za późno. Widziałem, tylko jak uciekał, a po chwili upadł i wył z bólu. Gdy do niego podbiegałem, znikł, jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Później dopiero, powiedziano mi, że został zamieniony w wampira, by bronić dobro, i, że zginął przez pewną rodzinę. Gdy skończyli opowiadać mi całą historię, poprosiłem ich o zrobienie mi tego samego, prosiłem o zamianę w wampira. Zgodzili się bez większej dyskusji. Byli zgodni ze mną, co do zemsty. Mówię Ci to tylko dla tego, że jest mi Cię żal. W końcu, to nie twoja wina, a Ty ponosisz karę.

- Prędzej czy później znajdą Cię.- Warknęłam.

- To już mój problem, nie prawdaż?- Uśmiechnął się.

- Twój, bo to ty zginiesz pierwszy.- Znów Go rozbawiłam tym stwierdzeniem.

- Tak będzie najsprawiedliwiej…- nagle pojawił się obok mnie, chwycił jedną ręką za kark i wystawił nad wodę.- Wolałem robić to mniej drastycznie, ale Twoi przyjaciele nie pozostawiają mi innego wyboru.- Powiedział to tak głośno, jakby chciał, by ktoś oprócz mnie, Go usłyszał.- Jednak, nie myliłaś się. Prędzej czy później znajdą mnie- zacytował moje słowa.

Jego uścisk był tak mocny, że nie umiałam wypowiedzieć ani słowa. Rozejrzałam się dookoła, po ściemniającym się lesie, i po wodzie, odbijającej się od skał klifu. W powietrzu ulatniała się woń żywicy, ściółki leśnej, i woń… woń bardzo znajoma. Mój węch wampirzo-ludzki , jest dość słaby na takie zagadki. Ta dziwna, znajoma woń, jakby zbliżała się w moim kierunku. Usłyszałam głośny charkot, wydobywający się, jakby od kilku nieznajomych. Nie byłam w stanie skupić się na tym, kto to jest, coraz bardziej robiłam się słaba.

Spojrzałam w stronę lasu, gdzie wydobywał się dźwięk. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu dźwięk wydobywał się z gardeł wilkołaków, za którymi stał Jacob. Chciałam się wyrwać, wyskoczyć, uciec, - cokolwiek, po prostu chciałam przywitać się z Jacobem… Kończyny odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa. Powieki same się zamykały z braku sił. W połowie przytomna, poczułam się wolna od uścisku Robbiego. Za nim kompletnie odpłynęłam, usłyszałam Jocoba jak wołał za mną. Później moja świadomość była marna. Ocknęłam się na jednej z półek klifu, razem z Jacobem u boku. Poczułam dziwne uczucie z tyłu głowy. Jednak nie przejęłam się tym za bardzo. Liczyło się to, że Jake jest obok mnie. Miałam mu tyle do powiedzenia. Tyle wyrzutów za to jak mnie potraktował. Nie wiedziałam, od czego zacząć. Nadal byłam osłabiona, jednak nowa siła powracała do mnie w bardzo szybkim tempie.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Mówiłem Ci… mówiłem, że nie możesz sama chodzić po lesie.- Mówił to tak, jakby był moim ojcem.

- Miałeś zadzwonić.- Przypomniałam mu.- Czekałam.

- Miałem. Jednak wynikły pewne komplikacje, przez które nie zadzwoniłem. Tą komplikacją był Robbie, którego szukaliśmy już od tygodnia, i który pojawił się wczoraj na naszym terenie. Gdy go zgubiliśmy, pobiegliśmy przeszukiwać las, który znajdował się najbliżej Ciebie. Zaleźliśmy Cię, tylko, dlatego, że wyczuliśmy jego zapach. Nie masz pojęcia, co czułem, gdy Sam powiedział mi, że jesteś razem z nim… Zacząłem nawet obmyślać plan, co zrobię, gdy on Cię zabije. Brałem pod uwagę, tylko te najgorsze myśli. Wiedziałem, że nikt oprócz nas Ci nie pomoże. Wszystko jakby było zaplanowane…- Przerwał i spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem sumienia, jakby to była jego wina.- Nessie, ty krwawisz!- Błyskawicznie wziął mnie na ręce i wyskoczył na górę klifu, po czym zaczął biec w kierunku domu.

- To nie twoja wina, Jake. Zachowałam się nieodpowiedzialnie, przychodząc tu. Przepraszam Cię.

- Nie przepraszaj, to moja wina, Renesmee.

- Co z Robbiem?

- Sfera się nim zajęła.

- Możesz powiedzieć mi, dlaczego nie przemieniłeś się w wilka?

- Nie przemieniłem się, ponieważ przeczuwałem, że ktoś przyda się w postaci człowieka.

- Dziękuje Ci za wszystko.- W końcu, na jego twarzy zobaczyłam prawdziwy uśmiech.

- Rana na głowie się już zagoiła. Boli Cię coś?- Zapytał spoglądając na mnie z troską.

- Jeszcze troszeczkę głowa.

Znowu zapanowała cisza.

- Myślę, że mogę już iść sama.

- Jasne, że możesz.- Zaśmiał się, powoli stawiając mnie na ziemię.

-Jacob… Chciałabym porozmawiać o tamtej rozmowie. Uważam, że nie powinieneś się na mnie obrażać za takie coś. To tak jakbym, ja obraziła się na Ciebie za to, że musisz iść na patrol w nocy…

- Chciałem Cię za to przeprosić.- Przerwał mi w połowie zdania.- Zachowałem się jak szczeniak… Przepraszam, wybaczysz mi?- Spojrzał na mnie spode łba z oczami zbitego psa.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie!- Szturchnęłam go rozbawiona.- Jasne, że Ci wybaczam!- Przytuliłam się do niego, jak do Przytulanki.

Gdy dochodziliśmy do domu, zauważyłam Alice wypatrującą czegoś w oknie na pierwszym piętrze. W chwili, gdy, Alice zauważyła mnie dochodzącą do domu, wyskoczyła przez okno i podbiegła do mnie.

- Nessie! – Alice rzuciła mi się na szyje.

- Cześć Alice.- Powiedziałam zdezorientowana

- Myślałam, że coś Ci się stało. Miałam nie pewne wizje. Raz były, a raz nie.

- Przepraszam.

- Mnie nie musisz przepraszać. Chodź do domu, wszyscy się o Ciebie zamartwiali.- Pociągnęła mnie za rękę do domu.

W domu Edward, Bella i Rosalie stali na wprost drzwi wejściowych z nieprzeniknionymi wyrazami przygotowywała kolację dla mnie w kuchni, Carlisle był w pracy na dyżurze, a Emmet z Jasperem siedzieli na kanapie w salonie.

- Gdzie byłaś? Martwiliśmy się o Ciebie! – Znowu to samo; ,,Gdzie byłaś", ,, Co robiłaś?"…

- Na spacerze, mamo.

- Musisz wiedzieć, że martwimy się o Ciebie, Renesmee.- Wiedziałam, że nie będzie się wściekać. Rosalie zawsze była po mojej stronie. Jest jak moja druga mama.

- Tak, wiem, przepraszam.- Zrobiłam minę męczennicy, która w takim wypadku zawsze się sprawdza.

- Musisz coś zjeść. Esme w kuchni przygotowuje kolację. Usiądź w salonie, Nessie.

- Dobrze, mamo.

Posłusznie weszłam do salonu, gdzie Emmet pękał z śmiechu. Esme, w tym samym czasie wyszła z kuchni z swoim daniem.

- Smacznego, kochanie.- Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i położyła moją kolację na stole.

- Dziękuje, Esme.- Odwdzięczyłam się podobnym uśmiechem.

W domu, opowiedziałam im o wszystkim. Kazali mi nie oddalać się tak daleko od domu, ponieważ oni nie mogą wchodzić na teren wilkołaków, a proszenie o wstęp trwa dość długo.

Poszłam do góry do mojego pokoju. Zamknęłam drzwi i padłam na łóżko jak rozładowana bateria. Byłam strasznie zmęczona tym, co się stało, opowiadaniem o tym. Chciałam się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o bracie Robiego, ale nie chciałam pogrążać już tego tematu. Obudziłam się dopiero popołudniu, spałam z jakieś 12 godzin. Chodziłam po domu w kółko, bo strasznie mi się nudziło.

-Miałabyś ochotę poćwiczyć jazdę samochodem? – Zapytał Edward, widząc, że się strasznie nudzę.

-Oczywiście.- Krzyknęłam z radości, ponieważ chciałam wyjść z tego domu, chociaż na chwilkę.

- Tylko nie możesz nic mówić Belli.- Po czym dodał.- Bo by się martwiła.

- Okej.

- To ubieraj się, a ja będę czekać pod domem.

Szybko ubrałam na siebie bluzkę i dżinsy, po czym pobiegłam szybko na dół.

Oczywiście Bella musiała przeszkodzić.

- Gdzie ty sie wybierasz, kochanie?

- Yyyy.. Jadę z tatą na miasto. - Uśmiechałam się do niej niewinnie.

- Dobrze, tylko uważaj na siebie.

Wybiegłam z domu i szybko wleciałam do samochodu Edwarda. Zerkał trochę na mnie niepewnie, bo widział jak byłam strasznie podekscytowana.

- Na pewno?

- Na pewno.

Czekałam na to dł ę chciałam nauczyć się jeździć samochodem, ale rodzice mówili, że jestem jeszcze za mał śmy do lasu.

-Tutaj jest dość miejsca żebym mógł cię uczyć.- Pokazał mi kawałek aswaldu.

- Dobrze, to, co zaczynamy?

- Czekaj, czekaj, mała. Najpierw ci wytłumaczę, co i jak.

Mówił do mnie bez przerwy.

Pokazywałam na skrzynię biegów i gdzie jest hamulec i przyśpieszanie i innych bezsensownych rzeczy. I tak go nie słuchałam, chciałam siąść za tą kierownicą i pojechać 150 km/h do miasta. Gdy zamieniliśmy się miejscami, popatrzałam na skrzynię biegów.

W ogóle nie wiedziałam, o co chodzi. Przyciskam jakiś nacisk na dole i poruszałam trochę tą gałką z boku i ruszyłam. Jechałam coraz szybciej.

- Stój!

- Nie!

- Renesmee, powiedziałem Ci, zatrzymaj się.

Nacisnęłam na hamulec i szybko się zatrzymaliśmy.

-Ness, jak chcesz żebym cię uczył to musisz powoli jeździć - po czym dodał.- Ze względu na bezpieczeństwo.

Kiwnęłam głową i pojechaliśmy. Na początku jechałam powoli. Ale i tak znów przyśpieszyłam.

- Zatrzymaj się. - Powiedział znowu zły na mnie.

- Czemu? Tak powoli to sie nudno jeździ.

- Może, kiedyś indziej.

Zamieniliśmy się miejscami i po drodze wskoczyliśmy do sklepu wybrałam sobie jakąś bluzkę żeby było, że byliśmy na mieście i wróciliśmy do domu.

Alice przygotowała babski wieczór, a mnie wysłała do pokoju żebym się w coś przebrała.

Niestety- nie było nic specjalnego. Przygotowała parę komedii romantycznych i nic więcej. Mi usmażyła popcorn i oglądaliśmy te romansidła.W domu nie było żadnego faceta, bo Rose wszystkich wygoniła.

Znowu zasnęłam przy tych filmach. Rano obudziłam się w moim łóżku.

-Renesmee, wstawaj.

- Co?! Jeszcze chwila.

Powiedziałam nieprzytomnie dając poduszkę na głowę.

- Dzisiaj jest ślub.

Zerwałam się na równe nogi.

-Dzisiaj?!

-Tak.

-Dokładnie, o której?

- O dwunastej.

Popatrzałam na zegarek, była już dziewiąta. Pobiegłam w piżamie na dół, wzięłam jedzenie do mikrofalówki i zgrzałam je. Usiadłam przed telewizorem i jadłam.

-Zrobić ci jakąś fryzurę, Ness?

- Możesz, Alice.

Poszłam z nią do góry i usiałam w jej pokoju, po czym zaczęła mi czesać włosy.

- Kto idzie na wesele z nas?

- Ty i Bella.

- A wy nie?

- Nie.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ my nie zostaliśmy zaproszeni, kochanie.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niej lekko, po czym już miałam zrobioną piękną fryzurę.

- Dziękuję, Alice.

Pocałowałam ją w policzek i pobiegłam do swojego pokoju przebrać się w ciuchy.

Włożyłam na siebie sukienkę, którą kupiłam sobie na zakupach z mamą i Rose.

Zeszłam na dół i już zauważyłam moją mamę, czekającą na mnie w swojej piękniej czarnej sukience.

- Mamo, wyglądasz cudnie!

- Dzięki, ty też.

I wyszliśmy z domu do auta. Na ślub zawoził nas Edward. Przez całą drogę trzymali się za ręce. W końcu dojechaliśmy. Wyszłam szybko z auta czekając na mamę, aż wyjdzie.

- No, chodź już.

- Idę, idę.

Weszłyśmy do dużej Sali. Byli już chyba wszyscy. Widziałam Jacoba tańczącego z Emily. Podszedł do mnie Seth i zatańczyłam z nim parę piosenek.

Przywitaliśmy się z wszystkimi, po czym podeszłam do Jacoba.

- Hej, Jake.

- Cześć, Ness.

- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

- Nie miałem czasu.

Te zdanie zakończyło naszą rozmowę. Popatrzałam na niego bardzo zdziwiona, tak po prostu sobie poszedł. Byłam na niego bardzo zła. Nie wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi. Przez chwilę myślałam, że rzeczywiście był zajęty, ale nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na mnie i na Bellę. Szybko wyciągnęłam komórkę i napisałam do Edwarda sms'a.

_Przyjedź po mnie szybko, źle się czuje_.

Po czym dostałam odpowiedz.

_Już jadę._

Podeszłam do mamy.

- Mamo jedziesz też do domu?

- A co się stało?

- Jakoś źle się czuje. – Przyłożyłam sobie rękę na głowie udawając, że mnie boli.

- Dobrze, jadę. Czekaj, tylko zadzwonię do Edwarda żeby po nas przyjechał.

- Już to zrobiłam, zaraz będzie.

Nim się obejrzeliśmy, Edward stał już na zewnątrz. Chwyciłam mamę za rękę i poszliśmy w stronę drzwi bez pożegnania. Zerknęłam przez ramię na Jacoba. Świetnie się bawił, ale ,gdy zauważył mnie wychodzącą, nagle posmutniał. O co mu w ogóle chodziło? Przez ten cały czas mnie unikał a teraz jak idę, to posmutniał. Weszliśmy do auta. Tata na mnie spojrzał, wiedząc już dobrze, że nie chodzi tu o ból głowy. Dojechaliśmy do domu, pobiegłam szybko do pokoju, zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi i usiadłam na łóżku. Byłam tak zdenerwowana na Jacoba, że naprawdę zabolała mnie głowa i zasnęłam.

**4. Wyjaśnienia**

Obudził mnie sms. Kurczę, dlaczego ciągle tak dużo śpię? Śpię w dzień i w nocy. Co się ze mną dzieje? Hm, ciekawe, kto do mnie napisał. Podnoszę telefon z biurka i czytam sms'a :,, Możemy się spotkać ? Przyjdę po ciebie za dziesięć minut''. Przechodzę do opcji nadawca, gdzie pisze ,,Jake'' . _Jeśli ma zamiar znowu mnie wkurzyć nie odezwę się do niego przez rok, _pomyślałam. Szybko się przebrałam w dżinsy i bluzkę z krótkim rękawkiem, rozwaliłam fryzurę Alice, która i tak była już rozwalona i zeszłam na dół. Cała moja rodzinka siedziała w salonie i oglądała wiadomości. Oczywiście od razu mnie zauważyli.

- Gdzie idziesz?- Pyta Edward.

- Na spacer. Jakoś źle się czuje, może świeże powietrze mi pomoże. – Odpowiedziałam.

- Chyba nie myślisz , że tak wyjdziesz na dwór- Powiedziała moja ciotka Rosalie.

- Niby, dlaczego? – Zapytałam. Czasami nie miałam pojęcia, o co im chodzi.

- Widziałaś się w lustrze?

- Tak i nic nie zauważyłam.- Wkurza już mnie ta sytuacja. Śpieszę się ,a oni mnie zatrzymują.

- Twoja fryzura- Patrzy na mnie jak na głupią. Przecież wiem , że moje niesforne loki nie układają się pięknie na moich ramionach tylko leżą chaotycznie.

- Nie przeszkadza mi. – Odpowiadam już całkiem poirytowana.

- Siadaj tu , a ja coś z nią zrobię – Klepie miejsce obok niej na kanapie. Nie mam siły się z nią kłócić, bo i tak przegram, więc grzecznie spełniam jej polecenie. Rosalie , wzięła grzebień i zabrała się za rozczesywanie moich loków. Robiła to tak delikatnie , że nic nie czułam.

- O której masz zamiar wrócić?- Kolejne pytanie zadane przez mojego nadopiekuńczego ojca.

- Nie wiem. Wrócę, jak poczuje się lepiej.

- Nie chodź nigdzie dalej niż tu, w pobliżu domu.

- Okej.

- I proszę Cię, nie wpakuj się w jakieś kłopoty. Wiem, że to możliwe, bo niestety odziedziczyłaś to po matce.

W tym momencie Bella rzuciła ironiczne spojrzenie w stronę Edwarda. Rozśmieszyło mnie to więc zachichotałam.

- No tak , masz rację – Odpowiedziałam zupełnie zapominając o Rosalie , która właśnie skończyła.

- Godowe – powiedziała.

- Dziękuję. Teraz mogę iść ?

- Tak

Spojrzałam na tatę żądając odpowiedzi także od niego.

- Tak – Odpowiedział.

Po tych słowach ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi. Po wyjściu z domu pobiegłam do lasu. W zamiarach miałam znaleźć gdzieś Jake'a. Gdy się w nim znalazłam, rozpoczęłam kolejny bieg w głąb lasu. Zatrzymałam się. Zdałam sobie sprawę , że nie wiem tak właściwie gdzie jestem. Znowu nie dotrzymałam obietnicy i się zgubiłam. Usiadłam pod wielkim drzewem i wyciągnęłam komórkę. Chciałam zadzwonić do Jake'a i powiedzieć mu , że się spóźnię ale niestety nie miałam zasięgu.

- Cholera jasna!- Krzyknęłam i rzuciłam telefonem w drzewo. Rozbił się na kawałki. Byłam tak nerwowa , że po chwili poczułam na policzkach łzy. Zamknęłam oczy i oparłam głowę o drzewo. Usłyszałam szelest liści więc otworzyłam oczy i starłam brzegiem ręki łzy. Po chwili ukazał się przede mną wielki rdzawo-brązowy wilk. Wstałam i czekałam na jego reakcję. Po kazał mi łbem las za sobą i zaraz w nim znikł. Miało to znaczyć , że mam poczekać tu na niego, bo on idzie zmienić się w człowieka. Normalka. Nie mineła nawet minuta , a Jake zjawił się przede mną. Przytulił mnie , a ja odwzajemniłam ten czuły gest. Brakowało mi tego. Ostatnio prawie w ogóle z nim nie rozmawiam. Złapał mnie za ręce i się trochę oddalił aby mógł spojrzeć mi w oczy.

- Co tutaj robisz?- Zapytał.

Jego mina zmieniła się z zatroskanej na złą. Ostatnio ciągle jego twarz jest pełna bólu. Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego.

- Szukałam Ciebie ale potem się zgubiłam i chciałam do ciebie zadzwonić ale nie miałam zasięgu więc usiadłam tutaj i czekałam .

- Obiecałaś mi , że nie będziesz chodzić sama po lesie.

- A ty obiecałeś nie mieć przede mną tajemnic.- Tymi słowami sprawiłam , że zamilkł. Czyli była to prawda.

- Dlaczego nie jesteś ze mną szczery? – Postanowiłam kontynuować . – Dlaczego nie mówisz mi prawdy?

- To nie tak jak myślisz- Tylko tyle zdołał powiedzieć.

- To jak to jest? Wytłumacz mi bo ja nic nie rozumie. Zachowujesz się jakbyś chciał mnie unikać, jakbyś bał się mnie dotknąć. O co chodzi?

- Nie wiem czy zrozumiesz. To jest trochę skomplikowane.

- Spróbuję zrozumieć.

Westchnął .

- No dobrze.

Ucieszyłam się ale nie dałam po sobie tego poznać. Nie chcę aby pomyślał , że jednak jestem za dziecinna i nie zrozumie. Po chwili kontynuował :

- Boję się o ciebie. Sam uważa , że nie powinienem się z tobą spotykać. Uważa , że czym masz mniejszy kontakt z nami tym lepiej będziemy mogli zaskoczyć naszym zapachem wroga.

- Przecież już was czuł.

- No tak, ale on woli nie ryzykować.

- Co to ma wspólnego z weselem Emily i Sam'a?

- Chciałem po prostu zacząć wprowadzać jego plan po woli , żebyś tego tak nie odczuwała.

- Zgadzasz się z nim?

-Tak.

- Dlaczego?!- Krzyknęłam.

- Bo trzeba słuchać alfy.

- Ty jesteś alfą.

- Tak musi być.

- Wcale nie. Znowu robisz to o co nie proszę! Ja nie chcę abyś ze mną nie rozmawiał! Ja chcę abyś znowu spędzał ze mną czas. To za dużo?

Cisza.

- Czy ty naprawdę jesteś wobec mnie tak obojętny?

- Chcę po prostu żebyś była bezpieczna.

- Z tobą nie mogę być bezpieczna?

- Nie.

Zabolało. Oczekiwałam innej odpowiedzi. Nie potrafię nic powiedzieć.

- Muszę już iść.

- Nie.

Odpowiedziałam, ale go już nie było. Pobiegłam za moim zapachem do domu. Wleciałam do domu i trzasnęłam drzwiami. Pobiegłam do pokoju , a za mną moja mama i tata. Wbiegam do pokoju i kładę się na łóżku , chowając twarz w poduszce.

- Czego chcecie?- Prawie krzyczę. Byłam tak zła, nikt nigdy tak mnie nie potraktował , oczywiście oprócz Jacoba. Jacob Black zawsze musi być na pierwszym miejscu. Frajer.

- A więc to o niego chodzi…- Zaczyna Edward , ale ja nie pozwalam mu dokończyć.

- Możesz nie czytać w moich myślach?! Było mi bardzo miło. – Tym razem mój głos sięgał jeszcze bardziej krzyku niż przedtem.

- Uwierz mi , chciałbym.- Powiedział ściszonym głosem ,a potem dodał z wyczuwalną nienawiścią w jego głosie- Co Ci zrobił?

- Nie twoja sprawa. Możecie mnie zostawić samą w moim pokoju? – Powiedziałam podkreślając dokładnie każde słowo.

- Edward , możesz nas zostawić same? – Wtrąciła się mama.

- Okej. Ale jakby coś to jestem na dworze.- Powiedział, po czym zniknął.

- Skarbie , co kolwiek ci zrobił powinnaś mu przebaczyć. Na pewno nie było mu łatwo ci to powiedzieć- Kontynuowała.

- A więc ty o wszystkim wiesz? – Zapytałam. Bella wyrwała mi poduszkę i obróciła mnie w swoją stronę , tak abym mogła na nią spojrzeć. Po moich policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy. Pozwoliłam aby swobodnie spadały na moją pościel. Matka też nie próbowała ich zatrzymać.

- Tak. To znaczy spodziewałam się tego. Widziałam jak przez ostatnie dni chodzi bardzo przybity. Musisz mu wybaczyć.

- Nic nie muszę. – Odpowiedziałam . Nie mogłam się powstrzymać więc zadałam kolejne pytanie- Jak on mógł? Myślałam, że mnie nigdy nie zostawi. Myślałam , że jest po mojej stronie.

- Bo jest. On to zrobił dla ciebie. Na pewno jest mu tak samo ciężko jak tobie.

- Na pewno nie.

- Cii…Zaraz przyjdzie wataha. Będziesz grzecznie siedzieć w pokoju?

- Zastanowię się – Uśmiechnęłam się , a ona przytuliła się do mnie i wyszła z pokoju zostawiając mnie samą. Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Pewnie już przyszli. Wytarłam łzy ręką i czekałam. Usłyszałam jedynie , że kierują się do salonu i intensywnie o czymś rozmawiają. Coś kazało mi zejść tam na dół i dowiedzieć się o czym rozmawiają. Chęć była tak wielka , że musiałam po prostu tam zejść. Już na schodach usłyszeli moje kroki. Nagle rozmowa ucichła i wszyscy zwrócili się w moją stronę.

- Gdzieś się wybierasz?- Pyta Bella. No tak , znowu nie dotrzymałam obietnicy. Właściwie to czemu nie? Mogę wybrać się na małą przejażdżkę.

- Tak- Odpowiedziałam.

- Gdzie?

- Pojeździć trochę

- To nie jest dobry pomysł. Ulice są bardzo mokre, możesz wpaść w poślizg.

- No i co z tego?- Otworzyłam drzwi i wyszłam. Usłyszałam jak Edward coś tam mówi : ,, Nie takim tonem do matki''. Otworzyłam do połowy garaż i weszłam do środka. Włożyłam kask i dosiadłam motoru. Włączyłam silnik i dodałam gazu. Od razu jak wyjechałam z garażu musiałam gwałtownie się zatrzymać ponieważ mój ojciec stał dokładnie przede mną.

- Nessie , nie musisz tego robić.- Jego głos jest przepełniony bólem.

- Niby czego?- Udaje , że mnie tym rozśmieszył.

- Wiesz o co mi chodzi. Twoje zachowanie jest okropne. Powinnaś dać sobie z nim spokój. Nie zasługuje na ciebie.

- Naprawdę? Tato ,wiem, że się o mnie martwisz ale tym razem twoje zachowanie jest okropne. Nie powinieneś się wtrącać.- Dodaje gazu uświadamiając mu , że ma się odsunąć ale on ani drgnie.

- Powinienem. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy co chcesz właśnie zrobić. Twoje życie jest zbyt cenne- Dalej mówi głosem pewnym i przepełnionym bólem.- Proszę Cię , zejdź i chodź do domu. Zrób to dla mnie , Proszę.

- Dlaczego mi to robisz?

- Bo cię kocham.

Zrobiło mi się go żal. Zeszłam z motorku , rzuciłam go w błoto razem z kaskiem i pobiegłam do domu. Znowu wszyscy zwrócili swój wzrok na mnie. Zignorowałam ich i pobiegłam do swojego pokoju. Przebrałam się w piżamę : szara bokserka i krótkie spodenki podobne do tych co mają koszykarze , Umyłam się i położyłam się na łóżku. Przykryłam się kołdrą , zgasiłam światło i włączyłam mp4. Nałożyłam słuchawki i wgłębiłam się w świat muzyki. Znowu tak mnie pochłonęła , że zasnęłam. Obudziłam się rano. Nikt mnie nie usłyszał więc postanowiłam się ubrać i umyć. Gdy wykonałam te czynności zeszłam na dół. Ta cisza była nie do zniesienia. Nikogo nie było w domu z wyjątkiem Emmeta leżącego na kanapie oglądającego mecz.

- O , już wstałaś. Jak zwykle śniadanie leży w kuchni.- Zaśmiał się.

Pomaszerowałam do kuchni , szybko zjadłam kanapki i znowu zeszłam na dół do niego.

- Jak Ci poszła nauka jazdy?- Zachichotał.

- A jak miała pójść?- Przewróciłam oczami.

- Dobrze. Edward jakoś nie był z ciebie zadowolony. Czym go tak wkurzyłaś?

- Nie słuchałam go , a potem jechałam zbyt szybko.

- Aha- znowu się zaśmiał- Może chcesz ze mną wypróbować?

Właściwie to co mi szkodzi spróbować? On na pewno nie będzie przynudzać.

- Okej. To kiedy ?

- Teraz?

Zawahałam się. Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł . Edward na pewno będzie zły. Właściwie to po co się nim zamartwiam?

- Okej.

- Świetnie- Wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł do volvo mojego ojca. Gdy już się usadowiłam na miejscu pasażera zapytałam:

- Właściwie to gdzie oni są?

- Na polowaniu. Edward chciał zostać ale Bella i Carlise kazali mu iść. Bella chciała zostać ale Edward kazał jej iść. Rose chciała zostać ale kazali jej iść . Esme chciała zostać ale skoro nikt nie może zostać to ona też. Wypadło na mnie jedynie ja ostatnio byłem na polowaniu więc nie jestem głodny. Tylko pamiętaj , twój ojciec powiedział: ,, Tylko nie zróbcie czegoś głupiego. Wiem jak potrafisz być dziecinny'' więc pamiętaj : Zero głupich akcji. Muszę mu pokazać , że się mylił.

Okej , okej. To gdzie jedziemy?

- Tam gdzie byłaś z Edwardem.

- Dobra.

Po chwili jechaliśmy już autostradą. W 15 minut dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Zamieniliśmy się miejscami.

- No więc tu masz skrzynie biegów, tu masz…

- Wiem , wiem , wiem. Możemy jechać?

- Ok. – Zaśmiał się- Jesteś bardzo niecierpliwa.

- Wiem. To źle?

- Nie , nie.

Ustawiłam sobie automatyczną skrzynie biegów ( bo dalej nie wiem jak się ją obsługuje) , dodałam gazu i jechałam. Trochę krzywo ale jechałam. Emmet ciągle się śmiał z moich błędów co było bardzo irytujące. Po 30 minutach wkurzyłam się , zatrzymałam auto , wysiadłam i czekałam aż on zrobi to samo. Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersiach i zrobiłam minę urażonego dzieciaka.

- Co jest?- Pyta.

- Przeszkadzasz mi w prowadzeniu. Ciągle się śmiejesz co mnie wyprowadza z koncentracji.

- Naprawdę?- Śmieje się.

- Tak! Wracamy do domu.

Obchodzę samochód dookoła i wsiadam z strony pasażera. Emmet robi to samo i po chwili znowu jedziemy. Przyłożyłam głowę do szyby i dalej udawałam obrażoną. Przez całą drogę się nie odzywaliśmy. Chciałam zwrócić swoją uwagę na wspaniałe widoki za oknem lecz nie mogłam bo wszystko się rozmazywało przez to , że jechał ponad 170km/h. Gdy znaleźliśmy się w domu pomaszerowałam w ciszy do swojego pokoju. Jeszcze nikogo nie było więc mogłam trochę poleniuchować. Włączyłam laptopa. 5 nowych wiadomości. Łał , jak to znowu od tego dziwaka to nie odbieram , przyrzekłam sobie. No i miałam rację , pomyślałam uśmiechając się sama do siebie jak jakaś idiotka. Właściwie co mnie tak cieszy ? Ten dziwak znowu będzie chciał się spotkać i 'porozmawiać'. Akurat , już do niego pędzę. Ostatnio dość dużo miałam przez niego przerąbane więc nie mam zamiaru mieć jeszcze więcej. Włączam pierwszą wiadomość o treści następującej : ,, Możemy się spotkać? Tym razem nie wołaj kolegów'' . Odpisałam : ,, Nie pisze z nieznajomymi. Odczep się'' . Druga wiadomość od niego to : ,, Co się stało , że nie wchodzisz na komputer. Czyżbyś się mnie bała?'' . Zignorowałam ją. Trzecia : ,, Widzę , że nie zależy ci na bliskich. ''. No tak masz rację , w ogóle mam ich gdzieś i chcę aby zniknęli z mojego życia. Marzyciel. Znowu ją zignorowałam. Czwarta: ,, Zegar tyka , a ty dalej myślisz , że się ukrywając dasz nadzieję. Spotkajmy się w wtorek w centrum handlowym'' . _Nie jeżdżę do center handlowych_ , pomyślałam i się uśmiechnęłam znowu sama do siebie. Może los w końcu uśmiechnie się do mnie?. Piąta: ,, Nie zwlekaj z tym. Wiesz co grozi twojej rodzinie''. Hm, może powinnam mu odpisać? No w końcu napiszę coś konkretnego. Taki duży oficjalny email . Tylko jeden. Nie powinnam w ogóle z nim rozmawiać ale nie potrafię się powstrzymać od napisania mu czegoś.

- Może odbierzesz? To chyba twój- Woła do mnie z dołu Emmet. Na początku nie zrozumiałam o co mu chodzi , ale po chwili zajarzyłam , że chodzi tu o mój telefon. Wyciągnęłam go pospiesznie z kieszeni spodni i odebrałam .

- Tak?

- Hej tu Seth , możemy porozmawiać?

- Nie- odpowiedziałam i chciałam już się rozłączyć lecz on pospiesznie mówił:

- Proszę nie rozłączaj się! Chcę ci coś wytłumaczyć!

Zlitowałam się nad nim i znowu przyłożyłam telefon do ucha.

- Co chcesz?

Ulżyło mu.

- Nawet się nie przywitasz?

- Przestań. Nienawidzę Cię , nienawidzę Cię , nienawidzę Cię.

- Tak bardzo?- Zaśmiał się.

- Jeszcze bardziej- Odpowiedziałam ironicznie.

- Przepraszam. Ja naprawdę…

- Jesteś moim bratem tak? Traktuję Cię jak brata więc powinieneś właśnie tak się zachowywać ,a nie odwalasz jakieś scenki , że niby nie możecie się ze mną spotykać. Jestem odłączona od prawie całego świata z ludźmi i wątpię , że do nich przywyknę, znowu.

- Przywykniesz. Dzisiaj do ciebie wpadnę. Oczywiście jeśli chcesz.

- Chcę i to bardzo. – Teraz mnie ulżyło- Kiedy będziesz?

- Zaraz?

- Otworzyć Ci drzwi?

- Było by miło – Zaśmiał się , a ja z nim. Rozłączyłam się i zeszłam na dół by otworzyć mu drzwi. Stał i czekał na mnie. Otworzyłam je i wpuściłam je do środka.

- Może powiesz mi co cię tu sprowadza?

- Mamy gościa? Dlaczego mi nic nie mówiłaś?! Czuje się urażony! – Powiedział Emmet naśladując mój gniew z rana gdy byliśmy na nauce jazdy.

- Przecież wiem , że podsłuchiwałeś moją rozmowę telefoniczną- Przewracam oczami.

- Czy rodzice muszą Cię uczyć wszystkiego? Nawet przewracania oczami?

- Tak – Zaśmiałam się. Postanowiłam kontynuować- A teraz może pójdziesz do garażu i pomajsterkujesz przy swoim wozie , a ja porozmawiam sobie na osobności BEZ PODSŁUCHIWANIA z moim gościem?

- Dobra, dobra. Już idę. Bawcie się dobrze dzieciaki.

Wzięłam Setha za rękę i zaprowadziłam do mojego pokoju.

- Rozgość się - Powiedziałam pokazując ręką cały pokój.- Chcesz coś do picia? Jedzenia?

- Nie. Jestem tutaj tylko na chwilkę.

- No tak. Zapomniałam.

- Wiesz , że tego nie chcemy. Każdy z nas lubi być z tobą w towarzystwie. – Uśmiecha się

- Nieprawda. Wy nie.

- Nessie…- Posmutniał.

- Co?!- Nie pozwoliłam mu dokończyć.

- Jesteś moją siostrą tak?- Zaśmiał się- Więc powinnaś mnie zrozumieć. Wybaczysz mi? Obiecuję , że będę cię odwiedzał codziennie. Dość będę ryzykował ale co mi szkodzi.

- I będziesz mnie informował o tym co się dzieje w sforze ?

- Tak.

- Więc możesz już zacząć?

- A co chcesz wiedzieć?

- Co z Jacobem? On nie może robić tak jak ty?

Ten temat mu się nie spodobał.

- On ma inne sprawy na głowie.

- Naprawdę? Na przykład jakie?

- Nieważne. Muszę lecieć.- Jego głos zmienił się z wesołego chłopaka na poważnego urzędnika.

- Ty też mnie tak traktujesz.

- Nie bądź śmieszna. Do jutra.

Po chwili usłyszałam zamykane drzwi. Odszedł biorąc tajemnice ze sobą. Co miało znaczyć: ,, On ma inne sprawy na głowie'' ? Przecież zawsze Jake mówił mi , że jestem do niego najważniejsza na całym świecie. Może nie jestem już jego punktem wpojenia? Właściwie nie wiem zbyt wiele o tym wpojeniu. Wiem tylko , że Jake chce abym była bezpieczna , szczęśliwa i w ogóle. Oczywiście mnie się to nie podoba. Może ja go odpycham od siebie tą samolubnością? Ciągle myślę o sobie i swoich zachciankach. Ciągle chcę aby były przy mnie osoby, które kocham i nie liczę się z ich uczuciami. Powinnam za wszystko winić siebie.

Ktoś wszedł do domu.

- Nie powinnaś- Powiedział mój ojciec. A więc wrócili.

Po chwili znalazł się w moim pokoju , usiadł na łóżku i poklepał miejsce obok siebie co miało oznaczać , że mam usiąść obok niego. Zrealizowałam polecenie.

- Kto tu był?- Pyta.

- Nikt- Skłamałam.

- Przecież czuję wilka. Kto tu był?

Powiedzieć mu? Chyba tym nie zaszkodzę bo jak ja tego nie powiem to zrobi to Emmet.

- Seth- Głośno westchnęłam.- Lepiej Ci jak wiesz?

- Tak- Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko- Czego chciał?

- Porozmawiać.

- Kiedy wyszedł?

- Przed chwilą.

- Co robiłaś przez cały dzień? Emmet Ci wszystko wyjaśnił?

- Czy to jest jakieś przesłuchanie?

Zaśmiał się.

- No więc…- Zachęcał mnie do kontynuacji.

- No więc byłam cały dzień w domu i oglądałam jakiś mecz z Emmetem , posiedziałam trochę na komputerze ,a potem przyszedł Seth no i teraz wyszedł , no i jestem teraz z tobą w pokoju i rozmawiam. Wszystko? A no tak zapomniałam odpowiedzieć na drugie pytanie: Tak wyjaśnił. Byliście na dłuuugim polowaniu. Dorwałeś jakąś pumę?

- Tak.

Sekundę później w moim pokoju zjawiła się Bella.

- Postanowiliśmy pozwolić Ci dzisiaj wybrać się do centrum handlowego z Emmetem i Rose. Muszą tam wejść do jakiś sklepów z częściami do samochodów więc przy okazji możesz się stąd wyrwać. Co ty na to?

Przypomniało mi się spotkanie z Robbie'm.

- Tak jasne.- Odpowiedziałam machinalnie.

- No to zbieraj się. Czekają na ciebie w aucie.

Szybko zeszłam na dół , ubrałam buty i pognałam do auta. Jechaliśmy dość krótko więc nawet nie zdążyłam przemyśleć tego czy na pewno chcę zaryzykować i się z nim spotkać.

W centrum handlowym było dość dużo ludzi. Rosalie zaprowadziła mnie do jakieś kafejki, kupiła mi coś do zjedzenie i kazała obiecać , że się stąd nie ruszę. Przytaknęłam, a ona szybko dołączyła do Emmeta i razem ruszyli do tego sklepu.

Zjadłam trochę frytek, pobawiłam się nimi i rozmyślałam nad tym spotkaniem do czasu aż przyszedł mi sms. Odczytałam go : ,, Widzę , że jesteś teraz w centrum. Może przełożymy wtorkowe spotkanie na dzisiaj? Jestem na dachowym parkingu. Czekam''. Rozglądałam się przez chwilę po czym wstałam i ruszyła w kierunku ruchomych schodów. Gdy się na nich znalazłam obróciłam się do tyłu upewniając się czy nie ma nikogo znajomego za mną. Zauważyłam dwóch chłopaków podobnych do Quila i Jareda. Pewnie coś mi się przewidziało z tego przewrażliwienia. Minęłam pierwsze piętro parkingowe i ruszyłam w stronę kolejnych ruchomych schodów. Po chwili minęłam także 3 piętro parkingowe i weszłam na kolejne schody prowadzące na ostatnie piętro-dach. Gdy znalazłam się na ostatnim piętrze przeszedł mnie dreszcz niepewności. Znowu wystawiam moje relacje z rodzicami i resztą rodziny na próbę. Za niedługo w ogóle przestaną mi ufać. Ruszyłam w kierunku aut. Zauważyłam jakąś ciemną sylwetkę przy poręczach więc kierowałam się do niej. Po pięciu minutach przeciskania się pomiędzy autami znalazłam się koło niego. Tak, to był on.

- Dzień dobre Renesmee , a może Nessie? Jak wolisz?

- Renesmee. Nessie mogą do mnie mówić tylko Ci których kocham , a oni mnie. Czego chcesz?

Chwycił mnie mocno za ramię i podźwignął do góry.

- Jesteś taka słaba- Zaśmiał się.

- To boli! Puść mnie!- Krzyczałam.

Postawił mnie z powrotem na ziemi i puścił moją rękę.

- Przepraszam ale nie mogę sobie tego odpuścić.

- Czego chcesz?- Ponowiłam pytanie.

- Jeśli poddasz się i wydasz nam na zabójstwo siebie lub twojego ojca tak aby nikt o tym nie wiedział oszczędzę resztę twojej rodziny.

- Chyba oszalałeś.

- Cięty język po kim masz? Po matce nie…Po ojcu? Nie…Po babci? Nie..Chwileczkę, przecież ty masz też rodzinę ludzką. Dzięki za przypomnienie. Zostawię sobie ich na koniec. Ciekawe czy ich krew będzie dobra. – Uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Nie twój interes.

- Zastanów się co robisz i co mówisz , Ness.

- Odczep się ode mnie i od mojej rodziny! Nie masz prawa ich zabijać! Oni nic ci nie zrobili!- Wpadłam w histerię i zaczęłam krzyczeć. Położył rękę na moich ustach uciszając mnie.

- Zamknij się bo pożałujesz ! A teraz wracaj do swojej cioci i wujka , pewnie już się o ciebie zamartwiają. – Po tych słowach zniknął. Poczłapałam do stolika przy którym ostatni raz widziałam się z moim wujostwem . Czekali tam na mnie z telefonami w rękach. Pierwsza podskoczyła do mnie Rosalie przytulając się do mnie.

- Dzięki Bogu , że jesteś. Gdzieś ty była ?

- Chodziłam po pobliskich sklepach. Widziałam tam taką jedną fajną bluzkę.

- Nie widzieliśmy Cię tam.

- Musiałam być w przymierzalni –Skłamałam. Nie mogłam przecież powiedzieć im prawdy.

- I co , kupiłaś ją? – Pyta oglądając mnie w całości szukając torby z zakupem.

- Nie. Nie zbyt fajnie na mnie leżała.

- Wam tylko zakupy w głowie- Zażartował Emmet.- Chodźcie do auta. Twoi rodzice jeszcze bardziej martwią się o ciebie niż my.

W domu ( Tak jak przewidział Emmet) cała rodzinka czekała na baczności na moje przyjście. Gdy się zjawiłam wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Oczywiście chciałam pominąć zadawane przez nich pytania więc skierowałam się do mojego pokoju rzucając przez ramię:

- Idę spać. Jestem strasznie zmęczona.

Oczywiście wiedziałam też , że po tych słowach nikt nawet za mną nie ruszy. Weszłam do pokoju , zamknęłam delikatnie drzwi i położyłam się na łóżku. Podniosłam telefon z ziemi i sprawdziłam czy przypadkiem ktoś nie napisał mi sms'a. Dwa smsy od Setha. Zero wieści od Jake'a. Seth prosi mnie o napisanie sms'a kiedy będę miała chwilkę czasu , a on zadzwoni. Na razie nie chce mi się z nim gadać. Poszłam do łazienki wziąć prysznic i przeprać się w piżamę. Gdy już skończyłam znowu położyłam się na łóżku. Odpisałam Sethowi: ,, Jeśli uważasz , że nie jest teraz za późno i nie musisz iść spać to zadzwoń'' . Po dwóch minutach zadzwonił. Odebrałam.

- Cześć Nessie. Jutro mogę pojawić się trochę później.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo muszę coś przed tym zrobić.

- Powiesz mi co u Jake'a?- Zapytałam ściszonym głosem wiedząc , że rodzice podsłuchują.

- Nic nowego. Tęskni za tobą jeszcze bardziej niż ty zanim. Czasami wydaje nam się , że z tej tęsknoty oszalał.- Czekał aż ja coś powiem niestety zaskoczył mnie swoimi słowami i nie potrafię nic powiedzieć. Postanowił kontynuować: Ale jest twardy więc wytrzyma.

- A ja?

- Co ty?

- Jestem twarda?

- Tak. Bardziej niż myślisz.

- Gdzie on teraz jest?

- Nie wiem.

- Wiem , że wiesz.

- Muszę już kończyć.

- Znowu?

- Tak. Cześć. Miłych snów.

- Cześć. Wątpię , że będą miłe.

Rozłączył się. W tym samym czasie Alice weszła bez pukania do mojego pokoju.

- Cześć mała. Carlise chce z tobą porozmawiać. Idź do niego , czeka na ciebie w kuchni.

Szybko ruszyłam w kierunku mojego dziadka. Ciekawe co chce mi powiedzieć? Jeśli chce mnie dobić to proszę bardzo. Tak jak powiedziała Alice , czekał na mnie. Można nawet powiedzieć , że wyczekiwał mojego przyjścia.

- Cześć dziadku.- Przywitałam się. Podeszłam do niego i usiadłam na blacie tak abym mogła bez problemu spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Twój dziadek Charlie bardzo martwi się o ciebie i chciałby się z tobą spotkać.

- Kiedy?

- Jutro rano. Czujesz się na siłach żeby się z nim spotkać?

- Nie jestem pewna. – Szczerze mówiąc boje się zranić dziadka. Jest on dla mnie kimś ważnym.

- Alice uważa , że dasz sobie radę.

- Czy te spotkanie musi się odbyć?- Pytam błagalnie zaglądając na dziadka.

- Tak. Chyba nie chcesz żeby Charlie się zamartwiał bez powodu.

- No dobra , dobra.

- Możesz już iść spać. Mam nadzieję , że Alice cię nie obudziła.

- Nie spałam jeszcze.- Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Dobranoc kochanie- Pocałował mnie w czoło i wyszedł. Ze szłam z blatu i poszłam do swojego pokoju. Naprawdę byłam już zmęczona. Było już ok. wpół do północy. Położyłam się i nawet bez muzyki, od razu zasnęłam. Znowu miałam koszmar. Śniło mi się , że Bella była w jakieś Sali baletowej . Nie była tam sama. Był z nią jakiś mężczyzna z długimi blond włosami. Rzucał nią o ścianę i łamał nogę. Po ty zorientowałam się , że ma on wielką siłę . Po chwili zjawił się mój ojciec i chciał ją stamtąd zabrać ale blondyn na to nie pozwolił i moja matka znowu spadła na ziemię wbijając sobie w nogę szkło. Krew jej leciała więc nie mogła być wtedy wampirem. Mój ojciec walczył z blondynem , a potem pamiętam tylko , że zjawił się Carlise , Alice , Jasper i Emmet. Bardzo dziwny był ten sen. Obudziłam się cała mokra. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Była dopiero 6:00 rano. Podniosłam z ziemi butelkę wody mineralnej i się jej napisałam. W tym momencie do pokoju wchodzi Edward z zatroskaną miną.

- Wszystko dobrze?

- Tak , tak. Chciałam tylko się napić.- Odpowiedziałam zmęczonym głosem.

- Jesteś cała mokra , co ci się przyśniło?- Zapytał choć moim zdaniem niepotrzebnie ponieważ jestem pewna , że widział w moich myślach cały przebieg zdarzeń.

- Miałam taki dziwny sen- zaczęłam- Wydawało mi się , że kojarzę te miejsca ale chyba się pomyliłam. Jasne jest , że nie mogłam być w miejscach z snu- Zadrwiłam z moich słów.

- Możesz mi go pokazać?

- Ale co pokazać?

- Ten sen.

- Nie widziałeś go?

- Nie. Ostatnio staram się coraz mniej zaglądać do twojej głowy.

Tak , jasne.

- Okej- Po tych słowach kładę rękę na jego policzku, zamykam oczy i przypominam sobie owy sen. Gdy otwieram oczy widzę na jego twarzy skupienie. On dalej miał oczy zamknięte jakby czekał na ciąg dalszy.

- Skończyłam- Oznajmiłam.

- Ach, tak. Nie pominęłaś przypadkiem jakieś sceny?

- Nie. To wszystko.

-Jesteś pewna?

- Tak. – Odpowiadam zupełnie szczerze. Nie pamiętam aby coś jeszcze mi się śniło.- A coś miało tam się jeszcze stać?

- Nie , nie.- Po tych słowach zerknęłam na niego pytająco- To znaczy nie wiem , to twój sen.

Wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Poleżałam jeszcze chwilkę po czym wstałam , ogarnęłam włosy i poszłam wziąć prysznic. Pod prysznicem zastanawiałam się w co się ubiorę do dziadka. Dżinsy odpadają , elegancka bluzka odpada , bluza odpada, sukienka odpada. Muszę wyglądać jakoś jak człowiek. Powinnam zaczerpnąć rady od Alice. Wyszłam z pod prysznica , owinęłam się ręcznikiem i szlafrokiem i poszłam do pokoju Alice. Zapukałam dwa razy po czym weszłam.

- Cześć Alice- Przywitałam się. Siedziała ona na łóżku, a Jasper siedział przy biurku i coś pisał.

- Hej.

- Pomożesz mi się ubrać?

- Jasne- Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem , wzięła mnie pod rękę i zaprowadziła do mojej garderoby. Zanurzyła się w niej ,a ja zostałam przy drzwiach. Po chwili wróciła do mnie- Załóż to.- Dała mi do ręki niebieską sukienkę.

- To jest sukienka.- Spojrzałam na nią jak na jakąś głupią która nie potrafi rozróżnić sukienki od dżinsów.

- Wiem głuptasie. Ślicznie w niej będziesz wyglądać!

- Jak chcesz.

- A i jeszcze coś.

- Co?- Westchnęłam. Ciekawe co jeszcze chciała.

- Mogę zrobić ci fryzurę? Proooszę!- Klęka przede mną .

- No dobra ,dobra.

Zaciągnęła mnie do mojej łazienki, dała moją głowę pod kran i wtarła w nie szampon pachnący na maliny.

- Zaczekaj tu- Powiedziała do mnie po czym zniknęła.\

- Rose, Rose!- Usłyszałam jej wołanie.

- Co?!

- Chodź tu! Masz okazję się wykazać! Chodź, chodź!- Przekonywała ją Alice choć wątpię , że było to konieczne ponieważ po chwili usłyszałam moją ciotkę Rosalie obok Alice. Obie w ciągu sekundy dotarły do mnie.

- Ty, zakręć jej włosy- Dyktuje Alice.

- Okej- Odpowiada Rose i zakręca mi włosy na wałki.

- Obawiam się , że to nie jest konieczne. Przecież mam kręcone włosy.- Wtrąciłam się.

- Ale nie wystarczająco.- Oburzyła się Alice. – Rose , zacznij już je suszyć. Ja zajmę się jej makijażem.

- Dobra dobra. Chyba wiem co mam robić. Ale zostaw coś dla mnie!- Odpowiada moja ciocia Rose.

- Jak chcesz to możesz pomalować jej oczy.

- Okej.

- Ja się nie maluję! – Zaprzeczam.

- Ale to jest specjalna okazja i się pomalujesz. Leciutko ,obiecuję.

W końcu poddałam się im i pozwoliłam aby mnie pomalowały i zrobiły co chcą z moimi włosami.

- Alice…Ona ma tak dużo włosów jak Bella. Nawet więcej . Czy to nie problem?- Pyta Rosalie w ogóle nie zwracając na mnie uwagi.

- Potrzebne będzie wsparcie. Zawołaj Emmeta i Jaspera. Niech przyniosą kolejne suszarki. No i pamiętaj o unikaniu Edwarda.

- Okej.

Rosalie zostawiła moje włosy i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Po chwili usłyszałam jak schodzi po schodach. Nie minęła nawet minuta ,a już wszyscy mnie obtoczyli .

- No to mamy problem- Udaje poważnego Emmet.

Suszenie moich włosów zajęło im nie więcej niż 5 minut. Potem znowu zostałam sama z Alice i Rosalie. Rosalie dokończyła malowanie moich powiek po czym odkręciła moje włosy z wałków.

- Gotowe- Oznajmiła. Spojrzałam w lustro. Miałam piękne loki zapięte z lewej strony spinką z dużym kwiatem lilii. Oczy miałam pomalowane delikatnie na błękitno co podkreślało kolor moich oczu.

- A teraz zostawiamy cię same. Gdy się już ubierzesz zawołaj nas. Czekamy w twoim pokoju!- Zapiszczała Alice z zadowolenia. Gdy opuściły łazienkę zdjęłam szlafrok i ręcznik i ubrałam się. Gdy skończyłam oznajmiłam:

- Gotowe!

A one od razu znalazły się przy mnie.

- Wyglądasz ślicznie- Powiedziała moja ciotka Rose.

- Wyglądasz przepięknie!- Zapiszczała Alice.- Chodź na dół , musisz coś przed spotkaniem zjeść.

- Nie jestem godna.

- Ale zjesz bo inaczej urazisz Esme.

- Okej,okej.

Powoli zeszłyśmy na dół. Esme już czekała z kanapkami. Zjadłam dwie i wróciłam do pokoju. Wyciągnęłam komórkę i napisałam sms'a do Setha: ,, Jestem dzisiaj u Charliego'' . Wysłałam. Odłożyłam komórkę na biurko i pobiegłam na dół.

- Goto..- wychodzi zza drogu Edward i paczy na mnie otwartymi szeroko oczyma z zdziwienia. Zaśmiałam się bo dzięki mnie stracił głos. No chociaż Tylko na chwilkę. – Ładnie wyglądasz Nessie.

- Dziękuję. To robota ciotek. – Po tych słowach obie się uśmiechnęły.

- Chodź do auta. – Pokazał ręką w stronę drzwi.

- A co z mamą?

- Ona jeszcze się szykuję. – Spojrzał podejrzliwie na Alice i Rosalie.

Ruszyłam za nim w kierunku drzwi , a potem auta. Dosłownie po minucie od mojego wejścia do auta zjawiła się Bella. Wyglądała prześlicznie. Też miała niebieską sukienkę i trampki.

- Pomyślałam, że fajnie by było gdybyśmy wyglądały tak samo- Powiedziała uprzedzając moje pytanie.

- Fajnie. – Zaśmiałam się. Pojechaliśmy. Droga do dziadka minęła bardzo szybko. Możę to dlatego , że przez całą drogę zamartwiałam się czy dam radę przy nim być i go nie skrzywdzić. Zaparkowaliśmy obok czyjegoś auta. Ktoś tam musi być. Pierwszy wyszedł Edward. Otworzył drzwi Belli , a potem mnie. Był trochę wkurzony choć nie wiem czemu. Wolałam nie pytać. Weszliśmy do domu. Charlie się z nami przywitał. Przypomniałam sobie , że zapomniałam telefonu w aucie więc po niego się wróciłam. Otworzyłam auto i wyjęłam z tylnego siedzenia mój telefon. Zamknęłam i już chciałam wracać gdy zauważyłam , że coś jest za drzewami w pobliskim lesie. To coś obserwowało mnie. Postanowiłam zobaczyć co to jest choć miałam już gęsią skórkę. Zatrzymał mnie głos Edwarda:

- Chodź już. Charlie już się niecierpliwi.- Stał on w drzwiach i czekał na mnie. Odwróciłam się plecami do lasu i pobiegłam w jego stronę. Po chwili znaleźliśmy się w salonie gdzie czekała już na nas Bella i mój dziadek. Usiadłam na kanapie pomiędzy mamą , a tatą. Oboje objęli mnie ramionami.

- Co tam u ciebie słychać Renesmee?- Pyta mój dziadek.

- Nic nowego. – Odpowiadam.

- Jak się czujesz? Już wszystko porządku?

- Tak.

- A jak tam ci idzie nauka? Szkoda , że nie możesz chodzić do szkoły.

- Dobrze.

- Jacob jakiś ostatnio chodzi posmutniały. Nie wiesz przypadkiem co mu jest?

_Nie obchodzi mnie to_, pomyślałam lecz nie mogła przerzucić tego na język ponieważ mój ojciec dźgnął mnie łokciem co miało oznaczać , że nie mam tego mówić i mam zachowywać się normalnie jak człowiek.

_- _Nie wiem.

_-_ Szkoda.- Chwila ciszy ,a on kontynuuje- Nie spotykasz się z nim? Myślałem , że go lubisz?

- Nie. Możemy zmienić temat?

- Dobra, jak chcesz.

Znowu chwila ciszy. Edward i Bella udają , że piją kawę by nie sprawić Charliemu przykrości.

- Bym był zapomniał- Powiedział po czym ruszył w kierunku kuchni. Po chwili zjawił się z blaszką ciasta .Postawił ją na stole .

- Częstujcie się- Zaproponował dziadek.

- Nie, dzięki.- Odpowiada Bella.

- Nie bój się , ja tego nie piekłem. Kupiłem specjalnie dla was. Myślę , że wam zasmakuje- Zażartował. Nałożył jeden kawałek ciasta na mój talerz , jeden na Belli i jeden na Edwarda.

_Nie możecie się wykręcić bo mu sprawicie przykrość haha_ , pomyślałam wiedząc , że mój ojciec mnie usłyszy. Wzięłam talerz do ręki i nadstawiłam go sobie pod brodę. Drugą ręką sięgnęłam po ciasto i zrobiłam duży kęs. Nawet było dobre.

- I jak ci smakuje?

- Bardzo dobre.- Mówię zerkając na rodziców którzy robią to co ja.

- A tobie Bella?

- Wyśmienite. Rozpływa się w ustach.- Skłamała Bella.

- A tobie smakuje Edwardzie?

- Jest przepyszne.- Skłamał ojciec tak samo jak zrobiła to matka.

- Cieszę się , że wam smakuję- Uśmiecha się Charlie.

Gdy każdy z nas skończył jeść swoją porcję powiedziałam:

- Musimy już iść.

- Dlaczego? Myślałem , że posiedzicie troche dłużej. – Robi zawiedzioną minę.

- Niestety muszę się pouczyć. To , że nie chodzę do szkoły nie znaczy , że nie mam obowiązków związanych z nauką. – Teraz ja skłamałam.

Wróciliśmy do domu.

**5. Kłamstwa**

Wchodząc do swojego pokoju, zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Dobrze wiem o tym, że to nie ma sensu, ponieważ oni itak słyszą i widzą, co ja robię. Zabrałam się za czytanie książki, którą poleciła mi Bella, ,,Wichrowe Wzgórza". Książka niezbyt mnie zaciekawiła, więc czytałam ją jak najwolniej się dało. Gdy już skończyłam, zastanawiałam się co zrobić dalej. Pogoda na dworze nie była zachęcająca do spacerowania, więc postanowiłam napisać do Jacoba. Osoby, która przez najbliższe kilka dni, nie odzywała się do mnie w żaden sposób, bez powodu. Trochę uraziło mnie jego zachowanie, przez co zawahałam się nad sięgnięciem po telefon. Jednak instynkt samozachowawczy kazał mi sprawdzić, czy wszystko u niego w porządku. Na ekranie mojego telefonu wystukałam sms'a, którego natychmiast usunęłam i zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad innym sformułowaniem zdania.

_Jake, dlaczego znów się do mnie nie odzywasz? Dobrze wiesz, że się o Ciebie bardzo martwię, a ty traktujesz mnie w taki sposób. To nie fair._

Przeczytałam tekst napisany przeze mnie jeszcze kilka razy, po czym uznałam, że go wyślę.

Czekałam na odpowiedź z jego strony, lecz te czekanie wydawało się tak samo bez sensu jak ostatnim razem. Postanowiłam nie czekać dłużej, - wyjść na ten deszcz i pobiec w kierunku lasu.

Wiedziałam, że za dużo nie zdziałam. Skoro Jacob nie odpisywał, mógł być w tej chwili w postaci wilka i biec gdzieś w kierunku Kanady z resztą sfory.

Pierwsze moje postanowienie, to pójście do domu Jacoba, o czym poinformowałam Bellę, dodając, że w jego domu jest o wiele ciekawiej niż u nas.  
Dobiegając do domu Jacoba, Billy przywitał mnie uśmiechem na werandzie.

- Przykro mi Nessie, Jacoba nie ma w domu.

- Mogę sprawdzić? – Wiem, że to jest niegrzeczne, ale Billy nie raz okłamał mnie w takiej sprawie.

- Ależ oczywiście. Zapraszam.- Wskazał dłonią, w zapraszającym geście na drzwi.

Skierowałam się na pokój Jacoba, później na kuchnie. Dom Blacków nie jest za duży, a więc od razu zorientowałam się, że go naprawdę tu nie ma.

- A więc trudno.- Oznajmiłam z sztucznym uśmiechem, wychodząc z domu.- Przepraszam za kłopot, i proszę przekazać Jacobowi, że ma jak najszybciej się ze mną skontaktować.

- Oczywiście. Od razu jak przyjdzie z patrolu, zadzwoni do Ciebie, Nessie.

- Dziękuje.- Tym razem uśmiechnęłam się szczerze. Żal mi się zrobiło Billego. Może chciał wjechać sam do domu, a nie umiał i musiał czekać w zimnie na Jacoba?- Billy, może wprowadziłabym Cię do domu? Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz.

- Na dworze jest dość zimno jak na koniec maja, a więc chętnie skorzystam z twojej oferty.

Chwyciłam rączki wózka, i wprowadziłam go do środka.

Gdy weszliśmy do salonu, pomogłam Billemu siąść na kanapę, i włączyłam mu telewizor.

Spojrzałam na telefon, która jest już godzina, po czym zauważyłam, że dostałam wiadomość od Edwarda.

_Wróć do domu jak najszybciej, ponieważ chcemy wybrać się na polowanie. Jeśli chcesz to mogę po Ciebie przyjechać._

Ta propozycja bardzo mnie ucieszyła, ponieważ nie za bardzo uśmiechało mi się wychodzenie na ten deszcz.

_W takim razie, przyjedź po mnie._

Wiedząc, że długo to nie potrwa, pożegnałam się z Billym i wyszłam na werandę, gdzie czekałam, aż ktoś po mnie przyjedzie.

Nie czekałam długo. Po jakiejś małej części sekundy, zobaczyłam srebrne volvo podjeżdżające pod dom Blacków.

Zeszłam po schodkach prosto do auta.

- Fajnie było? – Spytała Bella z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Jacoba nie było w domu. – Zrobiłam urażoną minę, żeby zrozumiała, że nie mam ochoty więcej o tym rozmawiać.

- Rozumem. – Powiedziała znów uśmiechając się, jeszcze szerzej niż poprzednio.- A więc, co robiłaś skoro Jacoba nie było w domu?

- Pomagałam, Billemu.

- Ach, rozumiem. Na następny raz, pozdrów go ode mnie.

Nie odpowiedziałam. Przebywaliśmy drogę, bardzo wolno, co akurat wzbudziło we mnie lekkie podejrzenie. Bo przecież, jakim cudem Bella, zjawiła się pod domem w tak szybkim czasie, a teraz znów jedzie swoim powolnym tempem?

- Może polowanie poprawi Ci humor.- Spojrzała na moją minę, która ukazywała niezadowolenie.

- Wątpię. Nie mam ochoty na żadne polowanie. – Bella spojrzała na mnie z powątpieniem. Widocznie moja reakcja bardzo ją zdziwiła, zresztą nie tylko ją- mnie też. Zawsze, gdy słyszę, że wybieramy się na polowanie, rozpiera mnie energia. W końcu, to moje ulubione zajęcie, a teraz nie mam na niego ochoty.

- Jak chcesz. W domu zadzwonię do Setha, czy mógłby Cię przypilnować na dwie, trzy godzinki.

- Nie potrzebuje niani. Jestem już prawie dorosła i potrafię się sobą zająć.

- W to akurat nie wątpię. Przesypianie całych dni, to nie najlepszy pomysł, Nessie.

- Nie będę spać. Jest jeszcze mnóstwo innych zajęć, którymi mogę się zająć.

- Dobrze, dobrze. Porozmawiamy wszyscy razem, i uzgodnimy, co z Tobą poczniemy.

Parkowaliśmy akurat w garażu. Bella, nawet jeszcze nie wyłączyła silnika, gdy ja wyszłam z auta i udałam się do salonu.

Bella, weszła tuż za mną rozmawiając z kimś przez telefon.

- Rozumiem, i tak nam już dużo pomogłeś… Będziemy polować blisko domu… Dobrze…Dziękujemy.

Gdy skończyła rozmawiać, odwróciła się w naszą stronę z zawiedzoną miną.

- Seth, nie może dzisiaj pilnować Nessie, ponieważ ma służbę.  
- Mogę z nią zostać.- Zaoferowała się Rosalie.

- Ja też.- Odezwała się Alice, pewnie rozmyślając nad zorganizowaniem kolejnego "babskiego" wieczorku.

- Myślę, że nie będzie to konieczne, jeśli będziemy polować blisko domu.- Edward powiedział to niemal z troską, patrząc to na mnie, to na Alice. Wiedząc pewnie, co Alice planuje.

- A więc, pośpieszmy się, żeby szybciej wrócić.- Odezwała się Rosalie, wychodząc z domu.

Położyłam się na kanapie i zaczekałam, aż wszyscy wyjdą. W moich dzisiejszych planach, nic nie było o przebywaniu w domu, gdy Jacoba nigdzie nie ma. Zbliżał się już wieczór, a go nadal nie było.

Upewniłam się, że w pobliżu nie ma nikogo, po czym pobiegłam do lasu szukając Jacoba.

Nie byłam pewna, gdzie dokładnie będą polować, a więc trzymałam się terenów, na których nie ma ani jednego gatunku zwierzęcego.

Mając tylko dwie, najwięcej trzy godziny poszukiwań, wątpiłam, że go gdziekolwiek znajdę. Biegłam po lesie, skakałam po drzewach w nadziei, że z któregoś z nich go zobaczę. Trwało to mniej, więcej godzinę, po czym stwierdziłam, że to nie ma sensu. Nie umiałam, znaleźć po nim ani jednego śladu.

Zawróciłam i udałam się w kierunku domu. Biegłam inną drogą, by mieć jak najlepiej wszystko sprawdzone. Przebiegałam obok tych samych zarośli, kilka razy. Z czego wywnioskowałam, że kręcę się w kółko i muszę poszukać drogi powrotnej do domu. Szukałam śladu, który pozostawiłam zbaczając z ścieżki. Jednak bez skutku- Deszcz rozmył jakiekolwiek ślady. Zrezygnowana skręciłam w prawo, po czym znów ruszyłam przed siebie. Udawałam się w kierunku szumu rzeki, który dosłyszałam bez żadnych problemów. Gdy dobiegłam do źródła mojego dźwięku, dostrzegłam ciemną postać siedzącą nad nią. Raptownie zahamowałam i przybliżyłam się ostrożnie. Z coraz mniejszej odległości, postać zaczynała przypominać ogromnego wilka. Moje oczy, dostrzegły rdzawo brązową sierść, co od razu skojarzyłam z Jacobem.

- Jacob… - Wilk odwrócił w moją stronę głowę. Spojrzał na mnie znacząco, co dało mi do zrozumienia, że wolałby rozmawiać w postaci ludzkiej.

- Jeśli mógłbyś… - znów popatrzył na mnie, po czym pobiegł do lasu.

Wrócił niemal, po sekundzie w postaci człowieka. Podszedł do mnie, i usiadł tuż obok mnie, przy rzece.

- Zrozum w końcu, że tak nie może być… My jesteśmy inny. Różnimy się i to znacznie. Przypomnij sobię, jak Ci mówiłem o bezpieczeństwie. – Próbowałam odgadnąć z jego twarzy, co ma na myśli, o co mu chodzi, jednak na próżno były moje starania. Jego twarz przedstawiała, nieodgadnioną maskę.

- Chce być z Tobą… Chcę tu zostać.- Czułam jak łezki napływają mi do oczu.

- Przykro mi, nie możesz.- Wstał, i znikł pośród ciemnych drzew lasu.

Nie wiedziałam jak mam się zachować. Płakanie tu, nie ma sensu. Powinnam zachowywać się dojrzale, skoro chce, by tak mnie traktowano. Powstrzymałam się od płaczu i ruszyłam, znów przed siebie, nie za bardzo, interesując się, gdzie w ten sposób dojdę. Tym razem nie biegłam, nie miałam siły. Szłam w strugach deszczu, odganiając od siebie myśl powtórki zdarzenia, które przed chwilą miało miejsce. Te zdarzenie sprawiło we mnie tyle bólu… Popatrzyłam przed siebie, by zorientować się, gdzie się znajduje. Zauważyłam Edwarda biegnącego prosto na mnie. Mam jakieś zwidy, pomyślałam potrząsając głową i mrugając raptownie oczami. Edward w tym czasie, był już obok mnie. Wtuliłam się do niego i wybuchłam płaczem. On natomiast podniósł mnie i zaniósł do domu, pokonując drogę biegiem i ciszą. Przypomniało mi się o czasie. Przez całą tę historię, zapomniałam zwrócić uwagę, która godzina. Dopiero teraz, połączyłam fakty, oni mnie szukali…

Postanowiłam z nimi porozmawiać. Wyjaśnić im moje zachowanie, i zachowanie Jacoba. Chciałabym opowiedzieć im wszystko o Robbiem. O wszystkim, o czym wiedzieli, tylko w fragmentach. Nie zauważyłam nawet, kiedy weszliśmy do domu. Musiałam zasnąć, a później obudziłam się już w swoim pokoju. Przypomniałam sobie, o czym chciałam powiedzieć rodzinie. Zebrałam się w łazience do ładu, i zeszłam na dół. W śnie słyszałam jak bliscy dyskutują coś o mnie i o Jacobie. To było takie niewyraźne i ciche, że wyłapywałam tylko kilka słówek, których później nie umiałam złożyć.

Na parterze, wszyscy milczeli i uśmiechali się do mnie niepewnie, jakby bali się, że zaraz wybuchnę płaczem. Niestety, ich oczekiwania są mylne. Podeszłam do fotelu, na którym siedziała Rosalie i usiadłam na jego boku. Rose przytuliła mnie do siebie z czułością i pocałowała w czoło.

- Chciałabym wyjaśnić…- Zaczęłam niepewnie- …kilka spraw, o których powinniście wiedzieć.- Nikt mi nie odpowiedział, natomiast wszyscy przytaknęli na zgodę głowami.

- Zacznę od Jacoba…- Gdy wymawiałam jego imię, poczułam ten sam ból, co po spotkaniu w lesie. Ból, którego nikt nie umiał ode mnie odciągnąć. Nikt oprócz jego sprawcy…- Nie będziemy już się spotykać, ze względu na moje bezpieczeństwo. Urywamy wszelkie kontakty. To koniec naszej przyjaźni…- Poczułam, że nie dam rady nic więcej im wytłumaczyć bez łez, a więc zmieniłam pośpiesznie temat.- Robbie wspominał o jego bracie, Riley, jak się nie mylę. Powiedział, że ja muszę zginąć za to, że moja rodzina zabiła jego brata. Dlaczego to zrobiliście? Żądam szczegółowych wyjaśnień.- Zamilkłam, czekając na wyjaśnienia.

- Jego brat, był naszym wrogiem.- Zaczęła delikatnie, Rosalie.

- Oszczędzenie go, prowadziłoby do pewnych konsekwencji.- Odezwał się Edward, spoglądając na Bellę.

- Jakie konsekwencje?- Chciałam wiedzieć wszystkie szczegóły.

- Jesteś jeszcze za mała, na takie historie.- Odezwała się Rosalie.

- Za kilka lat, na pewno wszystko Ci wyjaśnimy.- Odezwała się Esme, uśmiechając się do mnie w taki sposób, że nie mogłam jej zaprzeczyć. Wiedziałam, że Esme chce dla mnie jak najlepiej, a więc to, że nasza rozmowa, przełoży się na kolejne lata, musi być słuszną decyzją.

- Przestańcie. Ona nie jest taka mała – Odezwał się rozbawiony Emmet. Rosalie natychmiast posłała mu złowrogie spojrzenie.

Zadziwił mnie Jasper, który był bardzo nad czymś skupiony. Alice, przez milczenie, dała poznać po sobie, że jest w świecie swoich wizji. Edward, natomiast wydawał się skupiony na swoim rodzeństwie. Było to dość dziwne. Wszyscy byli spięci.

- Chciałabym iść już spać. – Oznajmiłam, zdenerwowana tą sytuacją.

- Oczywiście.- Odezwali się wszyscy na raz. Spojrzałam na nich spode łba i ruszyłam razem z Rose, na górę.

Przez godzinę nie umiałam zasnąć. Rosalie próbowała mi pomóc swoimi kołysankami, lecz nic na mnie nie działało. Gdy w końcu zasnęłam, obudziłam się nad ranem.

W końcu pogoda, pokazała, że jest koniec maja. Słońce świeciło, rzeka szumiała, ptaki ćwierkały… Ubrałam bluzkę z krótkim rękawem i krótkie spodenki, po czym zeszłam na śniadanie.

- Idziemy na spacer!- Oznajmiła wesoło Alice.

- Masz ochotę?- Spytała Rosalie.

- Jasne, że tak. – Właśnie kończyłam śniadanie. Spędzanie czasu z rodziną, to wcale nie taki zły pomysł. Gdy skończyłam jeść, Alice chwyciła mnie za rękę i pociągnęła w kierunku drzwi, wesoło podskakując. Rosalie udała się za nami, śmiejąc się z swojej siostry.

- Umiesz robić wianki z kwiatków? – Spytała Rosalie, gdy dotarłyśmy na polane obok domu.

- Nie.- Odpowiedziałam spoglądając po kwiatach, rosnących tam w nadmiarze.

- No to Cię nauczymy!- Oznajmiła wesoło Alice.

Rosalie z Alice zebrały żółte kwiatki, po czym pokazywały mi krok po kroku jak zrobić wianek. Na początku, nie udawało mi się, lecz później nabrałam wprawy. Zrobiłam wianek dla siebie, Esme i Belli. Gdy skończyłyśmy nasze plecionki, goniłyśmy się po polanie. Po zabawach udałyśmy się na spacer po lesie, gdzie spędziłyśmy czas do późnego wieczoru.

**6. Bransoletka**

Gdy zrobiło się dość późno musiałyśmy wrócić do domu. Gdyby nie było mnie jeszcze z 20 minut w domu Edward na pewno by wpadł na pomysł szukania mnie. Przez całą drogę powrotną żartowałyśmy i wygłupiałyśmy się. W domu było tak samo. Wszyscy się uśmiechali i w żartach prowokowali mnie. Każdy nalegał abym z nim coś zrobiła. Grałam w szachy z Jasperem, z Emmetem oglądałam trochę filmu, po czym dałam sobie spokój, bo co chwile mnie szturchał i to trochę mocno, jak na niego przystało, z Bellą, Alice, Rosalie i Esme oglądałyśmy sukienki i rozmawiałyśmy tak jak to robiłyśmy na babskich wieczorkach, z Carlisle'em żartowałam, z Edwardem się siłowałam, i tak minął mi dzień, a raczej dzień i pół nocy. Położyłam się spać o 4 nad ranem, bo dopiero wtedy żarty się skończyły i moi zatroskani rodzice robili to, co do nich należy. Gdy tak leżałam w samotności przypomniałam sobie o wszystkim. O tym, co się stało i o tym, dlaczego nie ma Jake'a przy mnie. Do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. Nie potrafiłam ich pohamować. Rozpłakałam się. Łkałam w ciszy tak, aby moi rodzice o niczym się nie dowiedzieli. Niestety nie udało mi się zatrzymać tego dla siebie. Po chwili do mojego pokoju wszedł Edward. Zapewne chciał tylko życzyć mi udanych snów i zaśpiewać kołysankę. Widząc, że płaczę podszedł do mojego łóżka i usiadł na brzegu. Jego twarz znowu była przepełniona bólem, znowu przeze mnie. Bez żadnych uczuć niż te przytulił mnie i zaśpiewał kołysankę. Robił to tak machinalnie, że nie trudno było nie pomyśleć, że coś za tym się kryje. Tylko, co? Kolejne cierpienia czy może żal? Tego nie potrafiłam określić, zawsze był mistrzem aktorstwa. Nawet nie zorientowałam się, kiedy zasnęłam, bo już było rano. Wstałam, przeczesałam włosy palcami, zajrzałam na zegarek i zeszłam na dół. W jadalni przy stole siedział tata z mamą. Podeszłam do nich ciekawa ich zachowania. Nie odzywali się ani do mnie, ani do siebie. Postanowiłam rozkoszować się ciszą. Usiadłam naprzeciwko nich, Bella podała mi talerz z kanapkami. Jadłam powoli rozkoszując się nie tylko smakiem, lecz też ciszą, którą przeznaczyłam na intensywne rozmyślania. Robiłam to specjalnie. Specjalnie milczałam i specjalnie intensywnie rozmyślałam. Wszystko po to, aby pociągnąć za język ojca. Myślałam o tym, co robiliśmy wczoraj i jak mi się to bardzo podobało, o tym, co bym chciała dzisiaj robić i niestety, gdy zabrakło mi już pomysłów wpłynęły do mojej głowy niesforne myśli o Jake'u. Znowu przypomniałam sobie o wszystkim. Rozpłakałam się. Edward naglę poderwał się tak szybko, że przestraszył mnie tą reakcją. Lekko odsunęłam się do tyłu. Spojrzał na mnie z złością i żalem, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi. Nie wiedziałam, co zamierza robić, więc spojrzałam na mamę. Ona najwidoczniej też nic nie wiedziała, więc tylko wzruszyła ramionami i wybiegła z domu za Edwardem. Po chwili usłyszałam tylko odjeżdżające volvo. Co on chciał zrobić? Dlaczego był taki wściekły? Po skończeniu posiłku pobiegłam na górę, ubrałam się w dres, umyłam zęby i znowu zbiegłam na dół. Co chwile zaglądałam przez okno czekając na moich rodziców. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że zaraz ma ktoś tu się pojawić. Położyłam się na sofie i włączyłam telewizor. Leciały jakieś wiadomości. Prezenterka mówiła coś o kolejnych zbrodniach. Znowu Seattle jest niebezpiecznym miastem, tak samo Port Angeles. Oczywiście ludzie myślą, że to seryjni mordercy lub wojny gangów. Nawet nie myślą o tym, że może być to ktoś inny np. wampiry. No tak, nic by się nie stało gdyby nie ja. To przeze mnie są te morderstwa i to przeze mnie moja rodzina jest zmartwiona, a Jacob się do mnie nie odzywa. Znowu ogarnęła mnie rozpacz. Postanowiłam połączyć fakty. Postanowiłam przeanalizować początek dnia. Wstałam, zeszłam na dół, była cisza aż zaczęłam myśleć o Jacobie i wtedy Edward gwałtownie wstanął, a jego mina była przepełniona wrogością i bólem. No tak, jak mogłam być tak głupia? Tu chodzi, o Jake'a. Myśląc o nim płakałam, więc tata pomyślał, że to przez niego, dlatego też miał twarz przepełnioną wrogością skierowaną do Jake'a i żalem skierowanym do mnie. Pewnie pojechał do niego. Och, jak mogłam do tego dopuścić! Znowu wpadłam w jeszcze większą rozpacz. Nie mogłam znieść tego, że to wszystko przeze mnie, a rodzice to tuszują jakby to była ich wina. Biorą odpowiedzialność na swoje barki pozwalając mi na samolubne myślenie i głębsze ranienie ich. Otworzyły się drzwi, do domu wparowała Rosalie, za nią Emmet, Alice z Jasperem oraz Esme. Carlisle musi być teraz w pracy.

- Cześć mała- Przywitała się Rosalie podając torby z zakupami, Emmetowi i podchodząc do mnie. – Co się stało?- Spojrzała w moje zapłakane oczy i usiadła na brzegu sofy czekając na wyjaśnienia. W tym czasie Alice z Jasperem zdążyli znowu wyjść na dwór, Esme zajęła się robieniem obiadu dla mnie, a Emmet poszedł do garażu.

- Nic- Skłamałam i wytarłam łzy skrawkiem rękawa bluzki.

- Przecież widzę- Nalegała łagodnym i spokojnym głosem. Dla mnie była zawsze bardzo wyrozumiała i cierpliwa. Była dla mnie jak druga matka.

- To wszystko przeze mnie!- Prawie krzyknęłam. Po raz pierwszy zdołałam wyznać prawdę mimo wszystko trzy dni temu. Teraz nie powinno sprawiać mi to trudności, ale sprawiało. Nie potrafiłam tego zrozumieć.

- Kto Ci to powiedział?- Kontynuowała dalej spokojnym głosem. Powinna na mnie krzyknąć: ,, Nessie uspokój się! Jako możesz w ogóle tam mówić?'',a zamiast tego dopytywała się.

- Ja- Nie patrzałam na nią. Nie miałam odwagi. Wzrok skierowałam w bok przyglądając się nowemu wazonowi z pięknymi kwiatkami.

- Nessie…

- No co?! Przecież wiesz, że to prawda! Ciągle staracie się brać wszystko na siebie i robić wszystko bym była szczęśliwa. Ja nigdy nie będę szczęśliwa do póki nie pozwolicie mi działać na własną rękę.- Wybuchnęłam. Miałam dość okłamywania siebie i innych.

- Proszę, uspokój się. Zaraz wszystko Ci wyjaśnimy.

Po tych słowach do domu wszedł tata z mamą. Od razu skierowali się w moją stronę. Pewnie podsłuchiwał naszą rozmowę przez wgląd w moje i Rose myśli, po czym na pewno powiedział o wszystkim Belli. Nie pozwoliłam im się do mnie zbliżyć, pobiegłam do pokoju. Zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi i położyłam się na łóżku. Po chwili do pokoju wpadł też Edward z Bellą. Usiedli obok mnie. Tata zacisnął ręce w pięści, a mama objęła mnie ramieniem.

- Nessie, nie powinnaś mówić, że to twoja wina.- Powiedziała dość spokojnym głosem.

- A nie jest? Mamo przecież znasz prawdę! Gdyby nie ja, ludzie w Seattle żyliby w spokoju, gdyby nie ja, nie bylibyście tak smutni i gdyby nie ja, Jake by ze mną rozmawiał. Wszystko schrzaniłam. Jestem bardzo samolubną istotą.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen, nie jesteś samolubna. Nie jest to twoja wina. Pamiętasz bajeczki o dobru i źle? Zawsze dobro wygrywa, bo jest sprawiedliwe, a sprawiedliwość nie żąda zemsty. Ci, co chcą Cię zabić nie robią to z twojej winy. Ty tylko im to ułatwiasz, ale nikt Ci tego nie wytyka, bo każdy czasami popełnia błędy. Wiem, że Ci to nie wystarczy, ale musi. – Jej ton głosu zrobił się pewny i poważny.

- To, dlaczego to robią?- Nieco się uspokoiłam.

- Bo są tymi złymi charakterami, a ty dobrym.

- Czyli oni chcą mnie zabić dla zemsty, a ja im to ułatwiam nie współpracując z wami?

Nie odpowiedziała.

- Czyli tak czy siak jestem samolubem.- Wywnioskowałam.

- Nie jesteś samolubna- W końcu odezwał się mój ojciec- Każdy popełnia błędy, na których się uczy.

- Przepraszam za wszystko.- Przytuliłam się do nich. Odwzajemnili ten czuły gest- Ale wy też nie jesteście święci.

- A co my takiego złego robimy?- Zaśmiał się Edward.

- Nie pozwalacie mi wtrącić się w tą sprawę, z Robbiem i ukrywacie coś przede mną. Co mają oznaczać te smutne miny, co?

- Gdybyśmy pozwolili ci wtrącić się w tą sprawę schrzaniłabyś ją. – Znowu zaśmiał się.

- Wielkie dzięki.- Udawałam obrażoną.

- A tak nie jest? Masz do tego talent, po mamie.

Po tych słowach Bella rzuciła mu wrogie spojrzenie.

- A może powiesz mi, dlaczego jesteście tacy smutni?

- Bo nie pozwalasz nam działać zgodnie z planem.

- Czyli jak pozwolę wam robić to co chcecie będziecie znowu uśmiechnięci i weseli?

- Tak- Tym razem oboje się zaśmiali. Widocznie lubią śmiać się ze mnie.

Po chwili zostawili mnie samą w pokoju. Mimo tych wyjaśnień nie dostałam wszystkich odpowiedzi na nurtujące pytania. Byłam zawiedziona.

- Cześć, Nessie!- Wpadła do mojego pokoju Alice- Chcesz przejść się z nami na spacer?

- Nie dzięki.

- Chodź, chodź! - Zachęcała mnie.

- No dobra.- Zgodziłam się. Wiedziałam, że Alice nie przyjmuje odpowiedzi negatywnych. Wzięła mnie za rękę i zaprowadziła na dół gdzie czekał na nas Jasper. W ciszy wyszliśmy z domu i poszliśmy do lasu. Było wpół do dwunastej. Las był pięknie oświetlany przez promienie przecierające się przez liście drzew. Ponieważ ostatnie dni były dość deszczowe pozostałe krople na liściach migotały w różnych kolorach. Wilgotna jeszcze ziemia w ogóle nam nie przeszkadzała. Poruszaliśmy się bezszelestnie.

- Gdzie idziemy?- Zapytałam z ciekawości.

- Zobaczysz- Odpowiedziała Alice, po czym się zaśmiała swoim melodyjnym głosem. Po tej odpowiedzi nie miałam już więcej pytań. Wiedziałam, że każda kolejna odpowiedź będzie tak samo tajemnicza. Po chwili wyszliśmy na jakąś małą polanę pełną kolorowych kwiatków. Alice zaczęła je zbierać tworząc bukiet. Postanowiłam zrobić to samo.

- Chciałabyś wrócić do szkoły?- Zapytała.

- Nie wiem.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo co by się stało gdybym przebywała z znajomymi i bym nie potrafiła- zawahałam się. Nie wiem czy Alice to zrozumie. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, co nieco mi pomogło. - się zachować.

- Przecież już z nimi przebywałaś.

- Ale teraz nie. Mogłam się odzwyczaić.

- Coś innego stoi za tym?

- Tak. Boję się. Boję się o nich. Gdyby oni – Znowu się zawahałam- Gdyby im coś się stało nawet nie z mojej winy…Nie wybaczyłabym sobie tego.

- A myślałam, że Nessie niczego się nie boi. – Zażartowała. Pewnie chciała wyciągnąć mnie z przygnębiających myśli.

- Boisz się nas?- Zapytał dość niespodziewanie Jasper.

- Nie. Jedynie boję się o was.- Odpowiedziałam zupełnie szczerze, po czym oddaliłam się nieco od nich żeby pozbierać trochę innych kolorów kwiatków. Był bardzo słoneczny i ciepły dzień. Nasze skóry błyszczały jak tysiące diamentów. Alice poszła w moje ślady i oddaliła się w stronę lasu zostawiając Jaspera na środku polany.

- Jasper!- Krzyknęła. Po chwili on znalazł się u jej boku. Przestraszyłam się. Rzuciłam kwiatki na ziemię i pobiegłam do nich. Stali nieruchomo przyglądając się sobie.

- Co jest?- Zapytałam.

- Musimy iść.- Powiedziała dalej będąc nieruchomą. Jasper wziął mnie na plecy i zaczął biec. Po chwili dołączyła do niego Alice.

- Myślisz, że są jeszcze gdzieś w pobliżu? Kurczę, jak mogłam być tak nie dokładna i tego nie zauważyć?

- Pewnie wpadną za niedługo na nasz ślad. Trzeba stąd uciekać. Nie martw się, każdemu się zdarza.- Odpowiedział Jeez.

- O co chodzi?!- Zapytałam trochę zagniewana. Znowu mieli jakieś tajemnice, o których nie mogłam wiedzieć.

- Znowu są w pobliżu. Szukają ciebie.- Powiedział Jasper. Pewnie wyczuł moją wściekłość.

- Znowu?- Westchnęłam.

- Tak. Tu robi się coraz bardziej niebezpiecznie.

W tym momencie znaleźliśmy się w domu. Tata od razu podskoczył do nas i wziął mnie na ręce. Dalej nie był pewny Jaspera, choć wiedział, że ja jestem. Edward wyczytał w ich myślach, co oni widzieli i co wyczuli, bo szybko zaniósł mnie do mojego pokoju.

- Zostań tu- Rozkazał. Na zgodę pokiwałam tylko głową. Nie potrafiłam wydobyć z siebie słowa. Po chwili w moim pokoju znalazł się Emmet. Widocznie wysłali go po to, aby zajął mnie czymś.

- Co tam się stało? Nie potrafię ich zrozumieć. Krzątają się po domu jak wariaci.- Zaśmiał się. A więc chciał ze mną porozmawiać. Ciekawe. Nie chciało mi się mówić, więc pokazałam mu to. Gdy skończyłam pokiwał głową na zrozumienie. Z dołu dochodziły mnie okrzyki. Jedyne co zrozumiałam to: ,, Gdzie wy jesteście!?'', ,, Mieliście patrolować las!'', ,, Idioci!'' i ,, Uspokój się Edwardzie''.

- Chcesz coś porobić?

- Co?- Szczerze mówiąc chciałabym wyrwać się z tego zoo.

- Na przykład możemy iść pomajstrować przy twoim motorze.

- Zgoda.

Zeszliśmy na dół. Wszyscy zebrani na dole przestali biegać po domu i zamilkli czekając na moją reakcję.

- Idziemy do garażu. – Powiedziałam.

- Dobra. Bawcie się dobrze. – Powiedziała mama.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się sam na sam w garażu poczułam ulgę. Stres panujący w domu jest tak wielki, że nawet odbija się ode mnie. Minęłam Jeepa Emmeta, kabriolet Rosalie, mercedesa Carlisle'a, porsche Alice no i w końcu volvo Edwarda. Za nim stał mój motor, a obok niego motor Edwarda. Auta Belli zazwyczaj stały w garażu numer dwa, który specjalnie kupili, aby zmieścić więcej aut. Poodkręcałam niektóre części mojego motoru i je wyczyściłam, po czym znowu je zakręciłam. Miałam już wprawę w naprawianiu motorów i aut. Cała moja rodzinka miała bzika na punkcie szybkich, drogich aut i bawieniu się przy nich. Najbardziej lubiła to robić Rose.

- Hamulec ostatnio Ci wysiada.- Powiedział Emmet.

- Wiem, wiem. Dopóki nie jest tragicznie nie trzeba go wymieniać.

- Za ostro hamujesz na zakrętach.- Zaśmiał się.

- Wybacz. – Też się zaśmiałam.

- Musimy jeszcze kiedyś wybrać się razem na wyścigi.

- Chcesz się ze mną pościgać?

- Tak. – Zachichotał.

- Gdzie? Kiedy? O której?

Znowu go rozśmieszyłam.

- Nie wiem gdzie. Zaproponuj coś. Kiedy chcesz. O której chcesz.

- Hm, żużel jest głupi, pełno tam zakrętów i żwiru, który niszczy moje spodnie.

- No to gdzie chcesz?

- Autostrady są najlepsze...

- Ale zatłoczone- Przerwał mi.

- Wystarczy jechać dość wcześnie lub dość późno, jak wolisz. Nie ma wtedy korków, a pojedyncze auta nie stanowią żadnych problemów, prawda?

- No nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł.

- Jak się boisz to mów śmiało. – Zaśmiałam się.

- No co ty, ja i się bać? Powiedz mi jeszcze, kiedy i o której?

- Jutro o czwartej rano.

- No dobra. Kogo w to angażujemy?

- Na pewno Rosalie i…

- Edwarda- Dokończył za mnie.

- i Edwarda- Poprawiłam się- oraz Carlisle i Jaspera?

Kiwnął głową.

Wypolerowałam go jeszcze i podkręciłam trochę hamulec. Gdy skończyłam zaczęłam się zbierać.

- Chcesz iść do kina?

- Teraz?!- Zaskoczył mnie tym pytaniem.

- No teraz.

- Nie za bardzo.

- To może pooglądamy film?

- Okej. A masz jakiś fajny?

- Nie. Możemy skoczyć teraz do wypożyczalni.

- No dobra. To czyim autem jedziemy?

- Carlisle'a. Wsiadaj.

Po chwili wyjeżdżaliśmy już z garażu. Tak jak się domyślałam reszta rodziny wyskoczyła jak oparzona z domu. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko widząc ich miny. Emmet spuścił szybę i zaczął się tłumaczyć:

- Jedziemy do wypożyczalni po jakiś film.

- Dobra. Pospieszcie się na kolację. – Powiedział Edward swoim aksamitnym głosem. Jak zawsze był bardzo opanowany.

Jechaliśmy dość szybko więc w 10 minut dojechaliśmy do celu. Sklep był pusty, więc mogliśmy rozkoszować się wolnością ile chcemy.

- Zabójstwa…Lojalność…współczucie…nienawiść…- Czytałam fragmenty zapowiedzi jakiegoś filmu. Wybierałam te słowa specjalnie, ponieważ chciałam się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej od niego. Chciałam wiedzieć gdzie jest, Robbie i co on zamierza zrobić.

- Lubisz takie filmy?

- Wiesz, co lubię.

- Zabijać wampiry?- Zażartował.

- Czemu by nie. Wampiry też mogą być.

- Może weźmiemy jakiś horror? Lub romans? Jak wolisz?

- Akcji.

- Boisz się horrorów?- Zakpił.

- Nie. Nie oglądam ich, bo są żałosne. Wszystko jest sztuczne, nawet krew.

- To weźmiemy film akcji.

Wypożyczyliśmy jakieś trzy filmy i wróciliśmy do domu. Nikogo nie było, więc rozłożyliśmy się w salonie. Emmet włączył pierwszy film. Nie był zbyt ciekawy, więc odpuściłam go sobie. Zamiast oglądać rozmyślałam o tym, co właśnie rodzice robią i gdzie się znajdują.

- Chcesz coś zjeść? Esme zostawiła ci w mikrofalówce talerz z obiadem, którego nie zjadłaś.

-Nie chce.- Pokiwał głową i znowu wpatrzył się w ekran. Może to dziwne, ale wydaje mi się, że on na coś czeka. Ciągle zagląda na zegar w odtwarzaczu dvd. Gdy film się skończył Emmet włączył światła i wyciągną płytę z odtwarzacza.

- Co chcesz teraz robić?- Zapytał.

- Ty tu tak przymusowo czy z własnej woli?- Odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie.

- Z własnej woli- Zaśmiał się swoim donośnym śmiechem.- Dlaczego pytasz?

- Bo czasami wydawało mi się, że byłeś nie obecny i poza tym ciągle zaglądałeś na zegarek.

- Spostrzegawcza jesteś nie ma co- Znowu się zaśmiał.

- Na kogo czekasz?

- Czekaj chwilę- Po tych słowach ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Otworzył je zanim rozległo się pukanie.

- Cześć- Przywitał się. Ponieważ nie wiedziałam, do kogo mówi postanowiłam dołączyć do niego. W sekundę stałam już przy nim i wpatrywałam się w Setha.

- Cześć mała- Przywitał się ze mną mój najlepszy przyjaciel, choć uważam go za bardziej brata niż przyjaciela.

- Hej- Odpowiedziałam.- A więc na to czekałeś- Zwróciłam się w kierunku Emmeta.

- Tak. Muszę już iść. Bawcie się dobrze.- Powiedział poczym wyszedł z domu. Pokazałam Sethowi żeby poszedł za mną i skierowałam się do salonu. Usiadłam na skraju kanapy i czekałam aż coś powie.

- Ładna pogoda- Akurat nie czekałam na rozmowę o pogodzie, ale może być.

- No. Bardzo ładna. – Cisza. Ani on ani ja nie znaleźliśmy odpowiednich tematów które nie zakończyły by się tylko odpowiedzią ,,tak'' lub ,,nie''. – Gdzie oni poszli?

- Na polowanie. Nie cieszysz się, że zostałaś z bratem?- Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Nie, nie cieszę się Seth. Jak tam sfora?

- Dobrze. Trochę są wkurzeni na Edwarda.

- Dlaczego?

- Przez to, że zadzwonił i nas obwiniał, że nie robimy dokładnie tego, co mamy.

Słuchałam go w skupieniu zbierając kolejne informacje. Wiedziałam już, że te okrzyki, które słyszałam były skierowane w stronę sfory.

- Ale chyba się tym nie przejęli, co?- Zapytałam.

- Trochę. Ale starają się zrozumieć tak jak próbuje to zrobić Sam. Wiemy, że Edward jest taki zły tylko, dlatego, że chodzi tu o ciebie.

- No tak, znowu ja. – Westchnęłam. – Przejdzie mu.

- Mam taką nadzieję. – Zaśmiał się.

- Gdzie teraz jest wataha i czemu nie ma ciebie z nimi?

- Gonią tego Robbiego po całym lesie. Pozwolili mi zostać z tobą, bo wiedzą, jakie możesz mieć pomysły jak zostaniesz sama.

- Bardzo śmieszne.

- Taka prawda. Mogę Cię zostawić teraz tylko na chwilkę? Muszę iść do lasu, zmienić się w wilka i powiedzieć twoim rodzicom i sforze, że wszystko jest ok.

- Idź i nie wracaj.

Znowu się zaśmiał i wyszedł z domu. Podwinęłam nogi pod brodę i oglądałam wiadomości. Po chwili zapukał ktoś do drzwi. Gdyby był to Seth to raczej by już nie pukał. Zresztą Seth czuje się tu jak w domu. No i po trzecie raczej nie skończyłby im tak szybko to opowiadać. Postanowiłam iść zobaczyć, kto to. Przez głowę przelatywały mi różne przerażające myśli. Otwieram drzwi powoli, dalej byłam niepewna. Nie zdążyłam wymyślić planu awaryjnego gdyby okazało się, że jest to np. Robbie. Tyle szczęścia, że był to tylko Jake.

- O, Jake- Westchnęłam- Dzięki Bogu, że to ty. Wejdź, wejdź.

Przez to, że się tak bałam i jeszcze nie doszłam do siebie nie odczuwałam radości z odwiedzin mojego przyjaciela, który mnie wystawił i w sumie ma mnie w dupie, a ja go nie. Zaprowadziłam go do salonu i pokazałam żeby usiadł.

- Co Cię tu sprowadza?- Zapytałam.

- Nic. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak.

- A więc co chcesz?

Powiedział mi, że jest tu z własnej woli i chciałby żeby było tak jak kiedyś. Jak zawsze oczarował mnie, więc godziłam się na wszystko, co mówił. Po chwili żartowaliśmy razem i wygłupialiśmy się razem. Jednak nie potrwało to długo. Widać było, że jest świadomy, że zaraz może zjawić się Seth. Powiedział mi, że lepiej będzie jak nie powiem o jego spotkaniu Sethowi. Spytałam się czy rodzice mogą o tym wiedzieć, a on odpowiedział, że już wiedzą. Powiedział też, że podjął już decyzję. Po tych słowach nie było mi już tak pięknie i wesoło.

- Co ty robisz?- Zapytałam.

- Zabieram to.

- Dlaczego? Przecież dałeś mi to!- Byłam oburzona. Właśnie zdejmował mi jedyną pamiątkę, która została mi po nim. To tak jakby chciał mnie dobić.

- I dlatego to zabieram. Nessie, lepiej by było gdyby nic ci mnie nie przypominało.

- Dlaczego?- Nie potrafiłam pohamować łez, właśnie spływały po moich policzkach, a ja im na to pozwalałam.

- Bo tak będzie lepiej.- Wytarł mi łzy i wyszedł z domu. Znowu miałam doła. Po jego wyjściu od razu wszedł do domu Seth.

- Co się stało?- Zapytał, ale ja już mu nie odpowiedziałam. Rzuciłam się w stronę mojego pokoju. Nie zdążyłam nawet porządnie wypłakać się w poduszkę, bo już zasnęłam. Nie spałam zbyt dobrze, ciągle miałam jakieś koszmary. Gdy rano przebudziłam się usłyszałam jakieś rozmowy i krzątanie się po domu. Zeszłam na dół się przywitać. Wczoraj nawet nie zdążyłam się przebrać w piżamę więc nadal byłam w wczorajszych ubraniach. Poszłam do kuchni. Była tam Esme i Bella.

- Cześć śpiochu- Przywitała się babcia.

- Cześć. Jak tam polowanie?

- Dobrze.

W tym momencie do kuchni wszedł dziadek, tata, wujkowie i ciocie. Cała rodzinka w komplecie. Uśmiechałam się sztuczno, ponieważ nie chciałam ich znowu smucić. Wolałam udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Zbadałam ich wzrokiem. Coś mi nie pasowało. Czyżby tak samo jak ja udawali? Każdy był uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Przyjrzałam im się bardziej. Zauważyłam też, że u niektórych można wyczytać z oczu rozdrażnienie i przygnębienie. Hm, co mogło się stać?

- Coś się stało?- Zapytałam, ale nie dostałam odpowiedzi. Wszyscy spoglądali na siebie nawzajem wkurzeni, że ktoś nie zagrał zbyt dobrze.

- Jeśli chcesz wyjaśnię ci wszystko tylko chodźmy na spacer. – Zaproponował Carlisle.

- Dobra.- Odpowiedziałam prawie nachalnie. Byłam bardzo ciekawa.

- Ale przed tym idź doprowadzić się do porządku- Powiedziała Alice.

- Okej- I od razu pobiegłam do pokoju. Wybrałam z szafy jakieś krótkie spodenki i t-shirt, pobiegłam do łazienki, ubrałam się, umyłam i uczesałam. Zrobiłam to w niecałą minutę po czym zbiegłam na dół gdzie czekał już na mnie dziadek. Wyszliśmy z domu i poszliśmy do lasu. Szliśmy w ciszy. Gdy znaleźliśmy się dość daleko od domu Carlisle postanowił przemówić:

- Wyglądasz na zmęczoną.- Stwierdził.

- Nie jestem zmęczona.

- Jednak uważam, że powinnaś odpocząć.- Patrzył przed siebie.

- Ale nie jestem zmęczona!

- Proponuje ci wakacje.- Mówił tak jakby nie słyszał tego co do niego mówiłam.

- No dobra. Kiedy? Gdzie i z kim?

**7. Wyjazd**

Przez chwilę milczał.  
-Pojedziesz z Esme jutro na Wyspę Esme.  
-Ale ja naprawdę nie jestem zmęczona.  
-Ale tak będzie lepiej, uwierz mi. - Popatrzył na mnie troskliwie i musiałam się zgodzić. Nie potrafiłam odmówić.  
-No dobra.  
Wróciliśmy do domu i od razu wzięłam się za pakowanie. Weszłam do pokoju i zaczęłam szukać walizki. Znalazłam ją pod łóżkiem i wyciągnęłam na środek pokoju. Po chwil weszła Alice i Rosalie.  
-Może pomóc ci się pakować?  
-No, przydałaby mi się pomoc. - Uśmiechnęłam się lekko do nich i zaczęłyśmy pakować ciuchy. Spakowałyśmy wszystkie bluzki, topy, spodnie, dresy i inne moje pierdoły. Zanim się obejrzałam, a w mojej szafie już nie było żadnych ciuchów, tylko parę starych, które już nie nadawały się do ubierania, a w mojej walizce nadal było dużo miejsca.  
-Trochę mało mam tych ciuchów. Myślałam, że jest ich więcej.- W moim głosie można było wyczuć zmartwienie. Na pewno to zauważyły.  
-Nie martw się, już wszystko załatwiłam. - Rose wyszła z pokoju, ale po sekundzie wróciła. W rękach trzymała parę firmowych reklamówek. I wyciągnęła z nich parę ubrań, żebym mogła zobaczyć.  
-Boże, jesteś cudowna. - Podbiegłam do niej i ją przytuliłam.  
-Wybierałam z Alice. - Popatrzała na nią.  
Uśmiechnęłam się do Alice a ona się odezwała.  
-A do mnie się nie przytulisz? - Zrobiła minę obrażonego dziecka.  
-No jasne. - Przytuliłam ją.  
-Nie wiem jak bez ciebie wytrzymam. - Powiedziała smutno Alice.  
-Ja też będę za wami tęsknić.  
Włożyłam te wszystkie ciuchy do walizki, zapięłam ją, a moje Ciocię wyszły z mojego pokoju. Na dworze zdążyło zrobić się już ciemno. Pochodziłam jeszcze trochę po pokoju rozglądając się czy coś jeszcze wziąć. Popatrzyłam przelotnie na kalendarz, był piątek, koniec maja. W pokoju zrobiło się strasznie duszno, więc podeszłam do okna i otworzyłam je. Popatrzałam przez okno i usłyszałam nagle Edwarda rozmawiającego z Jacobem. Wiem, że to niegrzeczne, ale musiałam wiedzieć, o czym rozmawiają, więc kucnęłam pod oknem i słuchałam.  
-Uciekł nam - Powiedział Jacob.  
- Jak mogliście do tego dopuścić?!- Wściekł się Edward.  
- Tylko nie takim tonem, grasuje w pobliskich lasach. I co teraz zrobimy? On może w każdej chwili się do niej zbliżyć, nie mógłbym znieść gdyby zrobił jej krzywdę.  
- Myślisz, że ja nie? Będziemy go dalej szukać, my wam pomożemy. Dla Nessie bezpieczeństwa nie zbliżaj się do niej.  
- I co dalej? To nie wystarczy.  
- Może coś uda nam się wymyślić. Idź już, bo Cię jeszcze zobaczy. - Po tych słowach tata wrócił do domu, a Jacob pobiegł do lasu.  
Odeszłam spod okna i usiadłam spokojnie na łóżku. To teraz przez ten cały czas nie będę mogła się z nim skontaktować. To jest okropne. Ja będę sobie odpoczywać na wyspie a oni będą ciężko pracować żeby go złapać. Ale jak to mówi mój tata.; To nie twoja wina. Wsunęłam się pod pościel i spokojnie zasnęłam.

Wstanęłam na równe nogi, przynajmniej tak chciałam, ale wylądowałam na podłodze. Wstałam z podłogi śmiejąc się sama z sobie. Nie wiem, dlaczego ale miałam dobry humor. Może dlatego że wreszcie nie będę musiała się przejmować tymi wszystkimi sprawami, przynajmniej tak myślę. Popatrzyłam na zegarek była 7: 15 jak się nie mylę to samolot był o 9: 00, a mnie nikt jeszcze nie obudził. Pobiegłam do łazienki z swoimi ubraniami, w których miałam lecieć samolotem. Weszłam do łazienki ubrałam się w wygodne jeansy i bluzkę, umyłam zęby, spięłam luźno włosy i wyleciałam z ł łam na Alice.  
-Przepraszam. - Zaśmiałam się lekko.  
-Nic się nie stało, a tak w ogóle to gdzie się tak śpieszysz?  
-No, za niedługo lecę. - Popatrzyłam na nią zdziwiona.  
-No tak, ale dopiero o 12: 00 jak się nie mylę. - Podała mi do ręki mój bilet i tam rzeczywiście było napisane, że o 12:00.  
-A tak, pomyliło mi się. - Klepnęłam się w czoło i ruszyłam w stronę pokoju.  
-Widziałaś się w lustrze? Widziałam, że wracasz z łazienki i teraz nie wiem czy się sobie przyjrzałaś. - Popatrzała na mnie starając się nie zaśmiać.  
-Ej no, wiesz.. - Zrobiłam minę obrażonego dziecka, ale, po czym zaśmiałam się.  
Wzięła mnie z powrotem do łazienki. Zawiązała mi mocnego kucyka na czubku głowy i dodała mi do tego fioletową opaskę, która pasowała do mojej bluzki.  
-Teraz o wiele lepiej.  
-No może. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niej łobuzersko i wyszłam z łazienki.  
Zaśmiała się, a ja ruszyłam w stronę swojego pokoju. Postanowiłam posprzątać przed swoim wyjazdem, dopóki mam czas i wzięłam się za sprzątanie. Schyliłam się pod szafkę i znalazłam stare zdjęcie z Jacobem jak byłam mniejsza. Byłam bardzo szczęśliwa i z resztą on też. Spakowałam je szybko do torby, jak inne z moją rodziną. Zeszłam na dół coś zjeść, wstawiłam do mikrofalówki zapiekankę i usiadłam na kanapie. Wzięłam do ręki pilot i przeskakiwałam przez różne kanały. Nic ciekawego nie leciało niż głupie teleturnieje albo denne pokazy mody. Podbiegłam do mikrofalówki, wyciągnęłam zapiekankę i zjadłam ją w parę minut. Zobaczyłam Edwarda i Emmeta, rzucających sobie na dworze piłką bejsbolową. Weszłam na taras i zawołałam do nich.  
-Mogę z wami porzucać?  
-Tak! - Zawołali razem.  
Wzięłam rękawicę bejsbolową z krzesła i ruszyłam w ich stronę.  
-I tak przegrasz!  
-Nie bądź taki pewny, Emmet.  
Posłałam mu zabójcze spojrzenie, po czym zaśmiałam się i zaczęliśmy grać.  
Rzucaliśmy piłką, gdy Emmet specjalnie rzucił do mnie krzywo piłkę, a ja żeby nie przegrać rzuciłam się na bok po nią i przewaliłam się na trawę, ale złapałam.  
-Mam! - Krzyknęłam do nich wyciągają piłkę do góry.  
-Tak, chyba uwalone gacie. - Powiedział Emmet, po czym obaj wybuchli śmiechem.  
Popatrzałam na spodnie, rzeczywiście miałam je zielone od trawy.  
-No tak, cała ja! - Krzyknęłam na siebie.  
-Nie, cała mama. - Dodał Edward. Poszłam z powrotem do domu. Po drodze do spotkałam Esme.  
-Kochanie chcesz coś zjeść?  
-Nie, już jadłam.- Grzecznie odpowiedziałam.  
-A gdzie idziesz?  
-Idę się przebrać, bo się ubrudziłam. - Spojrzałam jeszcze raz na swoje spodnie.  
Już chciałam wejść do góry, gdy Esme zawołała.  
-Pomogłaś by mi się spakować? Bo jeszcze się nie spakowałam, a jak zwykle nie wiem, co wziąć i nie chce mieszać w to Alice z jej zwariowanymi pomysłami.  
-Oczywiście, tylko się przebiorę.  
-Dobrze, poczekam na Ciebie w moim pokoju.  
Pobiegłam do pokoju, gdzie ubrałam nowe spodnie i szybko wybiegłam z pokoju pędząc w stronę pokoju babci.  
-To co, zaczynamy?- Zapytałam zdyszana.  
-Tak. Spakuj moje wszystkie fajne bluzki, a ja sobie z resztą poradzę.  
-Ok.  
Otworzyłam szafkę z jej bluzkami.  
-Ale ty masz wszystkie fajne bluzki, więc które wybrać? - Spojrzałam na nią z szerokim uśmiechem.  
-Te, które Ci się podobają z krótkim rękawem i na ramiączkach. - Odwzajemniła mój uśmiech. Wzięłam, więc bluzki pasujące do pogody panującej na wyspie Esme i wsadziłam je starannie do walizki.  
-Skończone. - Zwróciła się do mnie Esme.- Dziękuję za pomoc.  
-Nie ma za co.  
-To możemy już schodzić na dół.  
-Dobra, tylko skoczę jeszcze po swoją walizkę.  
Babcia pociągnęła za sobą walizkę, a ja wybiegłam z pokoju pędząc po swoją. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju, ale mojej walizki nie było. Wyszłam z pokoju, stanęłam na schodach i już chciałam się zapytać gdzie ona jest, ale Edward już mnie wyprzedził.  
-Jest już w aucie.  
- Aha. - uśmiechnęłam się do niego.  
Weszłam jeszcze do łazienki zobaczyć czy dobrze wyglądam i zeszłam na dół. Do podręcznej torby spakowałam sobie jedzenie, MP4 i inne podręczne rzeczy. Wszyscy stali i czekali ubrani przy drzwiach.  
-A to my wszyscy jedziemy na lotnisko? - Stanęłam pomiędzy nimi.  
-A co nie chcesz? - Popatrzył na mnie Emmet z uśmiechem.  
-Chcę. - Odpowiedziałam natychmiast.  
-To jedziemy.  
Otworzyli przede mną drzwi, a ja wyszłam przez nie udając damę, po czym zaśmiałam się cicho.  
Weszłam do auta, wraz ze mną mój tata, mama, Alice i Rose. Reszta pojechała z Carlisle'em.  
Jechaliśmy autem nie za długo, przez cały czas rozmawiałam z Rose i Alice, dlatego tak szybko upłynął. Auto się zatrzymało.  
-Co się stało?- Zapytałam zaniepokojona.  
-Już jesteśmy. - Zaśmiała się mama.  
Wyszliśmy z auta, a zaraz po nas przyjechała reszta. Jasper i Carlisle wyciągnęli walizki z bagażników i ruszyliśmy w stronę budynku. Weszliśmy wszyscy. Wiedziałam, że zaraz musimy się pożegnać, co sprawiało, że zaciskało mi się gardło. Stanęliśmy przy linii odprawy gdzie trzeba było się już żegnać. Jasper i Carlisle odłożyli walizki, a ja i Esme podeszłyśmy do nich. Pierw podeszłam do rodziców i przytuliłam ich oboje.  
-Będę za wami bardzo tęsknić. - Po policzku spłynęła mi łza.  
-My też, ale nie przejmuj się, za nie długo wrócisz. – Odezwał się tata. Popatrzeli na mnie troskliwie.  
-Obiecujecie, że nic wam się nie stanie?- Spytałam z nadzieją.  
-Oczywiście. - Odpowiedzieli razem.  
-Kocham was. - Przytuliłam ich jeszcze mocniej.  
-My ciebie też Nessie.- Tym razem odezwała się mama.  
Odeszłam od nich, pożegnałam się z Jasperem, Carlisle, Alice i Rose. Na koniec podeszłam do Emmeta.  
-I co pękasz? Mieliśmy się ścigać. - Zaśmiał się.  
-Ha ha bardzo śmieszne. - Uściskałam go na pożegnanie i chwyciłam za walizkę.  
-Kocham was! Uważajcie na siebie. - Krzyknęłam do nich.  
-Ty też uważaj. - Krzyknął Carlisle.  
-A z tobą się jeszcze policzę jak przyjadę. - Skierowałam palec na Emmeta, ale on się na mnie niewinnie popatrzył. - Tak, do ciebie mówię. - Zaśmiałam się głośno i ruszyliśmy w stronę samolotu. Mam nadziej, że mnie będą odwiedzać i że za jakiś czas wrócę. Kto mi codziennie będzie robił fajne fryzury i fajnie ubierał? Będę tęsknić, obejrzałam się jeszcze raz do tyłu, ale ich już nie było widać. Daliśmy swoje walizki na ruszającą się matę. Przeszliśmy przez ostatnią linię odprawy i udaliśmy się od razu do samolotu.. Szukaliśmy chwilę naszych miejsc, po chwili znaleźliśmy je i usiedliśmy spokojnie. Wszyscy inni pasażerowie schodzili się na swoje miejsca, a ja czekałam, kiedy w końcu wyruszymy. Po chwili stewardessa zaczęła mówić o bezpieczeństwie i pokazywać jak w razie potrzeby użyć maskę z tlenem. Usłyszałam dźwięk z swojej torby. Pewnie to moja komórka, szukałam przez jakiś czas jej, bo miałam napakowane w torbie, ale w końcu znalazłam. Był to sms od Setha.  
_Będę tęsknić siostrzyczko )_

_·_Uśmiechnęłam się do telefonu i chciałam odpisać, że ja też, ale zauważyłam, że nade mną stoi stewardessa.  
-Tak, tak już wyłączam. - Uśmiechnęłam się lekko do niej, wyłączyłam telefon i spakowałam go do torby.  
Start był normalny a inni ludzie to tak przeżywają, zamykają oczy i tak dalej. Leciałam już kiedyś samolotem i to nic takiego. Włączyłam swoją MP4 i postanowiłam się zdrzemnąć, ponieważ i tak nie miałam, co robić. Zamknęłam oczy, ale nagle poczułam jak ktoś mnie klepie. Otworzyłam szybko oczy i wyciągnęłam słuchawki z uszu.  
-Słucham? - Popatrzyłam na dziewczynę stojącą obok mnie.  
-Wypadło ci jedzenie. - Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Zajrzałam do torby i rzeczywiście go tam nie było.  
-O tak.. Dzięki. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niej. Chciałam włożyć z powrotem słuchawki, ale dziewczyna się do mnie odezwała.  
-Jedziesz do rodziny?  
-Nie, na... Wakacje.  
-Z mamą tylko? - Wskazała na Esme siedzącą obok okna.  
-Tak. - Zaśmiałam się.  
-Wygląda bardzo młodo. - Uśmiechnęła się.  
- Zgadzam się- Odwzajemniłam uśmiech.

-A tak w ogóle Anna jestem. - Wyciągnęła do mnie rękę.  
-Ja Renesmee. - Odwzajemniłam jej uścisk dłoni i kontynuowałam. -A ty też na wakacje się wybierasz?  
-Nie, ja jadę do domu.  
-Ale fajnie, mieszkasz w Rio De Janeiro?  
-W okolicach.  
-Znasz może jakieś ciekawe zabytki?  
-No, jest tam dużo ładnych kościołów, ładna góra Corcovado i tak dalej, kup sobie przewodnik tam jest wiele opisanych fajnych miejsc, a ja Cię tu nie będę zanudzać, bo widzę, że zmęczona jesteś. - Puściła do mnie oczko i odeszła na swoje miejsce. Rzeczywiście byłam zmęczona, ponieważ od rana stoję na nogach, nie potrzebowałam już muzyki tylko obróciłam się na drugi bok i zasnęłam.

-Nessie. - Słyszałam coś niewyraźnie jeszcze przez sen. - Obudź się już jesteśmy. - Usłyszałam ciepły głos i otworzyłam oczy. To była Esme, która stała nade mną.  
-Już? - Powiedziałam niewyraźnie przecierając sobie oczy.  
-Tak. - Wstanęłam z miejsca, wzięłam swoją torbę i ruszyliśmy w stronę wyjścia. - Nareszcie. - Powiedziałam do Esme. - Miałam już dość tego dusznego samolotu. Odebrałyśmy swoje walizki i wyszłyśmy z budynku. Esme zamówiła taksówkę, walizki zabrał nam kierowca i spakował je bagażnika.  
Powiedziała coś Esme po portugalsku, czego ja w ogóle nie rozumiałam. No tylko to wiem, że chodzi o port.  
-Okej. - Odpowiedział kierowca i ruszył.  
Jechaliśmy przez piękne ulice Rio De Janeiro i rzeczywiście z daleka widziałam tą górę Corcovado. Przyglądałam się jej i zwróciłam się do Esme.  
-Musimy się tam wybrać. - Wskazałam palcem na górę.  
-Tak, jest tam pięknie. - Powiedziała, po czym kierowca się zatrzymał.  
Taksówkarz wysiadł z auta i wyciągnął nasze walizki.  
Esme znowu powiedziała coś do kierowcy i wręczyła mu pieniądze. Podeszłyśmy do motorówki, którą miałyśmy do jechać na wyspę. Esme wskoczyła do niej pierwsza z swoją walizką i wyciągnęła ręce czekając na moją. Podałam ją jej i ostrożnie zeszłam na motorówkę. Moja babcia jest naprawdę dobra, umiała się w wszystkim połapać, gdzie, co przywiązać, odpalić, przekręcić. W czym wampiry nie są dobre? Odpaliła motorówkę bezproblemowo. Płynęłyśmy na wschód na otwarty ocean. Płynęłyśmy szybko, więc światła dochodzące z Rio De Janeiro zaczęły się rozmazywać, gdy potem znikły.  
-Długo jeszcze będziemy płynąć?  
-Jeszcze z jakieś 15 minut.  
Zanim dojechałyśmy na wyspę zapadł już zmierzch, a na niebie był piękny biały księżyc. Wyszłyśmy z motorówki, od razu weszłam w jeszcze ciepły, miły w dotyku piasek. Były tam piękne palmy, które się kołysały na skutek lekkiego ciepłego wiatru. Aż zachciało mi się tutaj mieszkać. Chociaż nie.. Wolę wrócić do domu. Zaśmiałam się sama do siebie i weszłam do domku. Esme zaprowadziła mnie do mojego pokoju, był piękny, nawet lepszy nią w Forks. Miałam tam wszystko: laptop, płyty, telewizor i tak dalej. Czyli zapewnili mi tu wszystko, żebym się nie nudziła. Było mi tak ciepło, że postanowiłam wziąć prysznic i zaczęłam szukać łazienki. W końcu znalazłam, była duża, z wanną i prysznicem. Weszłam do niej i po pół godzinie wyszłam zrelaksowana. Wpadłam do kuchni w piżamie.  
-Mogę zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia? – Zapytałam.  
-Już ja o to zadbałam. -Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a przede mnie wyciągnęła talerz z kotletem i frytkami.  
-Dziękuję. - Wzięłam się za jedzenie.  
Po 15 minutach wszystko zjadałam i odłożyłam talerz do zmywarki.  
-Widzę, że byłaś bardzo głodna, ostatnim razem nie miałaś apetytu.  
-Tak jakoś wyszło. - Uśmiechnęłam się i ruszyłam w stronę mojego pokoju.  
-A co ty taka szczęśliwa?  
-Czuje, że żyje. Czuje się taka bezpieczna tutaj. - Powiedziałam obracając się do Esme i po chwili weszłam do pokoju.  
Usiadłam na moim nowym pięknym wygodnym łóżku i zaczęłam oglądać filmy na DVD, które przygotował mi Emmet. Praktycznie wszystkie były o filmie akcji, ale były też komedie romantyczne i zwykłe, horrory właściwe to wszystkie. Fajnie, przynajmniej nie będzie mi się nudzić, oczywiście będę jeździć na wycieczki, chodzić po wyspie, ale to jutro, teraz oglądnę sobie film. Włożyłam do odtwarzacza komedię romantyczną i oglądałam Film. Jak zwykła komedia romantyczna była dość śmieszna a na końcu był jak zwykle _happy __end__. _Nawet ten film mnie trochę zaciekawił i oglądałam go w całości. Stanęłam jeszcze na chwilę zamknąć okno i poszłam spać.

Obudziłam się szczęśliwa, przeciągnęłam się w łóżku. Na domiar wszystkiego byłam wyspana, co nie przydarzyło mi się w ostatnim czasie. Zeszłam łagodnie z łóżka i ruszyłam w stronę łazienki się przebrać. Ubrałam się w krótkie spodenki i bluzkę na ramiączkach, ponieważ tu było strasznie gorąco, nawet w cieniu jest ciepło. Związałam włosy w kitkę, ale że nie było ze mną Alice, moja fryzura nie wyglądała idealnie. Weszłam do salonu a na kanapie była Esme.  
-Dzień doby, babciu. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niej szeroko.  
-Cześć kochanie, jak się spało?  
-Świetnie jestem taka energiczna, może gdzieś pojedźmy?  
-Właśnie miałam taki plan. Chciałam jechać do Rio De Janeiro na tą twoją górę, co ty na to?  
-O tak! - Ucieszyłam się, ale po chwili zwróciłam się znowu do Esme. - Poprawiłabyś mi fryzurę? Bo jak widać ja do tego talentu nie mam. - Wskazałam placem na głowę.  
-Ok.  
Ruszyliśmy w stronę łazienki. Tam Esme poprawiła mi moją fryzurę.  
-Dziękuje.  
-Nie ma za co.  
-Jeszcze tylko polecę do pokoju i do Ciebie dołączę.  
-Ok.  
Otworzyłam moją torbę, którą miałam w samolocie i wyciągnęłam komórkę, a kiedy ją załączyłam było tam 5 smsów od Setha.  
_Nie tęsknisz za mną?, Trzymasz się jakoś? Nudzi ci się tam pewnie beze mnie ) , Czemu nie odpisujesz?, Obraziłaś się na mnie?, Co ci takiego zrobiłem?_  
Od razu odpisałam mu na wszystkie pytania.  
_Tak, bardzo tęsknie za tobą i się trzymam jest tu nawet fajnie i daje sobie radę bez ciebie, ale rzeczywiście niekiedy nudno, bo nie ma ciebie ) Nie odpisywałam, bo zapomniałam włączyć komórki i nie obraziłam się na Ciebie, ponieważ nic nie zrobiłeś.  
_Odłożyłam komórkę na biurko i pobiegłam do Esme.  
Dni mijały tak szybko, że nawet się nie zdążyłam obejrzeć. Dzień mijał każdy inaczej, jeździłyśmy często do Rio De Janeiro, pływałyśmy, nurkowałyśmy, chodziliśmy po wyspie, dlatego bardzo polubiłam ją i znałam ją też bardzo dobrze. Oczywiście jak tylko miałam chwilkę wolną odbierałam telefony, bo dzwonili do mnie rodzice, ciocię, wujkowie i dziadek, pytając się jak się czuje itd. Weszłam do pokoju po cały dniu nurkowania, popatrzyłam na kalendarz, i się dopiero zorientowałam, że minęły już dwa tygodnie od mojego wyjazdu z Forks. Tęskniłam i to bardzo, chciałam powoli wracać, chociaż za niedługo cała rodzina przyjdzie nas odwiedzić. Weszłam do kuchni i za oknem zobaczyłam Esme rozmawiającą przez telefon. Postanowiłam się wysilić i usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiają.  
-Nie złapaliśmy Robbiego. - To był głos Carlisle'a.  
-Musicie się bardziej postarać. - Dociskała Esme.  
-Wczoraj przez całą noc cała strofa ścigała go.  
-I..? - Przyciskała Esme.  
-Nie złapali, ale jest też dobra wiadomość.  
-Jaka? - Zaciekawiła się.  
-Robbie zgubił trop Nessie i kręci się w okolicach Forks.  
-O jak dobrze. - Odetchnęła z ulgą.  
-A jak tam się trzyma nasza Ness?  
-Jest szczęśliwa i jej się tu podoba, ale zaczyna tęsknić za wami, z resztą ja też. - Posmutniała Esme. - Kiedy przyjedziecie? - Kontynuowała.  
-Za jakiś tydzień powinnyśmy być z wami.  
-Dobrze. Kochamy was. - Uśmiechnęła się do telefonu.  
-My was też. - I się rozłączyli.  
Siedziałam na krześle jakby nigdy nic wcinając pyszne zielone jabłko. Do domu weszłam Esme.  
-Hej, teraz wstałaś? - Odezwała się do mnie babcia.  
-Tak, niedawno.  
-Masz może ochotę na dzień w centrum handlowym?  
-Pytanie. - Zaśmiałam się i pobiegłam do pokoju się przebrać.  
Wsiałyśmy do motorówki i ruszyłyśmy w stronę miasta. Po jakiś dwóch kwadransach byłyśmy już w centrum handlowym. Ile tam było pięknych ciuchów! Butów i torebek. Spędziliśmy w centrum cały dzień, więc jak zrobiło się już ciemno to dopiero wróciliśmy do domu. Usnęłam na chwilę w motorówce, ale po chwili obudził mnie ból brzucha. Wysiadałam i od razu ruszyłam w stronę kuchni, zjadłam jakieś dwie bułki. Tą drugą wzięłam do salonu by móc przy okazji pooglądać telewizję, ale chyba nie zdążyłam jej zjeść ani dokończyć serialu. Po prostu urwał mi się film.

**Jacobowi, Sam powiedział, że nie udało im się zabić Robbiego, ponieważ im uciekł i nadal grasuje w pobliskich lasach. Jake, postanawia znów zerwać kontakty z Nessie, by pomóc sferze odnaleźć Robbiego, na pełen etat. Cullenowie o wszystkim się dowiadują, lecz postanawiają nic nie mówić Nessie. Obmyślają plan, jak zabić Robbiego, nie narażając na niebezpieczeństwo ich pociechy. Planują znów połączyć swe siły z wilkołakami, ponieważ Alice w wizji zobaczyła, że Robbie stworzył dwóch swoich kompanów.**

**8. Krew**

Biegnę przez las jak oszalała. Mijam pnie drzew bez zastanowienia. Czuję jak ktoś obejmuję moją dłoń, lecz mam za mało odwagi, by spojrzeć w lewą stronę. Mój rozum karze mi biec przed siebie, nie spoglądając do tyłu. Jestem na tyle roztrzęsiona całą tą sytuacją, że nie potrafię wyczuć osoby, lub osób znajdujących się w moim otoczeniu. Ciągle nurtuje mnie pytanie, kim jest osoba, trzymiąca mnie za dłoń. Przecież nie może być, to Jacob, ponieważ jego skóra odczuwalna jest na mojej, jako coś lekko cieplejszego od mojej skóry. Natomiast skóra mojego towarzysza była zimna i twarda- taka, jaką mają członkowie mojej rodziny.

Pewności jednak nie mogłam mieć, że to któryś z nich- Każdy normalny wampir ma zimną i twardą jak skała skórę. Rozmyślając o tym, nadal jakaś cząstka w moim mózgu zastanawiała się, dlaczego nie czuje żadnego zapachu. Przecież jestem już na tyle skupiona i opanowana, że powinnam odnaleźć się w całej tej zwariowanej sytuacji. Jednak w błyskawicznym tempie przekonałam się, żem łatwo przeliczyć swoje przekonania- znajdowałam się właśnie na piaszczystym wybrzeżu nieznanej mi wyspy. Bardzo ciekawa jestem jak w tak szybkim tempie z ciemnego, mrocznego, nieznanego mi lasu, znalazłam się na wyspie. Pokonałam swoje obawy i poddałam się ciekawości. Pierw zerknęłam za siebie, gdzie ujrzałam dom Jacoba w La Push, później gwałtownie odwróciła głowę przed siebie w obawie przed odkryciem, kto znajduje się po mojej lewej stronie. Ostrożnie odwracam głowę…

Obudziłam się w jęku wydobywającym się z mojego gardła. Jęk ten nie był spowodowany dziwnym snem, nad którym miałam zamiar się zastanowić, lecz tym, że poczułam dziwny ból wydobywający się z lewej ręki w odcinku łokciowym.

- Nessie, wszystko w porządku?- Wyczułam w głosie Esme niepokój i obojętność. Pewnie już nie raz udawało mi się nastraszyć rodzinę sennymi wrzaskami. Chwilę zawahała się pod drzwiami, po czym zeszła na dół. Poczułam znów ten sam ból, tylko trochę silniejszy od poprzedniego. Zerknęłam na kołdrę, która była bardzo mocno zakrwawiona, później rzuciłam z wdechem, wzrok na rwącą rękę. Była cała w krwi, która tryskała z rany w kształcie prostej linii. Znów z mego gardła wydobył się niekontrolowany dźwięk, który ani trochę nie przypominał jęku. Był to okrzyk, przypominający okrzyk rozpaczy. Tym razem bez zawahania zawitała do mnie, Esme, która w błyskawicznym tempie znalazła się obok mnie, zatrzymując wyciek prześcieradłem. Po chwili ujrzałam jak sięga po szwy wraz z resztą sprzętu medycznego. Bardzo była zaniepokojona tym zdarzeniem. Spojrzałam wzrokiem po jej twarzy, czekając aż skończy swe zadanie, szukając innej reakcji niż dotychczas wyłapałam. Zatrzymałam się raptownie, czując dławienie. Zakrztusiłam się, po czym zwymiotowałam dużą ilością krwi. Znów zerknęłam w stronę mej opiekunki, gdzie dostrzegłam nowy wyraz jej twarzy, wyraz przedstawiający przerażenie i oczekiwanie końca tego przedstawienia.

- Będzie dobrze, kochanie, będzie dobrze- Złapała mnie za prawą rękę, głaszcząc ją delikatnie i czule, dokańczając swe zadanie.

Gdy skończyła, złapała za telefon wystukując numer i niecierpliwie oczekując czyjegoś głosu.

- Carlisle?- Spojrzała na mnie wystraszona, widząc jak znów powtarzam poprzednią reakcję z wymiocinami. Usłyszałam głos Carlisle.

- Przed chwilą zszyłam rękę Nessi, ponieważ tryskała krwią. Teraz, bez przerwy wymiotuje nią. Co się dzieje?- Esme wsłuchiwała się skupiona w słowa Carlisle. Zapanowała cisza, po czym zerknęłam na mnie z litością.

- Carlisle powiedział, że trudno stwierdzić, co to za reakcja i, że pozostaje nam tylko czekanie na jej koniec.

- Wiadomo jak długo, trzeba czekać?- Znów zwróciła się do telefonu.

- Trudno określić.- Usłyszałam odpowiedź Carlisle.

- A Alice?

- Wydaje mi się, że Alice też będzie miała z tym problem.

Przysłuchiwałam im się wyczerpana, ciągłym wyrzutem krwi. Same wymiotowanie i utrata krwi, nie działało na mnie tak mocno jak zapach świeżej, ludzkiej, soczystej, krwi.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Nie mogłam zobaczyć, co się dzieje, ponieważ oczy miałam już zamknięte, by bardziej koncentrować się na czynach.

- Czy to możliwe?- Zapytała Esme, nie do końca wierząc w coś, o czym ja nie miałam pojęcia.

- Nie powinno, jednak mógł zdarzyć się wyjątek.

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć- Esme potrzęsła, z nieuwierzeniem głową.- Przecież wyczułabym…- Przerwała wysłuchując odpowiedzi.

- Dobrze. Odezwiemy się. – Odłączyła się, po czym spojrzała na mnie.

- Nie wiadomo ile to będzie trwać. Wydaje mi się, że to wszystko może być spowodowane obcym wampirem, który odwiedził Cię w nocy.

- Obcym?- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że po moim pokoju grasował jakiś obcy wampir, a ja nic nie wyczułam.

- Tak. Dzięki bogu, nic poważnego Ci nie zrobił. Mogło to skończyć się gorzej.- Westchnęła z ulgą.- Chodź do mnie do pokoju, prześpij się jeszcze, bo wyglądasz na zmęczoną. Ja zmienię tu pościel.- Pewnie wyglądałam, lepiej niż się czułam. Bez wahania wstałam i przeszłam do pokoju obok, gdzie rzuciłam się zmęczona na łóżko i zasnęłam.

Obudziłam się dopiero nad ranem, słysząc jak dzwoni dzwonek telefonu. Esme rozmawiała przez niego niedosłyszalnym szeptem. Postanowiłam w między czasie posiedzieć na łóżku i przemyśleć wczorajsze wydarzenia. Pewnie w nocy wymiotowałam, ponieważ łóżko Esme też było zakrwawione.

- Mogę?- Zapukała delikatnie Esme.

- Jasne- Odpowiedziałam żwawo.

- Cieszę się, że już Ci przeszło.- Spojrzała na mnie uśmiechnięta.- Chciałam poinformować Cię, że masz 15 minut na ubranie się, umycie i zjedzenie śniadania.- Obdarowała mnie uroczym uśmiechem wychylając się, spoza uchylone drzwi. Po czym zamknęła je i zeszła na dół, przygotowując dla mnie śniadanie. Miałam mały problem z doborem ubrań, co mnie bardzo zaskoczyło. Zawsze pomagałam Alice w różnych kombinacjach ubrań.

Postawiłam na zwiewną bluzeczkę w kwiatki, do której dopasowałam jeansy i baleriny.

Włosy pozostawiłam rozpuszczone, w lekkim nieładzie. Piętnaście minut, minęło z nieubłagalną szybkością. Spojrzałam jeszcze raz w ogromne lustro, znajdujące się w łazience, pokoju Esme. Upewniając się, że wyglądam dobrze, zeszłam na dół, gdzie czekało na mnie gotowe śniadanie, które na samym początku wywołało u mnie obrzydzenie- liczyłam na coś bardziej krwistego, niż kanapki. Najlepiej by było, gdyby Esme pozwoliła mi wyjść na małe polowanie. W zanadrzu miałam, już gotowy tekst, po którym na sto procent, wyszłabym na polowanie. Wystarczyłoby powiedzieć, że wczorajsza sytuacja wyczerpała ze mnie resztki krwi, przez co, czuje się słaba i pusta. Na taki tekst, nie byłoby mowy o odmowie. Wiedziałam to bardzo dobrze, lecz i tak postanowiłam zjeść kanapki. Przemęczyłam je w zaledwie dwie sekundy, nie chcąc przekładać tego odwiecznie, skoro narobiłam sobie apetyt na coś innego. Gdy dokończyłam swój posiłek, Esme chwyciła mnie za dłoń i pociągnęła na zewnątrz. Uśmiech z jej twarzy nie znikał. Można rzec, że coraz bardziej wydaje się rozbawiona- pewnie mój wyraz twarzy jest bardzo zabawny, i to on jest główną przyczyną nastroju Esme. Doszłyśmy bez słowa, do przystani, gdzie czekała na nas motorówka.

- Zapraszam na pokład- Wskazując ręką, w zapraszającym geście, Esme zachichotała.

- Gdzie jedziemy?- Chciałam poddać się niepewności i zaufać, jednak ciągle mój umysł zadawał mi te same pytania. Myślę, że moją niepewność znakomicie przedstawiłam wsiadając na motorówkę, co powinno nakłonić do wyjaśnień.

- Niespodzianka- Znów cichutko zachichotała, co sprawiło we mnie dziwne uczucie. Skupiłam się na słowie ,,Niespodzianka", bardziej niż na czym kolwiek innym. Nigdy nie lubiłam jakichkolwiek niespodzianek. Drażniła mnie zasada, jaka ich dotyczy- tajemnica, to najgorsza rzecz, jaka może być. Ciągle wzdrygam się, gdy o tym myślę. Zastanawiałam się tak, przez całą drogę, która doprowadziła nas do miasta. Spojrzałam znacząco na Esme, kryjąc zdziwienie, które mną władało. Rzadko zdarza się, że zakupy spędzam, z kim kolwiek innym niż Alice. Na miasto wychodzą, tylko pod opieką minimum trzech domowników.

Esme, nigdy jeszcze nie zabrała mnie na zakupy we dwójkę. Zawsze wmawiałam sobie, że robi tak dla mojego dobra, wiedząc, że pozwoliłaby mi na wszystko. Wychodząc z motorówki, najostrożniej jak potrafiłam, udałam się za, Esme, która podążała w kierunku samochodu. Te ciągłe milczenie, dokuczało mi jak nigdy dotąd. Całą drogę samochodem spędziłyśmy słuchając radia, a w szczególności kanału z wiadomościami. Przyzwyczajona do szybkiej jazdy samochodem, jazda Esme wydawała mi się nudząca. Zdawało się, że na piechotę byłabym szybsza. Gdyby powiedziała mi, dokąd się wybieramy, na pewno byłabym spokojniejsza. Pewnie miałam uspokoić się dopiero za parę godzin, kiedy będziemy zbliżać się ku końcowi naszej podróży. Mijałyśmy miasta, wsie, autostrady, aż dotarłyśmy do znajomego mi miasta. Przejechałyśmy jeszcze kilka kilometrów do momentu, gdy znalazłyśmy się pod lotniskiem. Esme zaparkowała, nadal nie zdradzając, choćby malutkiej części swej niespodzianki. Zadawanie pytań, wiele nie pomoże, zwłaszcza, gdy do niespodzianki dołącza Alice.

- Esme, na co czekamy? – Zaczynało już denerwować mnie, czekanie na coś, lub na kogoś. Omal nie położyłam się, na ławce, na której czekaliśmy. Już zdawałam sobię sprawę, na kogo czekamy. Warto podkreślić słowo, kogo, ze względu na to, że jedyną niespodzianką, jaka mogłaby sprawić mi największą przyjemność, jest spotkanie z rodziną, za którą od pierwszej chwili rozstania, zaczęłam tęsknić. Nie mówiłam o tym Esme, by nie sprawić jej przykrości. Jako moja babcia, stara się jak może. W końcu miała za mało czasu, by zapoznać mnie tak naprawdę. Nigdy nie było okazji spędzić z sobą, we dwoje, choćby całego dnia. Przez ten cały tydzień, zapoznałyśmy się bardzo dobrze. Traktujemy siebie jak przyjaciółki.

Gdy przypomniałam sobię o bożym świecie, zza bram lotniskowych zauważyłam wyłaniającą się rodzinę Cullen - moją rodzinę, którą kochałam ponad życie, w znaczeniu przysłownym oczywiście. Zerknęłam na Esme uradowanym wzrokiem, co ją bardzo rozbawiło.

- No idź!- Nadal śmiejąc się, wstała i powolnym krokiem, ruszyła w ich kierunku.

Gdy ujrzałam Bellę, Edwarda, Rosalie, Emmeta, Alice, Jaspera i Carlisle, ich uśmiechy nie zdołały powstrzymać mych łez, łez szczęścia. Oczywiście rozbawiłam ich tym moim zachowaniem. Nie wiedziałam, od kogo zacząć. Nie zdążyli nawet dojść do nas, gdy podbiegłam do nich, wymijając Esme i przytulając ich wszystkich na raz. Znów po mych policzkach popłynęły łezki. Puściłam ich wszystkich dopiero po dłuższej chwili, po czym zaczęłam każdego z osobna wyściskiwać. Trwało to, co najmniej pół godziny, dopóki ludzie nie zaczęli nas otaczać. W tym czasie, zdążyłam popłakać się, z co najmniej dziesięć razy.

Była jeszcze jedna rzecz, do dopełnienia tego szczęścia. Rzecz, na której zależało mi najbardziej na świecie, prawie tak samo jak na rodzinie. Ten ktoś sprawił we mnie ból, który prawdopodobnie nigdy nie miał zgasnąć. Tym kimś, był mój Jacob, z którym już od tak dawna się nie widziałam, za którym tak bardzo tęsknie, aż moje uczucia są trudne do opisania. Często w snach, widzę jak spotykamy się na plaży w La Push. Jesteśmy wtedy bardzo szczęśliwi, spędzamy razem godzinami dnie, które z nim mijają wyjątkowo szybko.

Rozbawiamy się nawzajem, znając się tak dobrze, jak nikt inny. Ten sen, często kończył się tym, że Jacob mnie zostawiał i nigdy nie wracał. Gdybym go teraz ujrzała, byłabym przeszczęśliwa. Niestety, to nie miało prędko się wydarzyć. Koniec czerwca zbliżał się bardzo szybko, lecz jego przyszłość była nieodgadniona. Gdyby wizje Alice, widziały wilkołaki wszystko by było prostsze. Dużo rzeczy wprowadza nas w błąd, na przykład, myślałam, że z rodziną wrócimy do domu w Seatle. Wszystko, by się zgadzało oprócz miejscowości- wracamy do domu, na wyspę Esme. Znów zanudzając się w aucie, wyciszam się słuchając muzyki relaksacyjnej, która wpływała tylko na mnie.

- Jak się czujesz? – Zapytała Bella, nie do końca licząc na odpowiedź. Na lotnisku rozmawiałyśmy, tylko na wyrywki. Nasze rozmowy nie były za ciekawe, często kończyły się już po dwóch odpowiedziach. Rozmawiałyśmy tak, ponieważ przypominając sobię o Jacobie, gwałtownie się wyciszałam, więc rozmowa ze mną w takim momencie nie była możliwa.

- Dobrze. Chciałabym już wrócić do domu w Seatle.- Ostatnie słowo powiedziałam z wahaniem. Wciąż nie chciałam rozmawiać o powrocie, otwarcie. Sprawianie komuś przykrości nie było najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą, więc starałam się tego unikać. Chodź kolejnym problemem, jaki widniał, było to, że nie potrafiłam kłamać. Podobno odziedziczyłam to po mamie.

- Jeszcze nie możesz, kochanie. Wiesz dobrze, że wszyscy chcielibyśmy mieć Cię blisko siebie.- Pocałowała mnie w czoło i chwyciła za dłoń. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, przekonująco, bym uczyniła to samo. Trudno byłoby się nie oprzeć temu uśmiechowi, więc bez problemu zrobiłam to samo. Dalej nie musiałam już odpowiadać, ponieważ pokonaliśmy już całą drogę do domu. Po prostu wyszłam z motorówki i podążyłam w kierunku mojego tymczasowego domu, gdzie czekali już Jasper, Alice, Carlisle i Esme. Gdy pozostali, czyli Rosalie, Emmet, Bella i Edward, weszli za mną do salonu, Esme pośpiesznie ruszyła na górę, karząc im, uczynić to samo. Zgromadzeni, ruszyli tak samo szybko jak Esme, zdając pozory, że wiedzą, bardzo dobrze, o co chodzi. Podejrzewałam, że gdy spałam wszyscy rozmawiali na temat wczorajszego wydarzenia. Musiało, jednak zdarzyć się coś więcej, skoro na twarzach mych ukochanych podróżników, panował niepokój. Przypomniałam sobię wczorajszą, nocną rozmowę z Esme, gdy mówiła coś o obcym wampirze. Zapamiętałam tylko urywki, poprzez to, że byłam wyczerpana. Wspominała o obcym wampirze, który podobno odwiedził mnie w nocy. Pewnie, to jest przyczyną tej nagłej konferencji.

- Rosalie, Alice, spakujcie rzeczy Nessie.- Usłyszałam głos Carlisle, którego w tym samym czasie zobaczyłam na schodach. Zszedł do mnie, do salonu, gdzie nadal stałam, jakby gotowa do wyjścia, a jednak pozostawiona w takiej pozycji, oplątana myślami. Reszta błyskawicznie, zjawiła się tuż obok niego. Znów się zaczyna, pomyślałam zirytowana. Natomiast Carlisle, w ogóle nie przejął się moim stanem, wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł na motorówkę. Wyprzedził nas Emmet z Rosalie, którzy czekali już na nas. Gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się na pokładzie, Emmet ruszył, bardzo szybko, co sprawiło we mnie mdłości. Takie szybkie, gwałtowne akcje, to nie dla mnie. Pewnie, to nic takiego, wyolbrzymiają jakąś sytuacje.

- Carlisle, co się dzieje?- W końcu nie wytrzymałam z odłożeniem pytania na inny moment, gdy zauważyłam jak kurczowo trzymają się nas pozostali, na drugiej motorówce, jakby w obawie przed czymś.

- Pamiętasz wczorajszy wieczór? – Zaczął powoli i niepewnie, jakby nie wiedział, czy może powiedzieć mi wszystko.

- Oprócz, tego jak bolała Cię ręka i wymiotowałaś, kochanie, Esme mówiła Ci o czymś?- Wtrąciła się Rosalie, by jak najszybciej uświadomić mnie w wszystkim.

- Tak, mówiła o obcym wampirze, że mnie odwiedził. – Nie mam pojęcia, o co im chodzi z tym obcym wampirem. Nic się nie stało, to jest najważniejsze.

- A więc wiesz, że odwiedził Cię wampir, lecz my nie jesteśmy pewni czy był, tylko jeden.

- To on zranił Ci rękę i to przez niego ewakuujemy was.- Znów wtrąciła się, czule Rosalie, przerywając Carlisle. – Nie pozwolimy, by ci cokolwiek zrobił, Nessie.- Lekko uśmiechnięta, delikatnie pogłaskała mnie po dłoni, a następnie przytuliła. Zawsze traktowałam ją jak drugą mamę, i to zawsze było tego powodem. Rosalie, była przy mnie zawsze, gdy jej potrzebowałam. Stawała po mojej stronie i pomagała w trudnych chwilach. Nawet się nie obejrzałam, a już byliśmy na lądzie. Pewnie zdrzemnęłam się, nadal zmęczona w objęciach Rose. Za nami dopłynęła, od razu druga motorówka, po czym zasiedliśmy do dwóch aut i znów pojechaliśmy na lotnisko, gdzie po drodze znów zasnęłam, nie panując, wcale nad zasypianiem. Co dziwne, przy krótkich drzemkach, nic mi się nie śni. Wysiadając z auta, ledwo żyłam. Ta ostatnia drzemka, tak mnie wciągnęła, że nadal chciało mi się spać. Jednak twardo wytrzymałam, do umieszczenia siebie na pokładzie, pierwszego, lepszego samolotu, którym wracaliśmy do domu, i gdzie o dziwo, nie chciało mi się spać. Choć nie spałam fizycznie, spałam psychicznie. Śniło mi się, że ktoś w jakiś dziwny sposób przecina moją rękę, - tak samo, jak miałam ją przeciętą wczoraj. Jednak tajemniczy ktoś nie zatrzymał się na mej ręce, powędrował ku szyi, gdzie zatrzymał się na chwilę, wyprostował się i wyskoczył przez okno. Ręka zagoiła się sama, w błyskawicznym tempie, tak jak przystało na wampira, także nie odczułam bólu. Obudziłam się, wstałam i zerknęłam za okno, które było otwarte. Ujrzałam Setha z Samem, spoglądających na mnie dziwnych wzrokiem. Podążyłam spojrzeniem w stronę lasu, gdzie dostrzegłam, mordercze, czerwone spojrzenie. Odskoczyłam od okna i przewróciłam się na postać w czarnej pelerynie. Obudziła mnie Bella, ponieważ byliśmy już na miejscu. Zaskoczył mnie mój ostatni sen. Nie spodziewałam się, że znów przyśnią mi się takie głupoty. Pewnie za dużo się nasłuchałam o tym obcym, a za wilkołakami po prostu tęsknie. Na takie głupoty trzeba mieć, jak to mówią, trzeźwy umysł, by nie ponieść się wyobraźni, i nie dopisywać sobie, co by było gdyby. Gdy zobaczyłam lotnisko, uświadomiłam sobię, że jadę do domu, od razu rozpromieniałam. Wyszłam uśmiechnięta z samolotu i podążyłam razem z rodziną na parking, gdzie czekał na nas mercedes Carlisle'a i volvo Edwarda. Pewnie ustalili, już w samolocie, kto, z kim jedzie, ponieważ Rosalie bez słowa, weszła do mercedesa, wraz z Esme, Carlisle, Emmetem i Jasperem. Alice zasiadła za kierownicą naszego samochodu, Bella obok niej, a Edward obok mnie. W końcu, ktoś prowadzący powyżej 180km/h. z lekkimi hamowaniami Belli. Same z Alice, zazwyczaj jedziemy 200km/h. Liczę na to, że Bella w końcu przyzwyczai się do szybkiej jazdy i nie będzie panikowała, jeśli ktoś przekroczy 100km/h.

- Renesmee, dostałaś sms.- Podała mi rozzłoszczona Bella.

- Od Lynn, Dziękuje.- Zabrała się za czytanie sms, mojej przyjaciółki z szkoły. Lynn jest jedyną osobą, której w miarę ufam. Przeczytałam dwa razy treść wiadomości, nie wierząc do końca, co tam piszę. _Cześć, Nessie. Może spotkałybyśmy się? Nie widziałyśmy się już od marca! Tak bardzo się za Tobą stęskniłam. _Po raz pierwszy, ktoś napisał do mnie z prośbą o spotkanie. Nie licząc Jacoba, oczywiście. Poza szkołą, z Lynn nie wychodziłyśmy nigdzie. Zawsze zdawało mi się, że się mnie boi. Zastanawia mnie reakcja, na tą wieść, Belli i Edwarda.

- Napisała z prośbą o spotkanie. – Omal tego nie wykrzyczałam. Tak się cieszę, że ktoś z szkoły chce się ze mną spotkać i pogadać. Brakuje mi towarzystwa rówieśników.- Mogę?

- Porozmawiamy o tym z wszystkimi, w domu.- Odpowiedziała Bella.

- Jeśli chodzi o mnie, nie mam nic przeciwko.- Odezwała się Alice.

- Ja też, nie.- Poparł siostrę Edward, którego natychmiast Bella zmierzyła wzrokiem.

Reszta też pewnie się zgodzi, więc postanowiłam nie zwlekać z odpowiedzią. _Jasne. Możemy spotkać się w lesie, na godzinę siedemnastą. Może być? _Już po chwili, otrzymałam odpowiedź _Ok, będę czekać._ Mam jeszcze cztery godziny do przygotowania się. Akurat, Alice parkowała w garażu, więc nie musiałam już oczekiwać końca podróży. Na szczęście wyspana już byłam, dzięki podróży samolotem. Więc nie pozostawało mi nic innego, oprócz przygotowywania się i zjedzenia obiadu. Przed tym, musiałam zaczekać na resztę w salonie i zapytać o zgodę, którą w prawdzie sama sobie już przyznałam. Wszyscy przybrali poważny wyraz twarzy. To nie możliwe, by się nie zgodzili, pomyślałam.

- A więc…- Zaczęłam, niepewnie się uśmiechając, spoglądając to na Rosalie, to na Alice, które nie powinny długo wytrzymać w milczeniu i powadze.- Mogę iść na tę spotkanie? – Cisza. Nikt mi nie odpowiedział- nadal byli śmiertelnie poważni.

- Niestety…- Po dłuższej chwili, odpowiedziała Bella, nie dokańczając zdania. To niemożliwe, by się nie zgodzili. W takiej sprawie, ważne sprawie dla mnie. To jest jakby przysłowiem mówić, sprawa życia, lub śmierci.

- Jasne, że możesz!- Wykrzyknęła Bella. Wszyscy nagle, zaczeli się śmiać.

- Ale mnie wystraszyliście.- Przyłączyłam się do nich, śmiejąc się z własnej głupoty. W pewnym momencie zwątpiłam, kompletnie nie patrząc na to, że na sto procent, by się zgodzili. Jak mogłam, tak przestać im ufać.

- A gdzie się spotkacie, i o której?- Spytał dziwnym tonem Edward, jakby coś podejrzewał.

Jego twarz przybrała wyraz, taki sam jak przed chwilą, gdy byli strasznie poważni.

- W lesie, o siedemnastej. Mam jeszcze trzy i pół godziny, na przygotowanie się.- Spojrzałam na Alice, która miała pomóc mi w ubiorze i makijażu, i na Rosalie, która miała ułożyć mi włosy.

- Trochę dziwne miejsce na spotkanie.- Stwierdził.

- Daj jej spokój. Spacer na świeżym powietrzu, to dobra rzecz.- Stanęła w mojej obronie, Rosalie.- Pamiętaj, by nie oddalać się za daleko, od domu.

- Dobrze.- Odpowiedziałam rozweselona, po czym skierowałam się w stronę pokoju. Znajdowałam się już na pierwszym piętrze, gdy oznajmili mi, że przed spotkaniem muszę zjeść obiad, który na szybko przygotowała Bella. Unieszczęśliwiona zeszłam na dół prosto do kuchni. Z miną męczennicy zasiadłam do stołu i zjadłam, trochę szybciej niż śniadanie, ten nieszczęsny obiad. Po obiedzie podziękowałam i pobiegłam na górę, wziąć prysznic i przebrać się w zestaw ubrań, który Alice w między czasie, mi przygotowała. Wzięłam szybki prysznic, umyłam dokładnie włosy, wysuszyłam je szybko suszarką. Rosalie mi w tym pomogła, a później zajęła się układaniem ich. Alice postanowiła nie marnować czasu, a więc i ona mną się zajęła, malując mi oczy, na kolory pasujące do jej zestawu. Gdy skończyły, Alice do ręki podała mi moje ubrania i wepchnęła do łazienki. Spojrzałam na zegarek- dochodziła szesnasta. Nie chcąc się spóźnić, zawołałam, Alice, by pomogła mi, to wszystko założyć. Rosalie, czekała w gotowości, by poprawić jakieś najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Moja pomoc, błyskawicznie ubrała mnie, w biały t-shirt, niebieską bluzę, na wypadek jakby się ochłodziło, jasne jeansowe rurki i adidasy. Wybiła godzina szesnasta dziesięć. Rosalie z Alice, poprawiały makijaż i fryzurę, zachwycając się efektem końcowym.

- Już? Rose, Alice, śpieszę się.- Zrobiłam się strasznie nerwowa, nie umiejąc doczekać spotkania.

- Już, już. Gotowe.- Oznajmiła Alice.

- Wyglądasz wspaniale.- Dodała Rosalie, podając mi lusterko. Naprawdę, postarały się. Wyglądałam bardzo ładnie- dziewczęco.

- Dziękuje. Jesteście wspaniałe!- Przytuliłam każdą z osobna i ucałowałam, po czym pobiegłam na dół.

- Ale się wystroiłaś. To na pewno, koleżanka?- Zażartował Emmet.

- Oczywiście, że tak.- Rozjaśniłam jego niepewności, śmiejąc się z jego pytania.

- Wyglądasz wspaniale.- Bella z Esme podeszły do mnie, oniemiałe z zachwytu. Rozbawiło mnie, to, że równocześnie wypowiedziały te słowo. Jednak czas mnie gonił, była już szesnasta dwadzieścia.

- Dziękuje Bardzo. Śpieszę się.- Wybiegłam z salonu prosto, do drzwi wejściowych. Czułam się jak najbardziej naturalnie. Makijaż był bardzo lekki i nierzucający się w oczy, a fryzura utrzymywała moje niesforne loki, w przepięknie upiętym koku. Cieszę się, że Alice postawiła na sportowość. Dzięki temu, bez problemowo umiałam biec, nie martwiąc się, jak będę wyglądać, gdy się zatrzymam. Biegłam bardzo szybko, lecz gdy wpadłam do lasu, zwolniłam. Uświadomiłam wtedy sobie, że nie umówiłyśmy się w konkretne miejsce. Umowa była, las, ale las jest tak ogromny, że nie wiadomo, w której części lasu. Wyciągnęłam pośpiesznie telefon, by napisać Lynn wiadomość, gdzie się spotkamy. Nie zastanawiając się długo, co napisać, na ekranie miałam już gotowy tekst, _Cześć Lynn, tu Renesmee. Gdzie dokładnie się spotkamy? _.Poczułam się trochę głupio. Mogłam prędzej o tym pomyśleć, i nie pisać w ostatnim momencie, gdzie się spotkamy. Dalsze rozmyślanie, przerwał mi dźwięk telefonu z odpowiedzią na moje pytanie. Zdziwiłam się, ponieważ od czasu, gdy napisałam wiadomość upłynęło maksymalnie dziesięć sekund. Lynn, nigdy tak szybko nie odpisywała._ Idź przed siebie. Ja już czekam._ Zaskoczona tą treścią, ruszyłam powoli przed siebie, pamiętając, że Lynn, to człowiek, a ja muszę się tak zachowywać. Było to bardzo, nudne zajęcie, dlatego często nie chodziłam do szkoły. Nie lubiłam, być dokładnie taka sama jak człowiek. Zawsze stawiałam na szybkość. Ostrożnie stąpając, zauważyłam, że zaszłam, za daleko w las. Nie potrafiłam określić, gdzie się znajduje. Przypomniałam sobię, jak Rosalie powiedziała, że mam trzymać się blisko domu. Pewnie po takim czymś, już mnie nigdzie nie wypuszczą. Zatrzymałam się w miejscu i wyciągnęłam komórkę. Była już, równa siedemnasta, a ja zgubiona w lesie. Biedna Lynn, zapewne pomyśli, że ją wystawiłam. Rozmyślając, jak postąpić dalej, mój umysł wychwycił kolejny dźwięk, którego dotychczas nie wyłapał. Był to szelest, ugniatających się liści, pod czyimiś, nadzwyczaj miękkimi stopami. Gdyby nie kruche liście, ten odgłos byłby niedosłyszalny, jak dla mnie. Schowałam komórkę, rozglądając się dookoła. Z powrotem, obróciłam głowę przed siebie. Z zaskoczenia odskoczyłam do tyłu, - przede mną, stała moja najlepsza koleżanka, Lynn. Przyjrzałam jej się, jeszcze raz, dokładniej, ponieważ wyglądała, jakoś inaczej, dziwnie. Jakby inna, Lynn.

- Dzięki bogu.- Odetchnęłam z ulgą- Myślałam, że się zgubiłam, a ty, będziesz myślała, że cię wystawiłam.- Uśmiechnęłam się przyjaźnie.

- Moja wina. To ja wybrałam takie miejsce. – Moja towarzyszka, nie ukazywała, choć trochę szczęścia. Jej twarz była bardzo kamienna i nieodgadniona. Zawsze była wesoła, więc, to był kolejny element niepasujący, do mojej Lynn. Czyżby, przez moją nieobecność, aż tak się zmieniła.

- Nie szkodzi. Ważne, że się spotkałyśmy. No opowiadaj, jak tam w szkole.- Zachęciłam koleżankę, siadając wygodnie na jednym z pnia drzewa.

- Odkąd, ty nie chodziłaś do szkoły, powiedzmy, że ja też miałam, małe wakacje.- Siadając na pniu, tuż obok mnie, po raz pierwszy na jej twarzy dostrzegłam uśmiech. Poczułam od niej, znaną mi woń. Jednak nie umiałam przypomnieć sobie, do kogo ona należała. Wydaje mi się, że z ową wonią, mam często do czynienia. Zawsze, gdy chce się coś przypomnieć, to nie można.

- Cieszę się, bardzo. A teraz, chodzisz już do szkoły?

- Nie.

- Aha. Mam nadzieję, że od września, znów będziemy się codziennie widywać w szkole.

- Wątpię.- Osłupiałam. Niby, dlaczego, Lynn, od września miałaby nie chodzić do szkoły?. Myślałam, że nasza przyjaźń sprawia jej radość, taką samą jak mi.

- A to, dlaczego?- Lynn wybuchła głośnym, złowrogim śmiechem.- Co Cię tak rozbawiło?- Na to pytanie, także nie dostałam odpowiedzi. Moja koleżanka, wstała i umiejscowiła się w tym samym miejscu, gdzie stała na samym początku naszego spotkanie. Zrobiłam to samo, zatrzymując się na moim miejscu.

- Myślałaś, że się nie zorientuje? Że jestem, żałosnym człowieczkiem?. A więc, pragnę Cię uświadomić, kochana, Nessie, że tak nie jest. Wiedziałam o tym, dobrze, że coś jest nie tak, że ciągle okłamywałaś mnie. Wydawałaś się taka mądra, a jesteś taka głupia i żałosna. Porównanie Ciebie z dwulatkiem, jest mocną przesadą i urażeniem dwulatka, ale nie poruszajmy, tego dłużej. Tak bardzo Ci ufałam, a ty miałaś to najzwyczajniej gdzieś. Ktoś powinien Cię ukarać, Nessie, za to, że tak bardzo mnie skrzywdziłaś. Postanowiłam, nie czekać na innych i sama to wykonać. Już od dawna pragnę, poczuć smak zemsty.

- Nie rozumiem. Lynn, o co chodzi?

- Och, biedna, naiwna, Nessie. Jestem wampirem. Przez to wszystko straciłam, cenną dla mnie rodzinę i bliskich.

-Przykro mi. Jednak nadal nie rozumiem, co ja zrobiłam.

- To przez Ciebie.- Kompletnie nie rozumiałam, jaka jest w tym moja wina. Zadawanie, tych samych pytań, jest bez sensu, wiedząc, że i tak nie uzyskam oczekiwanej odpowiedzi.

Lynn, zbliżała się do mnie, pierw powoli, a później zjawiła się tuż koło mnie. Zdążyłam uświadomić sobię, że od samego początku powinnam się zorientować, ponieważ Lynn, unikała spojrzenia wzrokowego. Podczas spotkania, na początku, gdy znajdowała się blisko mnie, odwracała twarz. Dopiero, podczas rozmowy, odwróciła się w moją stronę. Nic nie zauważyłam, ponieważ nie na tym byłam skupiona. Pewnie, to było przyczyną jej okropnego śmiechu.

- Boisz się?- Zapytała, znów powtarzając, dźwięk tego okropnego śmiechu.

- Nie. Można powiedzieć, że przyzwyczaiłam się już, do takich sytuacji.

- Słyszałam. A wiec, Twoje ostatnie słowo?- Nim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, Emmet rzucił się na Lynn, obezwładniając ją. Jasper pobiegł za Emmetem, biegnącym na wschód, w głąb lasu.

- Nic Ci nie jest, Nessie?- Na twarzy Edwarda, malował się niepokój z ulgą i złością.

- Nie. – Przytulił mnie, po czym pobiegł w kierunku braci. Ciągle w szoku, przeraziłam się, gdy usłyszałam jak zabijają, Lynn. Te wrzaski, są nie do opisania. Było słychać je, tylko przez małą część sekundy, potem zrobiła się przerażająca cisza. Obawiam się, że nigdy nie za pomne, tego dźwięku.

- Potrafisz iść?- Edward z Jasperem i Emmetem, już znajdowali się obok mnie. Ciągle przypominając sobię, całe to wydarzenie, w ogóle ich nie zauważyłam.

- Tak. Możecie, powiedzieć mi, o co jej chodziło i skąd się, tu tak szybko znaleźliście?

- Alice miała wizje.- Jasper, spojrzał na Edwarda, pewnie oczekując, aż ten odpowie na to drugie pytanie.

- Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale Robbie żyje. – Zaczął Emmet, nie przejmując się, ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem Edwarda. – Lynn, prawdopodobnie została stworzona przez niego, by pomogła mu dokończyć, to, co zaczął.

- Nie masz się, czego obawiać, jesteś bezpieczna. – Pośpiesznie dodał Jasper, wyczuwając zapewne, że przeraziła mnie ta wieść.

**9.Ból**

Gdy było już po wszystkim zabrali mnie do domu. Ponieważ byłam w wielkim szoku Emmet musiał nieść mnie na rękach. Nawet w domu, w moim pokoju, gdy czułam się bezpieczna ogarniał mnie strach. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka wampirem! Mam nadzieję, że mój kolega nadal jest kolegą człowiekiem, a nie kolegą wampirem. Do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. Dlaczego ją? To wszystko przeze mnie! Do pokoju wpadł Edward.

- Nic nie jest przez Ciebie. Nie wiedziałaś o tym, że jest wampirem, my też nie.

- Zabrałam jej życie! Zabiłam ją!- Krzyczałam.

- Uspokój się moja droga panno, dość tego! – Skarcił mnie- To nie twoja wina, nie powinnaś się tym w ogóle przejmować, ona chciała zabić Ciebie, nie ty ją!

- Nie chciała, oni ją zmusili- Odgryzłam się. Mój głos coraz bardziej przypominał warknięcie.

- Sama się przyznałaś, że to nie twoja wina – Zauważył. Skrzywiłam się i wzniosłam oczy ku niebu. Rzuciłam się na łóżko i przyłożyłam twarz do poduszki.

- Musisz być taki spostrzegawczy?- Zapytałam z rezygnacją. Nie miałam siły się z nim kłócić, bo i tak by wygrał.

W odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnął. Podobno Bella uwielbiała ten jego uśmiech, jej serce przy nim przyspieszało, a ja nie odczuwałam nic. Może dlatego, że go kocham w inny sposób niż ona? Wszystko jest możliwe, nawet to, że może być to powiązane z moim wampiryzmem.

Usiadł obok mnie i patrzył na mnie.

- Dasz sobie z tym spokój? Jasper nawet się o ciebie martwi, martwią go twoje wahania nastrojów. – Zaproponował.

- Nie ma mowy. – Oświadczyłam.

- Uparta jak mama – Zaśmiał się.

- Zostawisz mnie samą?

- Nie ma mowy- Zacytował mnie, po czym dodał- Chyba, że coś zjesz?

- Nie chcę.

- Musisz. Dawno nic nie jadłaś.

- Po powrocie – Odpowiedziałam bez zastanowienia, co okazało się wielkim błędem.

- No właśnie. Powinnaś pożywiać się tak jak inni ludzie.

- A może nie chcę? Może chcę przerzucić się na waszą dietę? Może mam dość bycia bardziej człowiekiem niż wampirem? – Tak jak podejrzewałam, rozgniewałam go i to bardzo. Zawsze chcieli i dbali o to, abym była bardziej człowiekiem, abym doznała przynajmniej przez chwilę ludzkiego życia, pozwoliła zamartwiać się błahymi rzeczami. Jednak od początku nie za bardzo mnie to interesowało. Jedzenie na początku w ogóle mi nie smakowało jednak, gdy nie dawali mi innego wyboru musiałam się żywić płatkami z mlekiem, mięsem, ziemniakami i takimi tam. Teraz, wyrobiłam sobie tak smak, że jestem obojętna na różne smaki. W ludzkim życiu nie pasowało mi jeszcze wiele rzeczy, za dużo na wymienianie.

- Chcesz, chcesz coś zjeść. Uwierz mi, że nie chciałabyś żywić się jedynie krwią i chcesz być człowiekiem. – Zrobił pauzę- W ogóle nie wiem, po co Ci to mówię skoro ty sama nie wiesz, co mówisz.

- Nie tłumacz się proszę moją głupotą, okej?- Powiedziałam to za ostro niż chciałam.

- Idź do kuchni, Esme przygotowała Ci posiłek, oczywiście ludzki.

- A jak nie pójdę to co?

- Nie chciałabyś wiedzieć.

- Nie boję się was.

- Powtarzasz się. – Uśmiechnął się. Tym samym wybił mnie z toku rozmowy i skierował mimowolnie na inny tor.

- Wiem. – Burknęłam.

- To idziesz na własnych nogach czy mam cię zanieść? – Uśmiech nadal gościł na jego twarzy.

- Pójdę sama, jeśli mi pozwolisz.

- Proszę bardzo- Otworzył przede mną drzwi od pokoju i zachęcił ręką, abym poszła pierwsza. Szłam bardzo powoli po schodach. Gdy się skończyły poszłam wyrafinowanym krokiem do kuchni. Czekała tam na mnie babcia z dziadkiem. Uśmiechnęli się zachęcająco, odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Oboje spojrzeli na mnie z zdziwieniem, lecz nadal się uśmiechali. Spoglądali ukradkiem na Edwarda, który stał za mną. Podążyłam za ich wzrokiem i też spojrzałam na mojego tatę. Wyglądał na nieco zdziwionego, miał jedną brew podniesioną do góry. Ucieszyłam się z tego, że to ja ich wprowadziłam w Polę, jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechnęłam, tym razem szczerze.

- Mogę?- Wskazałam ręką na talerz z kanapkami.

- Oczywiście- Odpowiedziała Esme. Usiadłam na blacie obok talerza, po czym go podniosłam. Zaczęłam rzuć kanapki. Nie byłam głodna, ale nie chciałam się postawiać babci, dziadkowi i oczywiście tacie. Zjadłam co najmniej pięć z dziesięciu.

- Dziękuję, nie jestem już głodna.- Zawiadomiłam. Dalej stali jak wryci. – Mogę iść do mojego pokoju?

- Jasne- Jedynie babcia potrafiła mówić, widocznie moje zachowanie najmniej ją zaskoczyło.

Zeszłam z blatu i pomaszerowałam do mojego pokoju. Zamknęłam starannie za sobą drzwi i skierowałam się na łóżko. Położyłam się i tak leżałam przez chwilę rozmyślając o zachowaniu w kuchni. Niestety nie nacieszyłam się nimi zbyt długo, do mojej głowy wparowały najróżniejsze myśli o Lynn. Same myślenie mnie przerażało. Skuliłam się na łóżku i zaczęłam płakać. Zasnęłam. Obudziłam się o czwartej rano, śnił mi się koszmar. Byłam w lesie z całą moją rodziną. Były też wilki. Staliśmy w małej, zbitej grupce, a ja byłam w środku niej. Nic nie widziałam. Przedarłam się przez pozostałych i wybiegłam na polanę. Wszędzie palił się ogień, obok mnie stał Emmet i walczył z jakimś wampirem. Wołam do mniej : ,, Nessie, uciekaj!'' , nawet nie wiem, czemu wykonałam jego polecenie. Biegłam przez las, panowała egipska ciemność. Przedzierałam się przez jakieś krzaki, po czym wybiegłam do jakiegoś miasta. Tak jak na polanie, było pełno ognia. Wszystkie budynki dookoła się paliły, ludzie wrzeszczeli, dzieci płakały, wampiry biegały za ludźmi miejąc niezłą frajdę zabijając ich. Po środku zamieszania siedziało małe dziecko na krześle. Co prawda wszystko płonęło, lecz to drewniane krzesło nie. Podbiegłam bliżej do tego dwulatka, a przynajmniej wydawało mi się, że ma z dwa latka, po czym nachyliłam się ku niemu. Zauważył moją obecność, podniósł głowę. Miał wielkie czerwone oczy i lśniące białe kły. Przestraszyłam się, a dziecko tylko się zaśmiało. Gdy się obudziłam, byłam cała mokra. Postanowiłam wziąć poranny prysznic. Przy okazji umyłam zęby i się ubrałam. Był poniedziałek, 24 maja. Coraz mniej dni do wojny. Ta myśl coraz bardziej mnie przerażała choćbym nie miała więcej problemów do zamartwiania. Zeszłam na dół. Pierwszych zauważyłam Rosalie i Emmeta. Siedzieli w salonie i oglądali jakiś film. Nie miałam, co robić, więc usiadłam z nimi. Nie odzywali się do mnie. Siedzieli jak posągi.

- Coś się stało? – Zapytałam. Nie uzyskałam odpowiedzi. Poranny strach zamieniłam na gniew. Wyszłam z domu. Przed domem stał Jasper, a z boku domu zauważyłam Carlisle'a. Nieco mnie zdziwili. Po paru sekundach zorientowałam się dlaczego tak stoją, pilnowali mnie. Jeszcze bardziej się rozłościłam. Ruszyłam w stronę lasu.

- Dokąd?- Zapytał się Jasper trzymając mnie za rękę.

- Na spacer- Warknęłam.

- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz- Zaprotestował nadal mnie trzymając.

- Nie mogę mieć chwili spokoju? – Westchnęłam.

- Możesz.- Już rezygnował.

- Nie Jasper, trzymaj ją.- Powiedział tata.

- Wiedziałam, że ty nie po mojej stronie- Znowu warknęłam, co go rozśmieszyło.

- Nie puszczę Cię nigdzie rozumiesz- Objął moją twarz rękami zmuszając do spojrzenia mu w oczy- Nie teraz, jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę- Jego twarz była przepełniona bólem. Cierpiał przeze mnie.

- Dlaczego?- Znowu się poddałam. Zachciało mi się płakać.

- Wiesz dlaczego, twoje emocje nie są pod kontrolą.

- Boicie się, że zrobię sobie krzywdę?- Powiedziałam szeptem, głos mi się już łamał.

- Tak.- Powiedział pewnym głosem. Spuściłam wzrok, bo poczułam napływające do moich oczu łzy.

- Więc pogódźcie się z rozczarowaniem- Wymruczałam wyrywając się z jego objęć. Oczywiście prawie go to nie ruszyło.

- Nie moja droga panno, sama dobrze wiesz, że nie jesteś dobra w kontrolowaniu emocji.- Zaśmiał się.

- Skoro nie mogę nigdzie iść, bo mi nie ufacie, mogę iść, chociaż do pokoju i pozwolić moim emocją uwolnić się? – Wywarzałam każde słowo.

- Możesz. – Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

- Dziękuję za pozwolenie- Spojrzałam na rękę trzymaną dalej przez wujka- wujku, mógłbyś mnie puścić?

- Jasne, przepraszam.- Puścił moją rękę i odsunął się o krok w tył. Minęłam zgranie Edwarda stojącego w drzwiach, po czym pobiegłam do pokoju. Zamknęłam po cichutku drzwi i położyłam się na łóżku. Dzień minął bardzo boleśnie, płakałam z pięć razy. Kolejny dzień nie obył się bez koszmarów i płaczu. Następne dni były takie same, przepełnione najróżniejszymi negatywnymi emocjami. W końcu tydzień dobiegł końca. Obiecałam sobie w duchu, że nie będę w tym tygodniu tak dużo płakać. Dzień rozpoczęłam o 7: 00 rano, 31 maja w poniedziałek. Znowu byłam cała mokra, więc machinalnie ruszyłam ku łazience. Wzięłam szybki prysznic, umyłam zęby i poszłam do garderoby. Dzisiaj ubiorę się bardziej pogodnie, pomyślałam. Wygrzebałam białą tunikę z nadrukiem i czarne legginsy do kostki, do tego założyłam różowe baleriny. Zeszłam na dół. Tak jak poprzedniego dnia i popoprzedniego i jeszcze poprzedniejszych cała rodzina nie odzywała się do mnie, a miny mieli niezidentyfikowane.

- Dzisiaj nie będę tak dużo płakać- Oznajmiłam.- Mamo, możemy porozmawiać? Chyba, że wolisz milczeć i mnie ignorować tak jak pozostali. Cały tydzień się z wami męczę – Postanowiłam ich rozśmieszyć, lecz nic z tego.

- Dobrze, zaraz zobaczymy się w twoim pokoju.

- Wolałabym gdzie indziej.

- Gdzie?

- W jakimś bezludnym miejscu. -Widząc ich miny postanowiłam sprostać moją wypowiedź- Możemy jechać na przykład na zakupy?- Od razu się rozluźnili i w jednakowym czasie westchnęli.

- Tak, tak. – Podniosła się z kanapy i podeszła do mnie. Złapała mnie za ramię i pociągnęła do wyjścia. Na dworze było wyjątkowo zimno, aż przeszły mnie dreszcze. Mama zwinnie otworzyła garaż i wsiadła do auta taty.

- Dlaczego nie jedziemy twoim?- Zapytałam. Po prostu byłam ciekawska, dlaczego nie jeździ swoim, super wypasionym wozem.

- Bo za bardzo rzuca się w oczy – Rzuciła szybko, tak jakby od niechcenia, po czym zapaliła auto. Do miasta jechałyśmy bardzo wolno, tak jak zawsze jeździła Bella. Nie rozumiem jej dlaczego tak bardzo bała się jechać szybciej, przecież nawet gdyby dostała mandat zapłaciłaby za niego. Strasznie mi się nudziło, więc spojrzałam na nią, wyglądała na spiętą. Mocno zacisnęła palce na kierownicy, a usta miała zaciśnięte w wąską linię.

- Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?- Zapytałam z ciekawością, jej reakcje nadal były bardzo ludzkie. Zauważyłam, że tym pytaniem niecą ją zaskoczyłam.

- Nie, nie skąd. – Zaprzeczyła, kłamała.

- Mamo, powinnyśmy być wobec szczere, prawda?- Ciągnęłam ją za język.

- Tak- Przerwała, widocznie nad czymś rozmyślała- No dobra, pomyślałam sobie, że…- Znowu przerwała, wprowadzając mnie tym w małą niecierpliwość.

- Że co?

- Że może byś chciała, aby ktoś był z tobą i żeby z tobą rozmawiał tak jakby nic się nie stało. Wiesz myślałam o jakimś twoim znajomym, którego lubisz.

- Na przykład, kto?

- No nie wiem, może Jacob?

- On ze mną nie chce rozmawiać. – Zauważyłam.

- Co nie znaczy, że ma cię gdzieś.

- Znaczy- Głos mi zadrżał. Znowu zrobiło mi się smutno.- On mnie nienawidzi.

- Przestań mówić takie głupoty.- Popatrzyła na mnie i poklepała mnie po ramieniu. Przez resztę drogi nie odzywałyśmy się do siebie. Dzisiaj w centrum handlowym było bardzo dużo ludzi, weszłam do paru sklepów z ciuchami i powybierałam najróżniejsze t-shirty, bokserki i jeansy. Doradzałam też od czasu do czasu mamie, w co ma się ubrać i jak w tym czadowo by wyglądała. Robiło się już dość późno. Prawie pół dnia spędziłyśmy chodząc po sklepach i wybierając te ciuszki.

- Już późno, wracamy?- Zaproponowała.

- Okej.- Odparłam i ruszyłam w kierunku parkingu. Na dworze panowała nieziemska mgła. Gdyby nie to, że jestem pół wampirem, nie potrafiłabym się w niej poruszać. Teraz przynajmniej widziałam, co nieco. Jednak moja mama stwierdziła inaczej, zabrała mnie pod ramię i zaprowadziła do auta. Wsiadłam w ciszy.

- Zadowolona z zakupów?- Zapytała. Pewnie chciała przerwać ową ciszę, która była trochę krępująca. Matka z córką powinny zawsze mieć dużo tematów do omawiania, a tu nic.

- Tak, wreszcie kupiłam to, co chciałam. No nie do końca, chciałabym jeszcze kupić sobie jakieś buty. Ciuchów mam już za dużo.

Pokiwała z zrozumieniem, po czym dodała- Jak chcesz to możemy pojechać teraz do jakiegoś sklepu z butami?- Jej propozycja mnie zaskoczyła, myślałam, że wszyscy chcą mnie ignorować.

- Jak chcesz.- Kiwnęłam głową z obojętnością. Wyjechałyśmy z parkingu kierując się na autostradę. Znowu jechałyśmy w ciszy. Tym razem ja ją chciałam przerwać- Dlaczego mnie ignorujecie?

- Nie ignorujemy Cię.

- Jak to nie, nie odzywacie się do mnie, nie reagujecie na mnie, nie no Esme i Carlisle coś tam powiedzą, no i tata też coś powie, ale oprócz tego nic. Zero reakcji!- Przyznałam się do swojego poirytowania i sfrustrowania.

- Wiesz, nam też jest ciężko.

- To, po co to robicie?!- Nie panowałam już nad sobą.

- Dla twojego bezpieczeństwa, skarbie. Powinnaś sama sobie z tym poradzić, bo jak my ci pomożemy to nie osiągniesz sukcesu. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi Carlisle, ja jestem trochę innego zdania, może to dlatego, że jesteś moją córką?

- Ale przyznaj sama, że dajesz mi więcej luzu niż ojciec? On to tylko by skakał na około mnie

i pilnował żebym nie zrobiła niczego głupiego.

- Bo jesteś córeczką tatusia- Zaśmiała się.- Ja wiem, jakie są teraz nastolatki i czego wymagają, on widocznie kieruje się innymi zasadami.

- Popatrzmy tylko na jego wiek.- Zadrwiłam.

- Na przykład. – Zaszczyciła mnie swoim uśmiechem.

- Dzisiaj w ogóle nie płakałam, nawet nie byłam smutna. – Powiedziałam triumfalnie. Byłam z siebie dumna.

- Robisz postępy, gratuluję. – Pochwaliła mnie. Właśnie podjechaliśmy pod sklep, mama zaparkowała na pierwszym lepszym wolnym miejscu, po czym ruszyłyśmy do niego. Nadal panowała mgła, ale już powoli opadała. W sklepie było bardzo ciepło. Od razu podreptałyśmy na dział sportowy. Mogłam się nacieszyć brakiem klientów, ponieważ sklep był firmowy i tylko Ci, których było stać do niego zaglądali. Nie byłam typem chwalącym się kasą, chodziłam tam tylko dlatego, że podobały mi się ich buty i były bardzo wygodne oraz wytrzymałe. Spodobały mi się granatowe trampki przed kostkę. Wybrałam swój rozmiar i podałam pudełko z nimi Belli. Nie musiałam ich mierzyć, nawet jak by były za małe mogę je przecież wymienić lub zamienić na inne, choć wiedziałam, że będzie to nie konieczne. Zapłaciła za nie, po czym wyszłyśmy z sklepu i ruszyłyśmy w stronę auta. Coraz lepiej widziałam. Podczas podróży do domu żartowałyśmy i wygłupiałyśmy się. Poczułam się bardzo beztrosko, jak normalny dzieciak w normalnej rodzince. Gdy podjechałyśmy pod tom wszyscy stali na werandzie i czekali. Mój wspaniały nastrój ulotnił się. Mama wjechała do garażu i zaparkowała obok jeepa wujka Emmeta. Wyszłam z auta siłując się z torbami, poczułam rękę taty wyciągającego za mnie bagaże. W drugiej ręce miał torby mamy. Nadal dżentelmen w całej okazałości. Poszliśmy do domu. Zaczął padać deszcz. Edward wziął mnie na ręce żebym nie zmokła i zaniósł dosłownie w minutę do domu. Cała ekipa przeniosła się do jadalni. Podziękowałam ojcu i poszłam do swojego pokoju. Tam zajęłam się rozpakowywaniem i wkładaniem do garderoby moich nowych ubrań. Za plecami poczułam czyjąś obecność. Obróciłam się na pięcie i ujrzałam tatę.

- Tak?- Zapytałam.

- Jak Ci się podobało na zakupach?

- Normalnie. Kupiłam sobie trochę ubrań i buty, mama też kupiła sobie coś. – Odpowiedziałam bez większego zainteresowania naszą rozmową.

- Pokaż.

- Po co?- Zdziwił mnie tym żądaniem. Nie potrafiłam tego ukryć. Na jego twarzy ukazał się uśmiech.

- Chcę zobaczyć na co moja córka wydała moje pieniądze – Dalej się uśmiechał.

- Rzuciłam w jego stronę parę bluzek, z trzy pary spodni i buty.

Oglądał jedną za drugą marszcząc czoło spoglądając na różne napisy i obrazki. Spodniom nie zwrócił aż tak wielkiej uwagi, w sumie w jeansach nie ma nic ciekawego lub prowokującego. Buty też go nie zaskoczyły.

- z Converse?

- Co? – Znowu mnie zdziwił, co dało mu chwilę do śmiechu.

- Znaczek- Pokazał palcem bok trampka.

- Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, nie znam się na tym. – Znowu się zaśmiał.

- Nie wiesz, co kupujesz? – Prowokował mnie.

- Wiem, co kupuję, ale nie zwracam uwagi na firmy. Ważne, że mi się podoba.

- Tak się teraz robi?

- Nie, teraz właśnie zwracają uwagę na firmy, jak masz drogie rzeczy to tym lepiej. Ważne żeby szpanować- Zadrwiłam.

- A ty tak nie chcesz?- Podał mi moje dzisiejsze zakupy. Zgrabnie je odebrałam, poskładałam na nowo i powkładałam w odpowiednie miejsca. Buty zaś włożyłam do mojej szafki z butami gdzie znajdowało się mnóstwo adidasów z różnych firm takich jak Nike, adidas, puma co nie robiło na mnie zbytnio wrażenia, trampek, balerinek, sandałów i klapek w których prawie w ogóle nie chodziłam.

- Nie. – Odpowiedziałam bardzo pewnie, aż za bardzo niż tego się spodziewałam. Tata jeszcze raz spojrzał na mnie, po czym wyszedł z mojego pokoju. Westchnęłam, wyszłam z garderoby i sięgnęłam po telefon leżący na półce. Spadł mi na ziemię, więc szybko klęknęłam, podniosłam go i wstałam. Nie chciałam, żeby mieli jakieś podejrzenia, co do mnie. Zamknęłam garderobę i poszłam usiąść na łóżku. Po chwili usłyszałam jakieś dźwięki z holu. Wstałam po cichutku i podreptałam do drzwi. Przyłożyłam ucho do nich i skupiłam się na głosach. Nie rozumiałam zbytnio, kto z kim rozmawia i o czym rozmawiają więc uchyliłam trochę drzwi. Nikogo przed nimi nie było, więc wyszłam na zewnątrz. Poczłapałam na czworaka do schodów. To z dołu dochodziły głosy. Ponieważ byłam zbyt wysoko zeszłam na pierwsze piętro i ukradkiem zerkałam na szklane drzwi. Stała w nich Bella z Jacobem. A więc postanowiła działać. Rozmawiali o czymś zawzięcie. Jake zaprzeczał, mama prosiła go, a on nadal trzymał przy swoim. W końcu powiedziała mu coś co ledwie usłyszałam, coś co na niego podziałało, ponieważ cały zesztywniał po czym szybko się rozluźnił. ,, No dobra'', powiedział i wszedł do środka. Spanikowałam, więc pobiegłam do pokoju jak najciszej potrafiłam i położyłam się na łóżku nie do końca zamykając drzwi. Serce szybciej zaczęło mi bić, żeby je nieco uspokoić zaczęłam robić głębokie wdechy i wydechy. Podziałało. Rozległo się pukanie do moich drzwi.

- Proszę!- Zawołałam.

Do pokoju wszedł Jacob. Ucieszyłam się na jego widok, więc rzuciłam mu się na szyję i przytulałam jak najmocniej potrafiłam.

- Wróciłeś!- Wyszeptałam.

- Tak, ale za chwile chyba mnie udusisz.

- Przepraszam- Powiedziałam uwalniając go z uścisku. Właśnie teraz przypomniało mi się o tym, dlaczego mnie zostawił i o tym, co się stało w lesie. Zaczęłam płakać.

- Co się stało? – Zapytał.

- To mnie przerasta, wszystko dzieje się tak szybko. – Usiadłam na skraju łóżka, a usiadł obok mnie. – a ja nic nie mogę na to poradzić. To jest okropne!

Objął mnie ramieniem i położył głowę na mojej. Też go objęłam i wtuliłam się w jego nagi tors. Pewnie nie dawno był na służbie. – Nie martw się, za niedługo będzie już po wszystkim.

- Tak myślisz?- Zapytałam z nutką nadziei w głosie. Naprawdę miałam dość ostatnich sytuacji, chciałabym już, aby wszystko się zakończyło i żyliśmy długo i szczęśliwie, tak jak kiedyś, przed ukończeniem fizycznych czternastu lat.

- Tak.

- A ty mnie nie zostawisz już nigdy prawda? – Moje pytanie nieco go zaskoczyło. Jednak nie na tyle by mógł nie odpowiedzieć.

- Jasne, jak długo będziesz chciała. Powiesz mi, dlaczego ostatnio tak dużo płaczesz?- Zauważyłam, że jest bardzo ciekawy mojej odpowiedzi. Pewnie myśli, że to przez niego.

- To nie przez ciebie- Westchnął, a ja otarłam łzy brzegiem ręki- To przez to, że…że ja zabiłam ją- Znowu zaczęłam płakać.

- Kogo?

- Lynn! – Zmarszczył czoło dalej nie wiedząc, o czym mówię. – Lynn zaatakowała mnie w lesie, na szczęście Emmet, Jasper i Edward zjawili się w porę. Odepchnęli ją ode mnie i zabili. Ona była wampirem, jedną z tych nowonarodzonych armii Robbie'go. – Wymówiłam jego imię z obrzydzeniem.- Zabiję go za to, co chciał zrobić mojej rodzinie, zabije go słyszysz?!- Wpadałam w histerię.

- Nikogo nie zabijesz, Nessie, my się nim zajmiemy. – Zapewnił mnie.

- Ale ja nie chcę abyście się nim zajęli. To jest bardzo niebezpieczne.- Jake otarł mi łzy i przytulił jeszcze mocniej.

- Nie wierzysz w naszą siłę?- Uśmiechnął się, co od razu wyczułam.

- Wierzę, ale to może nie wystarczyć.

Rozmawialiśmy tak godzinami, w końcu kazał mi się położyć. Poszłam do łazienki, przebrałam się w moją standardową piżamę, czyli w białą bokserkę i spodnie przeznaczone do koszykówki w kolorze niebieskim. Umyłam zęby, po czym przeczesałam na szybko moje kasztanowe loczki. Wyszłam z łazienki i zauważyłam, że Jake nadal siedzi na swoim miejscu. Podeszłam do niego.

- Wybierasz się na mecz?- Zaśmiał się mierząc mnie wzrokiem.

- Nie, nie wiesz, że teraz tak się chodzi?- Zakpiłam.

- Niestety nie, jestem nie na topie.

- Ja też nie.- Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Przypomniała mi się rozmowa w garderobie.

- Ładnie ci tak- Pociągnął mnie za rękę zmuszając, abym usiadła obok niego.

- Dzięki. – Wróciłam do poprzedniej pozycji, czyli znowu się do niego przytuliłam. Nie miał nic przeciwko takiemu gestowi.

- Kładź już się spać- Rozkazał nie zbyt przekonującym tonem.

- Dlaczego? Ja nie muszę spać.- Trochę się naburmuszyłam. W końcu nie jestem już dzieckiem żeby kłaść się o jednej i tej samej porze oraz wstawać o jednej i tej samej godzinie.

- Musisz, musisz.- Podniósł mnie na ręce, po czym drugą odsłonił kołdrę. Położył mnie ostrożnie, tak jak robią to ojcowie z ich małymi córkami dwulatkami. Przykrył mnie i pogłaskał po głowie.- Śpij dobrze- Pocałował mnie w czoło.

- Dziękuję, zostaniesz tu prawda?

- Obiecałem.- Uśmiechnął się. Wstał i ruszył w kierunku najbliższego krzesła. Zamknęłam oczy, w tym momencie poczułam się śpiąca. Nie zdążyłam nawet nad niczym dokładnie porozmyślać, bo zasnęłam. Tej nocy nie miałam już koszmarów. Rano, gdy wstałam rozejrzałam się po pokoju, Jake w nim był. Ucieszyłam się. Nagle wszystkie problemy zostawiłam w tyle, mogłam poczuć się tak jak o tym marzłam, tak jak kiedyś. Dzień minął równie wesoło jak poranek. Ciągle siedziałam w pokoju, który nie był już dla mnie miejscem wyżaleń lecz radości. Nie chciałam go opuszczać. Jake chodził regularnie po posiłki dla mnie i dla niego. Znowu zasnęłam bezproblemowo, brak koszmarów wprawiał mnie w jeszcze większą euforię. Kolejny dzień rozpoczął się tak samo i tak samo się zakończył. Następny też, kolejny też. Nadeszła sobota. Wstałam dość szybko, machinalnie rozglądałam się po pokoju. Nikogo w nim nie było oprócz mnie. Po niecałej minucie mój mózg zaczął odpowiednio pracować. Przypomniałam sobie, że wczoraj wieczorem Jacob powiedział mi, że pójdzie na noc do domu wyjaśnić wszystko i się przebrać. Trochę się zasmuciłam jego brakiem choć wiedziałam, że na pewno wróci. Usiadłam na łóżku i przeczesałam włosy. Poczekałam chwilę żebym doszła do siebie i poszłam do łazienki. Tam wzięłam krótki prysznic i wyszczotkowałam zęby. W szlafroku poszłam do garderoby. Przez cały tydzień ubierałam się tylko w dresy, może dzisiaj zrobię zmianę? Tak, to będzie dobry pomysł. Wybrałam jasne rurki jeansowe i t-shirt turkusowy z wyrysowanym komiksem. Znowu wróciłam do łazienki, gdzie się przebrałam. Wróciłam do pokoju, w nim był już Jake.

- Cześć- Przywitałam się z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Cześć- Również się przywitał.- Co powiesz na mały spacer? Dawno nie byłaś na świeżym powietrzu.

- Nie potrzebuję świeżego powietrza- Burknęłam. Nie chciałam nigdzie stąd się ruszyć.

- Proszę, naprawdę dobrze Ci to zrobi.

- Wątpię. – Niemal warknęłam.

- Chodź, proszę.- Przybrał poważny ton widząc, że nie mam zamiaru nigdzie wyjść- Bo dzisiaj nie zostanę tu na noc.- Zagroził mi.

- No dobra, dobra.- Poddałam się. Ruszyliśmy do wyjścia z domu. Specjalnie nie oglądałam się po domu, wiedziałam, że będą na mnie zaglądać. Tata spojrzał na Jacoba z wrogością. Usłyszałam warknięcie z jego strony. Prawie podskoczyłam. Spojrzałam na niego. Mój towarzysz zrobił to samo, a wyraz twarzy ojca zmienił się , zamiast wrogości można było ujrzeć poddanie i niepokój. Pewnie Jake przekazał mu coś w myślach. Wyszliśmy. Spodziewałam się deszczu, błota i wielgachnych kałuż, a tu nic, sucho. Piękny, słoneczny dzień. Wgłębiliśmy się w las. Nie znałam jeszcze dokładnie całego lasu, więc nie mogłam powiedzieć, gdzie właśnie się znajdujemy i skąd dokładnie przyszliśmy. Przez drzewa przebijało się słońce oświetlając niegdyś ponury las. Nagle zatrzymaliśmy się. Jake się zmieszał. Zrozumiałam dlaczego.

- Więc chcesz porozmawiać?- Zagadałam. W odpowiedzi skinął tylko głową. – Co chcesz wiedzieć?! Wszyscy myślą, że jestem wariatką! Nie potrafię zapanować nad uczuciami, płaczę i zachowuje się jak kretynka. – Wrzeszczałam. Miałam dość już tego ponurego czasu, myślałam, że go zostawiłam daleko za sobą, a jednak nie. Od tej złości popłakałam się. Zbliżył się do mnie i wziął mnie za nadgarstki. Dłonie zaciśnięte miałam w pięści.

- Ja tak nie myślę – Szepnął. Próbowałam się opanować. Trochę się uspokoiłam, więc postanowiłam coś powiedzieć. Było mi głupio za moje zachowanie.

- Nie wiem, co o tym mam myśleć – Zwierzyłam się. Już nie płakałam, próbowałam zdusić to w sobie.

- A co myślisz?

- Nie wiem. Z jednej strony jestem zła na siebie, a z drugiej na rodzinę. Na siebie, ponieważ pozwoliłam ją zabić, a na rodzinę, ponieważ biorą mnie za jakąś niedorozwiniętą i ją zabili. Wiem, że nie chcieli, ale…ale jednak to zrobili. To była moja jedyna i najbardziej wyrozumiała koleżanka, jak w ogóle można ją tak nazwać. To, że nie uciekała ode mnie było na wielki plus. Choć tak naprawdę starałam się nikogo nie zrażać do siebie, ale to nazwisko… już wszystkim źle się kojarzy. Z moim ''rodzeństwem''. – Uśmiechnęłam się. W szkole byłam brana za kolejne adoptowane dziecko Carlisle'a.

- Gdyby jej nie zabili zginęłabyś ty.

- Wiem, o tym. – Powiedziałam to trochę za szybko jak na człowieka. Nie wiem czy mnie zrozumiał.- Ale nie wiem, dlaczego akurat mi się to przytrafiło i dlaczego ona? Przypadek?- Dodałam, teraz starałam się mówić bardziej zrozumiale.

- Pewnie tak. Ktoś to musiał być, wypadło na nią.

- I w tym problem… Przypadki jakoś często mi się przytrafiają nie sądzisz?

- Nie, raczej nie.

- Tak, raczej tak.- Znowu się uśmiechnęłam. Chciałam wyrazić tym, że nie biorę tego tak strasznie na poważnie.

- Wracamy?

- Jak chcesz.- Puścił jedną moją rękę, a drugą złapał za dłoń. Wracaliśmy nieznaną mi dróżką. Nawet nie zauważyłam ile byliśmy na tym spacerze. Gdy wyszliśmy z lasu robiło się już trochę ciemno. Dopiero teraz zwróciłam na to uwagę. Weszliśmy do domu. Nikogo z mojej rodziny nie zauważyłam. Ruszyliśmy do mnie do pokoju. Szłam pierwsza. Gdy weszliśmy podeszłam do okna.

- Nessie? - Zapytał.

- Tak?- Odwróciłam się na pięcie i spojrzałam na niego.

- Wiesz o tym, że nigdy Cię nie opuszczę.

- Wiem.- Przytaknęłam.

- Ale musisz też wiedzieć, że jeśli coś nam przeszkodzi będziesz musiała działać sama, tak jakby nigdy nic.

- Nie chce o tym słyszeć! Niby, co ma się stać?!

- Mówię to żebyś wiedziała.

- A jeśli nie chcę tego przyjąć do wiadomości?

- Musisz.

- Nie. Idę zrobić coś do jedzenia. Chcesz coś? – Ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi.

- Pomogę Ci. - Zaoferował. W kuchni nikogo nie było. Zrobiłam z 30 kanapek za pomocą Jacoba i wróciliśmy do pokoju. Nie zjadłam nic. Oferując zrobienie czegoś do jedzenia chciałam po prostu wyrwać się z tematu. Spojrzałam na zegarek, dochodziła 19:00. Zaczęło mi się nudzić. Jacob jadł, a ja siedziałam i rozmyślałam. Może wybiorę się na polowanie? Tak, to dobry pomysł.

- Pójdziesz ze mną na polowanie? – Zapytałam. Mam nadzieję, że się zgodzi bez żadnych zastrzeżeń.

- Nie musisz polować.

- Czuję, że muszę zapolować. Piecze mnie w gardle.- Skłamałam. Chciałam iść tam tylko dla zabicia czasu.

- Okej. – Zmieszał się trochę. Takiej reakcji się spodziewałam. Wiedziałam, że o wampirzych potrzebach nie ma pojęcia, a tym bardziej o wampirzo-ludzkich. Właśnie skończył jeść, pozbierał się i mogliśmy już wychodzić. Jedynie kazał mi jeszcze ubrać bluzę twierdząc, że wieczory są trochę chłodne. Nie oddaliliśmy się za daleko od domu. Poszliśmy na najbliższą łąkę z jeleniami.

- Proszę bardzo.- Zachęcił mnie wskazując ręką na stado jeleni.

- Dziękuję- Odparłam i rzuciłam się na najbliższego. Jego krew była bardzo ciepła, gdy całą ją wypiłam mój wewnętrzny wampir żądał więcej. Skoczyłam do drugiego, potem do trzeciego i na tym zakończyłam. Wytarłam ręką twarz i wróciłam do Jacoba. Stał tam gdzie go zostawiłam. Trochę głupio mi się zrobiło, że musiał widzieć mnie jak poluję. Jak byłam mała jakoś mi to nie przeszkadzało, a teraz wszystko się zmieniło.

- Idziemy?- Chwyciłam go za rękę.

- Już nie czujesz głodu?- Zapytał.

- Nie, nie czuję.

- To możemy wracać.

Biegliśmy w ciszy w stronę domu, nadal trzymaliśmy się za ręce. Pięć minut później siedzieliśmy już w salonie. Rodziców nadal nie było. Zaczęłam się poważnie martwić. Włączyłam telewizor i puściłam wiadomości. Znowu jakieś bzdury o dzieciach, zwierzętach, gospodarstwach i tak dalej.

- Może powinnam do nich zadzwonić?- Zapytałam.

- Na pewno są na polowaniu, nie przeszkadzaj im.

- Tak długo? Już dochodzi dziewiąta!

- Ty jako pół wampir powinnaś wiedzieć ile zajmuje polowanie. Tobie zajęło prawie dwie godziny!- Wytknął mi. Miał rację, na pewno Emmet siłuję się z jakimś niedźwiedziem, a Edward z jakąś pumą. To jest bardzo czasochłonne. Jednak coś mnie uświadamiało, że poszli nie tylko na polowanie, ale także na spotkanie przygotowujące do walki z nowonarodzonymi. To tłumaczyłoby zostawienie mnie z jednym z wilków i nie powiadomienie gdzie poszli i o której wrócą. W wiadomościach zaczęli mówić o niewyjaśnionych zabójstwach i zniknięciach niewinnych ludzi. Nie chciałam o tym już nic więcej słyszeć, wiec przełączyłam kanał na jakąś komedię. Udawałam, że mnie zaciekawiła, wpatrywałam się w ekran niczym w jakiś drogocenny kamień.

- Już czas, powinnaś położyć się spać. – Zaproponował. Odruchowo spojrzałam na zegar, dochodziła dziesiąta trzydzieści. Nawet nie zauważyłam jak zrobiło się już tak późno. Z tego zamartwiania się odechciało mi się spania.

- Nie chce mi się spać.

- Śpij, śpij.

- Nie chcę!- Warknęłam.

- Wielka pani obrażalska nagle zmienia zdanie i zaczyna się martwić o stado krwiopijców?- Zakpił.

- Ja też jestem tym krwiopijcą, nie zapominaj się.

- Wybacz mi, a teraz kładź się spać.

- Naprawdę nie chce mi się – Podkreślałam każde słowo by mnie dokładnie mógł zrozumieć.

- Mam Cię tam zanieść używając siły? – Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. W odpowiedzi tylko prychnęłam. – Jak chcesz – Jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął, wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł do mojego pokoju, tam położył na łóżku. Nie szarpałam się, wiedziałam, że to na nic.

- Bardzo śmieszne. – Powiedziałam zirytowana swoją słabością.

- Jesteś uparta jak Bella. – Uśmiech nadal nie opuszczał jego twarzy.- A teraz idź się przebrać w piżamę. Ja pójdę tylko na dół, okej?

- Niech Ci będzie- Nadal udawałam naburmuszone dziecko. Chwilę po tym jak wyszedł z pokoju podeptałam do łazienki. Umyłam dokładnie zęby, przeczesałam włosy, a potem przebrałam się w piżamę. Wróciłam do pokoju i usiadłam na łóżku. Zachciało mi się spać, położyłam się i oparłam głowę o najbliższą poduszkę. Zamknęłam powieki, w błyskawicznym tempie sen przyćmił mnie, spałam, lecz nie za dobrze, co chwilę się przebudzałam i znowu bardzo szybko zasypiałam. Jeden jedyny raz obudziło mnie coś innego niż sen, pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyłam oczy. Nikt do pokoju nie wszedł, słychać tylko było jakąś szeptaną rozmowę. Błyskawicznie wstałam i po cichutku podeszłam pod drzwi. Przyłożyłam ucho do nich, teraz słyszałam idealnie. To moja mama rozmawiała z Jacobem.

- Dlaczego to tak długo trwa?! Miałeś jej pomóc!- Prawie mówi na głos moja mama.

- To nie moja wina, ostatnio narzekała mi, że uważacie ją za idiotkę. Dla mnie jest ona całkiem normalna, taka jak zawsze. – Mówił opanowanie.

- Nic nie rozumiesz! My się o nią martwimy, niepokoi nas jej zachowanie, Jasper ciągle sprawdza jej emocje. Trochę to za długo trwa nie sądzisz?! Ja chcę odzyskać moją córkę!

- Przykro mi, ale to wy ją w to wkopaliście. Czas minął.

Zbliżał się do drzwi mojego pokoju, zaraz miał je otworzyć, szybko wskoczyłam pod kołdrę i udawałam, że jestem w głębokim śnie, co nie było do końca takim kłamstwem, bo po chwili naprawdę zasnęłam. Obudziłam się o godz. 11. Niedzielne poranki zazwyczaj są bardzo nudne, więc postanowiłam pospać sobie dłużej. Zauważyłam na moim biurku kartkę podpisaną moim imieniem. Wstałam i podeszłam do biurka. Podniosłam ją i zaczęłam czytać:

,, _Droga Nessie, musiałam na chwilę wrócić do domu. Przyjdę po ciebie po jedenastej i razem pójdziemy na spacer. Tylko spróbuj marudzić! Jacob ''_

No dobra, dzisiaj mogę sobie odpuścić. Jako pierwszą czynność wykonałam wybranie ubrań, coraz ciężej mi to szło bez pomocy Alice, ale jakoś musiałam sobie radzić. Na dzisiaj wybrałam czarne legginsy za kostkę, czarne baleriny, sukienkę w kwiatki różowo-czerwone, a do tego jasno jeansową kurtkę. W końcu jest niedziela, powinnam jakoś wyglądać. Wzięłam wszystko w ręce i zaniosłam do łazienki. Umyłam zęby, przepłukałam twarz, przeczesałam włosy i ubrałam się. Wychodząc z łazienki spojrzałam na zegar, była już godzina 11:30. Podeszłam do biurka, na którym leżał mój telefon, podniosłam go. Dostałam smsa od Jake'a: ,,_Będę czekał w lesie tuż przed twoim domem''. _Chyba bardzo mu zależy żebym się zgubiła. Wyszłam z domu nie oglądając się za siebie i ruszyłam w stronę lasu. Rzeczywiście, był bardzo blisko mojego domu tzn. domu dziadków.

- Cześć- Pomachałam na przywitanie.

- Cześć. Idziemy się przejść? – Znowu łobuzersko się uśmiechnął.

- Jasne.

- Wypuścili Cię z domu bez wahania? –Zdziwił się.

- Nie widziałam żeby się sprzeciwiali. – Odpowiedziałam jeszcze bardziej się dziwiąc. Nie mogli przecież zobaczyć mnie w wizji Alice, a co dopiero Jake. Może postanowili mi, chociaż raz zaufać? Ruszyliśmy w głąb lasu. Dzisiaj pogoda nie była już tak bardzo wspaniała jak wczoraj, ale dało się ją znieść. Przez całą drogę wygłupialiśmy się, opowiadaliśmy kawały i goniliśmy się po lesie. Kazałam Jacobowi zmienić się w wilka żeby utrudnić sobie bieg. Biegłam bardzo szybko czasami skacząc po drzewach dla zmyłki Jake'a, który i tak był szybszy. W końcu dobiegliśmy do domu.

- Może wybierzemy się znowu gdzieś wieczorem?- Zapytał. Właśnie dochodziliśmy do drzwi.

- Możemy. – Uśmiechnęłam się otwierając powoli drzwi.

- Przyjdę po Ciebie- Powiedział i już go nie było. Pobiegł w stronę lasu. Weszłam do środka i skierowałam się w stronę schodów.

- Nadal z nami nie rozmawiasz?- Zapytał z Nienacka tata. Zignorowałam go i ruszyłam w stronę pokoju. Żeby uświadomić ich, że nadal jestem zła, trzasnęłam drzwiami. Jak ubrać się na wieczorne wyjście ''gdzieś''? Może pójdę tak jak teraz? Jest czerwiec, nie powinno mi być zimno. Z rozmyśleń wyrwało mnie pukanie do drzwi. Do pokoju weszła Alice, a za nią Rosalie.

- Możemy Ci pomóc?- Zapytała mnie Rosalie.

- W czym? – Udawałam głupią.

- W strojeniu się głuptasku – Zaśmiała się Alice.

- Jak chcecie. – Rzuciłam z obojętnością kierując się do garderoby, ciocię podążyły za mną. W środku znalazłyśmy się błyskawicznie. One zajęły się szperaniem po szafkach, a ja czekaniem na ich propozycje.

- Może być sukienka?- Zapytała ciocia Rose.

- Nie. – Odpowiedziałam.

- A spódniczka?

- Też nie.

Pokazały mi parę zestawień do wyboru, w końcu wybrałam spodnie rurki, fioletowe balerinki, szarą bluzkę z długim rękawkiem i bluzę, którą na pewno szybko zdejmę. Na to kazały ubrać mi fioletową wiatrówkę.

- Będzie padać- Uprzedziła mnie Alice.

Gdy byłam już wyszykowana i chciałam wyjść z domu zatrzymała mnie Rosalie.

- Nie powinnaś się tak długo gniewać.- Powiedziała.

- No właśnie. Powinnaś nam już wybaczyć. Przecież wiesz, że zrobimy wszystko byś była szczęśliwa- Poparła ją Alice.

Nie odpowiedziałam im, wyszłam z pokoju i pobiegłam do drzwi wyjściowych. Szybko je otwarłam i wybiegłam na zewnątrz. Zaczynało padać. Pobiegłam przed siebie zapominając o tym gdzie mam się spotkać z Jacobem. Po chwili wpadłam w czyjeś ramiona.

- Miałaś na mnie czekać – Oburzył się.

- Chcieli ze mną rozmawiać, więc wybiegłam z domu. – Wytłumaczyłam się.

- Zaraz cała zmokniesz.- Założył mi kaptur na głowę. Wziął mnie za rękę i ruszyliśmy. Znowu nie wiedziałam, dokąd idziemy.

- Co od ciebie chcieli?- Zapytał.

- Pytali się mnie, dlaczego nadal się gniewam i prosili żebym im przebaczyła.

- A co ty na to?

- Nie odpowiedziałam im.

- Nessie, powinnaś się już z nimi pogodzić. Wiesz, że zrobili to dla twojego dobra?

- Wiem.

- To, o co Ci chodzi?

- O to, że nie było to koniecznością. Mogłabym zginąć. Moja śmierć przyniosłaby wiele dobroci: nie byłoby wojny i nikt z moich bliskich nie musiałby ginąć, nikt nie chciałby mnie zabić, więc rodzice by się już nie martwili i mogliby żyć bez żadnych konsekwencji nadal ukrywając się przed ludźmi.

- Woja śmierć byłaby największą katastrofą, jaka mogłaby się zdarzyć. Większą niż koniec świata. Czy wiesz, że gdybyś zginęła prawdopodobnie twoi rodzice też? I twoi bliscy?

- Poprosiłabym ich żeby tego nie robili.

- Co za głupoty wygadujesz, Nessie. Myślisz, że by cię posłuchali?- Nie odpowiedziałam.- Chcesz ich zabić?

- Już to robię, skazuję ich na wieczną mękę. To jest gorsze od śmierci!

- Uwierz mi, że wolą oni mękę, wolą walczyć o Ciebie niż cie stracić. Jeśli zależy Ci na nich pogódź się z nimi, wybacz im ich grzechy i pozwól im siebie ratować. – Czekał chwilę na moją odpowiedź, ale ja zamarłam w rozmyślaniach.- Wiesz, co trzyma ich na nogach? Miłość. To ona pozwala im walczyć o ciebie, twoje zachowanie podcina im nogi.

- Może i masz rację. – Odpowiedziałam.

- Mam, mam. – Zachichotał.

- Jednak zastanawiam się nad tym, dlaczego to robisz i dlaczego ich bronisz?

- Bo w tej sprawie mają rację. Gdybym był na ich miejscu też bym się tak zachowywał. Chodź idziemy do domu zanim zmokniesz do suchej nitki.

- Taki był cel naszego spotkania?

- Nie. Plany się zmieniły, oczywiście nie przez ciebie tylko przez deszcz. – Spojrzał na niebo. Było już bardzo ciemno.

- Pozwolisz, że dostarczę cię do domu w błyskawicznym tempie? – Nie odpowiedziałam, więc wziął mnie na barana i pobiegł przedzierając się przez las. Po około dziesięciu minutach byłam już pod drzwiami wejściowymi, a Jacoba nie było. Weszłam do środka. Znowu nie zwracając uwagi na resztę rodziny pobiegłam do góry się przebrać. Włożyłam na siebie mój ulubiony dres i zeszłam na dół. Cała rodzina siedziała w salonie i oglądała telewizję. Przez chwilę się zawahałam, nie byłam pewna czy dobrze robię, jednak szybko odzyskałam pewność siebie i ruszyłam w ich kierunku. Przystanęłam przy sofie.

- Przepraszam – Powiedziałam zupełnie szczerze. Mam nadzieje, że usłyszeli, chociaż nutkę szczerości w moim głosie. – Wiem, co czujecie jak jestem z wami pokłócona. – Zrobiłam małą pauzę licząc na jakieś pretensje, zażalenia lub co kolwiek, jednak wszyscy siedzieli w ciszy.- Chcę abyście wiedzieli, że…że mimo wszystko was kocham i że nie chcę abyście… abyście gdyby coś się stało…zrobiliście to samo z sobą. – Wyjąkałam. Mam tylko nadzieję, że zrozumią.

- Dziękujemy za przeprosiny. Oczywiście zostały przyjęte, a teraz czas na ciebie.- Powiedział Edward biorąc mnie pod rękę i prowadząc do mojego pokoju.

- Nie! Jeszcze nie! Chcę wiedzieć czy to prawda. – Niemalże błagałam szarpiąc się z moim tatą.- Mamo?

- Edward powiedz jej. – Przekonywała go moja mama.

- Jeszcze zrobi coś głupiego! Nie ma mowy- Warknął tata. Znowu chciał mnie przed czymś chronić, przed czymś, o czym nie miałam pojęcia. Żeby tak bardzo się nie męczyć ze mną wziął mnie na ręce i w sekundę zaniósł do pokoju. Położył mnie na łóżku trzymiąc mi ręce.

- A ty jakbyś zrobiła na naszym miejscu?- Zapytał. Znieruchomiałam.

- A jakbyście chcieli?

- Żebyś nas posłuchała i żyła dalej.

- Ale wy tego nie bierzecie za rozwiązanie.

- My to, co innego. Czujemy inaczej niż ty. Jesteś w połowie człowiekiem, więc gdybyś miała chłopaka i owy chłopak by zginął nic byś sobie z tego nie zrobiła. Popłakałabyś trochę współczując jego rodzicom, a my…my, jako wampiry jak w kimś się zakochamy z jego śmiercią też giniemy.

- Więc popełniając samobójstwo popełnię też zbrodnię. Zabije innych?

- Nie. To nasza wina, że jesteśmy tacy, jacy jesteśmy.

- Ale byście mnie posłuchali gdybym tak bardzo chciała, gdybym tak bardzo pragnęła waszego życia?

- Nie, raczej nie.

- Nawet dla mnie?

- Nawet dla ciebie. Nessie.. Jest coś prawie tak samo silnego ja miłość, śmierć. Czasami pragnienie pokuty jest związane z śmiercią, ona zaś przysłania miłość.

- Czyli zginęlibyście tylko po to by odpokutować moją śmierć?

- Tak i nie. To jest bardzo trudny temat do rozmowy.

- Ale ja chcę wiedzieć!

- Dowiesz się, obiecuję, ale nie teraz. Teraz kładź się spać.

- Jeszcze pójdę powiedzieć dobranoc pozostałym.

- Nie możesz powiedzieć po prostu tego? Oni cię usłyszą.

- Nie. – Szybko zeszłam z łóżka i pobiegłam na dół. Dalej siedzieli na swoich miejscach i oglądali telewizję. Chwilę z nimi porozmawiałam, pożartowałam, po czym powiedziałam,,dobranoc'' i znowu chwilę pożartowałam.

**10. Ognisko.**

W końcu wróciłam do swojego pokoju. Byłam ogromnie szczęśliwa. Cała moja rodzina dzieliła się euforią tak samo jak ja. Dobry humor mnie nie opuszczał. Znowu byłam pogodzona z rodzicami i tylko to się liczy. Nikt mnie już nie ignorował. Nareszcie nie muszę wybierać pomiędzy rodziną a Jacobem, bo wszystko wróciło do normy.

Położyłam się spać. Po raz pierwszy nie potrafiłam zasnąć, chociaż nadal ogarniała mnie euforia. Po paru minutach uświadomiłam sobie, dlaczego jeszcze nie śpię. Nie ma przy mnie Jacoba. Ostatnio przyzwyczaiłam się do jego obecności i teraz mi go brakuje, i to bardzo. Ciekawe, co teraz robi.

Po długim i męczącym zarazem myśleniu oraz ciągłym wierceniu się w łóżku, zasnęłam. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy to się stało. Pamiętam tylko tyle, że jako ostatni temat rozmyślań wybrałam sobie przetłumaczenie mojej ulubionej piosenki na język francuski. Potem pewnie wpadłam w objęcia Morfeusza.

Rano, gdy się obudziłam, znowu uświadomiłam sobie, że Jake obok mnie nie ma. Zrobiło mi się trochę smutno. Kładąc się spać pewnie nadal się łudziłam nad jego przyjściem do mnie, jednak nic z tego. Postanowiłam napisać do niego sms'a z prośbą o spotkanie. Bardzo chciałam go zobaczyć. Stęskniłam się. Po chwili otrzymałam odpowiedź: _Okej,_ _przyjedziesz do mnie sama czy mam po ciebie podjechać?_

Hm. W sumie to powinnam się przejechać na moim motorze. Za nim też bardzo tęskniłam, i za szalonymi wypadami za miasto by trochę zaczerpnąć adrenaliny. Rozmarzyłam się zapominając przy okazji o mojej rozmowie z Jacobem. Po paru minutach doszłam do siebie i odpisałam mu: Sama przyjadę_. Będę za około pięć minut._

Wiem, że Jake'owi nie spodoba się moja wiadomość. Nie lubił, gdy jechałam ponad sto pięćdziesiąt na godzinę, ale co ja na to poradzę? Zawsze mu odpowiadałam, że ma martwić się o siebie i uczyniłam to także tym razem, gdy znowu robił mi wykład o szybkiej jeździe. Oczywiście streścił to do minimum, aby zmieściło się to w jednym sms'ie. Po minucie odpisał: _Dobrze, ale uważaj na siebie. Nie rozbij się jadąc tak szybko! _Zaśmiałam się cichutko, po czym w wampirzym tempie ubrałam się, umyłam, zjadłam śniadanie i ruszyłam do garażu. Wszystko zajęło mi zaledwie dwie minuty. Po paru sekundach znalazłam się na autostradzie.

Do Jacoba dojechałam na czas. Czekał na mnie na plaży. Podeszłam do niego i mocno go przytuliłam. Odwzajemnił mój uścisk. Rozumieliśmy się bez słowa.

Przechadzaliśmy się po plaży zachwycając się wspaniałą pogodą. Dzisiaj naprawdę było pięknie. Słońce mocno świeciło, chmury powędrowały na drugi plan, przez co od razu zrobiło się jaśniej. Wszystkie kolory wreszcie ożyły. Morze było przepięknego niebieskiego koloru, przy czym nie odstraszało swoim kolorem. W ponure dni nie wyglądało najlepiej. Jakby ciągle było głodne, tworząc ogromne fale. Piasek za to mienił się i błyszczał dzięki promieniom słońca. Tak naprawdę to całe otoczenie stało się od razu piękne i bardzo przyjacielskie. Nie odpychało swoim wyglądem, lecz przyciągało.

Ptaki głośno świergotały, dzieci z rodzicami i psami spacerowali, tak jak my, lecz w innym kierunku, no i nie byli wampirami ani wilkołakami. Byli tacy szczęśliwi razem. Maluchy ganiały na około swoich podopiecznych, podopiecznych oni szeroko się uśmiechali i raz, co jakiś czas chlapali się wodą. Pies za to wskakiwał, co chwilę do wody za jakimś kamieniem rzucanym za pewne przez jego właścicieli. Obraz idealny. Szczęśliwa rodzina.

Ja też byłam szczęśliwa, i to bardzo, jednak brakowało mi tego, co ci ludzie posiadali. Nie chodzi tu o kompletną ludzkość, lecz o życie w niewielkiej świadomości. Nie wiedzieli, co to są wampiry czy też wilkołaki. Nawet o nich nie myśleli. Dzieci zapewne uczęszczały do szkoły, rodzice chodzili do pracy, mieszkali w małym, przytulnym jednorodzinnym domeczku i byli pewni, że mają wszystko, o czym marzą, a nawet śnią.

Byli tacy krusi. Przyglądałam się im z fascynacją, nie zwracając przy tym uwagi na mojego towarzysza. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że mi się przygląda.

- Chciałabym mieć psa- Wypaliłam, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co mówię. Nadal przyglądałam się owej rodzince. Jacob zaczął głośno się śmiać co mnie zdekoncentrowało. Spojrzałam na niego z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

- Co cię tak bawi?- Zapytałam, byłam już całkiem poważna. Jake coraz bardziej mnie irytował.- Już nie można chcieć mieć psa?

Nadal się głośno śmiał. Zatrzymałam się by lepiej móc się na nim skupić, a przy okazji pokazać mu, że mówię całkiem poważnie.

- Nie o to chodzi- W końcu się odezwał, nadal chichotał.

- To, o co?

- Po pierwsze jesteś pół wampirem, a twoi rodzice to wampiry żywiące się krwią zwierząt, więc wątpię, że piesek długo by u was pożył, po drugie twoi najlepsi kumple są wilkołakami nazywanymi przez twoich rodziców psami, więc znajdujesz się także w towarzystwie dużych psów. Chcesz któregoś adoptować?- Zażartował. Postanowiłam także obrócić całą sytuację w żart.

- No nie wiem. Polecisz mi któregoś?

- Wolisz szczeniaka czy już bardziej opanowanego.

- Szczeniaki zazwyczaj są bardzo słodkie.

- Jak lubisz słodkie pieski to może wybierzesz w kolorze czekoladowym?

- Nie, może nie. Jednak wole szczeniaki.

- W takim razie Seth jest odpowiedni.

- A jaka to rasa?

- Labrador.

- Hm. Wolałabym pudla. Ubierałabym go w słodkie różowe ubranka i zabierałabym go na pokazy. Robiłabym mu fryzurę, a może nawet zafarbowałabym go na różowo.

- W takim razie polecam Quila, ale nie wiem czy jest jeszcze do adopcji.- Udawałam smutnego.

- Dlaczego?- Nadal grałam zafascynowaną jego ofertą. Całkiem zabawnie się rozmawiało o np. Quilu w różowej sukience. Nawet sobie to wyobrażałam.

- Bo już jedna mała dziewczynka go sobie zarezerwowała.

- To może jednak zdecyduje się na Labradorka. Jak myślisz, będą na niego mieli różowe lateksowe sukienki?

- Jasne.- Wybuchnął śmiechem. Pewnie musiał sobie to wyobrazić. Po chwili ja też zaczęłam się śmiać.

Później chlapaliśmy się wodą i goniliśmy się po plaży. Poczułam się tak, jakbym była zwykłym człowiekiem, a Jacob nie był wilkołakiem. Gdy zrobiło się już dość późno, postanowiłam wrócić do domu.

Jacob odprowadził mnie na parking, gdzie rano zostawiłam motor. Na pożegnanie także się do niego mocno przytuliłam. Pogłaskał mnie po głowie.

- Kiedy się znowu spotkamy?- Zapytałam.

- Miałem zamiar zaprosić cię dzisiaj na imprezę, ale nie wiem czy twoi rodzice się zgodzą. Nadal nie ufają zbytnio wilkołakom.

- Co to za impreza?- Zmieniłam temat. Nie chciałam rozmawiać o uprzedzeniach moich bliskich, co do ogromnych wilków ani na odwrót.

- Takie tam spotkanie przy ognisku sfory. Znowu będą opowieści o naszych przodkach. Będzie tam Billy, Sue i dziadek Quila. Z sfory będą wszyscy, których znasz z swoimi partnerkami.

Partnerkami? Zdziwiłam się. Dlaczego nie powiedział po prostu z swoimi dziewczynami? A może mówiąc partnerkami miał, co innego na myśli.

Uniosłam pytająco jedną brew.

- Mówiąc partnerami, kogo miałeś na myśli?- Zapytałam. Podejrzewałam, o kogo mu chodzi jednak chciałam usłyszeć to od niego. Nie rozumiem, dla czego mi po prostu nie chce tego powiedzieć. Przecież wie, że ja dobrze o tym wiem i że niezbyt obchodzi mnie to, co to znaczy, bo dla mnie po prostu się liczy to, jaki jest i że mnie kocha.

- No…- Zachęcałam go- Mów.

Na chwilę się zastanowił, po czym się uśmiechnął łobuzersko.

- Przecież wiesz, o kogo mi chodzi. – Powiedział.

- Tak, wiem, wiem. Po prostu chcę się upewnić i usłyszeć to od ciebie.

- No dobra, niech ci będzie. Z swoimi obiektami wpojenia. Już wiesz?- Uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy.

- Wiem i wiedziałam. – Odpowiedziałam bardzo szybko. Zwykły człowiek pewnie miałby problem z zrozumieniem moich słów. Założyłam błyskawicznie kask i siadłam na motor. Odpaliłam maszynę i ruszyłam zostawiając za sobą Jacoba. Co prawda dopiero w połowie drogi uświadomiłam sobie, że nie przyjęłam zaproszenia ani nie odmówiłam, oraz że nie zapytałam o szczegóły imprezy. Spochmurniałam, jednak po chwili znowu poweselałam. Na pewno Jacob do mnie zadzwoni jak wrócę do domu. Szeroko się uśmiechnęłam.

W domu rozłożyłam się na kanapie. Długo nie musiałam czekać na telefon od Jacoba. Gdy usłyszałam pierwszy sygnał, szybko odebrałam.

- Tak?- Zapytałam. Starałam się być jak najbardziej opanowana.

- Cześć, mała.- Przywitał się Jacob.

- Cześć.

- To co, wpadniesz do mnie na tą imprezę?- Ledwie, co udawało mu się ukryć podekscytowanie.

- Jasne.- Odparłam.

- Na prawdę?- Ucieszył się.

- Tak.

- Pytałaś się Edwarda?

Tym pytaniem całkowicie mnie zaskoczył. Nie mogłam go okłamać, choć tak bardzo mnie korciło. Prawdę mówiąc jeszcze o niczym nie poinformowałam rodziców.

- Nessie?- Mój rozmówca zaczął się denerwować.

- Yyy- Nie wiedziałam jak to powiedzieć i co mu powiedzieć.- Nie.- Postawiłam naprawdę.

- Och Nessie, Nessie. Co ja mam z tobą zrobić?- Zapytał udając opanowanego. Oczywiście wyczułam napięcie w jego głosie. Mnie nie mógł oszukać.

- Może od razu zabij mnie?- Zaproponowałam.

Ta propozycja nieco go rozśmieszyła.

- Przestań głuptasie. To co robimy?

- Porozmawiam z rodzicami i ci oddzwonię.

- Okej.- Po chwili się rozłączył.

Podeszłam do rodziców z telefonem w ręce. Nic nie mówiłam. Wolną ręką dotknęłam policzka mamy. Pokazałam jej imprezę.

- Chcesz iść?- Zapytała.

- Tak.- Odpowiedziałam. Spojrzałam na tatę. Po jego minie mogłam wywnioskować, że nigdzie mnie nie puści i właśnie obmyśla ku temu argumenty.- Tato, nie zrobisz mi tego prawda?

- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł.

- Oni nic mi nie zrobią! Przecież wiesz.

- Nie jestem pewny co do nich.

- To zacznij być- Warknęłam. Zachowanie Edwarda było bardzo irytujące. Jak zawsze przesadzał.

- Nie takim tonem, dobra? Wątpię czy kiedykolwiek moje nastawienie do nich się zmieni, więc nic ci nie obiecuję.

- To zaufaj mi!

- Ufam tobie.

- Nie, nie prawda. Wcale mi nie ufasz!- Prawie krzyczałam.

- Ależ ufam. Nie ufam jedynie sforze, to wszystko.

- Skoro mi ufasz to nie masz nic przeciwko mojemu wypadowi do La Push, bo wiesz, że możesz na mnie polegać i mi zaufać, a ja nic nie zrobię. – Już chciał coś dodać, ale go wyprzedziłam- Będzie tam Billy, Sue, Emily… No proszę! – Chwyciłam go za nadgarstki i spoglądałam na niego błagalnym wzrokiem.

- Edwardzie.- Upomniała go moja mama. Widoczne ona już przeszła na moją stronę. Jeśli tata dalej będzie się spierać, mama mu tego nie daruję.

- No dobra, możesz iść.- Powiedział, a ja go mocno przytuliłam.- Ale ja cię tam zawożę i odbieram, zrozumiano?

- Jasne.- Odparłam.

- Nessie, chodź zjeść obiad! Zrobiłam ci coś dobrego!- Krzyczała z kuchni Esme. Pobiegłam do niej.

Podała mi talerz wypełniony po brzegi jakąś potrawą.

- To włoskie danie.- Poinformowała mnie.- Jedz, jedz.

Z udawanym entuzjazmem zabrałam się za jedzenie. Nie było takie złe jak mi się wydawało. Gdy skończyłam, ucałowałam babcie i jej podziękowałam, a potem pobiegłam do siebie do pokoju się przygotować.

- Alice!- Zawołałam, choć mogłam po prostu powiedzieć lub wyszeptać. Ciotka pewnie czekała z niecierpliwością aż usłyszy swoje imię. Nie minęła nawet sekunda, a ona stanęła w drzwiach.

- Już jestem!- Zapiszczała i rzuciła się do mojej garderoby. Po chwili wyłoniła się z niej z gotowym zestawem. Podała mi go i popchnęła mnie w stronę łazienki.

Bez większego zastanowienia się nad tym co wkładam, przebrałam się i wróciłam do pokoju, żeby się jej pokazać.

- Ślicznie wyglądasz- powiedziała- a teraz chodź jeszcze raz do łazienki. Muszę cię umalować i zrobić ci fryzurę.

- Bez makijażu.- W odpowiedzi tylko przewróciła oczami i zaciągnęła mnie do łazienki.

Gdy ona zajmowała się moimi włosami, przyjrzałam się swojemu odbiciu. Miałam na sobie turkusowy t-shirt, na który miałam założony szary kardigan. Do tego miałam jasne jeansowe rurki i czarne trampki za kostkę.

- Skończyłam.- Oznajmiła Alice, a ja przyjrzałam się jeszcze raz mojemu odbiciu w lustrze, jednak tym razem większą uwagę zwróciłam głowie.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądałam tak jak zawsze. Jedyne co się zmieniło, to zaczesane z jednej strony włosy do tyłu i większa objętość loków.

- Dziękuję- Przytuliłam mocno Alice i pocałowałam ją w policzek.

- Nie ma za co, mała. Baw się dobrze.

Zeszłyśmy na dół. Tata czekał już przy drzwiach. Na pożegnanie szybko uściskałam się z mamą.

Na dworze robiło się już ciemno i było o wiele zimniej. Dobrze, że mam na sobie ten sweterek, pomyślałam.

Edward czekał na mnie w aucie przed wejściem do domu, więc nie musiałam pokonywać zbyt wielkiej trasy na nogach. Gdy byłam już w samochodzie, przypomniało mi się, że nie oddzwoniłam Jacobowi.

- Nie martw się. Bella to przewidziała i oddzwoniła za ciebie. Będzie na ciebie czekał na granicy.- Oznajmił. Jego głos był wyprany z emocji.

- Okej.- Odpowiedziałam.

Resztę drogi spędziliśmy w ciszy, co mnie poniekąd bardzo śmieszyło. Musiałam stłumić chichot nie raz. W sumie to nie wiem, co mnie tak bawiło. Może to, że tata starał się na siłę opanowywać? Może, może.

Tak jak Edward powiedział, Jacob czekał na mnie na granicy. No może troszkę dalej od granicy. Na mój widok nagle się rozpromienił.

- Cześć tato- Pożegnałam się.

- Baw się dobrze. Gdy będziesz chciała wracać, zadzwoń.- W tym czasie podał mi małą, srebrną komórkę.

- Okej, okej. Nie pójdę chyba pieszo.- Zaśmiałam się, jednak mu nie było do śmiechu. Spoważniał.- Mówię prawdę, tato. Nawet mi nie przyszło do głowy iść taki kawał drogi.- Dodałam.

- To dobrze. Po tobie wszystkiego mogę się spodziewać.

- Obiecałam, że będę grzeczna, to tak będzie. Powiedziałeś, że mi ufasz, prawda?

- Bo tak jest.

- To trzymaj się tego.- Otworzyłam drzwiczki i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Podmuch wiatru wywołał u mnie dreszcze. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwiczki i poszłam w kierunku Jake'a.

Gdy już byłam obok niego, usłyszałam dźwięk volvo. Tata pewnie już pojechał.

- Cześć.- Przywitałam się.

- Hej.- Przytulił mnie na powitanie, po czym otworzył drzwiczki z strony pasażera. Wgramoliłam się na siedzenie i czekałam. On, w ciągu paru sekund znalazł się na miejscu kierowcy i odpalił auto.

- Myślałem już, że nie przyjedziesz.- Powiedział.

- No coś ty, miała mnie ominąć zabawa?- Zaśmiałam się.

- Też tak myślę. Opuszczenie takiej imprezy było by grzechem.- Też się zaśmiał.

- I to takim niewybaczalnym.

- Masz rację.- Dobry humor go nie opuszczał.

Po chwili dojechaliśmy do La Push.

Grill miał być na klifie, więc się tam wybieraliśmy. Jake powiedział mi, że wszystkie dziewczyny są u Leah i zajmują się jedzeniem, więc zaoferowałam się, że im pomogę i poczłapałam w kierunku jej domu, zostawiając Jacob samego.

W domu roznosiły się najróżniejsze zapachy. W kuchni znalazłam Emily i Leah.

- Cześć.- Przywitałam się z nimi. Obie, gdy mnie zobaczyły, szeroko się uśmiechnęły.

- Kogo my tu mamy. Jake pewnie teraz się cieszy jak głupi.- Zaśmiała się Emily.

- Dziwne by było, gdybyś nie miała racji.- Zachichotała Leah.

- Pomóc wam w czymś?- Wtrąciłam.

- Właściwie to już wszystko mamy zrobione. Teraz tylko trzeba to poroznosić.- Oznajmiła starsza kobieta, po czym wzięła dwie miski i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Zostałam sama z Leah. Podeszłam do niej.

- Zastanawiam się…- Zaczęła Leah, ale nie dokończyła. Spojrzałam na nią. Wyglądała jakby była na czymś bardzo skupiona.

- Zastanawiasz się, nad czym?- Zapytałam.

- Nad tym, co ty myślisz o tej całej sytuacji. Nie chce być wścibska i w ogóle, ale chce to wiedzieć, Nessie. Jestem bardzo ciekawa.

- O jakiej sytuacji?- Zdziwiłam się. Moje zachowanie nieco ją zmieszało.

- No o tej z Jacobem i Bellą.- Przyglądała mi się podejrzliwie.

- Nadal nic nie rozumiem. Chodzi ci o teraźniejszość czy przeszłość?

- Przeszłość. Jak Bella była jeszcze człowiekiem. Pogodziłaś się z tym od razu, czy męczyło cię to jakiś czas? Wiem tylko tyle, że na pewno mu wybaczyłaś.

- Leah, nadal nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Jaka sytuacja? Z czym miałabym się pogodzić?

- Czyli nie wiesz.- Westchnęła.

- Tak, nie wiem.

- A chcesz wiedzieć?- Tym razem dziewczyna starała się ukryć swoją ekscytację, jednak nie zbyt jej to wychodziło. Ponieważ dalej byłyśmy same, postanowiłam wyciągnąć od niej jakieś informacje. Może akurat będą dość ciekawe.

- Tak.- Odpowiedziałam jej z obojętnością.

- No to słuchaj. Nie wiem, dlaczego akurat ci tego nie powiedzieli, ale uważam, że powinnaś wiedzieć. Twoja mama jak była człowiekiem, wcale nie była taka grzeczna. Nie wiedziała w sumie, kogo wybrać, ale w końcu wybrała Edwarda. Zastanawiała się nad tą pijawką a Jacobem. – Wkurzyło mnie to jak nazwała mojego ojca, ale ponieważ byłam tak ciekawa co mi powie, starałam się nie wszczynać kłótni.- W tym czasie Jacob ciągle o niej myślał, więc nie trudno było mu przeoczyć takie wielkie zdarzenie z nią w roli głównej. A więc chcę abyś wiedziała, że Bella całowała się kiedyś z Jacobem. Jacob miał nadzieję, że to coś dla niej znaczy, ale niestety ona go spławiła. Zdarzyło to się trochę przed ślubem.

- To wszystko?- Zapytałam oszołomiona. Dlaczego mi mama o niczym nie powiedziała? Myślałam, że mówiłyśmy sobie wszystko, że nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic, a tu takie coś. Zaskoczyłam się i zarazem zawiodłam. Jacob też nie był bez winy. Jak mógł mi o tym nie powiedzieć? Przecież nie wściekłam bym się i nie rzucałabym, czym popadnie. Rozumiem, że Jacob miał przede mną inne życie i że wszystko zmieniło się, gdy po raz pierwszy przemienił się w ogromnego wilka. Wszystko rozumiem i mu wybaczam, więc dlaczego mi nie powiedział?

- Tak. Tylko proszę cię Ness, nikomu nie mów, że ci powiedziałam! Niech to będzie nasza tajemnica, okej?

- Okej.- Burknęłam.

Wzięłyśmy resztę misek i półmisków, półmisków ruszyłyśmy na klif.

Zastałyśmy tam wszystkich. Było tam strasznie głośno, ponieważ każdy z każdym o czymś rozmawiał, po czym wybuchał śmiechem.

Znalazłam Jacob wzrokiem i dołączyłam się do niego. Siedział na ziemi obok Jarda i o czymś dyskutował. Usiadłam obok niego i siedziałam. Nie chciałam się włączyć do jakiejkolwiek rozmowy, nie chciałam imprezować. Teraz tylko i wyłącznie interesowało mnie to, co powiedziała mi Leah.

Gdy zrobiło się chłodniej, odruchowo wtuliłam się w ramie Jacoba, Jacob on zareagował na to błyskawicznie i objął mnie ramieniem. W jego objęciach zawsze było mi najlepiej. Ciepło, jakie od niego biło było bardzo przyjemne.

Rozmyślając tak, straciłam poczucie czasu. Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos Jacoba.

- Coś się stało?- Zapytał.- Zawsze byłaś bardzo mowna, a teraz siedzisz i nic nie mówisz.- W jego głosie można było wyczuć troskę i niepokój.

- Wszystko w porządku.- Odparłam. Jednak mój ton głosu go nie przekonał. Mówiłam tonem bardzo zobojętnionym i wypranym z emocji.

- Chodź.- Złapał mnie za rękę i pomógł wstać. Zaprowadził mnie kawałek dalej. Pewnie po to, aby zebrani nie podsłuchiwali.

- Teraz powiedz mi, co się dzieje.- Złapał mnie za dwie ręce bym nie mogła się wyrwać.

- Nic się nie dzieję.- Nadal nie umiałam powiedzieć tego tak jak bym chciała. Tak przekonywująco. Co chwile odpływałam myślami do tego co powiedziała mi Leah i zastanawiałam się nad tym czy mu o tym powiedzieć czy nie. W końcu postanowiłam zachować to dla siebie i wykręcić się czymś innym.- Po prostu, nie umiałam spać w nocy.

Pokiwał tylko z zrozumieniem głową. W końcu mi uwierzył. Zapewne wyglądałam na osobę chcącą iść spać.

- Chcesz wrócić do domu?- Zapytał.

- Nie, jeszcze nie. – Odpowiedziałam.

- Na pewno?

- Tak.

- Jeśli będziesz chciała wracać, powiedz mi, a cię odwiozę.

- Nie trzeba.

Spojrzał na mnie z powagą tak samo jak zrobił to Edward, gdy powiedziałam mu, że na pewno nie pójdę pieszo.

- Chyba nie powiesz mi, że masz coś innego w panach?- Jego ton głosu zrobił się surowszy.

- Mówiąc to, co masz na myśli?

- Wracanie do domu piechotą.

Wybuchłam śmiechem. Dlaczego oni myślą, że akurat wpadnę na taki pomysł? Z resztą nie chce mi się wracać do domu pieszo, za daleko. Gdybym była w lepszej kondycji, na pewno bym pobiegła, ale tylko wtedy, gdy byłoby to konieczne.

- Co cię tak śmieszy, co?- On nadal był poważny.

- Tak samo jak ojciec, uważasz, że nie można mi całkowicie ufać. – Szeroko się uśmiechnęłam.

- To prawda. Nigdy nie wiadomo, z czym wyskoczysz.

- Ale o pójściu pieszo nie myślałam.- Też się szeroko uśmiechnął.

- To dobrze. A teraz chodź, wracajmy, bo jeszcze zaczną się o nas martwić.- Chwycił mnie za rękę i zaprowadził na to samo miejsce co przedtem. Znowu usadowiłam się u jego boku i znowu powróciłam w rozmyślania.

Nawet nie wiem, kiedy zaczęło mnie wszystko drażnić. Wkurzało mnie to, że co chwile ktoś mnie zaczepia i stara się wciągnąć mnie w imprezowy nastrój. Udawało mi się wykręcać, oczywiście mówiąc to i owo na temat moich zarwanych nocy. Każdy okazywał mi wyrozumiałość, co było nieco zabawne, jednak nie tak bardzo zabawne by wyrwać mnie z zamyślania.

W końcu postanowiłam się stamtąd wymknąć. Napisałam sms'a mamie, że ma po mnie przyjechać. Przy okazji sprawdziłam, która godzina. Dochodziła już jedenasta wieczorem.

Wiedziałam, że mama przyjedzie jak najszybciej, więc postanowiłam już się pożegnać i wyjść jej na drogę.

Jako z pierwszym, pożegnałam się oczywiście z Jacobem. Mocno przytuliłam się do niego i wyszeptałam mu do ucha:

- Już idę. Baw się dobrze.

- Odwieźć cię?- Zapytał.

- Nie, dzięki. Może przejdę się pieszo?- Zaśmiałam się, a on zesztywniał. Oczywiście mój śmiech nie był taki naturalny, jaki bym chciała. Ale ujdzie. Wyszedł mi nawet całkiem dobrze. Odsunęłam się od niego by przyjrzeć się jego minię. Był całkiem poważny.

- Przecież wiesz, że żartowałam, prawda?- Zapytałam. Zaczęłam się obawiać, że mi nie wierzy.

- Jasne.- Burknął. Poirytowana przewróciłam oczami. Wstałam i pożegnałam się z resztą. Tyle szczęścia, że tłumaczenie miałam już za sobą. Nikt szczególnie nie zainteresował się moim nagłym opuszczeniem zabawy.

Przy granicy czekało już na mnie z zapalonymi światłami srebrne volvo. Podeszłam do niego i otworzyłam drzwiczki z strony pasażera. Po chwili wgramoliłam się do środka i je za sobą zatrzasnęłam. Silnik odpalił i ruszyłyśmy w ciszy.

- Bawiłaś się dobrze?- Zapytała Bella, gdy już dojeżdżałyśmy pod garaż.

- Tak.- Mruknęłam. Starałam się opanować mój monotonny głos i wszczepić w niego, chociaż trochę optymizmu. Niestety nie za bardzo mi to wyszło, więc powiedziałam to bardziej sarkastycznie.

- Coś się stało?- Przez moją głupią próbę sprowadziłam ją na dobrą drogę. Tak, stało się i to wiele, a ja o niczym nie wiedziałam! Oczywiście nie mogę jej tego powiedzieć.

- Nie, nic.- Uch, tym stwierdzeniem ją chyba przekonałam. Powiedziałam to może i za bardzo tajemniczo, ale jednak trochę lepiej niż poprzednio.

W salonie siedzieli już wszyscy domownicy. Tata bacznie mi się przyglądał. Dobrze, że nie myślałam w jego pobliżu dokładnie o tym, co się stało i dlaczego taka jestem, bo wszystko by wyszło na jaw.

-Dlaczego jesteś taka smutna i poirytowana? Coś się stało?- Zapytał Jasper. Od kiedy on stał się taki opiekuńczy? Zawsze nie dawał mi żyć z Emmett'em, a teraz… Do moich emocji można dodać zdziwienie.

Moje rozmyślanie rozśmieszyło nieco tatę, przez co wszyscy się na niego spojrzeli.

- Pomyślała, że można dodać do listy jej emocji zdziwienie.- Wytłumaczył, po czym wszyscy parskali śmiechem. Oprócz mnie.

Gdy przestali, postanowiłam wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?- Zwróciłam się do mamy. Nie byłam na nią zła, co można było usłyszeć w moim głosie, jednak była poirytowana. Nie rozumiem, jak moja matka może nie mówić mi takich rzeczy. Wiem, że to nie jest nic ważnego, ale jednak czymś jest.

Wszyscy w pokoju zamarli.

- Czego?- Zapytała.

- Czyli jest tego więcej?- Pokiwałam głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Czego?- Powtórzyła.

- Tego, czego mi nie powiedziałaś. Zapomniałaś czy może uznałaś to za zbędne lub nie ciekawe? Mnie to ciekawi i to bardzo.- Odparłam. Nadal trzymałam moje myśli na wodzy. Większa uwagę skupiałam na słowach, jakie wypowiadałam.

Mama przyjrzała mi się uważnie, po czym na chwilę się zamyśliła.

- Już wiem, o co ci chodzi.- Powiedziała.- Jesteś na mnie zła, że ci nie powiedziałam? Chcesz teraz o tym porozmawiać?

Dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, że reszta rodzina bacznie się nam przygląda, najwidoczniej nic nie rozumiejąc.

- Jasne, że nie. Na dowód tego, że nie kłamię spytaj Jaspera. Jedynie jestem oburzona, że mi nie powiedziałaś. Mam się na ciebie obrazić czy co?- Mama zerknęła na wujka. W odpowiedzi pokiwał twierdząco głową.

- To chcesz porozmawiać?- Ponowiła swoją propozycję.

- Jasne, że nie. Nie chce byś mi się tłumaczyła. Na to jest już stanowczo za późno, nie sądzisz? Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałaś? Przecież nie jest to sekret! Pół miasta o tym wie. Może nawet więcej niż pól! Wiedzą to już tyle lat, a ja dopiero teraz się dowiaduję. Niemożliwe!- Ledwo, co hamowałam się. Nie potrafiłam poholować trochę moich emocji.

- Masz rację. Powinnaś wiedzieć. Przykro mi, że wcześniej się nie dowiedziałaś i że też ci jest przykro. Na tłumaczenie nigdy nie ma za późno, skarbie.

- Teraz jest, bo już o wszystkim wiem i nie potrzebuję żadnych wyjaśnień. Po co utrudniać sobie życie, prawda? Wyjaśnienia pogrążają nas tylko w dalszych rozmyślaniach i sprawiają, że człowiek w końcu głupieje. – Mówiłam to z obrzydzeniem. Naprawdę miałam dość dyskusji na ten temat. Było, minęło. Koniec kropka. Nikt nie zmieni przeszłości, a ona z biegiem czasu zacznie blaknąć.

- Jednak chciałabym ci to wyjaśnić. Nie chcę nieporozumień.

- Przykro mi, mamo, ale nie mogę spełnić twojej prośby. Nie porozmawiam z tobą, nie wyjaśnisz mi tego co chciałaś, i dzięki temu, zapomnę o całej sytuacji jeszcze szybciej! Myślisz, że mam jakiś żal związany z tym? Tak nie jest. Nie mogłabym się gniewać za coś takiego. To by było bardzo dziecinne i głupie. Na mnie świat się nie kończy i także nie zaczyna. Nawet nie boli mnie to tak jak sobie zapewne myślisz. Po prostu, jest mi smutno i jestem wkurzona na ciebie, bo mi nic nie powiedziałaś.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc,,na mnie świat się nie kończy i nie zaczyna''? Przecież wiesz, że to nie prawda! Dzięki tobie cała rodzina się zmieniła na dobre. Wszyscy jesteśmy weseli i szczęśliwi.

Za nim odpowiedziałam, przewróciłam oczami. Mama zmieniała temat, jednak nie zbyt jej to wychodziło.

- Irytujesz mnie już, wiesz? Mówiąc to, miałam na myśli, że każdy z was przede mną miał swoje życie i nadal je ma, oraz każdy z was robi, co chcę. Ja nie wnikam w nic więcej. – Podniosłam ręce w geście obronnym i kroczek po kroczku oddalałam się od rodziny w stronę schodów. Gdy znalazłam się blisko nich, rzuciłam się do ucieczki do mojego pokoju.

**11. Jacob.**

Gdy się obudziłam, czułam się bardzo wypoczęta. W wczorajszy dzień, okropnie mnie zmęczył. Przypomniałam sobię, najważniejsze fragmenty, wczorajszego ogniska. Nadal nie rozumiałam, dlaczego o niczym mi nie powiedziano. Myślę, że powinnam wiedzieć, o tym, o czym opowiedziała mi Leah, a szczególnie, dlatego, iż podobno nie mamy ze sobą tajemnic. Ja mówiłam im wszystko, a jeśli nie mówiłam, to i tak widzieli, a skąd ja mogłam wiedzieć. Jacob, postąpił wobec mnie, nie fair. Nie mówiąc już o Belli. Zebrałam się, nadal rozmyślając o całej tej sprawie. Zeszłam na dół, nadal wściekła na całą rodzinę, ponieważ reszta też jest winna. Skoro jeden nie mógł powiedzieć, to mógł drugi.

- Dzień dobry.- Przywitałam się z obojętną tonacją głosu.

- Dzień dobry. Co chcesz na śniadanie?- Poczułam w głosie Belli przeprosiny, jednak sam głos nie wystarczy. Oczekuję wyjaśnień.

- Sama sobię zrobię.- Spojrzałam na nią ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem. Dostrzegłam jak Emmet, nie umie powstrzymać się od wybuchu śmiechem. Spojrzałam jeszcze raz na rodzinę, po czym poszłam do kuchni, zastanawiając się, co zrobić sobie na śniadanie. Obmyślając kilka opcji, postawiłam na płatki. To dziwne, ale od dłuższego czasu, nie mam ochoty na krew. Podczas jedzenia napisałam Jacobowi wiadomość, czy możemy się spotkać, chciałam dodać, że musimy porozmawiać i wyjaśnić, to, czego mi nie powiedział, jednak nie wiadomo, czemu, zrezygnowałam. Odpisał _Ok .Będę czekał na plaży._ Wstałam, pozmywałam po sobię i wyszłam z kuchni, kierując się do mojego pokoju. W salonie przebywała, tylko Rosalie z Esme. Ominęłam je w ciszy, co sprawiło mi wielką przykrość. Nie potrafię się gniewać, na nie. O wiele łatwiej mi jest, gdy mam do czynienia z, Bellą, choć i tak ciężko.

- Pomóc Ci w czymś?- Zapytała Rosalie, gdy zaczęłam wchodzić po schodach, niebywale wolno.

- Nie masz, o co się gniewać, kochanie, to było i minęło.- Trudno jest mi utrzymać moją przysięgę, że nie będę z nimi rozmawiać. A w szczególności, po czymś takim. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się, czy dobrze robię. Esme, może mieć rację, że to było i minęło, jednak nadal czuje się urażona.

- Tak, wiem. Jednak wolałabym o wszystkim wiedzieć.- Pożaliłam się, podchodząc do nich i siadając na fotelu.

- Wiemy.- Powiedziała Esme, podchodząc do mnie i przytulając mnie. Rosalie dołączyła do niej.

- Jacob, powinien Ci o wszystkim powiedzieć.- Oznajmiła, cichym szeptem Rosalie.

- Wiem, dlatego zaraz się z nim mam spotkać w tej sprawie.- Wyznałam- Rose, pomogłabyś mi ułożyć włosy?

- Oczywiście.

- Dziękuje Wam.- Przytuliłam je jeszcze raz- Esme, Rosalie, czy mogę iść tak ubrana?- Miałam na sobie jeansy, fioletowy t-shirt i czarną bluzę. Czułam się w takim zestawie najlepiej.

- Oczywiście.- Odpowiedziała Esme.

- Jasne, że tak. Zepniemy, tylko włosy w kok, tak by Ci nie przeszkadzały. – Uśmiechnięta Rosalie, wstała.- Idziemy?- Chwyciła mnie za rękę.

- Idziemy. Esme, idziesz z nami?

- Nie, skarbie. Pójdę porozmawiać z Bellą.- Esme puściła nam perskie oko. Poszłyśmy z Rose, na górę, do mojego pokoju, gdzie pomogła mi się uczesać. Porozmawiałyśmy jeszcze trochę, o tym wszystkim. Bardzo pomogła mi ta rozmowa, niestety musiałyśmy przerwać, ponieważ przypomniałam sobię o spotkaniu z Jacobem. Wstałam z łóżka, pożegnałam się i pobiegłam na spotkanie. Jacob, który miał czekać na plaży, czekał na granicy.

- Jake, mieliśmy spotkać się na plaży.- Musiałam opanowywać się z radością. Chciałam pokazać mu w ten sposób, że powinien mi o wszystkim mówić.

- Tak, lecz postanowiłem, że jeśli odbiorę Cię stąd, to będziesz miała więcej czasu do powiedzenia mi wszystkiego, co chcesz.

- Długo czekasz?

- Na następny raz, powiedź mi, o której. Myślałem, że gdy napisałaś mi tę wiadomość, to zaraz będziesz już w La Push, a tu nic.- Roześmiał się.

- Przepraszam Cię, ale rozmawiałam z Esme i Rosalie, i tak jakoś wyszło.

- Gdybyś mogła widzieć swoją minę.- Znów się zaśmiał.

- Ej!- Szturchnęłam go.- Możemy już iść?

- Jasne. Możesz już zacząć.- Znów się zaśmiał.

- Jake, to nie jest śmieszne. Wczoraj Leah, powiedziała mi…

- Zaczekaj chwilkę.- Przerwał mi, rozglądając się dookoła. Przez nasze, szybkie przemieszczanie, znajdowaliśmy się już w La Push, na plaży

- Coś się stało?

- Wydaje mi się, że gdzieś tu znajduje się jakiś wampir.- Popatrzałam na niego, śmiejąc się.

- A ja to, co?- Zapytałam kompletnie poważnie, ukrywając za tym wszystkim śmiech.

- To nie ty. To jakiś inny smród. Ty masz zupełnie inny zapach.- Wziął głęboki wdech.- Jest blisko. Chodź.- Pociągnął mnie za rękę, w kierunku swojego samochodu. Gdy do niego wsiadaliśmy, przypomniałam sobię o naszej przerwanej rozmowie.

- Nawet nie pozwoliłeś powiedzieć mi tego, po co się spotkaliśmy.- Powiedziałam urażona.

- Innym razem.

- Innym? Czyli kiedy?

- Dzisiaj wieczorem, obiecuje Cię odwiedzić.

Zatrzymaliśmy się pod moim domem. Musi być, to coś naprawdę ważnego, skoro tak szybko jechał, takim samochodem. Wysiedliśmy razem, ponieważ Jacob chciał coś powiedzieć mojej rodzinie. Wyprzedził mnie. Szłam powoli, więc, gdy dochodziłam już do drzwi, Jacob wychodził.

- Do wieczora.- Powiedział, uśmiechając się.

- Do wieczora.- Odpowiedziałam załamana. Myślałam, że będę mieć to już z głowy. Jednak, myliłam się.

- Co, mówił Wam, Jacob?- Zapytałam, wchodząc do salonu.

- Powiedział, że mamy Cię pilnować.- Oznajmiła Bella.

- Choćbyśmy nie wiedzieli.- Zażartował Emmet.

- Coś się dzieje?- Postanowiłam zrobić mały test, na to ile mi powiedzą.

- Nic szczególnego. Jakiś wampir, grasuje w La Push.- Odpowiedział Edward.

- Ach, to, dlatego, Jacob, się śpieszył.- Powiedziałam, to szeptem, dla siebie.

- Tak. Wszystkie wilkołaki ruszają go szukać.

- Coś jeszcze macie mi do powiedzenia, tato?

- Tak. Bardzo Cię przepraszamy, za to, że Cię uraziliśmy. Uważaliśmy jednak, że nie będziemy musieli ci tego mówić.- Dodała Bella, spoglądając na resztę rodziny.

- Przeprosiny przyjęte.- Przytuliłam się do każdego z osobna, jak zawsze.

Przynajmniej, na powrót mam kogoś mi bliskiego. Wiedząc, że Jacoba, znów przez jakiś czas nie zobaczę, budziło we mnie smutek. Powinnam, przyzwyczaić się już, do tego, że go często nie będzie. Ciekawe jak Emily, to znosi. Może zna jakiś sposób, który i mi, by pomógł, to wszystko przetrwać. Przez jakiś czas, znów wypełni mnie pustka, która dokucza wszystkim otaczającym mnie. Przez ten czas, wszystkie ich starania, idą na marne. Moje życie, zostaje odbarwione, aż do momentu powrotu Jacoba. Ciągle mam dziwne przeczucia, że przy kolejnej walce, to on zginie, a nie wampir. Zawsze mam gotowy, plan b, który zamierzałam wykonać, gdyby Jacob odszedł. Tym planem była zemsta, a później dołączenie do niego, gdziekolwiek by był. Niektórym może się wydawać, że to jest moja dziecinna rozumność, jednak ja wiem najlepiej, co to jest, gdy straci się przyjaciela. Przykra sytuacja, która zdarzyła się niedawno, dała mi dużo do zrozumienia i pouczenia. Dzięki niej nabyłam, jakiegoś doświadczenia. Drugi raz, nie powinnam postąpić tak samo.

- Może pójdziemy na spacer?- Zaproponowała Alice.

- Jasne – Zgodziłam się, po czym wyszłam z domu, razem z Alice. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiłyśmy, był wyścig, kto pierwszy dobiegnie do lasu. Wygrałabym, gdybym nie to, że Alice wyprzedziła mnie z przeskokiem, przez rzekę.

- Wygrałam!

- Masz szczęście.- Rozbawiłam ją, tym stwierdzeniem. Sama także się z niego śmiałam.- To, co teraz?- Alice, powędrowała spojrzeniem na sosnę.- Kto pierwszy?

- Będziesz miała szansę się odegrać.- Zażartowała, a następnie zaczęła wspinać się po starym drzewie. Szybko ją dogoniłam, jednak nie miałam szans jej wyprzedzić. Gdy dotarłyśmy, ogłosiłyśmy remis i zaczęłyśmy odbijać się z gałęzi na gałąź, jakby byłyśmy na trampolinie. Później przeskakiwałyśmy z drzewa na drzewo, niczym tarzan, lecz delikatniej. Trochę powygłupiałyśmy się i wróciłyśmy do domu. Pewnie teraz będą zajmować mi masę czasu, wiedząc od Jaspera, jak się czuje. Zmęczona, postanowiłam iść do siebie do pokoju. Nie chciało mi się spać, więc weszłam na komputer, przy okazji sprawdzając pocztę. Miałam tam, tylko jedną wiadomość e-mail, od Wayne, z prośbą o spotkanie. O nie, żadnych spotkań, pomyślałam. Wayne, jest moim kolegą z szkoły. Razem z Lynn, tworzyliśmy swoją paczkę, składającą się z trzech osób. Przeczytałam jeszcze raz, jego prośbę. _Chciałbym z Tobą porozmawiać o Lynn. Nie wiem, co się z nią stało. Od ponad miesiąca, nie odbiera telefonu. Odkąd, przestałaś chodzić do szkoły, ona też. Myślałem, że jest chora, ale to wciąż się nie kończyło i jak na chorobę trwało za długo. Bardzo za nią tęsknie. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale byliśmy parą. Nie mam, komu się wygadać, oprócz Ciebie. Proszę Cię, Nessie, spotkajmy się._

Po ostatnim, moim koleżeńskim spotkaniu, nie ufałam już żadnemu koledze. Nie raz, dopytywali się mnie, czy wiem, co stało się z Lynn. Teraz przejrzałam wszystkie wiadomości, zaczynające się od marca, dnia, w którym po raz pierwszy zniknęła. Postanowiłam nie ryzykować, i zejść na dół, zapytać resztę, co o tym myśli.

- Alice, czy miałaś ostatnio jakąś wizje?- Zapytałam, schodząc po schodach.

- Tak, a o co chodzi?

- Wayne, mój kolega z klasy, chce się spotkać i porozmawiać. Jestem jego jedyną przyjaciółką, jaka mu pozostała. Chciałabym wiedzieć, czy on jest człowiekiem. Nie chce już więcej tak ryzykować.- Alice, zamilkła. Znaczyć, to miało, że nad czymś się skupia.

- Wayne, jest człowiekiem.- Odezwała się po chwili uradowana.

- Dzięki.- Ucieszyłam się, że będę mogło pomóc. Pobiegłam znów do siebie, by mu odpisać. _Dobrze. Możemy spotkać się jutro w kawiarence, o szesnastej._ Do tego czasu, muszę przygotować jakąś sensowną historyjkę, której będę się trzymać. Może powiem mu, że nie wiem, myślałam, że wszystko jest ok. I, że od marca byłam na długich wakacjach, stąd informacje do mnie nie dochodziły, i o zaginięciu dowiedziałam się dopiero, gdy on do mnie napisał. To by było sensowne, i nie mijałoby się, aż tak bardzo z prawdą. W końcu na wakacjach byłam, i nie sprawdzałam tam poczty, a o zaginięciu dowiedziałam się wcale nie tak dawno. Dzięki Weyne, przypomniałam sobie Lynn i jej ostatnie godziny. Jej końcowe wrzaski, jej wygląd. Moje małe oddalenie od rodziny. To wszystko, jakby wydarzyło się wczoraj. Niektóre fragmenty, pamiętam tak dokładnie, jakbym właśnie znajdowała się w danym miejscu. Wszystko słyszę od nowa- szelest, śmiech, naszą rozmowę, wrzaski. Ostatnia część, zapadła w moim umyślę bardzo głęboko. Moje obawy, że może nie odejść, są słuszne. Ostatnia część, także mocno włada moimi uczuciami i zachowaniem. Złość na rodzinę nadal powraca, dzięki temu wspomnieniu, jednak staram się ją pozbyć, tłumacząc, że gdyby nie oni, to, by mnie zabiła. To nie była już moja Lynn,- to był jakiś, inny, nieznany mi potwór. Dla prawdziwej, zrobiłabym, prawie wszystko. Choć nie mogłam mówić jej wszystkiego, starałam się jej to wynagrodzić w jakiś sposób. Najbardziej zabolało mnie słowo _Tak bardzo Ci ufałam, a ty miałaś to najzwyczajniej gdzieś_. Nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że kiedykolwiek, to usłyszę. Nie wiem, czym zawiniłam, że obdarowano mnie tym słowem. Zabrzmiało to tak, jakbym gardziła czyimiś uczuciami. Choćbym była potworem, nieznającym ludzkich uczuć, z skamieniałym, zimnym jak lód, sercem.

- Mogę?- Zapytała Bella, uchylając drzwi.

- Tak, jasne.

- Zaraz będzie burza, nie u nas. Co powiesz na mecz?- Bella weszła do środka.

- Baseball!- Ucieszyłam się.- Super, zaraz się ubiorę i zajdę na dół.

- Dobrze, będziemy czekać.- Odwróciła się, powoli wychodząc. Wiedziałam, że chce, o coś zapytać, ale nie wie czy może.

- Możesz zapytać.- Skróciłam z uśmiechem jej męki.

- Nessie.- Spojrzała na mnie.- Czy wszystko już dobrze? Ciągle dużo myślisz. Wydaje mi się, że tamta sytuacja wciąż Cię nurtuje, a do tego Jacob.

- Tak, jak najbardziej. Ciągle, jeszcze o tym myślę… Za jakiś czas, powinnam się przyzwyczaić do ciągłych patroli, Jacoba.- Uśmiechnęłam się, by ją upewnić, że nic mi nie jest.

- Dobrze.- Westchnęła.- Będziemy czekać na dole.- Lekko się uśmiechnęła i wyszła.

Ciekawe, gdzie, Alice, zamieściła mój strój do baseballu. Zaczęłam intensywnie przeszukiwać moją garderobę, aż w końcu, znalazłam. Błyskawicznie się w niego ubrałam i zbiegłam na dół. Po drodze, usłyszałam jak grzmi.

- Gotowa!- Wykrzyknęłam, zeskakując ze schodów.

- Dobrze. Reszta już na nas czeka.- Bella chwyciła mnie za rękę, i razem z Edwardem, którego złapałam za drugą rękę, biegliśmy na mecz. Na polanie, byli już wszyscy. Carlisle z Esme, przygotowywali boisko. Gdy skończyli, podzieliliśmy się na drużyny. Naszym sędzią była Bella. Trafiłam do drużyny, Carlisle, Edwarda i Rosalie. Szybko zajęliśmy pozycje i rozpoczęliśmy grę. Na początku przegrywaliśmy, lecz później zaczęliśmy, sporo prowadzić. Przewagę mieliśmy w postaci, szybkobiegnącego Edwarda. Walka była zacięta, aż do samego końca. Już nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy się tak świetnie bawiłam.

- Nessie, kochanie, nie jesteś już zmęczona?- Dopiero, gdy Bella, przypomniała mi o czasie, zorientowałam się, że jest już późny wieczór. Ta informacja, za bardzo na mnie nie wpłynęła, ponieważ czułam się normalnie, jakby był dopiero ranek.

- Nie.- Jak mogłabym zrezygnować, z najlepszej zabawy. Baseball pozwala mi zapomnieć, o wszystkim, o czym myślałam dotychczas. Potrafi tak wciągnąć, że automatycznie zapomina się o nurtujących sprawach, tak jak w moim przypadku. Najlepsze zajęcie, zabijające masę czasu i poprawiające humor. Mogłabym grać w niego, do rana i jeszcze dłużej, gdyby nie to, że przynajmniej na dwie godziny muszę zasnąć, by znów czuć się wypoczęta.

- Jest już bardzo późno, Nessie.- Upomniała mnie Bella.

- Wiem. Jeszcze chwila.- Akurat kończyliśmy, więc postanowiłam dokończyć i się nie kłócić. Miejmy nadzieje, że jutro też będzie grzmiało i sobie zagramy. Edward właśnie biegł po piłkę, więc nie chciałam za dużo rozmyślać nad jutrem. Zaraz muszę biec, nie mogę zacząć pogrążać się w tych samych rozmyślaniach, pomyślałam, ogarniając się. Na szczęście, Edward już wrócił, więc ruszyłam pędem, zaliczając bazy. Gdy mecz się skoczył, na nowo przywędrowały do mnie moje rozmyślania. Nie wiedząc, dlaczego, obawiam się jutrzejszego spotkania z Weyne. Do domu wracałam powoli, nie biegnąc. Zastanawiam się, czy dobrze robię, spotykając się w takich okolicznościach. Może powinnam jednak, zrobić sobie przerwę z ludźmi. Tak jak postanowiłam, od razu po śmierci Lynn, rozmawiając z Jacobem, przy kolejnym, poruszeniu tego, okrutnego tematu, tamte zdarzenia powrócą. Każde słowo, znów będzie je przywoływać. Historia znów się powtórzy, tym razem bez Jacoba, który jest zajęty patrolami. Wtedy nikt, mnie z tego nie zdoła wyciągnąć- sama nie mam wystarczająco siły. Wchodziłam właśnie do domu. Zszokowałam wszystkich, tym nagłym wygaśnięciem. Pewnie domyślają się już, że kolejny raz o tym myślę. Gdybym się z nią nie spotkała, nie przeżywałabym tego, tak bardzo. Zdarza mi się o tym zapomnieć, prawda, jednak nigdy nie zapomniałam o tym do końca. Weszłam do mojego pokoju i położyłam się na łóżku. Nadal nie odczuwałam zmęczenia, więc znów postanowiłam sprawdzić pocztę. Sięgnęłam po laptopa, i położyłam go sobie na łóżku. Włączyłam go, otworzyłam pocztę i zabrałam się za czytanie odpowiedzi. _Dziękuje Ci, że mi odpisałaś. Oczywiście, będę czekał. Weyne._ Musi być z nim naprawdę źle. Zawsze był wesoły. Jego wiadomości, były pełne wesołych minek i żartów. Nie ma, co się dziwić, że był z Lynn parą. Pasowali do siebie, jak ulał. Szkoda, że nie zdążyłam im pogratulować i nacieszyć się ich szczęściem. Nawet czasem w szkole, zdawało mi się, że Weyne, jakoś inaczej patrzy na nią. No i wydało się- po prostu był w niej zakochany. Czuje się winna, że tak krótko nacieszyli się sobą. Wyłączyłam komputer, nie odpisując mu. Pewnie, nie potrafię osądzić, jak właśnie się czuje. Nie chciałam bym, dokonać takiego przeżycia. Nie umiem sobie poradzić, bez chwili z Jacobem, a co dopiero z resztą życia bez niego. Bez takiego przyjaciela, nie byłabym w stanie żyć. Pewnie znienawidziłby mnie, gdyby dowiedział się, że to moja wina. Może nawet usiłowałby mnie zabić, co niestety w jego wykonaniu, nie byłoby możliwe. Jeszcze, niechcący, zrobiłby sobie krzywdę. Bycie nieśmiertelną jest strasznie nudzące. Nie potrafiąc samemu popełnić samobójstwa, gdy czuje się taką potrzebę, to naprawdę nie żarty. Nie mogę obiecywać komuś, że gdy on zginie, to i ja do niego dołączę, ponieważ, na pewno nikt z mojej rodziny się do tego nie przyczyni. Dlatego cieszę się, że nikt tego nie proponuje. Każdy ceni swoje życie i życie innych. Tak jak powinno być. Nie przepadam za ludźmi, nieceniącymi tego, co mają. Pewnie ludzie także mówią tak o mnie.,,Nie ceni tego, co ma, a ma tak wiele", dla mnie natomiast nie liczy się to, co jest na zewnątrz, lecz to, co jest w środku. Niektórzy spostrzegają mnie, jako, kogoś bogatego i wyrozumiałego. Twierdzą tak Ci, którzy mnie nie znają. Chyba, aż taka zła nie jestem. Zorientowałam się, że mam zamknięte oczy. Otworzyłam je, wystraszając się przy okazji. Leżałam w łóżku, odwrócona tak jak powinnam, przykryta kołdrą. Wszystkie lampki, jakie miałam zaświecone, teraz były zgaszone. W moim pokoju panował półmrok. Rozmyślając musiałam zasnąć, a obudziwszy się znów kontynuowałam to, na czym przystanęłam, nawet nie orientując się, że spałam. Trochę pokręcona budowa zdań, jednak da się ją zrozumieć. Był dopiero, wczesny ranek, więc postanowiłam wrócić do mojego częstego zajęcia, by przeczekać czas, do godziny siódmej. Przypomniałam sobie historie Alice, Jaspera, Emmeta, Rosalie, Esme, Edwarda i Carlisle. Wszystko przemyślałam dokładnie, dbając o najmniejsze szczegóły. Gdy skończyłam, była już siódma dziesięć, więc nie było sensu dalej wymyślać sobie nowego tematu, skoro mogłam już zejść na dół i tam coś porobić. Ubrałam, tylko na szybko dres, uczesałam włosy i umyłam się. Cała rozpromieniona zeszłam na dół, rozsiadłam się w fotelu i włączyłam telewizje. Do salonu, pierwsza zawitała Esme z gotowym śniadaniem do mnie. Alice weszła druga z zestawem ubrań, które miałam dzisiaj włożyć. Za nią Jasper, śmiejąc się z jej oburzenia. Później Rosalie z Emmetem, Bellą i Edwardem, wracający z polowania. Nie często zdarza mi się, to wszystko oglądać. Od dzisiaj postanowiłam, szybciej schodzić na dół, by tego wszystkiego nie przegapić. Rosalie z Emmetem, przywitali się i pobiegli na górę. Bella, podołała za nimi. Jasper z Edwardem, przyłączyli się do oglądania wiadomości, siadając na sofę. Roześmiana ciągle wpatrywałam się w telewizor, co rozpłaszczało moją, prywatną stylistkę.

- Mam nadzieję, że się przebierzesz.- Skomentowała mój ubiór. Wiedziałam, że nie spodoba jej się, gdy włożę drugi raz ten sam dres.

- Zastanowię się.- Dla zabawy, postanowiłam się z nią droczyć.

- Renesmee.- Upomniała mnie Bella. Przewróciłam oczami.

- Jedziesz ze mną na zakupy?- Kolejna rzecz, którą się spodziewałam. Alice, zabierze mnie teraz na zakupy, bym koniecznie kupiła sobie nowy dres, a najlepiej kilka.

- Jasne.- Zgodziłam się. Przy okazji, kupię sobie coś na dzisiejsze wyjście, coś, co sama sobie wybiorę. Brakuje tu jeszcze jednej rzeczy, którą powinna powiedzieć.

- Przebierz się. Będę czekać w samochodzie.- Kolejny punkt dla mnie. Mogłam się domyślić, że będzie mi kazać przebrać się, jeśli chce z nią gdziekolwiek jechać. Posłusznie po śniadaniu, poszłam do pokoju, przebrałam się i zbiegłam do garażu, gdzie czekała Alice.

- Ciociu, dokąd jedziemy?- Zachichotałam.

- Jeśli będziesz mi mówić ciociu, zostawię Cię w domu i sama ci coś kupię.- Teraz obie się zaśmiałyśmy. Ruszyłyśmy.

- Na dzisiejsze spotkanie, mam ubrać się sportowo, czy raczej elegancko?- To był mój największy dylemat. Myślałam już nad ubiorem na czarno, jednak później stwierdziłam, że to będzie zły pomysł, skoro, Wey, nic nie wie o śmierci.

- Najlepiej będzie, jeśli ubierzesz się tak jak lubisz, czyli trochę sportowo, a trochę elegancko. Oczywiście, pomogę Ci przy wyborze.

- Zgadzam się. A co z kolorami?

- Możesz się ubrać jak chcesz, tylko pamiętaj, że twój kolega o niczym nie wie. Będziemy unikać czarnego i różnych kolorów zwracających na siebie uwagę, ponieważ powinnaś być ubrana odpowiednio do sytuacji, a sytuacja nie jest wesoła. Myślałam nad turkusem, co o tym myślisz?

- Może być. Turkusowa bluza, biały t-shirt, jeansowe rurki i baleriny.

- Zobaczymy. Może spodoba nam się coś innego.

- Na pewno tak będzie, znając mnie.

- Też tak sądzie.- Pokazałam jej język, po czym obie, znów wybuchłyśmy śmiechem. Jacob kiedyś mi mówił, że oni wszyscy się przy mnie zmienili. Nie są już tacy poważni, jak kiedyś.

Nie potrafię sobie, ich wyobrazić, jako innych. Może, dlatego, że odkąd pamiętam są tacy sami.

- Jesteśmy już na miejscu.- Zakomunikowała Alice. Nieznajome centrum handlowe, musi być nowym jej odkryciem. Jest o wiele większe, od znajomych mi, jego poprzedników. Pewnie z powodu, większości ulubionych sklepów tu jeździ. Spojrzałam na nią, gdzie na jej twarzy dostrzegłam zachwyt i zadowolenie. Niesamowitą radość sprawiło jej, przyciągnięcie tu mnie. Zawsze cieszyła się, gdy wybierałam się z nią na zakupy. Dobrze się rozumiemy, dlatego wspaniale się bawiłyśmy.

- Ale tu pięknie.- Nie mogłam oderwać oczu, od przepięknych zdobień tego centrum.

- Prawda?- Alice przepełniała radość. Chwyciła mnie za rękę i pociągnęła do pierwszego z jej ulubionych sklepów. Od momentu wejścia, zauważyła ubrania, które spodobały jej się. Kupiła je, po czym wzięła mnie do sklepu sportowego, bym kupiła sobie kilka dresów. Wybrałam dwa- koloru czarnego i fioletowego. Po tym, trudnym wyborze, obiecane mi było, że odwiedzimy jeszcze kilka sklepów, gdzie wybiorę sobię, kolejne dresy. Jednak w miedzy czasie, weszłyśmy do różnych sklepów z ubraniami dla nastolatków. Kupiłam sobię kilka bluzek, spodni i bluz. Później był czas dla Alice, która wybrała sobie kilka sukienek, spodni, bluzek i innych ubrań, na które nie zwróciłam szczególnie uwagi. Do kolejnego sklepu sportowego, miałyśmy po drodze do sklepów obuwniczych, gdzie wybrałam jedynie czarne tenisówki, adidasy i baleriny. Alice natomiast, tylko baleriny. Nie zapominając o innych, kupiliśmy Rosalie, kilka przepięknych sukienek i bluzek, Belli, kilka par spodni, bluzek, sweterków i bluz, Esme, sukienki i dodatki. Męską część rodziny, pozostawiłyśmy sobię na koniec. Dla mojej towarzyszki zakupowej, najważniejsze było to, bym kupiła sobie jak najwięcej dresów, żeby nie ubrać tego samego drugi raz. Mogłam kupić ten sam model, lecz w innym kolorze. W taki sposób, kupiłam sobię kilka dresów i zrezygnowałam, zadowolona, z dalszych poszukiwań. Nadszedł czas, zakupów męskich, a więc skierowałyśmy się do sklepów. Znając, bardzo dobrze, kto co lubi, kupiłyśmy im ubrania, skompletowane, na dwa tygodnie. To samo postanowiłyśmy, uczynić z damską stroną, wracając się do sklepów, w których już kupiłyśmy, mniejsze ilości ubrań. Jednak przed kolejnymi zakupami, poszłyśmy do auta, by zostawić tam torby, które dekorowały nas, od stóp do głów. Z damską stroną, uwinęłyśmy się błyskawicznie. Wracając, zjadłam obiad i porcję lodów. Dla Alice, takie zakupy to nic, jednak dla mnie, jest to bardzo wyczerpujące.

- Która godzina?- Przypomniało mi się, że na szesnastą jestem umówiona.

- Czternasta.

- Alice, zapomniałam kupić sobię, to, w co chciałam się ubrać na spotkanie.- Wsiadałyśmy już do auta.

- Wiem, dlatego sama Ci, to kupiłam.- Podała mi dwie torby, w których znajdowały się jeansowe rurki, turkusowa bluza, biały t-shirt i baleriny.

- Dziękuje.- Przytuliłam ją i ucałowałam.- Dobrze, że ktoś w naszej rodzinie, ma głowę do spraw ubrań.- Rozbawiłam ją tym komplementem.

- Zdążymy na godzinę czternastą trzydzieści dojechać do domu?- Chciałam jeszcze się położyć, by nogi mi odpoczęły. Jeszcze nigdy, nie czułam się tak zmęczona. Możliwe, że ta pogoda, tak na mnie działa. Ciągła zmiana, z słońca na chmury, z chmur na słońce, drażni moje oczy.  
- Oczywiście, że tak.- Przyśpieszyła.

- Myślisz, że spodobają im się ubrania, które dla nich wybrałyśmy?

- Tak, widziałam to. – Puściła mi perskie oko. Obie zachichotałyśmy.

- Może powinnyśmy, Belli, też kupić sukienki. Może, założyłaby je na jakąś okazje.

- Też tak sądzę, dlatego kupiłam jej trzy sukienki.

- Kiedy Ty, to wszystko kupowałaś?

- Kiedy Ty, przymierzałaś dresy i ubrania, które sobię zakupiłaś.

- A ja myślałam, że ty na mnie czekasz!

- Czekałam, jak skończyłam zakupy.

- A skąd wiedziałaś, kiedy wyjdę Ci zaprezentować jak wyglądam?

- Przewidziałam.- Uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko.

- Teraz już wiem, dlaczego kazałaś mi to wszystko przymierzać.- Nabrałam oburzonej miny. Alice, natomiast uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Alice, zaparkowała w garażu, po czym zaczęłyśmy wyciągać torby z ubraniami.

- Pomóc?- Jasper sięgał już, po moje torby i torby pozostałe, zostawione na tylnim siedzeniu.- Co znów zrobiła?- Spytał, śmiejąc się, spoglądając na Alice.

- Pierw kazała mi poprzymierzać, wszystkie ubrania, jakie chciałam kupić, a potem zostawiła mnie samą w przymierzalni.- Pożaliłam się, oddając część toreb.

- Alice.- Jasper z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową, wciąż się śmiejąc. Alice, też się uśmiechnęła. Podskoczyła wesoło do mnie, przytuliła mnie i przeprosiła, tłumacząc się, że chciała mi zrobić niespodziankę, kupując te rzeczy. Następnie weszliśmy do salonu, rozkładając torby zakupowe, na ziemi. Poczekaliśmy chwilkę, aż wszyscy się zebrali, po czym zaczęłyśmy dzielić.

- Rosalie, podobają się?- Zapytałam, widząc, że spogląda do torby z sukienkami.

- Oczywiście. Są piękne, dziękuje.- Przytuliła mnie i Alice.

- Ja też dziękuje.- Bella, powtórzyła gest po Rosalie.

- Ja również przyłączam się, do podziękowań.- Esme przytuliła nas obie i ucałowała.- Sukienki i dodatki, są prześliczne.

- Moje zestawy też są niczego sobie.- Dodał Edward.

- Tak samo moje.- Przyłączył się Jasper.

- Moje też.- Do opinii, dołączył Carlisle.

- A moje nie.- Odezwał się zawiedziony Emmet.- Żartowałem. Są super.- Znów powrócił, do swojej wesołej miny.

- Wszyscy przeglądali swoje torby z zachwytem. Pochwaliłam się, co ja sobie zakupiłam. Wszyscy się zaśmiali, gdy zobaczyli ile dresów, mam teraz w posiadaniu. Porozmawiałam jeszcze chwilkę, a następnie poszłam na górę do swojego pokoju. Dochodziła dopiero czternasta trzydzieści, więc mogłam pozwolić sobię na małe wylegiwanie na łóżku. Zabrałam laptopa z biurka, kładąc się, a zarazem włączając go. Po raz pierwszy, tak wolno się włączał. Zdawało się, że to stary, zardzewiały komputer, który potrzebuje godziny, by się uruchomić. Ten sam problem miałam z włączeniem poczty. Gdy komputer załączył się, po raz pierwszy w ślimaczym tempie, to samo stało się z pocztą. Późnej z otworzeniem wiadomości, aż do wyłączenia. Wszystkie procesy trwały, jak dla mnie bardzo długo. Jeśli Jacob, będzie miał chwilę czasu, podrzucę mu go, by zrobił mały przegląd. Wiadomość, którą miałam na poczcie, była wiadomością od, Weyne. Zdążyłam przeczytać, jedynie powitanie, zanim komputer sam się wyłączył. Niemożliwe. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu, nic z nim się nie działo, pomyślałam. Nie chcąc marnować czasu, na rozmyślaniu o rzeczach mało istotnych. Zaczęłam przypominać sobię, co zdarzyło się ostatnio w szkole, gdy do niej chodziłam. Jakie są najnowsze wiadomości. Ustaliłam sobie następną wersję- Musiałam wyjechać, ponieważ poważnie zachorowałam, i tylko zmiana klimatu, mogła poprawić mój stan. Takie uświadomienie Weya, co ze mną się działo, powinno wystarczyć. W razie, jakich kolwiek, dodatkowych pytań, miałam przygotowane najistotniejsze odpowiedzi. Przed wyjściem, zapytam jeszcze Carlisle o najbardziej, zagrażającą chorobę, pasującą do mojej wersji. Tak szczerze mówiąc, zapomniałam nawet jak wyglądają moi znajomi. Nie za często zdarza mi się ich wspominać. Przeważnie rozmyślam, o czym innym. Przypomniał mi się wygląd Lynn, który, poważnie mnie zszokował. Z brunetki, stała się blondynką. Szczupłą, wysoką. Miała na sobię rurki, których nienawidziła- uważała, że ta moda za bardzo prowokuje, t-shirt z nadrukiem, czarną bluzę i adidasy. Wyglądała bardzo sportowo, co do niej było nie podobne. Jej proste, długie blond włosy, robiły z jej twarzy słodką dziewczynkę. Szyku dodawał strój. Prawdziwa Lynn, tak by się nie ubrała. Wybrałaby raczej, spodnie proste i białą koszule. Tak jak na wzorową uczennice przystało. Może, nawet, zamiast spodni, wybrałaby spódnicę. A włosy, zaplotłaby w warkocz. To był typowy styl Lynn, do którego wszyscy byli przyzwyczajeni. Nie wyobrażam sobie, co teraz będzie w szkole- bez niej, to już nie będzie to samo. Nie będzie tego codziennego uśmiechu witającego mnie, gdy wchodzę do szkoły. To taka mała drobnostka, która sprawiała tak miłe uczucie. Zawsze uważałam ją, za osobę godną naśladowania. Była śliczną, ambitną dziewczyną, nadającą się w stu procentach na modelkę. Zmieniała się z dnia na dzień. Starała się być ciągle ładnie ubrana, dlatego jej ubrania w szkolne były nadzwyczajne. Potrafiła zrobić z niczego, tak wiele. Stroje wzorowej uczennicy w jej wydaniu były naprawdę ładne.

- Mogę?- Alice uchyliła drzwi.

- Oczywiście.- Podniosłam się i usiadłam na łóżku. Alice weszła.

- Nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, ale jest już 15:40.- Skierowała się do mojej garderoby. Nawet nie minęła sekunda, a już podała mi komplet, który miałam założyć. Spojrzała na mnie i na łazienkę, dając mi do zrozumienia, że powinnam już tam być. Wstałam i udałam się do łazienki, ślimaczym tempem. Alice, mnie wyprzedziła. Gdy weszłam do łazienki, ona była już gotowa z kosmetykami w ręku. Bardzo irytuje ją, moje ślamazarstwo, ale cóż ja na to poradzę. Przynajmniej moja koordynacja ruchowa, jest nie najgorsza, a gdy się postaram, moje tempo też nie zalicza się do najgorszych. Nie może na mnie narzekać, gdyż tylko czasem się tak zachowuje. W błyskawicznym tempie, przebrała mnie, uczesała i pomalowała, po czym chwyciła mnie za rękę, zmuszając do podążania w szybszym tempie na dół, gdzie czekał na mnie Jasper, co trochę mnie zdziwiło.

- Jasper Cię odwiezie i przywiezie. – Oznajmiła wesoło Alice.

- Coś mi grozi?- Uniosłam pytająco brew.

- Nie. – Z salonu wyłoniła się Bella. Po jej zachowaniu, wywnioskowałam, że coś podejrzewają. Szczególnie w momencie, gdy spuściła wzrok.- Tak na wszelki wypadek, Jasper będzie czekał na ciebie w samochodzie.

- Dobrze.- Przyglądałam się jej, czekając na kolejne reakcje. Jednak na tym był koniec. Życzyła mi dobrej zabawy, odchodząc z powrotem do salonu. W milczeniu przytuliłam się na pożegnanie do Alice, a następnie pobiegłam przed dom, gdzie czekało już volvo, wraz z pilnującym mnie Jasperem.

- Jasper…- Odezwałam się niepewnie, wsiadając do samochodu.

- Tak?

- Bella, jest taka…- Przerwałam nie wiedząc, jak dokończyć to zdanie.-.. Bardzo dziwnie się zachowuje. Jakby coś podejrzewała.- Dokończyłam.

- Martwi się o Ciebie.

- Nie ma, o co. Tamto zdarzenie, z pewnością się nie powtórzy. Nie może.

- Historia lubi się powtarzać. Nie zapominaj, że wiem, co czuje.

- Tak, wiem.- Roześmiałam się i zamilkłam. Oboje jesteśmy raczej mało mowni, więc w zupełności nam to nie przeszkadza. Jest pewne przysłowie, do którego mam nieskończoność komentarzy, które pozostawiam dla siebie: _Mowa jest srebrem, a milczenie złotem._ Dla mnie milczenie jest czymś więcej niż złotem. Jest opanowaniem wirujących myśli w jedną, logiczną całość. Czasem potrafi uzmysłowić, że umysł i tak wygra z sercem, gdy te przestanie bić. Moje serce przestanie bić tylko wtedy, gdy nie będzie miało, dla kogo. Różnica dla mnie, będzie nie wielka, gdy serce przestanie bić, odczuje tylko pustkę, której nikt nie wypełni. Zatrzymaliśmy się.

- Pośpieszę się.- Obiecałam. Już wychodząc z samochodu, dostrzegłam Weya zajmującego stolik przy oknie. Pięknie, pomyślałam. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, gdy odwrócił się w moją stronę. Później weszłam do środka i usiadłam naprzeciwko niego.

- Cześć- Przywitałam się, nadal nie przestając się uśmiechać.

- Cześć- Odwzajemnił mój uśmiech, równie serdecznie. Pierwszą rzeczą, na którą zwróciłam uwagę były oczy, które były takiego samego koloru, co kiedyś, więc się nie zmieniły. Później dostrzegłam zmiany w jego uczesaniu i ubiorze. Miał ubraną marynarkę, czarny t-shirt, dżinsy i adidasy. Nie byłoby, to nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby, Wey, ubierałaby się tak kiedyś. Pewnie Lynn, jako jego dziewczyna i osoba uwielbiająca modę, pomagała mu w dobieraniu ubrań, tak jak ja, z Alice, pomagamy naszej rodzinie. Oprócz ubrań, ściął włosy na jeża. Teraz nie ma już, dłuższych włosów, z których stawiał sobie irokeza. Wygląda tak, o wiele lepiej. Ta fryzura podkreśla jego twarz i zwraca uwagę na uśmiech, oraz charakterystyczny dla niego pieprzyk, znajdujący się na jego prawym policzku.

- Co tam u Ciebie słychać?- Nagle, po czarującym uśmiechu nie było już śladu. Zastąpiła go powaga zmieszana z rozpaczą. Po tym zdołałam odgadnąć, że poruszymy temat, który nas obojga bardzo boli.

- Nic szczególnego.- W takiej sytuacji, człowiek nie wie, co może powiedzieć, a co nie. Chciałabym poruszyć jakikolwiek inny temat, lecz wszystkie moje propozycje prowadzą do jednego.

- Dlaczego cię, tak długo nie było? Nikt nie wiedział, co się z tobą dzieje. Martwiliśmy się.- W jego głosie zabrzmiała nuta złości.

- Pierw ty..- Chwycił się za głowę, chowając w dłoniach twarz.- A później Lynn.- Podniósł głos.

- Byłam bardzo chora. Musiałam wyjechać.- W takich momentach jest mi bardzo trudno kłamać. Powinnam była, być już bardzo świetnym kłamcom, który poradzi sobie w każdej sytuacji, zważając na to, jak często muszę kłamać. Jednak nie potrafię.

- Nie było Cię.- Znów zaczął podnosić głos, nadal nie zmieniając pozycji.- Dlaczego mi, to zrobiłyście?- Zniżył ton głosu bardzo nisko. Zauważyłam łezkę, płynącą swobodnie po małej, odkrytej części lewego policzka. Chciałam go przytulić, pocieszać, a nie mogłam. Przyrzekłam sobie, że nie zbliżę się do niego, ani jakiegokolwiek człowieka, dopóki nie będę pewna w stu procentach za siebie. Życie coraz częściej daje mi do zrozumienia, że mój świat nie należy do ludzkiego. Jestem potworem, który powinien żywić się krwią. Gdy chodziłam do szkoły, nigdy nie zapominałam o częstszym polowaniu. W mojej naturze, czai się potwór, który nie wiadomo, kiedy, może się ujawnić. Nie chciałabym nikogo skrzywdzić, więc tak będzie lepiej. W pewnym momencie, chciałam wycofać się z własnej przysięgi, patrząc na coraz częstsze pojawiające się łzy. Sama z ledwością powstrzymywałam mój potok łez, który nieubłaganie chciał wydostać się na zewnątrz.

- Przepraszam.- Szepnęłam.- Nie chciałam Cię skrzywdzić.

- Nessie, obiecaj mi, że nie zostawisz mnie tak jak Lynn.

- Nie mogę ci nic obiecywać.

- W takim razie, obiecaj, że się postarasz.

- Obiecuje.- Nie chciałam już dłużej przeciągać obietnic, ponieważ dobrze wiem, że nie mogę mu nic pewnego obiecać.

- Nie wiesz jak jest mi trudno tracić ukochane osoby. Jesteś jedyną osobą, na której mogę polegać i dla której mogę jeszcze żyć. Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i nie wyobrażam sobie, że miałbym Cię stracić. Gdyby coś ci się stało, wkrótce doszedłbym do ciebie i Lynn. Bylibyśmy znowu szczęśliwą trójką.

- Wey, przestań.

- Taka prawda. Gdy się dowiedziałam, że Lynn, znikła, od razu wiedziałem, że już nie żyje. Ona by nie uciekła, nie zostawiając wiadomości. Byliśmy szczęśliwi. Nie mogłaby.

- Może wyjechała robić karierę modelki? Dobrze wiesz, że jej mama nie pozwoliłaby, żeby wyjechała z miasta dla kariery nie zakańczając szkoły.

- Wierzysz w to? Dla Lynn, tak samo jak dla jej mamy liczyło się wykształcenie i ukończenie szkoły. Zawsze powtarzała mi, że modelka nie może być tylko ładna, musi być także mądra. Po za tym, jej mama i ona były bardzo zżyte. Na pewno nie zostawiłaby jej, dla kariery. Ona nie była jedną z tych dziewczyn, które myślą tylko o sobie. Jako jej najlepsza przyjaciółka powinnaś to wiedzieć.

- Wiem o tym bardzo dobrze. Próbuje jednak, wierzyć w to, że ona żyje.

- Czasem trzeba spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy, choćby miało to naprawdę zaboleć. Ja już nie wierzę w to, że rana, którą stworzyła śmierć Lynn, kiedykolwiek zostanie zagojona.

- Musisz w to uwierzyć. Jeśli znajdziesz, kiedyś, swoją drugą połówkę, rana po Lynn nie będzie już tak boleć.

- Nie znajdę.

- Znajdziesz. Za kilka lat, będziesz powoli zapominał, aż w końcu postanowisz żyć dalej.

- To nie takie proste, Nessie.

- Oczywiście, że proste. Teraz tak mówisz, ponieważ byłeś zakochany. Za kilka lat, nie będziesz chciał dalej marnować życia.

- Nie prawda.

- Wey, czasem trzeba spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy- Zacytowałam go. Łzy już przestały płynąć. Czułam, że przez dalszą dyskusję i pocieszenie z mojej strony, może być jeszcze gorzej. Wey, był coraz bardziej rozzłoszczony. Gdybym nie udawała i mówiła prawdę, zupełnie inaczej wszystko by się potoczyło. Siedzielibyśmy razem we łzach, pocieszając się nawzajem.

- Nie chce na razie o tym myśleć.

- Rozumiem.

- Zapewne masz rację.- Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna.

- Przed chwilą, byłaś bardzo pewna siebie.- Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Nie miał już zasłoniętej twarzy, tak jak na początku. Odsłonił ją zaraz po tym, jak łzy przestały spływać po jego policzkach.

- Staram się wczuć w twoją sytuacje. Przyznam, że nie należy to do najprostszych.

- Z tym zagojeniem rany, masz rację. Mamy dopiero czternaście lat. Był to mój pierwszy, poważny związek. Życie się jeszcze nie kończy. Pewnie będę miał jeszcze wiele dziewczyn.- Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. Tak nagłe spojrzenia z dobrej strony na świat nie wróży dobrze.- Nie potrafię.

- Masz jeszcze czas, wszystko przed tobą.

- Przy takim towarzystwie, na pewno za pięćdziesiąt lat zapomnę.- Znów się lekko uśmiechnął.

- Możliwe.- Odwzajemniłam uśmiech.

- Dziękuje, że zgodziłaś się przyjechać tu do mnie i porozmawiać.

- Nie ma, za co.

- Jest, jest. Musiałem się komuś wygadać. Zapewne nie było to jedno z najłatwiejszych zadań.

- Przesadzasz. Przepraszam, ale muszę już iść.- Wstałam i wyszłam poza stolik.- Trzymaj się- Rzuciłam czule, wychodząc z kafejki. Zrobiło mi się żal Weya. Oprócz mnie, nie mógł nikomu innemu ufać. Pewnie czuje się strasznie osamotniony.

- Nie potrzebnie czekałeś.- Oznajmiłam wsiadając do samochodu.

- Co do uczuć tego chłopaka, nie można być pewnym. Dla mnie, to nie był problem.

- Chyba nie było tak źle.

- W pewnym momencie, myślałem, że cię zaatakuje.

- Już nawet wiem, w którym. – Skrzywiłam się.

- Mam nadzieje, że nie było tak źle.

- Moje uczucia są zupełnie inne niż, to, co tak naprawdę czuje. Przynajmniej spędziłam czas z przyjacielem, pomijając fakt, że w pewnym momencie było ciężko.

- Powiedzmy, że rozumiem.- Widocznie rozbawiło go, moje pokręcone zdanie, ponieważ zaśmiał się. Niemal natychmiast przyłączyłam się do niego. Nawet się nie obejrzałam a już Jasper parkował w garażu.

- Wróciłam.- Oznajmiłam wesoło wchodząc do salonu.

- I jak było?- Zapytała Bella.

- Normalnie. Trochę porozmawialiśmy, powspominaliśmy.

- Cieszę się.- Wstała z ziemi i udała się do kuchni.- Co chciałabyś na kolacje?- Odwróciła się uśmiechnięta.

- Wiesz, już dawno…- Przerwałam nie wiedząc jak sprowadzić rozmowę na właściwe tory.

- Domyślam się, o co ci chodzi, Nessie.- Zaśmiała się podchodząc do mnie.

- Dołączamy się.- Podeszła do nas Alice z Jasperem, później dołączyła także Rosalie z Emmetem, Edward, Carlisle, Esme. Podsumowując- Rodzinne polowanko. Wszyscy wyszliśmy z domu i skierowaliśmy się w najbliższe wejście do lasu, gdzie panował już półmrok. Później zaczęliśmy biec, każdy w swoją stronę jednak nie oddalając się od siebie, dość znacznie. Taki bieg, to coś wspaniałego. Biegnąc nie tracę koncentracji, więc bez problemu mogę zachwycać się przyrodą, uważać by nie zniszczyć norek gryzoni i nie oddalić się za daleko od rodziny, oraz skupić się na pożywieniu, co było na pierwszym planie, lecz ciągle zastępowało je coś innego. Gdybym naprawdę umierała z pragnienia, a moje gardło byłoby zamienione w popiół, pewnie nie myślałabym tak dużo o innych rzeczach, mniej istotnych. Dla mnie polowanie, to zabawa połączona z przyjemnością, bowiem krew w moim odczuciu, to coś zupełnie innego niż w odczuciu pełnych wampirów. Lubię ją, lecz nie potrzebuję. Mogę wytrzymać bardzo długo bez jej picia, jednak w moim przypadku, ciągle będzie mi jej brakowało z pośród zwykłych dań, aż w końcu się jej napije. Brakowanie te, polega na tym, że to jest nic poważnego, nic, co mocno da się odczuć. Można porównać to do człowieka i czekolady. Jeśli człowiek nie jest od niej uzależniony, zje ją raz na miesiąc i nic się z nim nie dzieje, nie ma zapotrzebowania na więcej dawek. Po prostu traktuje to jako coś dodatkowego, co bez problemu może zastąpić czymś innym. W końcu dotarłam na wzgórze, gdzie zazwyczaj poluje na pumy. Mam nadzieje, że zostawili coś dla mnie. Czuje zapach pumy, która znajduje się zaledwie kilka metrów ode mnie. To nie możliwie, że w tak szybkim tempie dzieli nas tak mała odległość. Gdyby zbliżała się do mnie, wyczułabym ją, zwłaszcza, że pumy chodzą powoli. Zaczęłam zbliżać się, niepewnie do miejsca, gdzie powinna znajdować się puma. Nagle coś powaliło mnie na ziemie. Pośpiesznie wstałam i obróciłam się w stronę napastnika.

- W złą stronę się udałaś, pumy są na zachód stąd.- Oznajmił rozweselony Emmet. Na początku tak mi się wydawało, że będzie to ktoś z rodziny, ponieważ nie użył do powalenia siły. Jednak nie brałam tego pod uwagę, bo wydawało mi się to dość bez sensu. Powinnam częściej brać pod uwagę swojego wesołego wujka.

- Emmet.- Powiedziałam urażona.

- Nie powinnaś polować sama. Zamiast Emmeta, mógłby to być ktoś inny, ktoś, kto chciałby zrobić Ci krzywdę.- Wtrąciła się Rosalie. Emmet natomiast nie przestawał się śmiać.

- Może spróbujesz dzisiaj niedźwiedzi? Zapraszamy.- Dodał, gdy w końcu skończył się ze mnie nabijać.

- Chyba jednak tak zrobię.- Gdybym miała nie znaleźć pumy, bo znów źle bym skręciła, wolę skorzystać z tego, co podają mi na tacy i nie męczy się już dzisiaj z odnalezieniem pumy. Niedźwiedzie też nie są złe. W sumie, nie smakują mi, tylko zwierzęta żywiące się roślinnością. Ruszyliśmy na małe polowanko. Niedźwiedzie przeważnie trzymają się wyższych terenów, więc musieliśmy wejść trochę wyżej. Pewnie po tym polowaniu, zmienię zdanie, co do samotnych wypraw i będę ruszać wraz z towarzyszami. Dzięki nim nauczę się czegoś nowego, i być może odkryję własny smak, tak jak Emmet i Edward. Na początek znaleźliśmy jednego niedźwiedzia, dość sporego, co do rozmiarów. Jego morderczyniom, zostałam ja. Trochę krepowało mnie towarzystwo, w szczególności, gdy musiałam zaatakować. Im też zapewne było to nie na rękę, gdy tarzałam się po ziemi z niedźwiedziem, a oni nie mogli mi pomóc. Na dodatek, moja ofiara była, co najmniej, cztery razy ode mnie większa. Musiało to dość zabawnie wyglądać, jednak ku memu zdziwieniu, nikt się nie zaśmiał. Dlatego otóż, nigdy nie poluje razem z rodzinom. Gdyby byli ludźmi, w takiej sytuacji na pewno, by się udusili. W połowie mojej uczty, gdy byli już pewni, że niedźwiedź naprawdę nie zrobi mi krzywdy, bo już nie żyje, sami zajęli się sobą, a gdy dokończyłam, byli już obok mnie.

- Czas wracać.- Oznajmiła Rosalie spoglądając na coraz ciemniejsze niebo. Zapowiadało się na burzę i to dość mocną w tych rejonach. Kto wie, może nawet będzie to burza śnieżna, jak już zdarzyło się na szczytach najwyższych gór, choć niżej było ciepło i sucho, to tam, i tak było zimno i śnieżnie. Pora roku nie odgrywa tu zbyt wielkiej roli. Czasem lepiej polować niżej i nie narażać się na różne niebezpieczeństwa, szczególnie, gdy poluje się samemu, tak jak ja dotychczas.

- Nie masz pojęcia jak mnie wystraszyłaś.- Emmet był teraz bardzo poważny. Widocznie moje wyczyny nie wyglądały najlepiej.

- Popracuje nad tym.

- Może powinnaś polować na coś mniejszego. Emmet ma rację, strasznie się martwiliśmy o Ciebie, a najgorsze było to, że nie mogliśmy ci pomóc.

- Moglibyście, lecz wtedy nie miałabym takiej zabawy i byłabym na was strasznie zła. Rose, jeszcze wszystko przede mną. Może kiedyś zasmakuje mi krew jakiegoś roślinożercy.- Choć sama szczególnie nie wierzyłam w te słowa, dodałam je by poczuli się trochę lepiej. Założę się, że od razu im ulżyło na myśl, że nie zobaczą mnie już więcej, tarzającą się po ziemi z ofiarą większą o cztery razy.

- Tak byłoby najlepiej, jeśli wolisz polować sama.- Gdybym polowała sama, na pewno nie wybrałabym opcji roślinożerców. Gdy poluje się samemu, można samodzielnie decydować-, co jest w tym najlepsze. Gdybym polowała z Bellą i Edwardem, po pierwszej pumie, od razu przerzuciłabym się na roślinożerne. Oczywiście nie sama, tylko z ich pomocą.

- Rose, myślałam nad tym i postanowiłam zacząć polować z towarzystwem.

- Cieszę się. Jeśli tylko będziesz chciała, możesz zabierać się z nami.

- Co ja słyszę. Nessie, kończy z samodzielnym polowaniem?- Wtrącił się, rozbawiony już Emmet.

- Nie. Nadal będę sama polować, tak jak dzisiaj.

- Tylko z nieco mniejszymi przeciwnikami.- Dokończyła Rosalie.

- Pozostanę na niedźwiedziach i pumach, tylko trochę mniejszych rozmiarami, by nie musieliście drugi raz przeżywać tego samego. Młode niedźwiedzie nie są tak duże, więc na razie będę polować na nie.

- Bardzo ciężko jest upolować młode.- Muszę porozmawiać z Edwardem na temat małych pum, tylko nie w obecności Belli, ponieważ po ostatnim wspólnym polowaniu na pumy, przeżywała to samo, co Rosalie i Emmet, dzisiaj. Tylko dzięki temu, że obiecałam nie oddalać się od reszty, mogę sama polować.

- Pewnie masz rację.

- Dlaczego posmutniałaś? Zawsze możemy Ci pomóc w polowaniu na większe niedźwiedzie. Wiem, że nie będzie już tyle zabawy, ale zawsze coś.- Potarmosił mi włosy.

- I tak rzadko poluje, więc kiedy już pójdę na polowanie, mogę pomęczyć się z czymś większym, prawda?

- Tak, ale nie aż tak dużym jak ten niedźwiedź.- Stwierdziła Rosalie.

- Rosalie ma racje, Nessie. Twoja dzisiejsza akcja nawet mnie ruszyła.- Zażartował Emmet.

- Zauważyłam. Mięczaku- Pokazałam mu język, po czym zaczęłam uciekać, gdyż zaczął mnie gonić. Byliśmy już niedaleko domu, więc wystarczyło, że poskakałam po drzewach i przeskoczyłam rzekę, zostawiając goniącego za sobą. Chciałam zaczekać na Rosalie, ale niestety, Emmet nie dawał za wygraną. Miałam tylko dwie opcje do wyboru, jedną z nich jest poddanie się, a drugą ucieczka w kółko, czyli bieganie, dookoła, które jest jak najbardziej bezsensu i przewidujące przegraną. Postanowiłam poddać się i zaczekać na Rosalie. Nad tym postanowieniem zastanawiałam się jeszcze trochę, patrząc jak Emmet biegnie prosto na mnie, już nawet miałam zrezygnować i dalej uciekać, ale zrobiło mi się żal, choć wiedziałam, że specjalnie biegnie tak wolno, by nie zostawić samej Rose, lecz nadal nie chciałam by dalej wędrowała za nami, a nie z nami.

- Poddaje się!- Zawołałam zanim zbliżył się dostatecznie blisko, i nie zdołał powalić mnie na ziemie. Oczywiście takie wygłupy to nic poważnego, nawet nie czuje upadku.

- I kto tu jest mięczakiem?- Zapytał stojąc już blisko mnie.

- Na pewno nie ja. Zrobiłam to tylko i wyłącznie dla Rose.- Specjalnie przytuliłam się mocno do Rosalie stojącej już tuż obok mnie. Pogłaskała mnie po głowie i pocałowała w czoło.

- Skończymy to innym razem.- Pierw spojrzał na mnie złowrogo a później wesoło się zaśmiał. Cały Emmet.- To może pościągamy się, kto pierwszy?- Wyszczerzył swoje białe zęby w pełnym uśmiechy.

- Rosalie?- Spojrzałam na Rosalie.

- Jasne.- Rosalie także się uśmiechnęła.

- Kto pierwszy do domu.- Oznajmił, po czym pędem ruszył w kierunku domu, przez polanę. Razem z Rosalie, ruszyłyśmy tuż za nim. Biegłyśmy na równo, za Emmetem, a później poprzez porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, wyprzedziłyśmy go tuż przed domem i na równo weszłyśmy do środka.

- To nie fair. Oszukiwałyście.- Oznajmił Emmet.

- Nie prawda.- Odrzekłam. W domu byli już wszyscy oprócz nas. Porozmawialiśmy trochę o polowaniu, co powinnam robić a co nie. Opowiedziałam im o tym, co planuje dalej począć z moimi polowaniami, a szczególnie, że nie będę polować sama. Bella ucieszyła się na tę wieść, za pewne, dlatego, ponieważ Emmet powiedział im o moim pomyleniu dróg i walce z cztery razy większym niedźwiedziem, tuż przed moim oznajmieniem o końcu samotnego polowania. Rosalie wtrąciła, że mogę polować razem z nią i Emmetem i, że w razie, czego Emmet będzie mi pomagał. Na to tak samo zareagowali moi rodzice, jak na koniec polowania. Dodali, tylko jeszcze, że powinnam też z nimi polować, lecz szybko się z tego wykręciłam. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale nie chce polować z rodzicami. Alice i Jasper, także zaproponowali mi polowanie razem z nimi, a po nich zaproponowała to Esme i Carlisle. W końcu zrobiło mi się dość głupio i powiedziałam Belli i Edwardowi, że czasem z nimi też pójdę, z czego wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Później rozmawialiśmy już nie na temat polowania, a Edward zaproponował, że nauczy grać mnie na fortepianie. Odkąd zaczął śpiewać mi moją kołysankę, którą sam skomponował, postanowiłam sama nauczyć się grać i komponować. Taka propozycja, to coś, czego nie da się odrzucić, a więc od razu się zgodziłam i postanowiłam zacząć naukę nawet od zaraz. Świeża krew trochę mnie pobudziła, a więc do rana na pewno nie zasnę, a takie zajęcie może zająć mi czas. Powiedziałam, że będę czekać już przy fortepianie i poszłam. Nie czekałam długo, a Edward z Bellą byli już przy mnie. Pokazał mi gdzie, co jest a później zagrał moją kołysankę, bym podpatrzyła jak on to robi. Gdy skończył, sama chciałam już spróbować. Zagrałam tą samą kołysankę, prawie tak samo.

- Świetnie!- Oznajmił, gdy skończyłam.

- Wampiry we wszystkim muszą być dobre.- Skwitowała Bella.

- Chcesz sama poćwiczyć?- Zapytał Edward, wiedząc, że chciałabym skomponować coś dla Jacoba.

- Tak, ale możecie zostać.- Odparłam.

- Damy Ci godzinkę, wystarczy? Później zaprezentujesz nam wszystkim swój utwór, jeśli będziesz chciała.- Zaproponowała Bella.

- Mogę moją kołysankę zagrać wszystkim już teraz.- Nie chciałam by, wszyscy wiedzieli, co skomponowałam dla Jacoba. Chciałam by ten utwór, był czymś osobistym.

- Jak chcesz. Zawołać wszystkich?- Zapytała.

- Chyba, że wolisz, poćwiczyć jeszcze.- Dodał Edward.

- Nie. Czuje się tak, jakbym ćwiczyła już od bardzo dawna.

- Jak chcesz.- Powiedziawszy to, wstał.- Powodzenia.- Dodał jeszcze za nim, przeniósł się na sofę naprzeciwko mnie. Akurat Bella, wracała już z całą resztą mojej rodziny.

- Mogę już zacząć?- Spojrzałam po wszystkich zgromadzonych. Bella usiadła obok Edwarda. Jasper i Emmet, na sofie obok. Alice, Rosalie, Esme i Carlisle, stali i czekali aż zacznę. Zaczęłam. Na początku zrobiłam mały wstęp, choćbym grała już na fortepianie parę ładnych lat, a tak naprawdę, zagrałam tylko parę razy. Później zaczęłam grać moją kołysankę. Gdy skończyłam, wszyscy zaczęli bić mi brawa. Esme, nie umiała się mną zachwycić, tak samo, jak nie umiała dowierzać, że w tak szybkim czasie nauczyłam się tak ładnie i płynnie grać. Po mimo tego, że bardzo dobrze wie, jakie zdolności mają wampiry. Pewnie nie było jeszcze takiego przypadku jak ja, i nikt nie wiedział, że pół człowiek, a pół wampir jest tak samo zdolny jak sam wampir. Po moim krótkim koncercie, obiecałam wszystkim, że napisze dla nich jakieś utwory. Kiedy wszyscy już wyszli, zaczęłam komponować dla Jacoba. Na kartce papieru, zapisywałam sobie nuty. Pierw napisałam mały, krótki utwór, a później pełną kołysankę. Zmieniałam jeszcze kilka razy, całe zestawienia nut, aż w końcu postanowiłam zostawić to takie, jakie już jest. Jeszcze, chciałabym nagrać to na płytę i dać mu w prezencie. Będzie mógł, tego słuchać i przypominać sobie o mnie, gdy nie będziemy mogli się spotkać. A i może, moja kołysanka pomoże mu w zasypianiu po patrolu. Zaczęłam nagrywać.

Gdy skończyłam nagrywanie, wróciłam do swojego pokoju. Znowu zawładnęły mną myśli. Rozmyślałam nad tym, co się stało i nad tym jak od tamtego czasu wiele się zmieniło. Znowu przyjaźnie się z Jake'm i chyba nie mamy już więcej przed sobą sekretów. Chyba źle zrobiłam reagując tak ostro, powinnam sobie to przeanalizować z dwa razy. Przecież ja tak samo zrobiłam, okłamywałam ich, a oni nic mi nie zrobili. Poprosili tylko żebym następnym razem była szczera wobec nich, co da się załatwić. Może napiszę do Jacoba? Tak, to chyba dobry pomysł na zakończenie i wyzwolenie się od myśli ciągle mnie przytłaczających. Sięgnęłam komórkę i już wybijałam palcami treść smsa. Zdecydowałam się napisać : ,, Hej Jacob! Masz czas się spotkać? Chce Ci coś pokazać''. Nie zbyt narzucające się? Chyba nie. Z resztą napisałam tylko to '' Chce Ci coś pokazać'' po to, aby pociągnąć go za ciekawość, której nikt chyba się nie oprze. Po chwili odpisał : ,, Dobrze, ale tylko na chwilkę''. Tak jak mówiłam, ciekawość przebija wszystko. Z dołu dochodzi pukanie do drzwi. Czyżby już się zjawił? Zlatuję szybko na dół i otwieram drzwi tuż przed tym jak chciał to zrobić Emmet.

- Hej, Jake! – Zawołałam, byłam cała uradowana z jego przyjścia. Nareszcie ktoś, kto działa na mnie jak czarodziej, potrafi owinąć mnie wokół palca i rozjaśnić każdy, nawet najponurniejszy dzień mojego życia.- Wchodź, wchodź. – Popędziłam go. Emmet nadal stał za mną, ale to nie było dla mnie w tej chwili ważne. Wzięłam Jacoba za rękę i w szybkich podskokach pobiegłam do pokoju. Wskazałam mu, aby usiadł na łóżku, a sama zasiadłam na obrotowym krześle.

- Co jest tak ważnego, co chcesz mi pokazać?- Zapytał szybko mrugając, chcąc zapewne połapać się w tym, co właśnie się dzieje. Nadal był chyba zaskoczony moim przypływem euforii i popędliwości. Spoważniałam. Przypomniało mi się, że obiecywał mnie odwiedzić tamtego wieczoru, czego nie uczynił.

- Miałeś przyjść wtedy do mnie, obiecałeś. – Zrobiło mi się trochę smutno, co można było wyczuć w moim głosie.

- Przepraszam, nagle coś mi wypadło i nie mogłem, wybacz.- Mówił to całkiem szczerze. Nawet wstał, podszedł do mnie i przytulił mnie na pocieszenie.

- Nauczyłam się grać na fortepianie.- Sprowadziłam rozmowę na inny tor i dla zachęty szeroko się uśmiechnęłam.

- Tak? A czego dokładnie się nauczyłaś? – Wydawał się być bardzo zaciekawiony nowym wątkiem, może też wolał zejść na inny tor tylko nie wiedział jak?

- Nic konkretnego. Skomponowałam tylko utwór specjalnie dla ciebie. Chcesz posłuchać? – Udawałam obojętną, co do moich nowych zdolności, zachowywałam się tak jakby było to czymś normalnym jak dla mnie.

- Dzisiaj nie mam już czasu, ale obiecuję, że gdy znowu będę miał czas z chęcią posłucham. – Zapewnił mnie.

- Jak chcesz.- Nadal udawałam obojętną.

- Muszę już iść. Cześć- Pocałował mnie w czoło i szybkim krokiem opuścił mój pokój. Znowu zostałam sama. Żeby się nie zadręczać zeszłam na dół do reszty rodziny. Znalazłam ich w jadalni. Wszyscy siedzieli przy stole i o czymś zawzięcie dyskutowali. Podeszłam do stołu.

- Hej. O czym rozmawiacie?- Zapytałam. Spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo, po czym Jasper postanowił mnie doinformować:

- Rozmawiamy o przygotowaniach do walki. Dzisiaj wyjdziemy w nocy na spotkanie z wilkami. Musimy się przygotować by osiągnąć sukces.

- Mogę iść z wami?

- Jasne, że możesz. – Ucieszyła się Alice. Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli zdziwieni, jedynie Edward wiedział, o co jej chodzi i najwidoczniej nie miał nic przeciwko.

- To, o której i gdzie się z nimi spotkamy?- Celowo ominęłam słowo,, wilki''. Wiedziałam, że oni wolą nazywać ich,,kundlami'', ,,psami'' i tak dalej, ale ja nie chciałam tak mówić. Szanowałam ich wszystkich.

- Jeśli mamy iść z tobą, musimy wyjść już teraz- Zaśmiał się Emmet. Moje człowieczeństwo nadal go bardzo bawiło.

- Tylko coś zjesz i możemy iść- Wtrąciła się Bella.

- Jak chcesz, ale nie jestem głodna.- Zaprotestowałam.

- Zjesz, zjesz. Chodź ze mną do kuchni.- Wstała i czekała na moją reakcję. Ponieważ zależało mi na spotkaniu z sforą wstałam i pomaszerowałam do kuchni. W minutę Bella przygotowała dla mnie stos kanapek. Pospiesznie zjadłam tylko cztery, wypiłam sok i razem z nią wróciłam do jadalni.

- Gotowe? – Zapytał niecierpliwie Emmet.

- Jeszcze nie.- Zaprzeczył Edward.- Nessie musi się przebrać. Alice wybierz coś odpowiedniego na tą pogodę.- Jęknęłam. Jeszcze tego brakowało żebym się przebierała. Szybko pobiegłam za Alice do swojego pokoju. W tym czasie ona już zdążyła przygotować dla mnie strój. Położyła go na łóżku i wyszła z pokoju. Strój składał się z długich, całkiem prostych spodni w kolorze khaki, białej bokserki, traperów i granatowej wiatrówki. Błyskawicznie się przebrałam i zbiegłam na dół. Tym razem wszyscy czekali już przy drzwiach.

- Już?- Zapytałam. Byłam na skraju wytrzymałości, moja cierpliwość malała.

- Już, już.- Powiedziała Bella i wyszła z domu. W jej ślady poszła reszta rodziny oprócz Carlisle, który za pewne czekał aż ja wyjdę by zamknąć drzwi. Pobiegłam pędem do rodziny czekającej na rozkazy pod domem.

- Emmet, Alice, Rosalie i Renesmee jadą Jeepem, reszta biegnie przez las. Spotkamy się na miejscu.

Emmet pospiesznie wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł do swojego Jeepa. Dosłownie w sekundę wszyscy się w nim znaleźliśmy i wyjechaliśmy z garażu. Emmet prowadził pojazd, obok niego siedziała Alice, a ze mną na tyłach, Rosalie.

- Rose, zapniesz ją?- Zapytał.

- Jasne – Odpowiedziała Rose, po czym w parę sekund rozprawiła się z dziwnymi pasami bezpieczeństwa. Jechaliśmy bardzo szybko. Nawet nie zorientowałam się, kiedy minęliśmy zwykłe drogi i wjechaliśmy do zabłoconego lasu. Po chwili Emmet się zatrzymał. Pewnie byliśmy już na miejscu. Rose znowu błyskawicznie mnie odpięła, więc od razu mogłam wyjść z jeepa. Na dworze było strasznie mokro i błocisto, nadal padał deszcz. Założyłam kaptur i ruszyłam za moim wujostwem. Na polanie czekała już na nas reszta rodziny. Dołączyliśmy do nich i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o tym, kto, z kim będzie ćwiczył. Wypadł mi Emmet. Jasper był z Alice, Rosalie z Esme, Edward z Bellą, a Carlisle wszystkich pilnował, abyśmy przypadkiem nie zrobili sobie krzywdy.

- Tylko potem nie płacz jak przegrasz- Zaśmiał się mój rywal.

- O to się nie martw.- Syknęłam. Oddaliliśmy się trochę od reszty rodziny i stanęliśmy naprzeciwko siebie, Emmet szybko rzucił się na mnie, ale ja zrobiłam unik. I tak za każdym razem, raz ja, raz on, atakowaliśmy siebie. Tylko raz udało mi się wyczynić chwyt karate i powalić go na ziemie. Co chwilę do moich uszu dochodził dźwięk uderzania kogoś z mojej rodziny o ziemię. Oczywiście można ich porównać z skałą uderzającą w ziemię. Po około trzydziestu minutach treningu zjawiła się sfora. Byli przemienieni w wilków, więc jedynie Edward z Bellą przerwali swój trening. Przez chwilę jeszcze ja z Emmetem się wygłupialiśmy, ale potem nas zawołali, więc musieliśmy do nich dołączyć, nadal się śmiejąc.

- Nie martw się,on w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nic jej nie zrobi.- Syknął Edward. Emmet stojąc za mną objął mnie ramionami, widocznie podejrzewał moją reakcję. Przez chwilę jeszcze ojciec spoglądał z wściekłością na jednego z wilków, trudno mi powiedzieć, na którego, ponieważ było już bardzo ciemno.

- No dobra- Carlisle klasnął w dłonie abyśmy wrócili wszyscy na ziemię- pierw popatrzcie jak my to robimy- Zwrócił się do wilków- Potem sami poćwiczycie. Nessie, Emmet? – Wywołał nas. Posłusznie podeszliśmy do niego.- Moim i Jaspera zdaniem mnajbezpieczniej sobie radziliście. Przedstawicie nam swoje umiejętności?- Na zgodę pokiwaliśmy głowami- No dobra, to zaczynajcie.

Oddaliliśmy się od nich o jakieś dwadzieścia metrów by mieli lepszy widok.

- Zastosujemy trochę chwytów z różnych sztuk walki, ty walcz, a ja ci się parę razy specjalnie poddam. Pamiętaj, tylko i wyłącznie, specjalnie- Zaśmiał się.

- Dobra, dobra. Niech Ci będzie.

Znowu odsunęliśmy się od siebie na około dziesięć metrów. Emmet już był gotowy do biegu, gdy przypomniało mi się, że nie znam szczegółów, o jakie mu chwyty chodzi.

- Stop!- Krzyknęłam. Emmet wyprostował się, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w zaskoczeniu. Pozostali widzowie też nieco się zaskoczyli. Podbiegłam do niego uważając, aby się nie poślizgnąć.

- Co się stało?- Zapytał.

- Przypomniało mi się, że jeśli chodzi o pokaz musimy ustalić, jakie triki wykonujemy, no wiesz w walce to nie ma znaczenia, bo musisz kogoś zbić, a teraz ma, i to wielkie.

- Co proponujesz?

- Dziesięć podstawowych trików. – Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Te od empi uchi po tomoe nage?

- Tak. Nie dam jedynie rady z Juji uke.

- No to mogę zrobić ja. – Uśmiechnął się.

- No dobra- Odwzajemniłam uśmiech i pobiegłam na swoje miejsca.

- Gotowi?- Zapytał Carlisle, a my tylko kiwnęliśmy głowami i rzuciliśmy się ku sobie. Płynnie wykonywaliśmy każdy z trików, szeroko się uśmiechając. Niezłą frajdę miałam z powalania mojego wujka na ziemię, a on z powalania mnie na ziemię. Gdy skończyliśmy byliśmy cali ubrudzeni z błota. Nadal się uśmiechając podeszliśmy do widzów i nisko się skłoniliśmy.

- Nie trzeba było tak bardzo się w to angażować- Mruknął Edward. Oboje się zaśmialiśmy. Na szczęście nadal intensywnie padało, więc deszcz mógł szybko i bezproblemowo zmyć to z nas.

- A teraz niech ktoś przećwiczy niektóre triki z jednym z sfory. – Zaproponował Carlisle. Wszyscy ucichli. – Który z was na ochotnika?- Spojrzał na watahę. Nikt nawet nie drgnął.- A kto z was?- Spojrzał na nas. Nagle wpadło mi coś do głowy.

- Ja- krzyknęłam uradowana.

- Świetnie Nessie i…

- Nie, Nessie dzisiaj już nie będzie walczyć.- Wtrącił się tata.

- Dlaczego?- Zapytałam.

- No właśnie, dlaczego?- Poparł mnie Emmet.

- Nie bój się Edward, nic jej nie grozi.- Wsparła mnie Bella. Edward kiwnął tylko z niechęcią głową przytakując.

- No, więc Nessie i?- Kontynuował Carlisle.

- Seth się głosi. – Oświadczył Edward.

- Świetnie- Ucieszyłam się.

- Nessie i Seth, idźcie na tamten koniec polany. Oczywiście reszta sfory może iść z wami. My tutaj poćwiczymy trochę, co niektóre triki.- Powiedział Carlisle, a reszta od razu go posłuchała i dobrała się w pary. Ja u boku ogromnego wilka ruszyłam w kierunku wskazanym przez dziadka. Zatrzymałam się tuż przed drzewami oznaczającymi granicę pomiędzy lasem, a polaną. Reszta sfory zatrzymała się przede mną.

- Okej. Z Seth'em mogę walczyć, ale najpierw muszę ustalić taktyki, tak jak zrobiłam to z Emmetem. Musicie zmienić się w ludzi, bo niestety nie mam wglądu w wasze myśli. – Westchnęłam. Posłusznie pobiegli w stronę lasu i po około pięciu minutach wrócili w postaciach ludzi. Nadal trzymali się ode mnie z daleka.

- Okej. Seth zapraszam. – Zawołałam. Chłopak posłusznie do mnie podbiegł.

- Znasz karate?- Zapytałam.

- Nie, a po co mam znać?

- Bo tak łatwiej by nam było ćwiczyć. Nie szkodzi, nauczę Cię czegoś.- Postanowiłam nauczyć go paru uników, które bez problemu załapał jednak kosztowało nas to trochę błota. Czasem źle się zgraliśmy i albo ja, albo on wpadaliśmy do błota. Próbowałam przejść do szczegółowych chwytów obrony, które za pewne by szybko załapał, ale nie przydałyby mu się w roli wielgachnego wilka. Jedynie nauczył się pewnego łatwego chwytu: Musiał złapać mnie za rękę i powalić na ziemię.

- Brawo, świetnie Ci to idzie.- Pochwaliłam go. Ucieszył się z mojej pochwały. Przez cały czas naszej nauki reszta sfory siedziała i tylko się przyglądała. – Idź się przemienić. Już czas. – Powiedziałam. Chłopak szybko pobiegł w stronę lasu i po nie całej minucie wybiegł z niego w postaci wilka. Stanęliśmy naprzeciwko siebie. Kiwnęłam głową na znak rozpoczęcia walki i pobiegłam w jego stronę, a on w moją. Zgrabnie przeskoczyłam nad nim. – Seth, miałeś być bardziej uważny. – Odwróciłam się w jego stronę i spróbowaliśmy raz jeszcze. Tym razem zderzyliśmy się, upadłam na ziemię. – Teraz lepiej -chwyciłam się za głowę, pewnie uderzyłam w kamień, bo strasznie mnie bolała. Spojrzał na mnie zatroskanymi oczami. Można było z nich wyczytać, że mam już dość na dzisiaj i powinnam odpocząć.

- Nie, daję radę.- Odpowiedziałam, a on wykrzywił mordkę w coś przypominającego uśmiech i się zaśmiał na swój sposób. Był bardzo zadowolony z treningów. Gdy by mógł, walczył by dniami i nocami, dla zabawy lub na poważnie. Teraz mogłam z jego twarzy wyczytać tekst:,, Zaharujesz się na śmierć''. Za długo go znałam, więc z łatwością mogłam rozpoznać niektóre jego intencje.- To nie jest śmieszne- Zaśmiałam się. Spojrzał na widzów, a potem na mnie.

- Rób jak chcesz- Odpowiedziałam. Spojrzał w stronę lasu, potem na mnie i potem znowu na las, a potem zniknął pomiędzy drzewami i wrócił po minucie, jako człowiek.

- I jak mi poszło?- Objął mnie ramieniem i szeroko się uśmiechnął. Ruszył w kierunku sfory, więc i ja musiałam do nich iść.

- Świetnie. – Zaśmiałam się. Właśnie stanęliśmy naprzeciw reszcie jego towarzystwa. – Cześć- Przywitałam się. Prawie chóralnie mi odpowiedzieli, co mnie nieco rozśmieszyło. Jacob wstał i podał mi rękę. Nie wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi, ale i tak podałam mu swoją. Seth wypuścił mnie z objęć i podszedł jeszcze bliżej watahy. Jake za to zmusił mnie do oddalenia się od nich jak tylko się dało. Ciągnął mnie za sobą idąc gdzieś w las. Nawet nie zdążyłam się z nimi pożegnać. Idąc bardzo szybkim krokiem z dwa razy bym się wywaliła. Spojrzałam za siebie, nie widziałam już przejaśnień dochodzących od polany.

- Dokąd idziemy?- Zapytałam. Nagle zatrzymał się, prawie na niego wpadłam.

- Dlaczego to robisz? Przecież wiesz, że może stać Ci się krzywda.

- To o tobie mówił wtedy Edward- Właśnie zrozumiałam, o co wtedy chodziło mojemu ojcu wydzierając się na któregoś z wilków, teraz wiedziałam, na którego się wydarł.

- To nie ma teraz znaczenia. Dlaczego to robisz? Dla zabawy? – Prychnął.

- Żebyś wiedział.

- Może stać ci się krzywda. Na moich oczach uderzyłaś głową w kamień… Przyznaj ile razy dzisiaj walnęłaś głową w ziemię?

- Nie wiem. Nie liczę tego.

- Ale na pewno nie raz?

- Z dwa, trzy…góra cztery, ale to nic takiego!- Broniłam się.

- Nic takiego?- Znów prychnął.

- Tak. Spójrz na mnie- Wskazałam ręką na siebie bym mogła przyjrzeć się jego wyrazowi twarzy.- Nic mi nie jest. Żyję.

- Łał. Dziwne by było gdybyś nie żyła, prawda?

- Jeśli przeszkadza Ci to, że też trenuję to nie patrz na mnie.

- Próbowałem.

- No to nie wiem, co zrób, ale nie zabraniaj mi robić czegoś wbrew swojej woli. Chcę walczyć to będę walczyć, chcę się poddać to się poddam.

- Ty się nigdy nie poddasz.- Zakpił.

- Żebyś wiedział.

- Będziesz tu jutro?

- A jak myślisz?

- Będziesz, a więc proszę Cię, nie rób czegoś wbrew własnej woli. Zrób to dla mnie.

- Postaram się.

- I proszę Cię, nie walcz z tym osiłkiem Emmetem.

- On akurat nie zrobi mi krzywdy.

- Zrobisz to dla mnie?

- Nie. – Warknęłam. Odwróciłam się do niego plecami i ruszyłam w stronę, z której przyszliśmy. On nadal stał na swoim miejscu. Jedyne, co zauważyłam to, to, że walnął pięścią w jakieś drzewo, które minimalnie się wygięło. Na polanie nie było już nikogo oprócz rozglądających się za mną rodziców. W taką pogodę ciężko im było wyczuć mój zapach, bo deszcz wszystko zmywał. Najbliżej mnie była Bella. Podbiegła do mnie i wzięła mnie na ręce.

- Dzięki bogu, że jesteś. Martwiłam się o ciebie.- Przytuliła mnie do piersi i pobiegła do reszty rodziny.

- Gdzie byłaś?! – Zapytał tata, choć z tych nerwów głos mu nieco się podniósł. Wyglądał na bardzo podenerwowanego. Raz spojrzał w stronę lasu, ale szybko znów zwrócił wzrok na mnie - Renesmee gdzie byłaś?!- Powtórzył swoje pytanie.

- Jestem, już jestem.- Odpowiedziałam. Mama ostrożnie posadziła mnie na tylnym siedzeniu jeepa.

- Edwardzie, zapniesz ją? – Spytała. Po chwili wyczułam jego zimne ręce, jednak nie trwało to długo. Szybko zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zrobiłam się strasznie słaba. Obróciłam głowę w stronę szyby, reszta rodziny stała jeszcze na dworze. Rozpętała się straszna ulewa, a do tego wiał bardzo silny wiatr. Będąc na polanie nie zauważyłam tego. Pewnie z nerwów. Za kierownicą zasiadł tata, obok niego mama, a obok mnie Alice. Na tym skończył się mój film, zasnęłam. Obudziłam się w południe. Słońca nie było widać za chmur. Szybko się przygotowałam i zbiegłam na dół do kuchni. Zjadłam płatki z mlekiem i znowu pobiegłam do siebie. Włączyłam komputer. Teraz chodził znacznie szybciej dzięki Jacobowi. Jestem mu wdzięczna za tak sprawną naprawę. Oddając go do serwisu, przepłaciłabym jego wartość. Dostałam parę wiadomości od Weyne. Pytał się czy od września będę chodzić do szkoły, co u mnie nowego słychać i czy jakoś się trzymam po stracie Lynn, pytał też o moje świadectwo, które dostanę w wrześniu. Martwił się o to czy zdam mając tak wielkie braki. Zapewniłam go, że na pewno zdam i że w wrześniu znowu spotkamy się w szkole oraz napisałam mu, że jakoś się trzymam po stracie Lynn. Przynajmniej już tak dużo o niej nie myślę i tak często nie płaczę. Jeszcze tego mi brakowało do radości, łez. Najgorsze, co by mogło mnie spotkać. Błyskawicznie mi odpisał, widocznie czekał na moją odpowiedź całymi dniami, cały Weyne. Wiedząc, że nie posiedzę przed komputerem zbyt krótko, podwinęłam nogi pod brodę i przytrzymałam je rękami. Tym razem mój przyjaciel nie zapytał o szkołę tylko o to, co u mnie słychać i co porabiam. Myślałam, że to oczywiste, co porabiam. Siedzę przed komputerem i odpisuje na jego emaile. Napisałam mu to i wysłałam. Wysłał emaila z przeprosinami. Odpisałam mu, że mu wybaczam i poprosiłam go o bardziej przemyślane pytania. Powtórzył poprzednie pytanie, na które nie odpowiedziałam:,, co u mnie słychać''. Napisałam, że u mnie wszystko dobrze i teraz się spieszę, bo wybieram się na spacer po lesie i na pewno nie pójdę sama – Dodałam tą końcówkę specjalnie, wiedziałam, że na pewno zapytałby, czemu idę sama i tym podobne.

Resztę dnia spędziłam samotnie w swoim pokoju. Omijałam szerokim łukiem komputer leżący na biurku. Większość czasu poświęciłam czytaniu książek. Gdy nadeszła noc, obudził się we mnie zachwyt. Znowu miałam szansę się nieco rozluźnić wygłupiając się z resztą rodziny. Po jedenastej w nocy, Alice wpadła do mojego pokoju i zrobiła powtórkę wczorajszego dnia, czyli znowu przygotowała mi ubrania na wyjście. Posłusznie ubrałam granatową bokserkę, czarne długie, proste spodnie, identyczne, co wczorajsze tylko, że w innym kolorze oraz trapery w odcieniu żółtego i złota. Na to oczywiście musiałam założyć wiatrówkę przeciwdeszczową w kolorze granatowym. Gotowa pobiegłam na dół. Razem z resztą rodziny wyszłam na dwór i czekałam na polecenia Carlisle'a, choć wiedziałam, że znowu mam jechać jeepem.

- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz jechać? Wczoraj nie wyglądałaś za dobrze.- Skrytykował mój stan tata, jak zawsze bardzo troskliwy.

- Tak. Wczoraj byłam już zmęczona. – Wytłumaczyłam się.

- Dzisiaj z Nessie pojedzie Esme, Jasper, Edward i Bella. Reszta za mną- Wskazał ręką nas i już go nie było. Zostałam tylko ja z moimi dzisiejszymi opiekunami. Na dworze zrobiło się ciemno, bardzo ciemno. Nawet nie zauważyłam, gdy jeep zatrzymał się obok mnie. Tata otworzył drzwi z mojej strony i pomógł mi wejść do pojazdu. Dzisiejsza noc zapowiadała się nieźle, nie pada, jest dość ciepło i ogólnie pogoda nam sprzyja. Polana na pewno nie będzie tak bardzo się zapadać pod nogami jak wczoraj.

Na miejscu wszyscy na nas już czekali. Tata pomógł mi wyplątać się z tych pasów bezpieczeństwa oraz pomógł mi wyjść z auta. Tym razem oprócz naszej rodziny, na polanie zjawiło się z pięć ogromnych wilków. Na czele stał wielki czarny wilk, to na pewno był Sam, obok niego miedziany- Jacob, szary- Leah i oczywiście Seth. Piątego wilka nie rozpoznałam.

- Ponieważ nadal wyglądasz nie za dobrze nie możesz ćwiczyć. – Powiedział tata.- Zrób sobie, chociaż jeden dzień wolnego, proszę.

- Ale tylko jeden.- Targowałam się.

- Niech Ci będzie, tylko jeden.- Uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał mnie po głowię.

- Mogę?- Zapytałam tatę, wskazując na wilki. W odpowiedzi skinął tylko głową. Szybkim krokiem przeszłam polanę i stanęłam oko w oko z Jacobem.

-Wygrałeś. Dzisiaj nie trenuję. – Oświadczyłam z uśmiechem. Westchnął i pokręcił głową z niedowierzeniem. Wskazał łbem resztę mojej rodziny i popchnął mnie do nich. Spojrzałam przez ramię i zauważyłam jak wilkołaki oddalają się w stronę lasu. Pewnie postanowili ułatwić nam komunikację. Podeszłam do Belli i pozwoliłam by mnie przytuliła. Staliśmy tak w grupce czekając na naszych towarzyszy. Nagle wyłoniło się coś z lasu, na początku nie widziałam dokładnych zarysów postaci, jednak szybko się zorientowałam, że właśnie nadchodzą Indianie. Zbliżyli się do nas ostrożnie.

- Reszta nie mogła przyjść z powodów rodzinnych. Musimy poradzić sobie w takim składzie.- Oświadczył Seth.

- No dobrze. Dzisiaj zrobimy składy mieszane. Sam, będziesz trenował ze mną i moją żoną? – Zapytał Carlisle..

- Jasne.

- Jesteś najsilniejszy, więc przyda ci się fachowy trening. Seth kontra Alice, Rosalie będzie ćwiczyć z Leah, z Jacobem będzie Jasper i Emmet, a z Embry'm Bella z Edwardem. Pasuje?

Wszyscy pokiwali na zgodę głowami. Podszedł do mnie i Belli Edward. Zatrzymał się przede mną i złapał mnie za nadgarstki.

- Obiecaj mi, że z nudów nie zrobisz nic głupiego.- Poprosił.

- Obiecuję. – Postanowiłam dotrzymać słowa. Jeśli prosi, a nawet błaga, będzie wysłuchany, bez wyjątków. Podniósł się, wziął mnie na ręce i w wampirzym tempie zaniósł mnie na jakąś wielką skałę.

- Siedź tu grzecznie i czekaj. W zamian obiecuję, że po wszystkim zabierzemy Cię w fajne miejsce, na pewno Ci się tam spodoba.

- Będę grzeczna jak aniołek. Obiecujesz?

- Obiecuję. Pamiętaj, będziemy Cię tutaj doglądać.

- Ja dotrzymuję słowa.- Broniłam się. Nie chciałam, aby znowu traktowali mnie jak dziecko.

- Wierzę Ci.

Zniknął. Cała noc zleciała bardzo szybko. Dla zabicia czasu bawiłam się w krytyka i krytykowałam, każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch, każdego z obecnych tutaj na polanie. Nad ranem zabrali mnie półprzytomną do auta, a potem pamiętam tylko jakby przez mgłę, jak tata niesie mnie na rękach do mojego pokoju i kładzie na łóżku. Przyznam się, że zaczyna mnie moja kondycja nieźle irytować. Nawet sfora potrafi wytrzymać dłużej bez snu niż ja. Wstałam po dwunastej w południe. Ubrałam rurki jeansowe, t-shirt, bluzę oraz buty trekingowe w szybkim tempie, zjadłam śniadanie i pobiegłam do garażu po mój motor. Dawno na nim nie jeździłam. Pospiesznie założyłam kask i starannie wyjechałam z garażu. Przyznam się, że pozapominał niektóre triki. Skierowałam się w stronę Forks. Gdy je mijałam postanowiłam złożyć wizytę mojemu przyjacielowi Jacobowi. Dodałam trochę gazu i w pięć minut zjawiłam się u niego. Zapukałam do drzwi. Otworzył Billy.

- Zastałam Jake'a?- Zapytałam.

- Nie- Od zawsze wiedziałam, że Billy nie paja do mnie sympatią z tego względu, że wierzy w stare legendy mówiące o wampirach, a ja jestem w połowie jednym z nich. Oczywiście, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, starałam się by mnie polubił. Pomagałam mu wtedy jak tylko mogłam. -Naprawdę muszę się z nim widzieć.- Kontynuowałam. Nie miałam zamiaru się poddać.

- Nie ma go tutaj.

- Wybacz Billy, ale ci nie wierzę. – Przecisnęłam się pomiędzy drzwiami, a wózkiem i pobiegłam do pokoju Jacoba. Delikatnie uchyliłam drzwi. Spał.

- Ten znowu śpi.- Westchnęłam. Domknęłam ostrożnie drzwi i wyszłam z domu mijając Billy'ego. Już chciałam założyć kask, gdy usłyszałam wołane moje imię. Odwróciłam się. Przy ścianie lasu, w oddali stał Quil, Embry, Seth i Paul. Machali do mnie wskazując ręką bym do nich podeszła. Położyłam kask na siedzeniu i ruszyłam w ich kierunku. Kiedy do nich doszłam, przywitałam się i czekałam na to, co mają mi do powiedzenia.

- Renesmee, trenujesz dzisiaj? – Odezwał się Embry.

- Raczej tak.

- A co, wczoraj Cię strach obleciał jak się dowiedziałaś, z kim masz trenować?- Wszyscy naraz wybuchli śmiechem.

- Jesteście jeszcze strasznie dziecinni.

- A tobie za pewne stuknęła trzydziestka. – Zakpił Quil.

- Nie, za to traktują mnie jak małe dziecko. Dzisiaj na pewno będę trenować. Zacznijcie się już bać.- Pogroziłam im.

- Mamy się bać panny Renesmee Cullen?- Znowu wybuchli śmiechem. – To ty się nas bój.

- Obiecujemy być wobec ciebie bardzo delikatni. – Znowu zaśmiał się Seth - Zobaczymy, kto, dla kogo będzie musiał być delikatny. –Znów im pogroziłam, obróciłam się na pięcie i poszłam w kierunku motoru. Musiałam stłumić chichot, bo wszyscy za plecami robili:,, u u u'' i znowu się śmiali. Droga do domu dłużyła mi się okropnie. W końcu, gdy dotarłam wybiła godzina piąta trzydzieści popołudniu. Resztę dnia poświęciłam czytaniu książek, tak jak wczoraj. Przed dwunastą w nocy znowu nawiedziła mnie Alice i przygotowała ubrania, które były takie same jak wczoraj i przedwczoraj, jedynie różniły się kolorami. Jeepem jechałam z Esme, Carlisle i Bellą. Dzisiejszej nocy trenowałam z Jacobem. Potem tylko pamiętam, że zrobiłam się strasznie śpiąca i chyba zasnęłam. Znowu obudziłam się w południe i resztę dnia poświęciłam serfowaniu po Internecie i czytaniu książek. Trening był taki sam jak poprzedniego dnia. Resztę dni tygodnia spędziłam w ten sam sposób, co poprzednie, wstaję, czytam, trenuję. W niedzielę wstałam bardzo wcześnie, obudziły mnie jakieś dziwne dźwięki. Zeszłam na dół.

- Co wy robicie?- Zapytałam. Nadal byłam rozespana.

- Pamiętasz jak parę dni temu Ci coś obiecywałem? – Edward odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Hm, czy pamiętam? Jasne, że pamiętam. Obiecywałam wtedy, że będę grzeczna i nie wpadnę na żaden głupi pomysł, a on wtedy obiecał mi, że gdzieś mnie zabierze, gdzieś gdzie mi się spodoba.

- Mówiłeś coś o tym, że jak dotrzymam obietnicy, zabierzesz mnie w jakieś fajne miejsce.

- Widzę, że pamięć masz całkiem, całkiem. Imponujące.- Naprawdę go zaskoczyłam. Nawet nie potrafił tego ukryć. Dopiero po paru minutach doszedł do siebie. - Ubieraj się i zjedz śniadanie. Tylko się pospiesz, nie mamy za dużo czasu.

Zgodnie z poleceniem szybko się ubrałam w dres i trampki oraz szybko zjadłam śniadanie.

- Gotowe- Oświadczyłam przystając na ostatnim schodzie.

- No to chodź. – Bella, zachęciła ręką bym do niej dołączyła.

Przez całą drogę nie poznałam szczegółów naszej wyprawy. Starałam się wypatrzeć jakiś znajomy znak, lecz nic z tego. Próbowałam wypytać ich, o chociaż najdrobniejszy szczegół, ale z tego też nici. Ciągle powtarzali:,, Niespodzianka''. W samochodzie jechałam z najbardziej niedającymi się przełamać wampirami: Tatą, Mamą, wujkiem Jasperem i ciocią Alice. Nawet się nie zdziwiłam, gdy znaleźliśmy się na lotnisku. Wiedziałam, bowiem od początku, że nie chodzi tu o jakąś zwykłą wycieczkę, lecz o coś większego. Starałam się dowiedzieć, jakim lotem lecimy, ale nie udawało mi się to. Ciągle ktoś odciągał moją uwagę od spojrzenia na zegarek lub tablicę informacyjną. Siedząc w samolocie nadal nie wiedziałam, gdzie lecimy, więc robiłam się coraz bardziej nerwowa. Nie lubię i nie będę lubić niespodzianek. Za dużo ich już miałam w życiu by je polubić.

W końcu, po paru godzinach lotu, samolot lądował. Na lotnisku nadal nic nie wiedziałam.

Jechaliśmy samochodem, nikt nawet nie drgnął. Dochodziłam do granicy wytrzymałości.

- Powie mi ktoś w końcu gdzie jedziemy? I tak sama do domu nie wrócę. – Zaproponowałam.

- Zobacz – Mama wskazała jakiś punkt za oknem. Powędrowałam za jej wzrokiem. Tym punktem, który wskazała, była wieża Eiffla. Czyli znajdowaliśmy się w Francji.

- Nie mogliście tak od razu?- Nadal byłam na nich zła za to, że zrobili mi niespodziankę. Moja złość ich rozśmieszyła.

- Gdybyśmy Ci powiedzieli, nie mielibyśmy tak fajnej zabawy. – Wytłumaczył Jasper.

- Cieszy mnie to, że mogłam sprawić wam przyjemność.- Wróciłam na swoje miejsce i znowu zaglądałam przez moją szybę. Jak na czerwiec i to jeszcze w Francji, pogoda nie dopisywała. Za pewne, dlatego wybrali to państwo. Jest piękne, ma dużo ciekawych zabytków nie tylko związanych z kulturą. Właśnie skręcaliśmy na parking przed jakimś luksusowym hotelem. To tu za pewne mieliśmy zatrzymać się na noc.

- Gdzie tak dokładnie jesteśmy?- Zapytałam.

- Tak dokładnie jesteśmy na parkingu przed hotelem Hôtel de Crillon, znajdującym się na końcu pól Elizejskich, na północnym krańcu Place de la Concorde.- Odpowiedział mi tata. I tak w ogóle go nie rozumiałam.

- Aha- Zdołałam tylko tyle powiedzieć i kiwnąć głową, co ich rozśmieszyło.

- Chodź już, głuptasku.- Nadal się śmiał.

Budynek przypominał pałac. Przed nim stali już pozostali członkowie mojej rodziny. Gdy do nich dołączyliśmy, weszliśmy wszyscy razem do środka. W środku wyglądał jeszcze lepiej. Był urządzony chyba w stylu Ludwika XV. Pomaszerowaliśmy do pokoi. Tak jak myślałam, były ogromne. Nasz pokój w sumie składał się z trzech pomieszczeń.

Jedno za pewne służyło, jako sypialnia, drugie, jako łazienka, a trzecie, jako po prostu salon. Już wiedziałam, że sypialnie miałam tylko dla siebie.

- Pierwsze drzwi od okna, to twoja sypialnia. – Wskazała mama. – Idź się przespać. Będziesz jutro potrzebowała dużo energii. – Zaśmiała się, po czym popchnęła mnie w stronę pięknie ozdobionych drzwi.

Będąc w pokoju, nawet się nie rozpakowując, położyłam się na łóżku. Było bardzo miękkie i pokryte jasnoróżową jedwabistą kapą, co dodawało mu delikatności. Łóżko było z pięknym baldachimem, idealnie pasującym do owej kapy. Oprócz łóżka w pokoju znajdowało się także biurko z krzesłem, nocny stoliczek z lampą oraz wielka szafa. Wszystko wyglądało na drogie i chociaż byłam przyzwyczajona do luksusowych warunków instynkt podpowiadał mi bym niczego nie ruszała. Nawet same tapety pasujące do reszty rzeczy jakby były z jednego kompletu i kafelkowe podłogi wyglądały na drogie. Rozmyślając o tym, ile, co mogło tu kosztować, zasnęłam. Obudziłam się skoro świt. Słońca nadal nie było widać.

- Mamo- zawołałam. Po chwili zjawiła się w moim pokoju.

- Co się stało kochanie?- Zapytała z troską.

- W co się mam ubrać? – Jakby nigdy nic zapytałam. Wiedziałam, że moje pytanie ją rozbawi, i tak się stało.

- Mam zawołać Alice?- Znowu zapytała.

- Wolałabym żebyś to ty dziś mi pomogła. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie urażę tym moich ciotek.

- Nic im nie będzie jak raz nie będziesz ich potrzebowała. – W tym momencie znalazła się przy mojej walizce i zaczęła w niej grzebać. – Potrzebujesz czegoś wygodnego- Poinformowała mnie. – Jest tam nawet ciepło…Z resztą tak mi się wydaję – Teraz wydawało mi się, że mama mówi to sama do siebie. Właśnie tak to brzmiało.- Ubierz te krótkie bojówki, ten t-shirt, tą bluzę i załóż do tego buty trekingowe. Jakby się ochłodziło, spakuję Ci dres i wiatrówkę. – Rzuciła we mnie tymi ubraniami, a ja je zręcznie złapałam. – Refleks masz po tacie. – Dodała, po czym sama z siebie się zaśmiała. Usłyszałam zza drzwi chichot. Tatę też musiało to rozbawić.

- Dziękuję.- Oświadczyłam całkiem szczerze. Byłam wdzięczna jej za pomoc. Nigdy nie potrafiłam dokładnie trafić w dziesiątkę z ubieraniem się i albo było mi zimno, albo ciepło, albo po prostu wyglądałam dość dziwnie. Powlokłam się do łazienki. Szybko ubrałam się w przygotowane wcześniej ciuchy i umyłam zęby. Wyszłam gotowa dokładnie po paru minutach.

- Co robimy?

- Idziemy pozwiedzać. – Odpowiedział Edward.

- Co?

- Między innymi wieżę Eiffla i Katedrę Notre-Dame.

- O której wrócimy?

- Może nawet po dwunastej.

- Popołudniu?- Zdziwiłam się.

- W nocy.- Zdziwienie przeszło w panikę. Miałam cały dzień i noc zwiedzać? Nie dam rady.

- Ale ja nie dam rady!- Prawie krzyknęłam, nadal byłam w panice.

- No cóż…Jak by, co będziemy musieli Cię nosić.

- A co na jutro zaplanowaliście?

- Jutro nas już tu nie będzie.

- Gdzie będziemy? – Panika nadal mnie nie opuszczała.

- Niespodzianka- Wyszczerzył onieśmielająco piękne zęby w uśmiechu. Znowu niespodzianka? Oni chyba chcą bym nerwicy przy nich dostała. Wyszliśmy z pokoju. Na dole spotkaliśmy się z resztą rodziny, która wydawała się rozpromieniona. Razem weszliśmy do pierwszej lepszej restauracji, w której zjadłam śniadanie.

Tak jak obiecali, cały dzień i prawie całą noc spędziliśmy na zwiedzaniu muzeów i innych zabytkowych ciekawych rzeczy. Czasami jedynie robiliśmy sobie krótkie przerwy bym mogła coś zjeść. Zwiedziliśmy najróżniejsze zabytki budowlane . wieżę Eiffla, Katedrę Notre-Dame, Łuk triumfalny, Operę Garnier oraz wzgórze Montmartre, Muzea paryskie . Luwr, Musée d'Orsay, Centre Georges Pompidou, Muzeum Montparnasse i Musée Cluny, Znane dzielnice i ulice, takie jak np. Aleja Pól Elizejskich, Montmartre, Rue de Rivoli, Place de la Bastille oraz Les Halles, oprócz tego nie zabrakło im ochoty by nie pójść na cmentarze takie jak: Pere Lachaise, Montmartre czy Passy, zwiedzaliśmy też różne parki, w tym Pole Marsowe. Po takim dniu i połowie nocy zasłużyłam sobie na odpoczynek. Do tego obdarłam sobie nogi, więc już podczas połowy zwiedzania cmentarzy musieli mnie nosić. Spałam jak zabita do około dziewiątej rano. Wtedy zrobili mi pobudkę i kazali się zbierać. Super, dzisiaj będzie powtórka wczorajszego dnia. Ubrałam się podobnie jak wczoraj, umyłam zęby i nakleiłam sobie na stopy plastry na odciski. Z plastrami byłam gotowa przejść największe góry świata, oczywiście tylko teoretycznie. Praktycznie nie doszłabym nawet do połowy. Pierwszym miejscem, jakie zwiedziliśmy był DisneylandResort Paris. Z Emmetem bawiłam się na różnych kolejkach. Na początku wsiedliśmy do kolejki na Mein Street oprowadzającej po całym parku zabaw. Pooglądaliśmy przy okazji trochę parad, a później ruszyliśmy do Frontierland mijając Fantasyland, który wydał nam się zbyt dziecinny. Ponieważ zgubiliśmy resztę rodziny musieliśmy bawić się sami. Wsiedliśmy na kolejkę górniczą prowadzącą pomiędzy wzgórzami i zwiedziliśmy Dom Strachów. Gdy uznaliśmy, że nie mamy już tam, co robić ruszyliśmy do Adventureland. Chociaż nogi już dawały mi się w znaki nie dawałam tego po sobie poznać. Zbyt dobrze się bawiłam by to przerwać. Adventurelandzie poszliśmy na rollercoaster, na którym znaleźliśmy resztę rodziny, która tak jak my świetnie się bawiła. Na koniec poszliśmy do Discoveryland, gdzie przejechaliśmy się tylko na kosmicznym rollercoasterze. Zbliżał się już wieczór, więc poszliśmy na diabelski młyn zwany,,Ferris Wheel of Paris''. Potem Emmet chciał zwiedzić stadion sportowy w Paryżu, więc pojechaliśmy pooglądać ten stadion. Później zażyczył sobie byśmy pojechali zobaczyć stadion sportowy w Francji i kort tenisowy. Pojechaliśmy, pooglądaliśmy, po drodze wstąpiliśmy jeszcze do parku Asterixa, i dopiero potem wróciliśmy do hotelu, lecz tylko po to by się spakować. Byłam już bardzo zmęczona, więc zostałam w aucie, a rodzice poszli mnie spakować. Została tylko ze mną ciocia Rosalie. Reszty nie pamiętam, bo zasnęłam. Obudziłam się w jakimś wielkim łóżku i nieznajomym mi pokoju. Przeciągnęłam się i przyjęłam pozycję siedzącą. Gdy już oprzytomniałam, wstałam, wybrałam ubrania nadające się na długie spacery i podeptałam do łazienki. Szybko się przebrałam i umyłam zęby. Rodzice czekali już na mnie w salonie.

- Cześć- Przywitałam się.

- Cześć, kochanie. – Przywitała się ze mną mama.

- Cześć- Odezwał się tata bacznie mi się przyglądając.- Ostatnio wyglądasz na bardzo zmęczoną. Podoba Ci się, chociaż tu trochę?

- Jasne. A gdzie właśnie jesteśmy?

- W hotelu w mieście Lyon.

- Ile jeszcze tu będziemy?

- A chcesz już wracać? – Tata wyglądał na kogoś, kto by od razu mógł wracać do domu.

- Nie, nie. – Uspokoiłam go- Naprawdę bardzo mi się tu podoba. A wam się podoba?

- Jasne.- Wtrąciła się mama. – Tylko…Dziewczyny chcą wyciągnąć mnie na zakupy.- Przyznała nieśmiało, jakby wyciągnięcie na zakupy było jakąś zbrodnią lub karalne.

- To idź. Nie pozwól Alice czekać, bo się zniecierpliwi.- Odparłam.

- Tylko nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. – Przyznała.

- Jak chcesz to nie musisz ze mną chodzić i zwiedzać. Inni też nie muszą.- Spojrzałam na tatę.

- Ale my chcemy.- Oświadczył.

- Mamo, jak chcesz możesz iść z nimi dzisiaj na sklepy. Kup jakieś pamiątki i fajne ubrania. Przy okazji mi też możesz coś kupić.

- Jeśli chcesz…- Nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo do pokoju wpadła Alice.

- Chce! Chce!- Krzyczała cała uradowana. Wiedziałam, że tak to się skończy.

Zeszliśmy na dół i razem z resztą rodziny poszliśmy na śniadanie, które oczywiście tylko ja jadłam. Później pojechałam razem z Emmetem, Jasperem, Carlisle'em i oczywiście tatą, pozwiedzać. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, że byłam w gronie męskim, wręcz przeciwnie, podobało mi się to i to bardzo. Troszczyli się o mnie, to jest oczywiste, ale nie tak bardzo, jakby zrobiłyby to dziewczyny. Na początku pojechaliśmy zwiedzać muzea. Skończyliśmy przed południem, więc aby nie marnować czasu, pojechaliśmy zwiedzać kościoły, potem architekturę, ruiny, a na końcu park miejski, w którego skład wchodzą: ogród botaniczny i zoologiczny. Oczywiście w międzyczasie, gdy jechaliśmy na przykład autostradą do jakiegoś kościoła, wstępowaliśmy do jakiś restauracji, lub do jakiejś zwykłej knajpy. Do hotelu wróciliśmy po ósmej wieczorem, co było wielkim rekordem. Zwiedziliśmy ponad trzydzieści zabytkowych miejsc. Przed pójściem do pokoju, wstąpiłam z tatą do restauracji. Zamówił dla mnie jakąś potrawę, o której nawet nie słyszałam, na szczęście okazała się przepyszna. W kuchni zawsze mogła im zaufać, choć oni nie wiedzieli, co jak smakuje. Po kolacji poszliśmy do pokoju, gdzie czekała na nas mama.

- Nareszcie- Odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Byliśmy jeszcze na kolacji.- Wytłumaczył tata.

- Dobra, dobra. Nessie, napuściłam Ci wody do wanny idź się kąpać, a potem pooglądamy jakiś film na dvd i pokażę Ci, co kupiłam. – Mówiła to tak szybko, że ledwo, co zrozumiałam.

- Okej, okej.- Pokazałam rękami, że się poddaje i poszłam w kierunku mojej sypialni.

- Piżamę już masz w łazience.- Zawołała za mną. Obróciłam się na pięcie i poszłam w przeciwnym kierunku. Rzeczywiście, wanna była pełna wody i piany, a zapach, który panował w łazience był przepiękny. Ponieważ chciałam jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, co kupiła mama, nie skorzystałam z okazji długiego wylegiwania się w wodzie i tylko szybko się umyłam, z dziesięć minut posiedziałam jeszcze w wodzie by nie wzbudzić ich podejrzenia, a potem szybko się ubrałam, wytarłam włosy i bez rozczesywania, pobiegłam do nich. Oboje siedzieli na kanapie i przeglądali rzeczy, które mama kupiła dzisiaj na zakupach z ciociami i babcią. Podeszłam bliżej by zobaczyć.

- Ładne- W zdumieniu wytrzeszczyłam oczy. Piękne ozdobne sukienki wieczorowe były chyba głównymi zakupami. Rzucały się także w oczy piękne ozdobne biżuterie.

- Podobają się Ci się? – Zapytała.- Masz. – Podała mi jakąś biżuterię. Przyjrzałam się jej. Ujrzałam piękny perłowy naszyjnik, bransoletkę do kompletu, piękną kamyczkową bransoletkę w kolorze turkusowym. – Mam taką samą. -Wskazała rękę swoją bransoletkę, która rzeczywiście była taka sama jak moja. – Mam nadzieję, że gdziekolwiek będziesz, będzie ona przypominała Ci o mnie, tak jak ta, którą dostałaś od taty. – Spojrzała na moją prawą rękę, na której kiedyś wisiała piękna bransoletka z małym wilkiem i kryształowym serduszkiem mieniącym się w różnych kolorach, jak diament, jednak zrobiło jej się chyba głupio, bo zrobiła minę zawstydzoną, a tata cicho warknął.

- Na pewno będzie mi przypominać o tobie.- Wyrwałam ich z rozmyślań. Założyłam bransoletkę na prawą rękę i pomogłam mamie pozbierać resztę zakupów do ekskluzywnych torebek. Resztę moich prezentów, czyli komplet perłowy i dwie podobne do siebie bransoletki, na pozór bardzo ubogie, jednak były wyrafinowane i bardzo eleganckie, przy czym pasowałyby także do strojów sportowych, włożyłam do kieszeni spodni od piżamy z myślą o tym, że potem dam je do jakiegoś schowka w walizce. Usiadłam na brzegu kanapy, pozwalając by rodzice siedli obok siebie. Mama włączyła jakiś film i oparła się o tatę. Podniosłam nogi do brody bym mogła na czymś oprzeć głowę, po czym wpatrzyłam się w film. Nie powiem, zaciekawił mnie i to bardzo. Pełno akcji, pościgi, szybkie auta, adrenalina…Po prostu super. Nawet zrobiło mi się trochę smutno, gdy się skończył.

- Idź już spać Nessie, jest już późno.- Powiedział tata.

- Nie chce mi się spać.- Oświadczyłam.

- Potrzebujesz energii na jutro.

- A co będziemy robić?

- Zobaczysz jak wstaniesz.- Zaśmiał się. Znowu zrobią mi niespodziankę? To chyba jakiś żart. Po chwili namyśleń, usłuchałam rodziców i podreptałam do pokoju. Położyłam się spać z przekonaniem, że jeszcze nie jestem śpiąca, po czym natychmiastowo zasnęłam. Coś mi tu było podejrzane, zapewne wmieszał się w to wujek Jasper z swoimi zdolnościami.

Obudziłam się w pozycji siedzącej. Spojrzałam na siebie, byłam zapięta pasem. Spojrzałam w bok, obok mnie siedziała ciocia Rosalie. Dopiero teraz skojarzyłam, że znajduję się w aucie. Jeszcze raz spojrzałam na siebie, byłam ubrana w dres, a na nogach miałam buty trekingowe.

- Gdzie jesteśmy?- Zapytałam, po czym ziewnęłam.

- Dojeżdżamy do Marsylii. – Poinformował mnie Edward.

- Gdzie? – Zdziwiłam się. Nie przypominam sobie bym znała takie miasto czy co to jest.

- Do Marsylii, kolejne miasto do zwiedzania. – Nie zaskoczyła go moja niewiedza. Pewnie się już tego spodziewał. Westchnęłam, co ich wszystkich rozśmieszyło.

- Nie jesteś głodna? Na razie w pobliżu nie ma żadnych Mc'Donalds'ów. – Mama wyglądała na zatroskaną, co nie było koniecznością.

- Nie, nie jestem. Jako pierwsze, co zwiedzimy? Jakiś kościół? A może katedrę?

- Strzał w dziesiątkę. Najpierw pojedziemy do kościoła St. Vicor, później do katedry, katedry, zamku, Fort w starym porcie, ratuszu i takie tam. – Znowu poinformował mnie ojciec.

- Jeśli chciałeś w ten sposób mnie zachęcić nie udało Ci się.- Oświadczyłam, co znowu ich rozśmieszyło. Przypomniałam sobie o Jacobie, dawno z nim nie rozmawiałam. W ogóle nie używałam komórki od niedzieli, a już jest czwartek. Pewnie znowu się o mnie martwi. Lepiej będzie, gdy opowiem mu o wszystkim po powrocie.

Spoglądałam przez okno. Widoki były przepiękne. Właśnie przypomniało mi się, że kiedyś na lekcji czytaliśmy coś o Marsylii. Było to lazurowe miasto. Piękne, przepiękne wybrzeże lazurowe sprowadzało tu, co roku mnóstwo turystów.

- Lazurowe miasto.- Powiedziałam na głos.

Dojechaliśmy. Kościół jak kościół, niczym mnie nie zadziwił. Był podobny do poprzednich. Później zwiedziliśmy Bazylikę Notre- Dame z lat 1853-1864, potem wybraliśmy się na obiad, a po obiedzie znowu zwiedzaliśmy. Zaczęliśmy od katedr, a skończyliśmy na Maison Diamantée Musée du Vieux Marseille. Nawet nie zauważyłam, gdy zasnęłam. Tym razem byłam bardziej zmęczona niż ostatnio. Obudziłam się znowu w pozycji siedzącej i zapięta pasem bezpieczeństwa. Za oknem było jeszcze ciemno.

- Gdzie jedziemy?- Odruchowo zapytałam.

- Wracamy już.- Odpowiedziała mama.

- Już? Nie za szybko?- Zdziwiłam się.

- Postanowiliśmy wrócić wcześniej, co za dużo to nie zdrowo. Następnym razem dokończymy.

Właśnie wjeżdżaliśmy na parking. Zaparkowaliśmy na pierwszym wolnym miejscu, a obok nas zaparkowało drugie auto z resztą rodziny. Nasze tymczasowe pojazdy oczywiście były kradzione i jak najbardziej szybkie.

W samolocie umierałam z nudów. Nawet nie zauważyłam, gdy zrobiłam sobie drzemkę. Jak się obudziłam byłam już w swoim pokoju. Na brzegu łóżka siedziała mama, była nieco podenerwowana i jakby niepewna.

- Co się stało mamo? – Zapytałam. Zaczęłam się niepokoić.

- Ktoś tu znowu był, ale nie zabrał niczego. Jacob dzwonił i powiadomił nas, że kolejny nowonarodzony kręcił się w okolicach. Postanowiliśmy Ci powiedzieć.

- Zbliża się czas. – Wyszeptałam.

- Robi się niebezpiecznie.

**13. Niepokój**

Ciemny, zamglony las, ozdobiony połówką księżyca, która przebijała się przez liście bardzo wysokich drzew. Słychać było tylko niewielkie szelesty, wraz z moim równym oddechem i wariującym sercem. W między czasie próbowałam skupić się na czymś innym, na czymś przyjemniejszym, jednak pierwszy plan zajął rozsądek, każący nie wybiegać za daleko z myślami i skupić się wystarczająco, by uruchomić swój instynkt.

- Nic nie widzę.- Oświadczyła Alice, trzymając się za skronie.

- Bardziej się skup.- Po głosie Edwarda, uświadomiłam sobie, że to nie jest jakaś błahostka. Już dawno, Carlisle uświadomił mnie, że wampiry potrafią w bardzo krótkim czasie stworzy ogromną, potężną armię. Najwidoczniej, tego, kogo szukamy, nie jest bezpieczny i przyjazny.

- Okrąża nas.- Wszyscy otoczyli mnie i przygotowali się do ataku. Alice, starała się dokładnie określić położenie, naszego przeciwnika, jednak on nie zamierzał tego ujawniać, wiedząc jak bawić się jej wizjami.

- Nie słyszę jego myśli. Alice, czy jesteś pewna?

- Tak, Edwardzie. Edwardzie prawo.- Zakomunikowała i ruszyliśmy. Ze względu na bezpieczeństwo, biegłam razem z towarzystwem w postaci Belli i Esme. – Stop!- Zawołała Alice, zatrzymując się.

- Zmienił kierunek, zawracamy.- Kazała biegnąć ciągle prosto, aż do momentu, gdy zatrzymaliśmy się przy granicy.

- Oni się nim zajmą.- Powiedział Carlisle.- Wracamy do domu.

- Nie możemy im ufać. Pewnie zaraz zawróci i wróci na nasze terytorium.

- Emmet, Carlisle ma racje. I tak nie mamy, jak dostrzec go gdzie biegnie.- Oznajmił Edward.

- Przepraszam.- Przytuliłam zrozpaczoną Alice. Choć sama nie widziałam tego, co ona, to i tak zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, co czuje. Ta rozpacz nie była większa od jej złości. Nie dziwię się temu w cale, w końcu jej wizje ją samą zawiodły. Zastanawiało mnie tyko jedno: skąd, ten nowy wampir dowiedział się o zdolnościach Alice. Musiał być jakimś specjalnie uzdolnionym, skoro udało mu się nie tylko zabawić z wizjami Alice, ale także z zdolnościami Jaspera i Edwarda. Weszłam do domu jako ostatnia. Przed moim wejściem, sprawdzili dokładnie cały dom, niestety po nowonarodzonym ani śladu. Wiedziałam, że to co zdarzyło się dzisiaj musi zostać obmówione, więc nie udałam się do pokoju, tylko zostałam w salonie.

- To jest niemożliwe.- Skomentował jako pierwszy Emmet.

- Skąd on wiedział o zdolnościach Alice?- Zapytał Edward.

- Tego nie wiemy.- Odpowiedział Carlisle.  
- Alice, co dokładnie widziałaś?- Przyłączył się Jasper.

- Zobaczyłam tylko jak biegnie, skręca, zatrzymuje się.- Odpowiedziała zasmucona.

- A czy zobaczyłaś jego twarz?- Edward zadał kolejne pytanie.

- Nie. Wszystko było takie rozmazane…

- Proponuje byś sobie odpoczęła. Pewnie od tego wszystkiego głowa Cię boli.- Wtrąciłam się.

- Renesmee ma racje.- Poparł mnie Jasper.

- Zgadzam się. Możesz iść z Nessie na strych, Alice.- Zaproponowała Bella.

- Oczywiście, chodź.- Chwyciłam ją za rękę i pociągnęłam w kierunku schodów.  
- Jutro powiemy wam, co uzgodniliśmy.- Upewnił nas Carlisle. Alice na początku nie była pewna czy dobrze zrobi opuszczając pokój, gdzie za chwilę miała odbyć się ważna rozmowa. Uznałam, że lepiej będzie, gdy będę milczeć lub ewentualnie mówić szeptem. Zależało mi na tym by jak najbardziej się zrelaksowała. Gdyby nie to, że jest już środek nocy, zaproponowałabym jej zakupy. Na pewno w ten sposób szybko zapomniałaby o tym, na czym zależało jej a nie mogła się skupić, by dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. Takie sytuacje zawsze denerwują Alice. Nie potrafi zrozumieć, dlaczego jej wizje czasami ją tak zawodzą. To, że nie potrafi widzieć wilkołaków, to najmniejszy problem. Największym jest zaś to, że w pewien sposób, każdy mógłby okłamywać jej wizje i nie oddawać jej kompletnego ich stanu. Tak jak tym razem.  
- Alice…- Odezwałam się cichym szeptem wchodząc na zaciemniony już strych. Jedyne co go rozjaśniało, to widniejący na niemal czarnym, bezgwiezdnym niebie, księżyc.  
- Tak?- Twarz Alice przybrała kamienny wygląd, jakby była porcelanową maską. Nie oddawała żadnych emocji. Jej oczy, były zapatrzone gdzieś w dal.  
- Czy kiedyś też ci się takie coś zdarzyło?- Zapytałam.

- Tak.- Odpowiedziała siadając na ziemi.

- Kiedy to było? – Zadałam kolejne pytanie siadając tuż obok niej.

- Kiedy byłaś jeszcze w brzuchu Belli.- W jednym momencie jej twarz zrobiła się pogodna i wesoła. Nie przypominała już maski, lecz codzienną rozpromienioną twarz Alice.  
- Dobrze się już czujesz?- Zmieniłam temat widząc jak się rozweseliła. Zrobiło mi się trochę smutno ze względu, że to przeze mnie, kiedyś przeżywała to samo.

- Tak.- Odpowiedziała, Alice, przytulając mnie do siebie.- Wiesz, że już jest dość późno i powinnaś iść spać?

- A co z tobą?

- Gdy nie będę się aż tak bardzo skupiać, to nic mi nie będzie.

- No dobrze. – Wstałam lekko się chwiejąc. Alice natychmiast złapała mnie, dając zarówno podpórkę podążyłyśmy do mojego pokoju.

- Zostaniesz ze mną?- Zapytałam, kładąc się do łóżka. Dopiero teraz poczułam, że jestem naprawdę zmęczona i nie mam już więcej sił nawet, by się przebrać do piżamy. Moim jedynym marzeniem, był teraz sen. Alice zaśmiała się, widząc jak nagle osłabłam.  
- Oczywiście.- Moje oczy same się już zamknęły, a umysł odpłynął daleko do krainy snów. Poczułam tylko jakby coś delikatnie mnie dotykało, a później odpłynęłam już na dobre. Zasnęłam. Obudziłam się w słoneczny ranek, nie pamiętając swojego snu. Alice nie było już przy mnie, lecz zostawiła po sobie pamiątkę w postaci zestawu ubrań zawieszonych na szafie.  
- Dzień dobry.- Przywitała się wesoło Alice, wchodząc do mojego pokoju.  
- Nie musiałaś mnie przebierać.- Zakomunikowałam zamiast powitania spoglądając na swoją różową, mięciutką piżamę.  
- Nie pozwoliłabym ci spać w ubraniu.- Odpowiedziała wesoło podskakując do szafy, gdzie wisiał mój dzisiejszy zestaw.  
- Z wizjami już lepiej?- Zapytałam widząc jak jest szczęśliwa.  
- Tak.- Widać, że to bardzo poprawiło jej samopoczucie.  
- Widzisz już go?- Zaczęłam podnosić się i wstawać z łóżka.

- Nie do końca, ale mniej więcej wiem gdzie się znajduje. Oczywiście nie jest to wesoła nowina, ale bardzo cieszy mnie ta wyrazistość wizji.- Odparła zmieniając niebieską bluzkę na fioletową.- Podoba ci się?- Zapytała spoglądając na zestaw, który sama stworzyła.  
- Tak.- Upewniłam ją, po czym weszłam do łazienki. Gdy z niej wyszła, Alice zaczęła ją ubierać. Razem zeszły na dół, gdzie na Nessie czekało jak zwykle śniadanie.  
- Chciałabyś jechać dzisiaj góry?- Zapytała Bella, podczas gdy Nessie jadła śniadanie.  
- Jasne, o ile pozwolisz mi na coś zapolować.  
- Tylko pod opieką na coś mniejszego niż puma lub niedźwiedź.  
- No dobra.- Zgodziłam się wiedząc, że te negocjacje nie mają sensu. Dokończyłam swoją porcje i wyszłam z domu. Tam czekały już na nas dwa samochody: volvo Edwarda i mercedes Carlisle. Bella udała się do volvo, gdzie czekał już Edward, a więc też zrobiłam to samo, co ona. Jasper czekał już na mnie z otwartymi drzwiami, natomiast Alice uśmiechała się zapraszająco z wnętrza samochodu.

- Czy to będzie bezpieczne?- Zapytałam wchodząc do samochodu. Mimo wszystko nadal gdzieś tam w lesie czaił się wampir, który miał zamiar mnie zabić. Oczywiście ufałam swoje rodzinie, jednak nie chciałam narażać ich na zbyt wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Zawsze mogę przeczekać ten trudny czas w swoim pokoju.  
- Tak.- Odpowiedziała Bella.- Alice nie przewidziała żadnego niebezpieczeństwa.  
- Owszem, jednak z Jasperem rozejrzymy się po okolicy.- Dodała Alice.  
- Nic nam nie będzie.- Zapewnił mnie Jasper.

- Co jeśli będzie ich więcej niż jeden?

- Och, Nessie.- Alice przytuliła mnie do siebie.- Poradzimy sobie.

- Jeśli będzie ich więcej niż dwóch, Jasper powiadomi mnie o tym, a my ruszymy im pomóc.- Zapewnił mnie Edward.  
- Nie ma się, czym przejmować na zapas. – Dodała Bella. Byliśmy już na miejscu, więc nie porozmawialiśmy sobie za długo. Miałam jakieś dziwne przeczucia.  
- Uważajcie na siebie.- Powiedziałam tuż przed ruszeniem, Alice i Jaspera w głąb lasu. Alice przytuliła mnie, a Jasper o dziwo uczynił to samo, jeszcze raz powtarzając mi, że nie mam się, czym przejmować. Jeszcze trochę patrzałam na wejście, którym weszli w głąb lasu, aż Bella podeszła do mnie i ruszyłyśmy w kierunku przeciwnym do wejścia Alice i Jaspera, po drugiej stronie parkingu, na którym zostawiliśmy samochody. Po przejściu kilkudziesięciu metrów, usłyszałam jakiś ryk dochodzący z oddali. Cała wystraszona, chwyciłam za telefon i zadzwoniłam do Alice.  
- Alice…- Zaczełam, oddychając z ulgą, że nic jej nie jest.

- Tak?

- Słyszałaś to?

- Co?

- Ten hałas. Nic wam nie jest?

- Ach to… Przy okazji postanowiliśmy sobie z Jasperem urządzić małe polowanie.  
- Alice, jeśli mnie kochasz, to masz wrócić cała.

- Nie martw się, wrócę.- Alice, zaśmiała się radośnie.  
- Obiecujesz?

- Obiecuje. Chcesz jeszcze z Jasperem porozmawiać?

- Tak.- Po kilku sekundach usłyszałam w słuchawce głos Jaspera.  
- Nie martw się Nessie, nic nam nie grozi.

- Jasper ty też, jeśli mnie kochasz to masz wrócić cały, wraz z Alice.  
- Dobrze, wrócimy.  
- Dziękuje.- Znów odetchnęłam z ulgą wiedząc, że nic im nie grozi. Teraz byłam już w zupełności pewna, że są bezpieczni.  
- Miłego polowania.- Odezwał się Jasper, po czym rozłączył się. Emmet stał naprzeciw mnie, trzy metry dalej, pękając z śmiechu. Rosalie spojrzała na niego gniewnie.  
- Nie martw się, Nessie.- Pocieszyła mnie.  
- No chodź już, chodź.- Popędziła mnie Bella. Nie potrzebowałam dużo czasu, by dojść do siebie. Uznałam, że to nic takiego i niema, czym się przejmować. Powinnam zająć się teraz czymś przyjemniejszym, na co czekałam nie krótko. Spróbowałam przestawić umysł na inny tok myślenia, który pomógłby mi coś upolować a nie pogrążać w zamartwieniu. Zaczęłam biec. Coraz bardziej się rozpędzałam, choć nie wyczuwałam żadnego kuszącego zapachu. Jedno było pewne: w moim otoczeniu nie znajdują się żadne pumy, bądź niedźwiedzie. Ta informacja nie przeszkadzała mi w tym, co robię, a więc nie przestawałam biec. Teraz całą uwagę poświęcałam na przyrodzie, gryzoniach, które w niej mieszkają i pięknych widokach, które mijałam bardzo szybko, a więc nie zdążyłam się im przyjrzeć dokładniej.  
- Nessie.- Edward znalazł się tuż przede mną.  
- Tak?- Zapytałam z lekką ironią, zła, że odciągnęli mnie od tych wspaniałych odczuć.  
- Tu na pewno nie znajdziesz niczego do upolowania. Jesteśmy trochę za wysoko.- Spojrzał w bok, gdzie rozprzestrzeniał się wspaniały widok, lasów i pól.  
- Tak, masz racje.- Zaczęłam już schodzić ostrożnie na dół, gdzie czekała Bella, Rosalie i Emmet, gdy Edward znalazł się tuż przy mnie i odepchnął mnie prosto w ramiona Belli. Drzewo, bardzo potężne i stare, które stało po mojej prawej stronie runęło prosto w miejsce, gdzie stałam. Emmet z Edwardem ruszyli w tamtą stronę, natomiast Bella i Rosalie, nic nie wyjaśniając zaczęły prowadzić mnie w dół, otaczając z każdej strony. Carlisle z Esme wybiegli nam na drogę.  
- Co się stało?- Zapytała troskliwie Esme.  
- Ktoś wywrócił te stare drzewo.- Odpowiedziała Rosalie, wskazując na powalone, stare drzewo. Carlisle, zdawał wrażenie jakby nad czymś bardzo rozmyślał. Obydwoje nie zadawali więcej pytań, jakby wiedzieli już wszystko bardzo dobrze. W obawie przed czymś, Bella pośpiesznie wzięła mnie na ręce i zbiegła na dół, gdzie czekały samochody. Weszliśmy do volvo i odjechaliśmy bez słowa. Domyśliłam się już, że tu pewnie chodzi o tego nieznanego nam wampira i wszyscy usiłują chronić mnie jak mogą. Nawet się nie obejrzałam, a już parkowaliśmy w garażu. Tym razem Rosalie, Bella i Carlisle sprawdzili dom zanim tam weszłam. Esme czekała ze mną w garażu. Po kilku sekundach weszli z powrotem z kawałkiem materiału, który trzymała Rosalie.  
- Był tu, ale nie na długo. To jest ten sam wampir, co poprzednio.- Wyjaśnił Carlisle.  
- Najwięcej śladów zostawił w pokoju, Nessie.- Dodała Rosalie.  
- W domu już go nie ma, ale Nessie nie może spać u siebie. Najlepiej by było, gdyby spała w salonie, gdzie zawsze ktoś jest.- Odezwała się Bella.  
- Tak, masz racje.- Odpowiedziała jej Esme.  
- No to mamy po polowaniu.- Zsumowałam. Zastanawiało mnie to całe zdarzenie. Szłam powoli w kierunku salonu, zastanawiając się jak zginę. Może rozerwą mnie na szczepy, tak jak Lynn i podpalą. Może przed tym, dadzą mi coś przeciw bólu i nie będzie to aż tak boleć. Usiadłam obok Rosalie.  
- Innym razem wybierzemy się na polowanie i nic nam nie przeszkodzi.- Powiedziała Rosalie.  
- Rose, czy im nic nie grozi?- Zapytałam, martwiąc się o pozostałych.  
- Nie.- Odpowiedziała uśmiechając się.  
- Carlisle, czy przedtem nic nie wyczuliście?- Znów zapytałam, czekając na odpowiedź.  
- Oprócz Alice i Jaspera, nic.  
- Robiliśmy koła, dookoła terenu, w którym się znajdowaliście. Nie mam pojęcia, jak się tam dostał.- Dodała Esme wychodząc z kuchni, razem z Bellą, niosąc tace. Do salonu weszła Alice z Jasperem. Na powitanie, Alice podbiegła do mnie cała rozpromieniona, przytuliła mnie triumfalnie i ucałowała. Gdy się rozprostowała zapytałam.  
- Alice, czy on mnie zabije?- W salonie zrobiła się cisza. Po twarzy Alice zauważyłam, że to pytanie bardzo ją zaskoczyło.  
- Nie.- Odpowiedziała nadal w lekkim zaskoczeniu. Najwidoczniej nikt nie spodziewał się, że takie myśli też krążą mi po głowie. Nie raz zdawało mi się, że ktoś podąża za mną, gdy idę do Jacoba, a wtedy wyobrażałam sobie, kto to może być i czego może chcieć. W pierwszą noc, po tragicznej śmierci mojej przyjaciółki Lynn, miałam dziwny sen, który dał mi do zrozumienia, że za nie uratowanie jej należy mi się kara. W tym otóż śnie, ona sama zabijała mnie w taki sam sposób jak zabijano ją. Nie było to miłe odczucie, gdy ten sen był tak bardzo realny. Czułam wtedy, jak bardzo się boje, jak bardzo cierpię aż, gdy zamknęłam powieki, moje otworzyły się całe przerażone i z ulgą uświadomiłam sobie, że jeszcze żyję.  
- Nessie nikt nie chce Cię zabić.- Zapewniła mnie Bella, otaczając ramieniem.  
- Nawet gdyby chciał, nie pozwolilibyśmy na to.- Wtrąciła się Rosalie. Edward spojrzał na nią znacząco.  
- Jasne, że by chciał i nadal chce. Nie jestem głupia. Od dawna wiem, co się dzieje, więc teraz nie wmawiajcie mi, że jest inaczej.- Odezwałam się oburzona.

- Nessie, próbowaliśmy Cię chronić w ten sposób.- Dodała Alice, jednak te zdanie nic nie zdziałało na mnie. Poczułam się jeszcze gorzej z myślą, że nie są ze mną do końca szczerzy. Chyba nigdy ich nie zrozumiem, ponieważ raz przede mną, co ukrywają, później wyjawiają, a następnie znów starają się wszystko ukryć, aż w końcu sama im wyjawiam, że i tak wszystko wiem. Zachowują się tak, jakbym była czteroletnim dzieckiem, a nie, czternastoletnią nastolatką. Potrafię już wiele rzeczy zrozumieć i wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski.  
- Jakoś wam to nie wyszło.- Skomentowała krótko.  
- Nie bądź złośliwa.- Pohamowała mnie Bella.  
- Chyba najlepiej będzie jak pójdę sobie spać.- Spojrzałam na Bellę, po czym pobiegłam na górę do swojego pokoju. Położyłam się na łóżku, próbując się zrelaksować.  
- Nie chciałam jej rozzłościć.- Usłyszałam z dołu głos Belli.  
- Tak wiem.- Teraz do stłumionego głosu Belli dołączył głos Edwarda.  
- Nikt nie chciał.- Do ich rozmowy dołączyła Alice.  
Reszty rozmowy nie pamiętam, ponieważ obudziłam się następnego ranka w niedzielę. Kompletnie zapomniałam już o wczorajszej rozmowie, więc pospiesznie wykonałam wszystkie moje ranne czynności i pobiegłam na dół. Zamiast do salonu, weszłam na początek do kuchni. Wczoraj nie zjadłam kolacji, ani nic nie upolowałam sobie, więc byłam dość głodna. Sama przygotowałam porcję płatek, które zjadłam w międzyczasie czytając gazetę codzienną. Na pierwszej stronie widniało zdjęcia czternastoletniego chłopaka, o ciemnych kręconych włosach, z wesołym wyrazem twarzy. Czerwony, duży i wytłuszczony napis na dole wzbudził we mnie dziwne uczucie. _Czternastolatek nie żyje. _Pod wytłuszczonym nagłówkiem znajdował się krótki podtekst, pisany jakby na ostatnią chwilę. _Przyczyna śmierci nieodgadniona. Ciała nie znaleziono, jednak policji udało się odnaleźć kawałek jego ubrania w lesie. Ubranie było zakrwawione i bardzo poszarpane. Prócz dwucentymetrowego kawałka ubrania, nic nie znaleziono. Matka chłopaka twierdzi, że to część jego bluzki, którą miał na sobie, gdy go ostatnio widziano. Na początku wszyscy myśleli, że uciekł: jego jedna z koleżanek zaginęła parę miesięcy temu. Podobno była mu bardzo bliska. Tę wątpliwość rozwiała wieść, że zaginęły jeszcze dwie osoby. Wiemy tylko, że zaginęła dziewczyna i chłopak. Wszyscy bardzo dokładnie zastanawiają się, czy to nie jest po prostu kolejna ucieczka grup młodzieżowych._

- Carlisle!- Zawołałam kończąc czytać i wychodząc do salonu. – Czytaliście?

- Tak.- Odpowiedziała smętnie Esme. Wszyscy patrzeli na mnie z współczuciem. Zasiadłam w fotelu, obserwując wszystkich uważnie.

- Alice…- Zabrzmiała Bella, łagodnym głosem. Alice posłusznie wstała, bez słowa ruszając na górę. Po kolejnej minucie ciszy, na górę udała się również Rosalie.

- Mam już dość tej ciszy!- Oznajmiłam oburzona.- Nic mi nie mówicie. Traktujecie jak dziecko. Powinnam już większość wiedzieć. Nie sądzicie, że tak będzie lepiej? Wiedząc, co mi zagraża, sama mogę się w każdej chwili uchronić.

- To nie jest takie proste.- Ton głosu Belli nadal był bardzo łagodny. Gdzieś w głębi niego dało się dosłyszeć nutę współczucia. Spojrzałam na nią z irytacją.

- Sama doszłam już do większości informacji.- Znów zerknęłam na stronę główną, przeszywając ją wzrokiem i zatrzymując się na zdjęciu czternastolatka.

- Wey- Szepnęłam do siebie, niedowierzając temu, co widzę. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wszyscy bliscy mi umierają. Kolejna powtórka tego samego mocnego bólu.

- Musisz zrozumieć, że z czasem zaczną odchodzić po kolei wszyscy, których znasz.- Powiedział spokojnie Edward.- Oczywiście z czasem będziesz coraz mniej przeżywała ten ból.

- Dlaczego wszyscy nie mogą być nieśmiertelni.- Opadłam na fotel stojący najbliżej mnie.

- Nieśmiertelność ma swoje wady i zalety. Większość uważa, że to coś wspaniałego, lecz nie bierze pod uwagę jak długa może być ta wieczność- Dodał Carlisle.

- Jest to jeden z powodów, dla których staramy się nie utrzymywać przyjaźni z ludźmi.- Wtrąciła również spokojnie i opanowanie Rosalie. W tym momencie przypomniałam sobie zdjęcie Weyne, które zostało umieszczone w gazecie. Był taki uśmiechnięty, wesoły, zupełnie nieświadomy tego, co może mu się przytrafić w najbliższej przyszłości. Chwyciłam gazetę i pobiegłam bez słowa do swojego pokoju. Gdy wspinałam się po schodach poczułam jak łzy napełniają mi oczy. W pokoju ujrzałam w lustrze, że teraz spływają po moich policzkach. Położyłam się i na powrót zasnęłam.

- Nessie?- Zapytała Bella za drzwi- mogę wejść?

- Tak- Odpowiedziałam zmęczonym głosem. Usiadła na skraju łóżka. Po wyrazie jej twarzy domyśliłam się, że chce porozmawiać, zupełnie poważnie. Po chwilowej ciszy, gdy zapewne zastanawiała się jak zacząć, sama przejęłam inicjatywę i zaczęłam rozmowę z trochę innej beczki.

-Długo spałam?

- Godzinę.- Zmieszała się trochę, po czym dodała.- Chciałam porozmawiać o tym wszystkim co zdarzyło się w ciągu tych paru miesięcy.

- Tak już musiało być…

- Martwimy się o ciebie Nessie, dlatego postanowiliśmy, że najlepiej będzie, gdy znów wyjedziesz razem z Esme, dopóki cała sytuacja się nie uspokoi.

- Podobno jest tylko jeden wampir zagrażający mojemu bezpieczeństwu, więc dlaczego takie mocne środki ostrożności wprowadzacie?

- Coraz więcej wskazuje, że tego wszystkiego nie sprawuje jeden wampir. Podejrzewamy, że celowo posłużyli się twoją przyjaciółką, oraz zabili twojego przyjaciela. To czysta prowokacja.

- Nie zapominaj, że wyspa Esme jest już im dobrze znana.

- Tak, wiem.

- Mamo… czy oni mogą wam coś zrobić?

- Nie sadze. To nie jest pierwsza taka nieprzyjemna sytuacja. Nie zapominaj, że mają już setki lat doświadczenia. Jasper, bardzo dobrze wie, co w takich momentach należy robić.

- A ty?

- Jeszcze nigdy nie brałam udziału w czymś takim, ale domyślam się jak to może wyglądać.

- Jacob wie o wszystkim? Powiedzieliście sforze, co się dzieje?

- Tak…

- Chciałabym z nim porozmawiać, zanim wyjadę. Pewnie już obraził się na mnie za to, że nie dzwonię do niego.

- Mogę Cię zawieść.

Jacob miał czekać na mnie tuż przy granicy La Push. W moim pierwszym planie było odwiedzenie go bez zapowiedzi, lecz Bella musiała być pewna, że nie będę się sama błąkała po okolicach.

- Dlaczego nie została?- Zapytał, gdy srebrne volvo ruszyło.

- Ponieważ wciąż obowiązuje was ten pakt.

- Nie obowiązuje on Ciebie, ani jej.

- Dlaczego krążymy po lesie zamiast usiąść na plaży w La Push?- Zmieniłam szybko temat. Jacob zauważył, że nie mam ochoty rozmawiać o rodzinie, więc nie poruszał już tego tematu. Nie przepadam za rozmawianiem z Jacobem o rodzinie, tak samo jak z rodziną o nim lub którymś z wilkołaków. Dalej spacerowaliśmy po wilgotnej ściółce leśnej, oddalając się od miejsca, z którego weszliśmy w las.

- Znam ciekawsze miejsce niż plaża.- Spojrzał na mnie znacząco, po czym skręcił w prawo. Co najmniej dziesięć minut podążaliśmy na przód, aż przed nami ukazała się piękna polana. Była ona oświetlona jasno zachodzącym już słońcem, odbijając na murawie cienie wysokich drzew otaczających ją dookoła. Byłam już tam nie raz, dlatego widok cudownych kwiatów, jakie tam rosły i nadzwyczaj zielonej trawy, nie wzbudził we mnie ogromnego zachwytu. Często z Bellą przychodziłyśmy na tę polanę. Tylko w tym miejscu potrafiłam się porządnie skupić. Czytałam tu książki, przysłuchiwałam się odgłosom przyrody. Wzbudzałam wszystkie zmysły, odprężając się przy tym.

- Zapomniałem, że Bella z pewnością zechce Cię tu zaprowadzić...

- Nie przejmuj się, Jake. Już dawno tu nie byłyśmy...bardzo dawno... w takim raziem niespodzianka sie udała, dziękuje.

- Możesz już zacząć mówić, dlaczego chciałaś się ze mną spotkać skoro od tygodni nie dawałaś znaku życia.- Zaskoczona nagłą zmianą tematu przez chwile zastanawiałam się co odpowiedzieć. W końcu zaczęłam mówić.

- Nie zapominaj, że sam też nie raczyłeś się odezwać. Chciałam Ci tylko powiedzieć, że wyjeżdżam i chciałabym byś uważał na siebie.

- Wiem...- Zaczął, lecz zignorowałam to i kontynuowałam dalej.

- Muszę wyjechać, bo jakiś psychowampir nie chce dać mi spokoju. Już po raz drugi. Mam tego serdecznie dość. Chciałabym by w końcu wszystko było normalnie. By moi przyjaciele nie ginęli z mojego powodu, w ogóle nie ginęli. Nie masz pojęcia, jakie mam wyrzuty sumienia. Poczułam jak łzy ponownie spływają po moich policzkach strumieniami. Mimo to, dalej nie przerywałam. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i zaczęłam bełkotać przez łzy. Jacob stał w bezruchu na skraju polany wysłuchując tych wszystkich wyżaleń w milczeniu.- Boję się, że skrzywdzę jeszcze więcej osób.- Oparłam się o jedno z pobliskich drzew i zsunęłam się na ziemie. Jacob, podszedł do mnie i usiadł tuż obok. Zaczekał, aż się uspokoję, po czym przemówił.

- To nie twoja wina.- Powiedział to głośno i wyraźnie, bym pomimo mojego ataku histerii usłyszała, co do mnie mówi.

- A czyja?- Zapytałam powstrzymując łzy.

- Na pewno nie twoja. Przecież nie nakłoniłaś tego psychicznego krwiopijcę, by pozabijał twoich przyjaciół.- Poczułam mocny napływ łez, którego nie potrafiłam powstrzymać, tak samo jak wspomnień o moich przyjaciołach. Widząc, ze znów płaczę, objął mnie pocieszająco ramieniem. Przytuliłam się do niego jak najmocniej potrafiłam. Gdy znów udało mi się je powstrzymać, przemówiłam.

- Mam nieustanne wrażenie, że za to wszystko powinnam sama oddać się w ręce tego wampira.

- Nie wiesz, co mówisz.- Odpowiedział szybko.- Obiecuje, że będę uważał na siebie, pod warunkiem, że przestaniesz płakać.- Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, całą siłą woli powstrzymując łzy.

- Przez nasze kłótnie nie opowiedziałaś mi jak spędziłaś wakacje.

- Nic specjalnego- skłamałam - Zrobiliśmy sobie rodzinne wakacje w Paryżu. Parę dni, nic specjalnego. Ty zapewne miałeś ciekawsze wakacje...

- Moje wakacje to też nic specjalnego. Większość czasu spędzałem na patrolach.

- Mogę się założyć, że nie było tak źle. Fajnie jest pobiegać w nocy po lesie.- Tak pochłonęłam się rozmową, że zupełnie zapomniałam o tym jak przed chwilą płakałam. Przez te parę zdań, zdążyłam zaprzestać pogrążać się, co powodowało ciągłe napływy łez. Czułam się tak, jakby tej rozmowy w ogóle nie było. Spojrzałam na niebo, co dało mi kolejny temat do rozmyślania. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się, która może już być godzina. Sądząc po niewidocznym już słońcu i nadciągającym zmierzchu, musiało być już dość późno.

- Odprowadzić Cię?- Zapytał, widząc jak spoglądam na zegarek.

- Nie, jeszcze nie opowiedziałeś mi, co słychać reszty sfory...- Skończyliśmy rozmowę, gdy było już naprawdę ciemno. Wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszelkie wątpliwości. Jacob odprowadził mnie do miejsca, gdzie zazwyczaj zostawałam przywożona lub odbierana. Była to taka jakby ich granica. Z trudnością przerwaliśmy rozmowę, gdy srebrne volvo pojawiło się na opustoszałej ulicy. Zatrzymało się po drugiej stronie, dokładnie na przeciwko mnie. W samochodzie zastałam obojga rodziców. Po wyrazie ich twarzy, nic nie świadczyło na to, że są źli na mnie. Wręcz przeciwnie: wyglądali jakby byli ucieszeni z mojego spotkania. Prowadził Edward, więc błyskawicznie znaleźliśmy się pod domem. Nikt ani słowem nie poruszył tematu spotkania. Mój pokój niewiele się zmienił. Przed wyjściem łóżko było w nieładzie, a parę ubrań leżało na stołku. Teraz łóżko było ładnie zaścielone, a ubrania poukładane. Zastanawiałam się, czym zajmowały się Alice i Rosalie, gdy Bella poprosiła je by poszły na górę. Ciekawa byłam, kiedy będę musiała wyjechać. Zapewne wkrótce.

**14. Pech**

-Kilkadziesiąt ofiar tygodniowo...- Oznajmiła Alice, czytając gazetę.- Przecież nie ma już tego szesnastolatka.

- A może to jego znajomi?- Zapytała Bella.

- Carlisle powinien już wrócić...- Przypomniałam spoglądając na zegarek.

- Pojechał porozmawiać z Jacobem.- Odpowiedziała Bella.

- Zadzwoni nam, gdy będzie wracał, a ja z Jasperem pojedziemy po niego. - Dodała Alice.- Na wszelki wypadek, oczywiście.

- Ciekawe jak dowiadują się o twoich wizjach.- Zagadnęłam.

- Pewnie wszyscy już wiedzą jak to robić.- Powiedziała smutniejąc.

- Na pewno nie wszyscy. Może to tylko przypadek?

- Nessie, na co byś miała ochotę?- Zapytała Esme.

- Obojętnie.- Odpowiedziałam, wspomnieniami wracając do tęsknych mi polowań. Tak bardzo bym chciała być prawdziwym wampirem, żywiącym się jedynie krwią, a nie jakimś nie wiadomo, co. Czasem czuję się jak ktoś zupełnie obcy dla tej rodziny.

- Robbie powrócił.- Zawołała nagle Alice wychodząc z transu. Wyglądała jak ktoś bardzo zadowolony z siebie, pomimo, że ta wiadomość nie była za szczęśliwa.

- No nie... Czuje się jak w jakichś kiepskich komediach, albo serialach.

- Biega sobie bezczynnie po lesie. Atakuje zwierzęta, lecz zamierza zabrać się za ludzi. To nie on zabija. Musiał stworzyć kogoś, nad którym stracił panowanie.

- To by do niego pasowało.

- Alice.- Oburzyła się Bella.- Mieliśmy nie rozmawiać o tym.

- Ja tu jestem...- Przypomniałam.

- Mimo wszystko jesteś za mała, by o wszystkim wiedzieć. Niektóre informacje mogą zagrozić twemu bezpieczeństwu.

- Przeżyłam już naprawdę wielę...- Teraz to ja sie oburzyłam.

- Powiem Ci wszystko, gdy Bella pójdzie sobie na polowanie.- Dodała Alice obdarzając Bellę szerokim uśmiechem. Ta spojrzała na nią groźnie, lecz nie wypowiedziała ani słowa.

- Alice...- Wtrącił się Edward, schodząc po schodach na dół i łypiąc groźnie na swoją siostrę.

- Mówiłam wam, że nie zamierzam wszystkiego trzymać przed nią w tajemnicy.- Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał odpowiedzieć, zadzwonił dzwonek telefonu należącego do Alice.

- Tak?- Zaczęła mówić do słuchawki z kilkoma przerwami na wysłuchanie swego odbiorcy- Tak Carlisle, zaraz będziemy. Za chwilę się zamienią… Nie… Zaraz będziemy. – Gdy zakończyła rozmowę z piętra powyżej zjawił się Jasper tuż u jej boku.

- O co chodzi z tym ,, Za chwilę się zamienią"?- Zapytałam, gdy wyszli.

- Za chwilę powinna się pojawić Rosalie z Emmetem.- Wyjaśniła Bella.

- Rozumiem, czyli teraz będziecie wymieniać mnie pomiędzy sobą jak jakąś zabawkę?- Spojrzałam na nich z wyrzutem.

- Nessie, musisz coś zrozumieć…- Zaczął Edward.

- Smacznego.- Esme położyła na stole, naprzeciw mnie mój ulubiony deser.

- Dziękuje.- Odpowiedziałam, po czym zabrałam się do jedzenia. Do salonu weszła Rosalie i Emmet. Po ich minach nic nie wnioskowało na to by dowiedzieli się czegoś nowego o grasującym po lesie wampirze. Obydwoje wyglądali na bardzo zawiedzionych.

- Nic.- Powiedziała Rosalie z wściekłością.

- Ani jednego śladu?- Zapytała Bella.

- Tak. Oprócz naszych śladów, nie było ani jednego. Zresztą sami zobaczycie.

- To niemożliwe.- Zawołałam- Przecież Alice miała wizję!

- Wizje Alice są subiektywne.- Odpowiedział Edward. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafiłam odpowiednio dobrać słów. Po krótkiej rozmowie, Bella i Edward wyszli z domu. Nagle w mojej głowie pojawiło się pytanie, które nurtowało mnie od dłuższego czasu.

- Czy mieliście kiedyś sytuacje, które żałowaliście?- zapytałam nagle.

- Oczywiście. Nawet, jako wampiry nie jesteśmy do końca idealni.

- Jasne, że tak.- Dodał zaraz po Rosalie Emmet, spoglądając na mnie podejrzliwie.

- Ja ciągle tak mam.- Usiadłam w drugim fotelu, zastanawiając się czy nie powinnam zachować tego dla siebie. Z tym też miałam okropny problem. Czasem chętnie opowiedziałabym o wszystkim, co czuję, myślę, ale dobrze wiem, że każdy ma swoje życie i nie powinnam mu zawracać głowy jakimiś głupstwami. Pomimo tego, iż Alice zawsze jest chętna do rozmów. Szczerze mówiąc, nikt by mi nie odmówił rozmowy. Do rzeczy, które żałuje należą miedzy innymi moje złe decyzje. Zamiast zaprzyjaźnić się z ludźmi, powinnam dać im spokój. Zacząć szkołę za parędziesiąt lat… Podobno każdy czegoś żałuje. Każdy nie jest idealny.

- Jeśli masz jakieś pytania…- Zaczęła Rosalie.

- Nie, jednak to nie jest takie ważne, wręcz głupie… nie będę zawracać wam głowy.

- Zawsze możesz nas o coś zapytać, choćby wydawało Ci się, że jest to głupie i nieistotne. Niektóre rzeczy, które są dla ciebie nieistotne, dla nas mogą być dość ważne.- Dokończyła.

- Dziękuje, jednak to o co chciałam zapytać uznałam już za trochę głupie. Chodzi o to, że ciągle robie coś źle. Wasze decyzje ciągle są bardzo dobre i jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdziły.

- Jesteś jeszcze bardzo młoda. My już mamy setki lat, gdy byliśmy w twoim wieku także robiliśmy bardzo głupie rzeczy. Mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że twoje decyzje to nic w porównaniu z decyzjami jakie podejmują twoi rówieśnicy.

- Chciałabym być już odpowiedzialną osobą, za którą nikt nigdy nie będzie się wstydził.

- Renesmee… jesteś jeszcze młoda. Dopiero dowiadujesz się, co to jest życie.

- Może zmienimy temat?- Zapytał Emmet z udawaną powagą. Kąciki warg drgały mu lekko, ukrywając śmiech. Jego oczy także ujawniały, że ta powaga nie jest prawdziwa ; nawet w nich było widać rozbawienie.

- Jeśli chcesz, możemy powiedzieć Ci, co już wiemy w sprawie tego wampira.

- Tak. Ale chciałabym jeszcze zapytać, gdzie się podziewa Alice, Jasper i Carlisle?

- Na pewno nic im nie jest.- W tym samym momencie, gdy Esme odpowiedziała na moje pytanie, zabrzmiał charakterystyczny dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Do środka weszła Alice, za nią Jasper wraz z Carlisle.

- Sam twierdzi, że na ich terenie wyczuli kilkakrotnie Robbiego. Twierdzą, że dobrze zapamiętują każdy zapach.- Oznajmiła Alice siadając na ziemi pode mną.

- To świetnie.- Zawołałam radośnie, czując ulgę, że za niedługo skończy się to całe zamieszanie.

- Niestety, na jego śladach się nie kończy.

- Odnajdują pół tuzina ofiar tygodniowo, mimo tego, że prowadzą całodobowe patrole.- Dodał Carlisle.

- To niemożliwe. Muszą omijać jakąś część, gdzie się znajduje.- Zaczęłam gorączkowo wymyślać jakieś argumenty, jakby nie było ważne, co mówię, ale ile. Nie chciałam, by znów męczyło mnie zaniepokojenie, więc sama starałam się sobie wmówić, że jednak wszyscy się mylą, to Robbie, właśnie go sfora szuka i zabija bez wahania. Jutro zadzwoni Jacob informując, że już po wszystkim. Jakaś część w mojej głowie zaczęła się buntować. Jak opętana zaczęłam słyszeć w głowie cichy głos przebijający moje nieprawdziwe przekonania, mówiący mi, że mam przestać się oszukiwać przecież wiem, jaka jest prawda. Przez walkę z moimi myślami kompletnie zapomniałam, gdzie się znajduje. Ocknęłam się i zaczęłam ponownie wsłuchiwać się w to, co mówią.

- Nie wierzę im.- Powiedziała Rosalie, a w jej oczach rozbłysły złowieszcze iskry.

- Nie możemy sami tego sprawdzić, więc musimy im zaufać. – Powiedział łagodnie Carlisle.

Nagle rozbrzmiał dźwięk dzwonka telefonu, Carlisle sięgnął do swojej torby, po czym zaczął bardzo szybko z kimś rozmawiać. Po tym jak rozmawiał wywnioskowałam, że nie mógł być to człowiek, bo z pewnością by go nie zrozumiał. Sama miałam z tym pewien problem, słyszałam tylko krótkie fragmenty jego rozmowy.

- Tak… rozumiem… oczywiście... tak, wiem… do zobaczenia.

- Śmieszne.- Skomentowała krótko Rosalie.

- Może naprawdę coś znaleźli. Powinniśmy się z nimi spotkać.

- Tak, wiem Alice, chodzi mi o to drugie.

- Martwi się.

- Chyba powinien rozumieć, że nam zależy na niej bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu.

- Wilkołaki znaleźli kawałki jakiegoś wampira. Być może są to kawałki kilku wampirów. Oprócz tego wzdłuż granicy są liczne ślady jakiejś grupy. Sadząc po tym co znaleźli, są to nowonarodzeni, którzy nie panują nad swoimi emocjami i zabijają się nawzajem. Wszystko to znajduje się wzdłuż granicy między naszą częścią a ich. Podejrzewają, że jest to pięć osób. – Wyjaśnił Jasper widząc, że nic nie rozumiem z ich rozmowy.

- Ciągle upierają się, że to Robbie, ja jednak myślę, że to ktoś inny kieruje tą grupą i zabija tych ludzi. Robbie może najwyżej kierować całym tym zamieszaniem, tak jak Victoria parę lat temu. Pewnie dość dużo już o nas wie, dlatego tak trudno go wytropić jak i któregokolwiek z jego poddanych.

- Alice ma racje. Musimy bardziej skupić się nad odnalezieniem przywódcy, którego zapach znamy niż nad nieznajomymi.- Dodał Carlisle.

- Victoria, także ukrywała gdzie się znajduje przed swoimi nowonarodzonymi.- Zauważyła Esme.

- Tylko co nam da, gdy odnajdziemy Robbiego, a oni dalej będą zabijać?- Zapytałam.

- Załóżmy, że to on każe przemieniać, albo sam to robi. Nowonarodzonym nie zależy na przemienianiu innych, tylko na pożywieniu się. Pierw powstrzymamy rozrastanie się tej grupy, a później zlikwidujemy jej członków, zanim zrobi to Volturi.- Wyjaśnił Carlisle.

- Już dawno nie złożyli nam wizyty…- Zaczęłam.

- I nie podsuwajmy im pretekstu.- Odezwał się Emmett, teraz już uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Spotkamy się jutro po południu na skraju naszej granicy z Samem. Chcę dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, co wiemy i co dzisiaj powiedzą nam Bella i Edward.- Carlisle nadal nie tracił swojej powagi. Wydawał się trochę rozluźniony po tej rozmowie, lecz nadal był strasznie spięty i skupiony.

Poczułam się trochę lżej. Po twarzy każdego z zgromadzonych, dało się dostrzec lekką ulgę. Jedynie Jasper, wyglądał jakby nadal się nad czymś zastanawiał i cała ta rozmowa w ogóle nie wzbudziła w nim żadnego wrażenia.

Następnego dnia odbyło się spotkanie z sforą. Po błaganiach, które trwały przez większość dnia, mogłam także na nim być. Pomogła mi w przekonaniach Alice, która od początku twierdziła, że powinnam o wszystkim wiedzieć. Gdy udało nam się przekonać wszystkich, że to wcale nie jest taki zły pomysł, Alice zdradziła mi parę sztuczek na skuteczniejsze przekonywanie. Na skraju granicy, po swojej stronie stał Sam, Jacob i Leah w ludzkich postaciach. W końcu przekonali się, że nikt, nic im nie zrobi i mogą być w swojej ludzkiej postaci, pomyślałam uszczęśliwiona tym faktem. Starałam się nie zwracać uwagi na to jak kurczowo trzymali się swojej strony, ani na to, jakim spojrzeniem obdarowywała mnie Leah. Od pewnego czasu zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać. Pierw była dość miła, teraz traktuje mnie jak najgorszą rzecz na świecie. Sam przemówił.

- Nie mogliśmy być w komplecie, ponieważ musimy nadal patrolować naszą część.

- Tak, rozumiemy.- Odpowiedział Carlisle stając bliżej granicy niż pozostali. Przez chwilę moje spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu spotkało się z spojrzeniem Jacoba, który natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. Miałam mu za złe, że nie poinformował mnie o tym, co znaleźli, tylko od razu zadzwonił do Carlisle. Choć tego nie powiedzieli, wywnioskowałam to z rozmowy Alice i Rosalie. Wydaje mi się, że tylko on jedyny z sfory może się o kogokolwiek z tej rodziny martwić. Reszcie zależy tylko na szybkim pozbyciu się problemu zagrażającemu ludziom.

- Mamy pewną teorię na temat Robbiego.- Zaczął Carlisle.

- My też.- Warknęła Leah, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

- Uważamy, że to on stoi za całą tą grupą- kontynuował dalej Carlisle- i to jego powinniśmy najpierw znaleźć. – Zaczął powtarzać im to wszystko, co uzgodnili na wczorajszej naradzie po następnej rozmowie z sforą, podczas której zadecydowali o dzisiejszym spotkaniu. Wczoraj byłam tak wykończona tym ciągłym skupieniem, że nawet nie wiem, o której zasnęłam w fotelu. Obudziłam się w swoim łóżku, a Bella i Edward wrócili już do domu. Dopiero chwilę przed spotkaniem wrócili Carlisle i Esme z swojego patrolu. Od wczorajszej rozmowy z wilkołakami, nic szczególnego nie znaleziono. Być może nocny deszcz zmył wszystkie ślady.

- Słyszycie?- Zapytał nagle Jasper. Zaległa cisza przerywana kroplami deszczu odbijającymi się od leśnej ściółki. Wszyscy wsłuchiwali się w cisze, oczekując jakiegoś dźwięku, natomiast deszcz zaczynał nabierać na sile, aż…

- Tam jest!- Alice wskazała na zachód wzdłuż granicy. Ujrzałam cień mknący z niesamowitą prędkością wzdłuż linii. Wilkołaki ruszyli natychmiast za nim, Edward chwycił mnie, uniósł i pobiegł do domu, reszta pobiegła za nieznajomym.

- Jak ja nie lubię takich akcji.- Pożaliłam się, gdy znajdowaliśmy się już w salonie. Edward roześmiał się, po czym podszedł do okna i wyjrzał przez nie. Deszcz zaczął już padać niemiłosiernie. Z trudem dało się wyjrzeć przez okno na podwórze, co oznaczało spory kłopot dla ścigających nowego wampira. Gdyby zgubili go, ślad po nim zamazałby deszcz.

- Wiesz, że Robbie potrafił zamazywać własne ślady? Sam powiedział Carlisle'owi, że pierw sprowadził ich w kierunku Włoch, później ślad po nim zaginął, a parę mil dalej w przeciwnym kierunku znaleźli równie jego świeży ślad, i także zaginął w pewnym momencie. Możliwe, że bawił się w chodzenie po drzewach, czego nie mogli sprawdzić. – Zaczął odwracając się od okna.

- To bardzo możliwe. Mógł chodzić po drzewach, gdy zorientował się, że nie ma ich w pobliżu, zszedł, zaatakował, po czym znowu wszedł na drzewo. Sprytne, zwłaszcza, że nikomu nie przyszło do głowy szukać po drzewach.- Zauważyłam.

- Tak, jednak nie jest to pewne. To tylko taka moja teoria.

- To nie jest głupie. Mam nadzieje, że ten, za kim pobiegli, okaże się Robbiem i cały ten koszmar zniknie.

- Chyba nie było, aż tak źle.- Znów się zaśmiał.

- W sumie, to nie było, ale i tak mam nadzieję, że to koniec. Pewnie nie tylko mnie, to męczy.

- Mylisz się. Emmet jest zachwycony, że znów coś się dzieje.

- W to nie wątpię. Trochę się martwię.

- Nie ma czym.

- A co jeśli będzie ich więcej, a to była jakaś pułapka…- Zaczęłam powoli popadać w panikę.

- Spokojnie, Nessie.- Pocieszył mnie Edward siadając na sofie tuż obok mnie.- Na pewno nic im nie jest. Chciałabyś coś zjeść?- Wiedząc, o co tak naprawdę mu chodzi zmieniłam temat.

- Tak à propos jedzenia. Dawno nie byłam już na polowaniu…

- Też bym chciał chodzić na polowania tak jak ty.- Powiedział a w jego głosie zabrzmiała nuta rozżalenia. Nie trwało to jednak długo. Po chwili przemówił już normalnym, łagodnym głosem.- Jak dobrze, że nie czujesz tego, co my. Nawet, gdy napijemy się krwi, czujemy nieustanne pragnienie. – Znów uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc jak przysłuchuje się temu, co mówi.- Kiedyś powiedziałem twojej mamie, że picie krwi zwierząt to tak jak żywienie się tofu.

- Ludzka żywność nie jest taka zła… dlaczego nie możecie przejść na taką dietę jaką mam ja? Kiedy jestem głodna zjem coś, co mamy w domu i po sprawie. Krew to dla mnie tak jakby dodatek do diety. Jest jakby czekolada dla normalnych ludzi. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi?

- Tak.

- Jeszcze nigdy nie wspomnieliście, jakie to jest dla was uciążliwe. A ja przez cały ten czas, niczego tak nie pragnęłam jak zostanie prawdziwym wampirem. Chciałam być taka jak wy i nie wyróżniać się tak bardzo… być normalnym wampirem, takim, jakiego opisują w książkach, takim, jakim jest każdy z mojej rodziny. Przynajmniej mielibyście mniej problemów.

- Jesteś najwspanialszą córką na świecie. Jesteś wyjątkowa i nie sprawiasz żadnych problemów. Zapamiętaj to i przestań mówić takie głupstwa.

- Dziękuję.- Przytuliłam się do niego z całych sił. - Ale proszę Cię byś nie kłamał, że nie sprawiam żadnych problemów. To przeze mnie cała rodzina biega po lesie, za jakimś nienormalnym wampirem. Poza tym, mówiłam wczoraj, Rosalie, że chciałabym w końcu przestać mówić głupstwa. Powiedziała, że jestem jeszcze młoda i z jakimś czasem zacznę być taka jak wy. Mam jej powiedzieć, że pomagasz mi dołować się w przekonaniu, że jestem najgłupszą osobą w całej rodzinie?

- Wtedy byś skłamała.- Zauważył wybuchając głośnym śmiechem. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać, tak jak jeszcze nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy, bo albo nie było czasu, albo nie zostawaliśmy we dwoje w domu. Przeważnie to Edward szedł z rodziną, a Bella zostawała ze mną, bądź razem zostawali, by mnie pilnować. Czas bardzo szybko upłynął, a gdy zaczęła zapadać już noc, drzwi frontowe otworzyły się i do salonu weszła Alice, za nią Rosalie, Esme i Bella, całe mokre. Po chwili pojawili się też, Emmet i Carlisle, a ostatni wszedł Jasper trzymając przed sobą małego ośmioletniego chłopca.

- Chcecie go zabić?- Zapytałam nagle poważniejąc i czując lekkie przerażenie.- Jeśli tak to idę do góry. Nie mam ochoty na to patrzeć.

- Na razie, nie.- Odpowiedziała Bella, nie do końca mnie pocieszając, wręcz przeciwnie, przerażenie jeszcze bardziej wzrastało.

- Nie bój się, nie skrzywdzą go.- Edward pogłaskał mnie pocieszająco po głowie, jednak nadal nie przestałam czuć przerażenia.

- Spójrz w jego oczy.- Poleciła Alice. Spojrzałam.

- O kurczę... To wampir.- Powiedziałam nie wierząc własnym oczom.- Taki mały?

- Wszystko to zależy od wieku, kiedy zostaje się ukąszonym.- Powiedział Carlisle.

- Biedny.- Wtrąciła Esme z żalem i smutkiem spoglądając na małego chłopca o kasztanowych włosach i krwisto czerwonych oczach.- Wyrządzić taką krzywdę małemu chłopcu, który miał całe życie przed sobą.

- Naprawdę biedny.- Mruknęłam do siebie.

- Może chciałbyś usiąść?- Zapytała Esme, chłopca, którego nadal trzymał Jasper. Chłopiec skinął głową, po czym wraz z Jazzem podszedł do fotela i usiadł, a on stanął obok w gotowości.

- Może powiesz nam jak masz na imię?- Esme nie przestawała zadawać pytań. Podeszła do sofy i usiadła na jej skraju, by być bliżej chłopca. Ten spojrzał na nią jak na dobrą wróżkę i rzekł bardzo niewinnym tonem.

- William, proszę pani.

- Kłamie.- Mruknął Edward.- Tak naprawdę nazywa się Ron.

- Wiedziałam.- Odpowiedziałam mu równie cicho.- On jest jakiś dziwny.

- W myślach układa sobie plan, jak nas okłamać, by go wypuściliśmy. Boi się jakiegoś Iego.

- Jeśli nie powiesz prawdy.- Powiedziałam głośno.- To zabiję Cię osobiście.- Chłopiec rozejrzał się spanikowany, jego wzrok spoczął na moment na każdym z okien.

- Powiedz nam, kto Ci to zrobił.- Do przepytywania przyłączył się Jasper stanowczym tonem. Chłopiec milczał. Po chwili na twarzy Alice pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a później twarz Edwarda także się jeszcze bardziej rozpromieniła.

- Postanowił, że nas zabije.- Wyjaśniła.- Opracował cały plan, ze szczegółami.

- Powiedz nam, kto Ci to zrobił.- Powtórzyła Esme, łagodnym tonem.

- To nic nie da. Jest bardzo wierny temu, kto mu to zrobił. Niestety nie wie, jak wygląda, ani gdzie się znajduje. Powiedzieli mu, że nie pozwolą by ktokolwiek go skrzywdził. – Powiedział Edward non stop czytając mu w myślach.- Ian, tak?- Chłopiec drgnął.

- Powiedział…- Chłopiec zaczął wpatrując się przed siebie- że nikt mnie już bardziej nie skrzywdzi, że wie co to jest i mi pomoże. Obiecywał, że nie pozwoli by ktokolwiek mnie skrzywdził, jeśli zrobię coś dla niego. Miałem biegać po lesie i atakować wszystko, co stanie mi na drodze. Było fajnie dopóki nie zaczęły mnie gonić, takie duże wilki. Zacząłem szukać Ian'a, ale już więcej go nie znalazłem. Żywiłem się ludźmi, których napotkałem podczas ucieczki przed wilkami. Czułem ciągły głód.

- Czy wypijałeś do końca?- Zapytał Carlisle.

- Nie zawsze.- Odpowiedział chłopiec.

- To już wiemy, skąd pochodzą ci nowonarodzeni.- Carlisle zwrócił się w naszą stronę.

- Potrafisz określić ilu ich było?- Zapytał Jasper.

- Nie. Chciałbym wyjść na dwór. Źle się tu czuje. Możecie mnie trzymać, jeśli chcecie.- Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie. Spojrzałam na Edwarda, a ten kiwnął głową na znak, że wszystko jest w porządku. Pierwszy wyszedł Emmet z Carlisle. Później Jasper za chłopcem, a po ich lewej stronie Alice i Bella, a po prawej, Rosalie i Esme. Na końcu szłam z Edwardem, patrząc z niepokojem na Rona. Przed domem ustawili się w wielkim kole, po środku zostawiając chłopca. Chłopiec zaczął patrzeć przed siebie.

- Ian! Mówiłem, ze przyjdzie po mnie.- Zawołał nagle, Esme spojrzała w tył, a chłopiec błyskawicznie rzucił się na nią. W połowie jego skoku, Jasper powstrzymał go i przywarł do ziemi. Wszyscy okrążyli go, prócz Esme, która była w lekkim szoku. Przytuliłam ją i szepnęłam.

- To nie twoja wina. Jesteś bardzo dobrym wampirem, co jest dowodem, ze wampiry mają i dusze i serce.

- Dziękuje skarbie.

**15. Zmartwienie**

Siedzimy w salonie. Każdy jest świadomy całej akcji. Esme nadal przeżywa śmierć tego małego wampira. Po minach rodziców mogę wywnioskować, że to ich przerasta. Możliwe, że nie spodziewali się takiego zwrotu akcji.

- Nessie, wiesz o tym co się tutaj dzieje. Nowonarodzeni są już bardzo blisko. – Tata mówił to wypranym z wszystkich emocji głosem. Pewnie chciał przede mną ukryć swoje emocje. Biedny Jasper. Tyle ostatnie czasy musi znosić.- Zaskoczyli nas swoją nagłą wizytą. Robi się tu coraz bardziej niebezpiecznie, a my nie mamy wglądu w przyszłość- Spojrzał na Alice. Siedziała ona na ziemi pod ścianą. Po jej minie można było poznać, że jest załamana.- Nie możemy ryzykować.

Czekałam na kontynuację jego słów, lecz się nie doczekałam. Co miał na myśli mówiąc, że nie możemy ryzykować?

- Zbliża się coś strasznego, skarbie.- Poinformowała mnie mama. Pewnie zauważyła moją zdezorientowaną minę.

- Nadchodzi wojna?- Zapytałam, po czym głośno przełknęłam ślinę. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już.

- Tak.- Odpowiedział dziadek. Jedynie on zachowywał się jak na głowę rodziny przystało. Starał się zapewne myśleć racjonalnie.

- Musisz wyjechać. Innego wyjścia nie ma.- Wtrącił się tata.

- Nie wyjadę. Mówiłam wam już kiedyś o tym!- Zdenerwowałam się. Dlaczego niby mam tu nie zostawać?! Przecież to wojna o mnie!

- Musisz.- Edward nadal był spokojny.

- Nie muszę. Mogę zostać tu z wami i wam pomóc.

- Nie możesz tu zostać.

- Niby dlaczego?

- Bo to niebezpieczne. Z łatwością cię namierzą i zabiją!

- I co z tego. Dla mnie to nie ma znaczenia.- Wstałam i wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Udałam się do swojego pokoju skąd zadzwoniłam do Jacoba.

- Cześć, Jake.

- Cześć, mała. Coś się stało?

- Wiesz o tym, co się dzieje prawda?- Zapytałam go.

- Tak.- Był całkiem poważny.

- Co myślisz na temat mojego wyjazdu?- Chwytałam się ostatniej deski ratunku.

- Powinnaś wyjechać.

- Dlaczego?- Załamałam się. Ani jeden wampir nie jest po mojej stronie, ani jeden wilkołak nie chcę do mnie dołączyć. Oczywiście oprócz Setha, ale on się nie liczy, bo miałby jechać ze mną.

- Bo tak będzie najlepiej.

- Ja chcę wziąć w tym udział. Mam prawo. To wojna o mnie, powinnam tam być!

- Nie Nessie. Proszę bądź grzeczna i wyjedź. Zrób to dla mnie. Nie chce, aby stała ci się krzywda. Nie wiadomo jeszcze ilu ich tam będzie, a wasza jasnowidzka nie ma ani jednej wizji, co komplikuje sprawę.

- Szkoda, że masz inne zdanie na ten temat niż ja.

- Ale wyjedziesz prawda?

- A mam jakiś wybór?- Tym pytaniem go rozśmieszyłam. Wiedział za pewne, że moje stawianie się nic mi nie da, i że tak czy siak będę zmuszona wyjechać.

- Cześć. Baw się dobrze.

- Jake!- Zawołałam, gdy odkładał już słuchawkę. Znowu przyłożył sobie ją do ucha, więc kontynuowałam.- Obiecaj mi, że wyjdziesz z tego cało. Zero popisów, zero wywyższania się i bycia wszędzie. Rozumiesz? Nie chce, aby stała ci się krzywda.

- A co w zamian za to będę miał?

- Będę grzeczna i nie będę się stawiać.

- No dobra, niech ci będzie. Cześć.

- Cześć. – Uśmiechnęłam się do telefonu, po czym odłożyłam go na biurko.

Zeszłam na dół. Wszyscy siedzieli w salonie, oprócz Alice. Gdzie ta ciotka może się podziewać? Postanowiłam ją poszukać.

Po paru minutach znalazłam ją na strychu zwiniętą w kłębek. Biedaczka. Pewnie nadal jest załamana. Podeszłam do niej i objęłam ją ramieniem.

- Nie martw się Alice. To nie twoja wina.- Spojrzała na mnie. Wyglądała okropnie. Uśmiech znikł z jej twarzy nie zostawiając ani jednego śladu. Była smutna i zarazem zła. Można było także się dopatrzyć zmęczenia. Pewnie ciągle zawzięcie szuka wizji.

- To moja wina. Mogłam się bardziej skupić albo bardziej się w to zaangażować. Widziałam tylko przez mgłę!

- To dobrze, że chociaż tyle.

- Ale i tak to za mało. Nie dało się z tego nic odczytać. Nie dość, że niewyraźne to jeszcze panował w tym chaos. Boli mnie głowa od tego ciągłego starania się połączenia zamglonego fragmentu z jego odpowiednikiem. Już nie daję rady, a Edward karze mi się nie poddawać. Wiem, że tu chodzi o ciebie i że zależy mu na bezpieczeństwie jego rodziny, ale ja nic na to nie poradzę! Czuje się bezradnie. Wampiry, których kocham są przeze mnie wystawieni na niebezpieczeństwo!- Nie przerywałam jej. Chciałam, aby się wyżaliła i miała już to za sobą.- To moja wina.

- To niczyja wina, Alice. Gdybyś nie miała takich zdolności musieliby radzić sobie bez nich. Teraz też tak będzie. Uda nam się! Wiemy mniej więcej, co nas czeka i jak się do tego dobrać, to wystarczy.

- Tak myślisz?

- Tak. I powtarzam: To nie twoja wina. Nikt cię nie obwinia. Szanujemy twój trud. Idź na spacer. Odpocznij sobie na chwilę.

- Tak chyba też zrobię. – Wstała i uśmiechnęła się. Pewnie zasiała się w niej nadzieja, tak jak we mnie.- Wiesz, że już mnie głowa prawie w ogóle nie boli? Niesamowite.

- To dobrze.- Ruszyłam za nią do jadalni. Wszyscy siedzieli przy okrągłym stole. Alice podeszła do Jaspera i złapała go za rękę. Sam domyślił się, że jej się polepszyło, więc ruszył za nią. Po chwili znikli za oknem.

Usiadłam na kolanach tacie.

- Gotowa?- Zapytała mama. Siedziała tuż obok mnie.

- Tak.- Szeroko się uśmiechnęłam.

- Czas na pakowanie się. Chodź.- Podała mi rękę. Złapałam ją i ruszyłam za nią do mojego pokoju.

Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy mama wyłoniła się z mojej garderoby z kupką ubrań. Położyła je na łóżku obok wyciągniętej walizki. Po chwili zaczęła je do niej pakować. Pomagałam jej w tym.

- To dla twojego dobra Nessie. Też kiedyś byłam w twoim położeniu i wiem jak to jest. – Zagadnęła.

- Tak?- Byłam ciekawa tego, kiedy to było i co się wtedy działo. To jest kolejna tajemnica, o której mama mi nie powiedziała. Nie byłam zła na nią za to. Wiedziałam, że musiał być jakiś powód, dla którego nie wyjawiła mi tego wcześniej.

- Tak. Uważam, że jesteś już duża i powinnaś o tym wiedzieć.

- Co się wtedy stało?

- Była wojna z mojej winy.

- Też musiałaś wyjechać?

- Tak. To znaczy byłam ukryta w górach.

- Byłaś już wtedy wampirem?- Co chwile pytania pchały mi się na usta. Nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać od ich nie zadania.

- Nie. Pilnował mnie wtedy, Seth z twoim tatą. Strasznie się martwiłam wtedy o resztę rodziny. Na początku nie chciałam dopuścić do tego, aby bili się o mnie beze mnie. Jednak dobrze się stało, że zostałam u góry i przeczekałam to. Niepotrzebnie się także martwiłam, bo gdy było już po wszystkim i do nich wróciłam, wszyscy byli cali i zdrowi. Okazało się też, że nikomu nie stała się krzywda i jakoś się dogadali.

- Historia lubi się powtarzać.- Zakpiłam.

- Najwidoczniej tak.- Też się zaśmiała. Właśnie skończyłyśmy pakowanie. Mama zapięła walizkę i położyła ją na ziemi.- Nie zamartwiaj się proszę i baw się dobrze. Z Esme i Sethem będzie ci dobrze.

- Będę tęsknić, mamo!- Przytuliłam się do niej z całej siły. Mama odwzajemniła uścisk, po czym pocałowała mnie w czoło.

- Ja też skarbie.- Pogłaskała mnie po głowie.

Już więcej nie rozmawiałyśmy. Obie zeszłyśmy na dół do jadalni. Tam pożegnałam się z resztą. Alice z Jasperem już wrócili do domu. Najdłużej przytulałam się do taty i Rosalie. Z Emmetem tylko się uścisnęłam, z dziadkiem też, z Alice nawet się pocałowałam, a z Jasperem tylko się przytuliłam.

Na lotnisko odwiózł nas dziadek. Po drodze wstąpiliśmy po Setha. Uroniłam tylko kilka łez. Postanowiłam się nie rozklejać w miejscach publicznych.

**16. Kolejny wyjazd**

Lot przebiegł błyskawicznie. Ciągle byłam pogrążona w rozmyślaniach. Tak bardzo chciałam być teraz tam z nimi, walczyć u ich boku. Dla mnie nie miało to znaczenia, czy wygramy. Oczywiście wolałabym, aby tak było. Chciałam, żeby cała moja rodzina przeżyła. Znaczenie miało tylko i wyłącznie to, że chciałam po prostu być z nimi i walczyć o nich. Nie potrzeba mi już nic więcej.

Ciekawe, co teraz robią, co ustalają, gdzie przebywają. Pewnie nie siedzą obok chrapiącego chłopaka i babci, która czyta jakieś czasopismo w bardzo powolnym (ludzkim) tempie. Cicho westchnęłam. Jak to możliwe, że w tak krótkim czasie tak wiele się zmieniło? Robbie zrobił zamieszanie, jakieś wampiry grasują na naszych terenach zamieniając i zabijając się nawzajem, tworząc zapewne armię wampirów. Tak jak kiedyś to uczyniła Victoria. Przez to wszystko zrobiło się ogromne zamieszanie. Czasami po prostu nie wiedziałam, co się dzieję. Tu jakiś wampir się zjawia, tu jakieś dziecko okazuje się być wampirem, a tu jest ktoś… Ian. Kim on właściwie jest? Jeśli on to ukartował, co go w takim razie wiąże z Robbiem? A może nic i w tym problem? Nie znam go, nie znam jego zapachu, tak jak reszta. Będziemy, a właściwie oni będą mieli, nie lada zagadkę z nim do rozwiązania. I do tego będą musieli kontrolować nadal Robbiego, bo przecież nadal on jest winny. Kurczę, głowa znowu zaczyna mnie boleć od tego wszystkiego. Za dużo tego, stanowczo.

Dotknęłam ręką czoła.

- Boli cię głowa, skarbie?- Zapytała Esme. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że mi się przypatruję.

- Nie, babciu. Muszę tylko wszystko sobie poukładać w głowie. Ta cała sytuacja trochę mnie przerasta.- Wyznałam.

- Mnie też, skarbie. Mnie też. Nie masz pojęcia, jak teraz o nich się boję. Oby wszystko poszło zgodnie z ich planem. Nie przeżyłabym straty jednego z…- I tu się zatrzymała. Wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać. Złapałam ją za rękę i poklepałam ją pocieszająco. Ona jedynie odwzajemniła mój uścisk nic nie mówiąc.

Obie byłyśmy w jednakowej sytuacji, obie oddelegowane od rodziny. Ludzkim okiem patrząc na naszą sytuację, jesteśmy głupie i pokręcone, ponieważ zamiast cieszyć się z tego, że przeżyjemy, rękami i nogami się bronimy pragnąc powrotu na wojnę, na pewną śmierć. Tylko, że z ludźmi jest inaczej. Oni inaczej spoglądają na świat niż wampiry, czy pół-wampiry. Ich świat mieści się w czterech ścianach. Mają ustalone granice realistyczności. Wampiry i pół-wampiry nie mają takich granic, bo sami je swoją osobą przekraczają, będąc istotami z legend.

- Proszę przygotować się do lądowania.- Usłyszałam komunikat. Szturchnęłam Setha, by się obudził.

- Pali się?- Zapytał przecierając wierzchem dłoni oczy.

- Lądujemy.- Zaśmiałam się. Cały Seth.

- Tak szybko?

- No chyba tak.- Spojrzałam na babcię. Jadąc na lotnisko, będąc na lotnisku, wsiadając do samolotu, będąc w samolocie, nie dowiedziałam się nawet najmniejszej informacji o tym, gdzie tak właściwie lecimy. Cała moja rodzina mówi, że jest to niespodzianka. Takie niespodzianki akurat nie są fajne. Wolałabym wiedzieć. Czym mniej ciekawości, tym lepiej. Mniej zawracania sobie głowy, gdy są o wiele ważniejsze sprawy. Na przykład zbliżająca się wielkimi krokami wojna z nowonarodzonymi.

- Czyli może ich być więcej?- Zapytał nadal rozespany.

- Może, może.- Powiedziała zagadkowym tonem babcia nadal przeglądając gazetę.- Jeszcze się wyśpisz, uwierz mi.

- Mam taką nadzieję. Całodobowe patrole bywają bardzo wyczerpujące.- Ziewnął przeciągle.

- Wiem jak musi ci być ciężko. – Mówiąc to spojrzałam na Esme. Ciekawe jak bardzo jej uczucia różnią się z moimi i ciekawe, co teraz chodzi jej po głowie. Wiem, że na pewno chcę zrobić tak, aby mi nie przypominać o tym, co się dzieje obecnie w Forks i żebym zajęła się czymś innym, niż zamartwianiem się. Tylko, że jak ma to uczynić skoro sama nie potrafi przestać o tym myśleć? Nie dość, że nadal żal jej tego małego chłopczyka, to jeszcze martwi się o każdego z naszej rodziny i sfory. Wszystko przeżywa dwa razy bardziej ode mnie, a ja tu czuję się okropnie, to, co dopiero ona musi czuć.

- Oj, wątpię. Jak chcesz to możesz spać nawet cały dzień, a ja? Albo Sam mnie wezwie na służbę, albo chłopaki nie dają mi spać, albo Leah mnie dręczy. - Biedaczku. To musi być straszne.- Nabijałam się z niego.

- I to jak. Nie wiesz jak to jest, gdy jest się innym…- Mówiąc spuścił głowę w dół i kręcił z niedowierzeniem, przy czym mówił strasznie poważnym głosem.

To może oznaczać tylko jedno. Przejrzał mnie i także sobie teraz żartuję.

- Z przyklejoną karteczką ,,kopnij mnie'', na plecach…- dodałam.

- No…- Przytaknął.

- Ludzie się z ciebie śmieją, bo masz za krótkie spodnie i mówią, że masz wodę w piwnicy…

- Mówią także, że noszę bluzki od siostry.

- I kalesony dziadka…

- Spódniczkę mamy…

- Włosy spięte w dwa kucyki z różowymi gumkami..

- Majtki babci…

- Pomalowane paznokcie na różowo…

- Grzybicę stup…

- Kurzajki…

- Nie chciałbym mieć kurzajek.- Powiedział już nie do żartów i wzdrygnął się.

- A grzybicę stup chciałbyś?- Zapytałam chichocząc.

- Nie, też nie. Chodź w sumie mógłbym z tych grzybów robić zupę dla Lei.- Podrapał się teatralnie po brodzie.

Oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Wszyscy pasażerowie przyglądali się nam.

- Przygotujcie się, zaraz lądujemy.- Przypomniała nam Esme.

Podniosłam książkę, którą miałam czytać podczas lotu, jednak moja głowa w obecnej sytuacji nie nadaje się do rozumowania tekstu. Spakowałam ją do mojej podręcznej walizki i znowu odwróciłam się do, Setha, który pakował mp4.

- Nie żałujesz, że nie możesz być z nimi?- Zapytałam całkiem na poważnie.

- Żałuję, ale co z tego? To sam rządzi i taki mi wydał rozkaz. Ale nie ubolewam nad tym, bo chłopaki obiecali mi pokazać całą tą walkę od początku do końca, i obiecali, że następnym razem będę mógł walczyć z nimi. Nie tylko ja nie mogę brać udziału w bitwie. Ci nowi i ci niedoświadczeni, aczkolwiek słabi, zostają w La Push i Forks, by pilnować tamtejszych ludzi, co oznacza, że będą chodzić tam i z powrotem, a ja? Będę wylegiwał się gdzieś, gdzie na pewno będzie super, bo starzy nie wysłaliby cię byle gdzie.- Szeroko się uśmiechnął.

Uderzyłam go w ramię.

- Myślisz, że pozwolę ci się wylegiwać?- Zapytałam szyderczo się uśmiechając.

- A nie?

- Nie. Będziesz miał duuużo do roboty!- Uśmiechnęłam się jeszcze szerzej widząc jego zagubioną minę.

- Żartujesz sobie.

- Nie.

- Tak, żartujesz.- Powiedział, po czym zwrócił się do Esme.- Tak właściwie, to gdzie się wybieramy? Mnie przecież możesz powiedzieć.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, Seth, ponieważ Renesmee by się dowiedziała, a to ma być niespodzianka.- Odpowiedziała mu spokojnie.

Oburzyłam się. Dlaczego musi być to niespodzianka?! Łał, pojedziemy np. do Hiszpanii, też mi wielka niespodzianka.

Na lotnisku nawet się nie obejrzałam, a już wchodziliśmy do drugiego samolotu. Niestety przez duży tłok nie zdążyłam zobaczyć, dokąd teraz lecimy i gdzie w ogóle jesteśmy.

Może i nie tylko nie zdążyłam, lecz też nie pomyślałam o tym. Znowu byłam rozkojarzona.

Usiadłam wygodnie w fotelu pomiędzy Esme a Sethem, po czym wyciągnęłam iPoda i zaczęłam wsłuchiwać się w tekst piosenki, Blue Foundation- Bonfires. W ten sposób chciałam powstrzymać natarczywe myśli oraz pytania, które nie dawały mi spokoju.

Tak się wsłuchałam, że aż zasnęłam. Obudził mnie ten sam komunikat, co w poprzednim samolocie.

Zorientowałam się, że nie mam słuchawek w uszach, a pod głową mam poduszkę. Spojrzałam na babcię.

- O, już się obudziłaś.- Powiedziała.

- Ile spałam?- To pytanie jako pierwsze wysunęło mi się na język. Kolejnym było: gdzie jesteśmy? Oraz: Która godzina i jaki jest dzisiaj dzień?

- Oj, z 3 godziny. Tyle ile trwał lot.- Odpowiedziała szeroko się do mnie uśmiechając.

- Babciu, powiedz mi, dlaczego nie chcecie abym wiedziała, gdzie lecimy? To jest nie fair.

- Wiem, skarbie.- Pogłaskała mnie po głowie.- Chciałabym ci powiedzieć, ale nie mogę. Edward chyba mnie za to by udusił. I Alice. Bardzo przy tej niespodziance się napracowali. Alice dała pomysł, a Edward go podłapał.- Zachichotała.

- Nie mam to ciebie, babciu, pretensji. Chodzi tylko o to, że wydaje mi się to głupie.

- To nie jest głupie, skarbie. No, a teraz się zbieraj i obudź tego śpiocha, Setha.- Obie na niego spojrzałyśmy i zachichotałyśmy. Spał jak małe dziecko. Właściwie to on cały jest jak małe dziecko. Gdyby nie te jego rozmiary… Wielki jak koń, no nie, niedźwiedź bardziej do niego pasuję! A do tego taki głupi. Widocznie mózg nie nadgonił jego wzrostu. Jednak mimo tego, jest kochanym ,,starszym bratem''. Zawszę się z nim mogę pośmiać i powygłupiać, gdy akurat Jake jest czymś zajęty.

Na lotnisku osłupiałam z wrażenia. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteśmy w Male. Uczyłam się kiedyś o tej wyspie w szkole, gdy jeszcze do niej chodziłam.

Jest to tak jakby centrum w Malediwach. Oprócz niej jest jeszcze około tysiąc sto dziewięćdziesiąt wysp, w czym tylko dwieście coś, jest zaludnionych. Wszystkie z nich są bardzo ekskluzywne, z wyrafinowanymi hotelami na oceanie Indyjskim, które samo z siebie zachwyca turkusowym kolorem.

Ciekawe, czy zatrzymamy się w jakimś tutaj hotelu, czy popłyniemy na jakąś inną wyspę. O! Super byłaby ta z tym hotelem, który ma pod wodą restaurację. Fajnie tak patrzeć na ryby i inne morskie stworzenia z dołu, nie z góry.

I to ma być ta niespodzianka? W sumie, mogę im w takim wypadku wybaczyć, to, że ukrywali to, dokąd jedziemy, przede mną.

Babcia zamówiła taksówkę.

Przez głowę przeleciało mi pytanie: Po jakim języku oni tutaj mówią?

Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy to omawiali na lekcjach w szkole, a przecież jest to dość ważne.

Taksówkarz wyszedł z auta, zabrał bez słowa nasze walizki i zapakował je do bagażnika. Z babcią i Sethem popatrzyliśmy po sobie zdziwieni.

Później mężczyzna zaprosił nas gestem ręki do środka. Wykonaliśmy polecenie, tak naprawdę, nie wiedząc jak się zachować.

Spojrzałam na babcię, bo akurat nadszedł czas, do przekazania kierowcy wiadomości o miejscu, do którego się wybieramy, a że ja akurat nic nie wiem, nie mogę jej pomóc.

- Może nas pan zawieźć na najbliższy port?- Zapytała w naszym języku.

Kierowca kiwną głową, na znak, że rozumie, a my odetchnęliśmy z ulgą.

– Rozumiem po angielsku.- Powiedział.- My tutaj umiemy mówić w tym języku.  
- A zna pan może Fernanda Morensa?- Kontynuowała zadawanie pytań babcia z nadzieją w głosie.

- Tak. To uczciwy człowiek. Miał podobno jakąś wyspę, ale nigdy się tym nie chwalił. – Odpowiedział mężczyzna.

Babcia pokiwała tylko głową w zamyśleniu.

- Kim jest Fernand Morens?- Zapytałam ją.

Esme w odpowiedzi jedynie szeroko się do mnie uśmiechnęła.

No tak, niespodzianka. Przewróciłam oczami.

Chwileczkę, co mówił mężczyzna? Że ten człowiek miał jakąś wyspę? Założę się, że to na nią się wybieramy, a babcia specjalnie się tak zamyśliła, bo przypomniała sobie, że ja o niczym nie wiem. Zawsze była najgorsza, gdy graliśmy w jakieś gry, w których trzeba było coś skłamać lub zachować w tajemnicy. Zawsze się wygadała.

- Już wiem.- Powiedziałam spoglądając na nią z szerokim triumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Co wiesz?- Udawała zdziwioną, babcia.

- Czym jest ta niespodzianka.

- Tak?- Zdziwił się Seth.- To ty wiesz, a ja nadal nie?

- O, patrz Nessie. W tym miejscu jest…- Próbowała zmienić temat Esme, jednak ja już wiedziałam co się świeci.

- Babciu, jeśli chcesz, to nikomu nie powiem, że się wygadałaś, tylko potwierdź moje przypuszczenia, okej?- Zaproponowałam.

- No dobrze.- Kiwnęła na zgodę głową.

- Chodzi o jakąś wyspę tego Fernanda. To na nią się wybieramy?

Babcia ponownie kiwnęła głową.

Znowu uśmiechnęłam się triumfalnie. Udało mi się, udało. Przynajmniej jedną dręczącą myśl mam z głowy. Teraz tylko zajmę się kolejnymi i już.

W porcie udaliśmy się do jakiejś wielkiej łódki. Zapakowaliśmy walizki, po czym pomogłam babci odpalić sprzęt. Znałam się na tym tylko troszkę, za to ona znała się na tym doskonale. W końcu nie raz dopływała na swoją wyspę. Chodziło mi raczej o to, by pobyć trochę czasu z nią. Nie chciałam, aby była sama. Aby czuła się samotna i przypominała sobie o pozostałej części rodziny.

- Pomóc ci?- Zapytałam ją, gdy sterowała już maszyną.

- Nie trzeba, kochanie.- Powiedziała, po czym dodała: - Wyglądasz na zmęczoną. Może powinnaś tak jak Seth, odpocząć, chociaż przez chwilkę? To ci zapewne dobrze zrobi.- Spojrzała na mnie oczami pełnymi troski. Nigdy niczego jej nie mogłam odmówić. Była dla mnie jak druga matka, kochałam ją bardzo mocno.

Mówiąc to, tym samym przypomniała mi o śnie i o moim zmęczeniu, które objawiło się ziewnięciem.

- Jeśli tak uważasz, babciu.- Odpowiedziałam zwracając się w stronę Setha, który spał w kącie obok walizek.

- Tak, kochanie. Tak uważam.- Zaśmiała się, po czym pocałowała mnie w czoło.- Dobranoc, skarbie.

- Dobranoc, babciu. Ale pamiętaj, jeśli będziesz potrzebowała pomocy przy tym sprzęcie, zawołaj mnie, okej?

- Okej, skarbie.

Pomaszerowałam do niego, usiadłam obok opierając głowę o jego ramię. Zamknęłam oczy i pozwoliłam ponieść się mojej wyobraźni. Siedząc obok Setha, czułam się, jakbym siedziała obok ciepłego, przytulnego ogniska, które daje mi ciepło oraz bezpieczeństwo. Wszystko podkręcał dźwięk, jaki wydawały fale uderzające o łódkę. One zaś działały bardzo uspakajająco. W takiej atmosferze zasnęłam błyskawicznie.

Obudziłam się akurat wtedy, gdy dopływaliśmy do brzegu. Był wczesny poranek. Słońce dopiero przebijało się przez chmury, by wyjść na horyzont.

Seth też już nie spał i rozmawiał z Esme, jednak przerwali tę rozmowę, widząc, że już nie śpię. Pewnie rozmawiali znowu o tym, co dzieje się w Forks. Mimo tego, iż Alice już i tak wszystko mi wygadała, wciągnęła mnie do tego, więc już mogą mi wszystko mówić. Jednak wolą nadal kryć to między sobą, bo przecież jestem jeszcze dzieckiem.

Postanowiłam z rana się nie denerwować. Udałam więc, że nic nie zauważyłam.

Wypakowaliśmy, a właściwie Seth wypakował, nasze walizki z łódki, przycumowaliśmy ją, po czym ruszyliśmy przez molo do stojącego niedaleko czarnego bmw.

Widoki były niesamowite. Ocean Indyjski jest sto razy piękniejszy niż na zdjęciach w podręczniku. Piasek, palmy, to wszystko było takie piękne. Jak z bajki.

Oczarowana tym nowym zakątkiem świata, który dopiero, co odkryłam, wsiadłam do auta, które prowadziła Esme.

Jechaliśmy w głąb wyspy, jednak po pewnym czasie, znowu kierowaliśmy się ku oceanie. W końcu zatrzymaliśmy się, gdzieś z dwa kilometry od oceanu. To, co ujrzałam, było niesamowite.

Dom, w którym mieliśmy zapewne nocować, był przepiękny. Zbudowany w nowoczesnym stylu zachwycał swoim wdziękiem. Ponieważ auto zaparkowaliśmy z tyłu domku, miałam możliwość, jako pierwsze zobaczenia basenu, który był wkopany w ziemię. Ponieważ miał równe kąty, dwa z nich stykały się z kątami domu oraz tarasu, który zasłonięty był tylko jakimś dachem i do tego tylko w połowie, ponieważ dach należał do oszklonego wejścia do domu. Cała ściana była z szkła. Tak jak w Forks. Ten styl pasuje idealnie do mojej rodziny.

Właściwie to cały domek był prawie całkowicie oszklony, a do tego, wszystko wydawało się, jakby było odmierzone od linijki. Dom w kształcie kwadratu, basen w kształcie prostokąta, szyby kwadratowe i prostokątne, zadaszenie prostokątne, no, dosłownie wszystko!

Dom w środku był urządzony dość nowocześnie, jednak z nutką rzeczy archiwalnych. Meble niektóre, wydawały się, jakby były z epoki średniowiecza, a niektóre, jakby dopiero co wyszły na sprzedasz i od razu przyjęły się, jako te ''top trendy''. Ściany nie były w całym domu jednakowo pomalowane. W salonie, z którego wychodziło się na taras, były w kolorze biskupim, w kuchni były w kolorze zielonym, w pokoju z książkami w beżowym, a w innych pomieszczeniach można było dostrzec kolor: beżowy, fioletowy, turkusowy, malinowy, biały, czarny.

Sypialnia, która mieściła się na końcu korytarza na drugim piętrze, najbardziej przypadła mi do gustu. Była w kolorze turkusowym, na środku stało ogromne łóżko z baldachimem, obok stała szafka nocna, obok stała szafka z książkami, na której ujrzałam już znajome mi tytuły. Po drugiej stronie pokoju stały jakieś drewniane drzwi z wyżłobioną gwiazdą u góry, a obok nich, biurko z lampką i laptopem.

Postanowiłam wejść do tego pomieszczenia, które kryło się za dziwnymi drzwiami.

Ostrożnie zapaliłam światło i mrugnęłam z niedowierzenia.

Myślałam, że to będzie jakieś stare pomieszczenie na miotły, a tu się okazuje, że jest to garderoba. Ogromna garderoba. Wypchana po brzegi ciuchami. Nawet w domu takiej nie mam.

Poczułam czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu.

- Podoba ci się?- Zapytała babcia.

- Odwróciłam się do niej i rzuciłam się jej na szyję.

- Dziękuję- krzyknęłam cała uradowana.

- Nie ma za co, kochanie. Ważne, że ci się podoba.- Przytuliła mnie jeszcze mocniej.

- Jest, jest. – Wymamrotałam.

- A teraz może położysz się już spać? Powinnaś się wyspać zanim zaczniesz zwiedzać wyspę.

- Okej.- Zgodziłam się nadal podekscytowana.

Wyciągnęłam z walizki piżamę oraz szczoteczkę do zębów, po czy wyszłam za babcią z mojej sypialni.

- Tylko na dole jest łazienka i ubikacja.- Powiedziała babcia.

- To nic.- Odpowiedziałam machinalnie, co ją rozśmieszyło.

Łazienka była cała w beżowych kafelkach. Znacznie, to kontrastowało z kolorem holu oraz korytarza, kute były w, tak jakby, czarnych kafelkach.

Stylowa umywalka oraz lustro, powalały na kolana.

Umyłam tylko zęby, przebrałam się, po czym mówiąc ,,dobranoc'', babci, która była w salonie, pobiegłam do swojego pokoju.

Położyłam się na łóżku, przykrywając się złotą kołdrą z aksamitu, zamknęłam oczy i powróciłam, do tak dobrze mi znanej, krainy Morfeusza.

Obudziły mnie promienie słońca, docierające z wielkiej, szklanej szyby, która zajmowała całą ścianę na wprost od drzwi z pokoju. Poszłam wziąć szybki prysznic, zahaczając najpierw o moją olbrzymią garderobę, w której spędziłam chyba godzinę, dopierając odpowiednie ciuchy, czyli krótkie jeansowe spodenki, białą bokserkę i japonki, po czym zeszłam na dół do kuchni, gdzie siedziała już babcia.

- Dzień dobry.- Przywitałam się siadając przy stole.

- Dzień dobry. Na co masz ochotę, skarbie?- Zapytała.

- Zrobię sobie płatki, babciu.- Wstałam i zaczęłam przygotowywać sobie posiłek.- Seth jeszcze śpi?

- Tak. Niech się wyśpi chłopak. Sam nie dawał mu ostatnie czasy odpocząć, a przecież jest to jeszcze dziecko.

- No tak.- Przytaknęłam siadając na krześle i zabierając się za jedzenie.

- Jak ci się spało?

- Dobrze.

- Garderoba jest dobrze wyposażona?- Zachichotała.

- Tak. Muszę podziękować Alice.

- Dzwonili twoi rodzice. Pytali o ciebie.- Oznajmiła.

- Nie chcieli ze mną rozmawiać?- Zdziwiłam się.

- Chcieli, chcieli, ale powiedziałam im, że śpisz i cię nie obudzę. Powiedzieli, że zadzwonią później. – Szeroko się do mnie uśmiechnęła.- Taka dziewczynka jak ty, powinna się porządnie wysypiać, aby mieć później dużo energii, a nie, wstawać wcześnie i później nie mieć na nic ochoty.

- Mogę iść zaraz nad wodę popływać?

- Możesz, możesz. Tylko uważaj na rekiny i inne okropne stworzenia morskie.

- Pójdziesz ze mną?- Zapytałam ciekawa, czy będąc na tej wyspie, tak jak na wyspie Esme, mogą wampiry wychodzić na słońce niezauważone.

- Jasne. Tylko pozmywam i poczekam z śniadaniem na Setha.

- Ta wyspa jest taka jak twoja wyspa?- Zapytałam.

- Mniej więcej tak.- Zaśmiała się.- Jest tak oddalona od innych wysp, że inni jej nie zauważają. W sumie płynie się do niej cztery godziny. Samoloty też jej nie widzą, ponieważ nie ma jej na mapie. Na Malediwach jest ponad tysiąc wysp, w czym większość jest nieosiedlonych, lub nawet jeszcze nieodkrytych. Tej wyspy nie odkryją tak szybko. Zwłaszcza, że nie wierzyli Fernandzie, że ją posiada i uważali go za oszusta.

- To dobrze. A jak ona się nazywa?

- Nie wiem. A jak byś chciała?

Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę, jednak żadna nazwa nie przychodziła mi do głowy.

- Nie umiem niczego wymyślić.

- Może nazwiesz ją Wyspa Renesmee, skoro została kupiona specjalnie dla ciebie i jest twoja?- Zaproponowała babcia.

- Wyspa Renesmee? Czemu nie. Może być.- Wzruszyłam ramionami.- Ty masz Wyspę Esme, a ja Wyspę Renesmee.- Obie zachichotałyśmy.

- Dziękuję wam za nią.- Pochyliłam się nad stołem i pocałowałam babcię.

- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

Dokończyłam jeść posiłek, po czym pobiegłam do swojego pokoju przebrać się w strój kąpielowy. Sięgnęłam do walizki, ponieważ nie chciało mi się wybierać godzinę jakiegoś stroju z mojej garderoby, ponieważ wszystkie mi się podobały. Wybrałam z niej fioletowy strój dwuczęściowy. Przebrałam się w łazience, wzięłam ręcznik i ruszyłam na plaże. Wychodząc zapytałam babcię, która siedziała na kanapie w salonie i oglądała jakąś komedię:

- To zobaczymy się później?

- Tak. Nie zapomnij wziąć czapkę i krem ultra, bo jeszcze dostaniesz udaru słonecznego i się spalisz na raka.

- Nic mi nie będzie babciu.- Zapewniłam ją. Nie lubiłam zakładać czapki i do tego w niej pływać.

- Będzie, będzie. A potem będziesz płakać, Nessie.

Nie chciałam się z nią kłócić. Westchnęłam i zawróciłam. Wróciłam się do swojego pokoju, wyjęłam z walizki pierwszą lepszą czapkę, zeszłam na dół, a tam babcia wysmarowała mnie kremem z filtrem.

- Mogę już iść?- Zapytałam, gdy skończyła.

- Tak. Idź już.- Popchnęła mnie lekko do przodu w stronę drzwi.

Pobiegłam szybko do wody. Była dość ciepła, tak jak piasek, który był już trochę nagrzany przez słońce i zaczynał parzyć.

Zanurkowałam parę razy oraz przepłynęłam kilka długości.

Chciałabym być tu z rodzicami. Na pewno byłoby wspaniale. Może przed obiadem zadzwonię do nich. Do nich i do Jake'a, oczywiście.

Martwię się o nich. Osoby, które najbardziej kocham, na których najbardziej na całym świecie, a może nawet wszechświecie, mi zależy, będą walczyć z jakimiś dzikimi wampirami.

Po chwili dołączył do mnie, Seth.

Wskoczył do wody chlapiąc mnie przy okazji.

- Seth!- Krzyknęłam.

-Co?- Zapytał niewinnie.

Pochlapałam go.

- Nic.- Zaśmiałam się.

- Naprawdę?- Zapytał, po czym znowu mnie pochlapał.

- Naprawdę.- Odpowiedziała odwzajemniając jego gest.

- Tak się bawić nie będziemy.- Powiedział przecierając oczy, po czym złapał mnie w pasie, podniósł i wrzucił na głębszą wodę.

- Ej!- Krzyknęłam wynurzają cię z wody i odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

Podeszłam do niego i zaczęłam się z nim siłować, aż oboje się przewróciliśmy do wody.

- Tak lepiej?- Zapytał znowu mnie chlapiąc.

- O wiele.- Odparłam oddając mu.

Wstałam i wyszłam na brzeg, po czym usiadłam na ręczniku.

- Co? Oczka bolą?- Zapytał rozbawiony.

- Nie. Przeraził mnie ten rekin za tobą.

- Rekin?! Gdzie?- Spanikował, po czym wybiegł na brzeg.

Pękałam z śmiechu. Nie umiałam złapać powietrza.

- Bardzo śmieszne.- Powiedział zirytowany.

- No wiem, że jest to śmieszne.- Odpowiedziałam próbując się uspokoić.

- Tak bardzo ci jest do śmiechu?- Rzucił się na mnie i zaczął mnie gilgotać.

Znowu nie umiałam powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

- Dobra, dobra. Wystarczy!- Piszczałam.

- Pierw przeproś.

- Prze-prze-praszam.- Nie umiałam złapać oddechu.

- Co powiedziałaś?

- Przepraszam.- Wyjąkałam nadal tarzając się z śmiechu.

Zostawił mnie w spokoju i usiadł obok.

Po chwili udało mi się opanować i usiadłam.

- Nadal nie wierzysz, że im się uda?- Zapytał całkiem na poważnie.

- Nie mówiłam, że nie wierzę.- Oburzyłam się.

- Nie musiałaś nic mówić.

- To nie moja wina, że boję się o nich. A to wcale nie znaczy, że w nich nie wierzę. Wręcz przeciwnie. Mam ogromną nadzieję, że wszystko się uda i pójdzie zgodnie z ich planem.

- To, o co ci chodzi?

- Chciałabym być tam z nimi i walczyć. I to jest właśnie nie fair.

- Że nie możesz tam być i dorzucić swoje parę groszy?

- Chciałabym walczyć o nich i dla nich. To jest nie fair, że oni walczą o mnie, gdy ja siedzę sobie na plaży, zupełnie na luzie, i wygłupiał się z wilkołakiem.- Sprostowałam.

- I tu jest pies pogrzebany. Swoją obecnością zrobiłabyś więcej szkód niż byś pomogła w walce.

- Dlaczego?- Zapytałam zdezorientowana.

- Naprawdę jeszcze do tego nie doszłaś? Ani oni ci nie mówili, dlaczego cię tu wysyłają?

- Gdybym pamiętała, albo wiedziała, powiedziałabym ci nie zadając tak głupiego pytania, jakim jest: ,,Dlaczego?''- Zirytowałam się jego pytaniem. Naprawdę niczego takiego nie pamiętam. Może kiedyś coś tam wspomnieli, ale teraz o tym zapomniałam. Za dużo mam i miałam na głowie, nie potrafię tego wszystkiego sobie poukładać.

- No więc, chodziło oto żebyś była bezpieczna i oto, abyś im przypadkiem nie przeszkadzała. No wiesz, nie rozpraszała. Podczas walki Edward i Bella zamiast skupiać swoją uwagę na przeciwniku, obserwowaliby ciągle ciebie, czy jesteś bezpieczna, czy nic ci nie jest, no wiesz, rodzice. W sumie na pewno nie tylko oni by się o ciebie zamartwiali.

- Masz na myśli Jacoba?- Wtrąciłam.

- Tak. On to dopiero dostawałby do głowy, co z tobą się dzieję. Ta walka byłaby już przegrana dla nas na starcie. Rozpraszałabyś wszystkich.

Nie wiedziałam jak kontynuować naszą rozmowę. Jego argumenty były dość jasne i wszystko w sumie by wyjaśniały, jednak czy to ma mnie uspokoić? Nie. To ma tylko wprowadzić mnie w jeszcze większy zawód.

**Wyspa Renesmee**

- Rozmawiałam z Carlisle.

- Co powiedział?- Zapytałam szybko niepokojąc się wyrazem twarzy Esme.

- Na pewno nic się nie dzieje.- Dodał Seth niby lekceważącym tonem, jednak dało się wyczuć, że także się coraz bardziej niepokoi.

- Tak, tak, nic się nie stało.- Zaczęła Esme.- Ale... Ślady zaczynają robić się coraz wyraźniejsze.

- To chyba dobrze, nie?- Zapytałam pocieszając się w duchu i błagając zarazem, by Esme nie powiedziała czegoś złego.

- Tak, dobrze, dobrze...- Odpowiedziała marzycielskim głosem tak, jakby jedną częścią siebie była z nami na plaży, a drugą zagłębiała się w swoich myślach.

- Na pewno?- Poczułam jakby coś w żołądku mi się poprzewracało. Esme zachowywała się tak, jakby zapomniała o swoich zdolnościach wampirzych. W pełni ukazywała swoją niepewność i zagubienie. Nie wiedziała, co robić. Może usłyszała coś od Carlisle, czego nie chciała, bądź nie mogła nam powiedzieć, a teraz zaczęła głęboko się nad tym zastanawiać.

- Och, Esme. Nam możesz wszystko powiedzieć.

- Nessie, tylko zaraz zadzwoni do Edwarda i Belli i powie im, co sądzi o tym, co postanowili.- Zakpił Seth.

- Nic się nie stało.- Powtórzyła Esme. Jej twarz zaczęła z powrotem wracać do swojej codziennej formy. Spojrzała na Setha, a on szybko zaczął bredzić bez sensu.

- To wspaniale, ze ślady są wyraźniejsze! Znakomicie! Nie masz pojęcia Nessie, jak to wiele pomoże sforze i twojej rodzinie w odnalezieniu tego nieszkodliwego wampira. Odnajdą go i po wszystkim! I nie próbuj teraz zamartwiać się swoimi urojonymi złymi wyobrażeniami, wszystko jest okej!

- Seth, słyszałeś taki kawał?- Zapytałam.

- Jaki?

- Pewien idiota siedzi i gada bez sensu. Zgadnij, co bym mu powiedziała? Zamknij się.

- Pomożesz mi przy kolacji?- Esme zapytała Setha.- Renesmee, jakbyś mogła pozbierać gałęzie do ogniska...

- Już lecę.- Seth poderwał się na nogi i szybko stanął obok Esme.

- Jasne, nie ma problemu.- Powiedziałam patrząc jak znikają za drzwiami mojego domku. Zaczełam zbierać gałęzie jakiś drzew otaczających domek. Zeschłe liście wysypywały mi się z rąk, a ciągle dobierane gałęzie zaczynały przeszkadzać przy pochylaniu się po nowe, aż same zaczeły wysypywać mi sie z rąk. Pozbierałam parę, a gdy podnosiłam się, zaczeło coś lekko opadać na moje dłonie, później na odkryte ramiona, włosy, a gdy spojrzałam w górę, deszcz zaczął muskać moją twarz. Zanim dobiegłam do domu na dworze lało już jak z cebra. Zanim otworzyłam drzwi, skupiłam się na dźwiękach dochodzących z środka.

- ...Myślisz, że coś im może grozić?- Usłyszałam głos Setha. Nie był taki wesoły jak zwykle, tylko ciężki, poważny.

- Sama nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć, Seth.- Odezwała się Esme.

- Powinniśmy jej powiedzieć?

- Jesteśmy tu po to, by ją chronić. Powinniśmy mniejszą uwagę zwrócić na to, co dzieje się u naszych bliskich, a większą na to, co dzieje się tu, gdzie jesteśmy. Nie możemy pominąć żadnego szczegółu, bo i tu nie jesteśmy do końca bezpieczni. Wszyscy chcemy znów się zobaczyć, gdy to się skończy. Carlisle powiedział byśmy się nie martwili. Codziennie będziemy otrzymywać wiadomości, co się u nich dzieje.

- Masz rację.

Otworzyłam drzwi.

- Przepraszam, ale sądziłam, że nie powinno tu padać zwłaszcza o tej porze roku.- Zawołała Esme w kierunku drzwi.

- No ja też nie.- Odpowiedziałam wrzucając drewno i liście do kominka i rozpalając ogień.

- Kolacja gotowa.- Zawiadomił wesoło Seth, kładąc miskę na stół i rozkładając talerze. Zachowywali się tak, jakby nie zorientowali się, że ich podsłuchiwałam. Esme, na pewno usłyszałaby, że ktoś stoi za drzwiami, ale być może deszcz uciszył moje kroki, oddech i bicie serca.

- Już idę.

Razem zasiedliśmy do stołu. Kompletnie zapomniałam o nieprzyjemnej części mojego życia. Zapomniałam o słowach jakie przed chwilą usłyszałam i o niepokojach jakie mnie zaczeły dręczyć. Na moment oderwałam się od szarej rzeczywistości i zaczełam żartować z Sethem. Esme też poczuła znaczną ulgę, ponieważ jej twarz wyglądała na równie zrelaksowaną i odprężoną. Seth mógł żartować bez końca. Każdy czuł się tak jak kiedyś- bez zmartwień. Do czasu, gdy znalazłam się w swoim łóżku. Wszystko nie wydawało się już takie pięknę i wesołe. Powróciły smutki i zmartwienia. Moja głowa zdawała się pulsować pod ciągłym napływem różnych myśli. Wszystko przebiegało mi przed oczami, jakbym oglądała jakieś stare wycinki filmów. Pojawili się moi rodzice, szczęśliwi i weseli. Usłyszałam głos ojca, gdy znajdowałam się jeszcze w brzuchu matki.,,To co... Dzie...dziecko lubi dźwięk twojego głosu.", ,,Jest szczęśliwy"... Przed oczami błyskawicznie przebiegły mi sceny z polowania, chwilę spędzone z Jacobem i rodziną. Moje głupie, dziecinne problemy. Jak mogłam się tak dziecinnie zachowywać? Jak mogłam zostawić moją mamę i tatę daleko stąd, na pewną wojnę, gdy ja, będę bezczynnie siedzieć w cieplutkim bezpiecznym domku. Przecież oni tak cierpieli przeze mnie. I cierpią nadal. Muszę coś zrobić, nie mogę przecież tak tego zostawić. To ja mówię, bezpiecznym domku... Nawet sama Esme w to nie wierzy.

- Uwarzajcie na siebie, Carlisle.- Zabrzmiał cichy głos Esme.- Nie pozwól im zrobić jakiegoś głupstwa. Nessie i tak już się bardzo zamartwia.- Przeze mnie nawet rodzina się rozdziela. Esme pewnie bardzo tęskni za Carlisle i swoimi przyszywanymi dziećmi. Jestem jej wnuczką, ale czy śczęśliwą? Raczej przynoszącą jedynie nieszczęście. Po chwili zabrzmiał głos Setha.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Leah.

Wszystko słyszałam jakby przez sen. Coś blokowało wyraźne słowa przedzierające się z pokojów obok. To pewnie był mój umysł, który teraz był w połowie snu, a także w połowie głębokich rozmyślań. Trochę głowa zaczeła mnie boleć. Tym razem słyszałam szumy głosów Setha i Esme. Nie miałam siły wsłuchiwać się dalej. Pewnie myślą, że śpię, więc może powinnam zasnąć... Mimo wielkiej chęci, nie zasnełam. Leżałam nieruchomo na łóżku, zmęczona wszystkich, a niebo co chwila zmieniało kolor, aż wzeszło słońce, a po deszczu, który przestał padać chwilę po kolacji, nie było już śladu.  
- Co chciałabyś dzisiaj robić?- Zapytała Esme, po śniadaniu.

- No nie wiem.  
- No naprawdę, trudny wybór.- Zakpił Seth.- Przecież jest tyle możliwości.- Spojrzałam na niego złowieszczo.

- A może Ty powiesz nam, co chciałbyś dzisiaj robić?

- Hmm... Niech pomyślę.- Przewróciłam oczami i zadecydowałam.

- Pójdziemy popływać. Chciałabym pójść na zakupy, ale sklepy są chyba trochę za daleko. Wiesz co mam na myśli Seth, babskie zakupy. Parę godzin spędzonych w sklepach.

- Przeżyłbym to jakoś.- Powiedział Seth.

- Możesz już iść na plażę, Nessie.- Zakomunikowała Esme, podając mleko Seth'owi.- Seth musi jeszcze coś zjeść.

- No dobrze.- Gdy wychodziłam dostrzegłam jakąś kartkę, którą Esme wręczała Seth'owi. Z pokoju zabrałam potrzebne mi rzeczy i udałam się na plażę. Słońce wyjątkowo grzało. Piasek, aż pażył, gdy się po nim stąpało. Jakby miało to jakieś znaczenie. Przesłanie mówiące _Nie ma się czym przejmować, póki słońce jest wysoko na niebie, jest nadzieja. _Usiadłam w cieniu drzewa i rozłożyłam koc na chłodny, zasłonięty drzewem piasek. Przez chwilę patrzyłam bez celowo na ocean. Woda lśniła odbijając słońce i tworząc wrażenie, jakby diamenty unosiły się na jej powierzchni. Był to bardzo kuszący widok, szczególnie w taki upał. Zaczęłam odpływać, ale nie wracać jak woda z powrotem do brzegu, tylko płynąć jeszcze dalej. Jak rzeka płynąca bez przerwy, aż zdałam sobie sprawę, że gdy będę dalej tak robiła, skończę w jakimś wariatkowie. Przecież nie można się ciągle zadręczać. Wróciłam na plażę. Wytężyłam słuch i zaczęłam relaksować się odgłosami przyrody.

- Na ochłodę.- Powiedział Seth, po czym wylał na mnie wiadro zimnej wody. Przez to całe relaksowanie, położyłam się na kocu i zamknęłam powieki, co mi uniemożliwiło dostrzeżenie zbliżającego się niebezpieczeństwa.

-Seth!- Owinęłam się ciasno ręcznikiem. Woda zadziałała bardzo pobudzająco; chyba w sekundę znalazłam się w pozycji siedzącej.- Ona jest lodo..lodo...lodowata!

- Myślałem, że wampiry nie czują zimna, ani ciepła.- Powiedział niewinnie.

- Ale jakoś nie powstrzymało Cię to od oblania mnie wodą!

- No nie.- Powiedział krztusząc się śmiechem.

- Jutro popłyniemy na zakupy! Bardzo długie!- Zawołałam tak, by Esme, która znajdowała się w domu mogła mnie usłyszeć.

- Nie ma problemu najdroższa. Za tobą pójdę nawet... na zakupy.

- Dużo pijcie wody.- Powiedziała Esme podając nam butelki z wodą.- Dopiero, co w radiu mówili, że w taką pogodę trzeba dużo pić.

- Czy słońce może Ci zaszkodzić?- Zapytałam Esme pijąc wodę.

- Nie powinno, ale lepiej będzie, gdy nie będę na nie wychodzić. Możecie wejść do wody, tylko nie oddalajcie się za bardzo. Pójdę po więcej wody.

Nawet się nie obejrzeliśmy, a słońce już zachodziło za linię wody. Odbijało się jeszcze piękniej, niż rano. Niby raziło, ale i koiło wzrok. Uspokajało i dawało nadzieję. Kolejna rzecz, którą mogłabym robić wieczność. Siedzieć i patrzeć, jak olbrzymia, jarząca pomarańczowo-czerwonym światłem kula, zachodzi, a na jej miejsce za moment wejdzie księżyc, równie piękny w otoczeniu swoich przyjaciółek, gwiazd. W przyrodzie trzeba mieć wszystkie zmysły uruchomione, by nie przegapić najpiękniejszego. Ciekawa jestem, czy cały świat jest taki piękny. Czy wszystko ma swoją historię. Wszystko się zaczyna i kończy.

- Czy mogę spać dzisiaj na dworze?- Zapytałam Esme, gdy zaczęło się już robić coraz ciemniej.

- Zwariowałaś?- Zapytał Seth, zanim zdołała odpowiedzieć.

- No nie zupełnie.

- Jeśli, tylko chcesz, a Seth zgodzi się Ci towarzyszyć.- Odpowiedziała.

- Dlaczego ja?- Seth spojrzał na Esme błagalnie.

- Ja muszę dzisiaj coś zrobić w nocy.

- Myślałam, że nie ma tu żadnych interesujących zwierząt.- Powiedziałam patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego.

- Jeśli nie będzie, to będę musiała płynąć do centrum. W kuchni zostawię wam coś do zjedzenia, jakbyście zgłodnieli i śniadanie. Seth, zaopiekujesz się Nessie, prawda?

- Jasne, przecież nie mam nic innego do roboty.- Powiedział ironicznie.

- Dzięki, przyjacielu.- Poklepałam go po ramieniu.

- W sumie wiesz co... Nie musimy wcale zasypiać.

- Pójdę już.- Powiedziała Esme podchodząc do mnie i całując w czoło- Uważajcie na siebie. Dobrze, Seth? Żadnego biegania po lesie.- Zagroziła mu, po czym przytuliła się do niego i odeszła.

- Cii... Zaczekaj chwilę.- Szepnęłam siadając na koc.

- Rozumiem.- Powiedział jeszcze głośniej.- Chcesz się dowiedzieć, co wiem.

- Nie denerwuj mnie, proszę.

- No dobra, zaczekamy, aż Esme znajdzie się co najmniej w połowie wyspy. Nie masz chyba pojęcia, jaki ona ma słuch!

- Popływamy?

- Odbiło Ci? Brałaś coś dzisiaj?

- Musimy coś robić, by nie zorientowała się, co kombinujemy.

- Co ty kombinujesz.- Poprawił mnie.

- Dziękuje.

- Proszę bardzo. No dobra, kto ostatni... Ej, to nie fair!- Powiedział biegnąc za mną. Daliśmy nurka, głęboko pod wodę. Była dość ciemna, ale nie miałam problemu z widocznością. Obok nas przepływały małe ryby, gdy oddaliliśmy się już dość znacznie od brzegu. Seth był trochę wyżej, nade mną, gdyż co chwila musiał wynurzać się i nabierać powietrza. Mi wystarczył jeden głęboki wdech, który wzięłam na brzegu przed rozpoczęciem nurkowania, jednak, gdy spróbowałam popłynąć jeszcze dalej, w ciemną otchłań, płuca odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Zaczęłam czuć lekki ucisk. Spojrzałam w górę, na Setha, był znacznie dalej niż mi się wydawało. Płynęłam do góry, ale nie było to takie łatwe. Nogi zrobiły się, jakby cięższe i uciążliwe, powierzchnia była jakby coraz dalej, a płuca jeszcze wyraźniej podkreślały swoje istnienie. Zastanawiałam się, czy nie powinnam spróbować zawołać Setha, by mi pomógł, ale chwilę później zdałam sobię sprawę, że to by tylko pogorszyło sytuację. Seth, Seth, błagam, spójrz w dół, zaczęłam myśleć gorączkowo. Nie mogę się poddać, nie mogę. Odepchnęłam się od dna, nad którym przed chwilą płynęłam i zaczęłam rozpaczliwie machać rękami i nogami. Nie długo potrwało, a i Seth spojrzał w dół. Szybko popłynął w górę, nabrał powietrza i zniżył się w dół, by mi pomóc. Nie umiałam już znieść bólu wydobywającego się z wnętrza mojego ciała. Jeszcze parę minut, a moje kończyny zrobią się zupełnie obojętne. Musiałam stracić przytomność, ponieważ gdy otworzyłam oczy zobaczyłam twarz Setha pochylającą się nade mną. Widocznie fakt, że otworzyłam oczy był dla niego niezmierną ulgą, bo odetchnął głęboko. Na chwilę patrzył na mnie z mieszaniną niedowierzania i złości, później pomógł mi usiąść.

- Nie masz pojęcia, jak się wystraszyłem, gdy zobaczyłem Cię na tym dnie.

- Dziękuje.

- Czy ty zawsze, Nessie, masz takie głupie pomysły?

- W tym momencie obrażasz moją dumę.

- Wybacz Królowo Głupstw.

- W sumie nie jesteś lepszy. Dałeś się namówić na coś, czego później miałeś żałować.

- Gdybym wiedział, że tak się to skończy, już byłabyś przywiązana do drzewa i nie mogłabyś iść sobie zwyczajnie popływać.

- Gdzie Esme?- Zmieniłam temat, czując ogromny wstyd za swoje zachowanie.

- Oprócz Ciebie, nie czuję żadnego dziwnego zapachu, czyli nie ma jej w pobliżu.

- No więc mów.

- A co chcesz wiedzieć? Umówmy się tak; powiem Ci, co wiem, ale oszczędzę niektórych rzeczy, w zamian Ty obiecasz mi, że nie będziesz się po tej rozmowie zadręczać, ani dziwnie zachowywać, inaczej Esme od razu zorientuje się, że się wygadałem.

- Mam masę pytań i zupełnie nie mam pojęcia, od czego zacząć.

- Może zapisz pytania na piasku, a ja odpowiem na te, które wybiorę.

- No dobra, gotowe- Oświadczyłam, gdy zapisałam wszystkie pytania, jakie wpadły mi do głowy.

- Pierwsze odpada.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ, nie mogę udzielić Ci na nie odpowiedzi.

- Niech będzie, oto odpowiedź na drugie pytanie z twojej listy. Znaleźli wyraźne ślady Iana. To on podobno przemienił tego małego chłopaka. Szukają go od dłuższego czasu, non stop, ale on jest dość dobrze poinformowany, wie jak uciekać przed wampirami i wilkołakami. Twoja rodzina twierdzi, że ma to coś wspólnego z Robbiem, chyba pamiętasz go jeszcze, prawda? On był na prawdę, dobrze poinformowany na temat i wilkołaków, jak i wampirów, więc mógł się tą wiedzą podzielić. Wystarczy kogoś przemienić i naopowiadać mu głupstw, by już mieć go na swojej stronie. Pewnie powiedział Ianowi, jacy to wy jesteście źli i już miał swojego poplecznika. To samo zrobił Ian z tym ośmiolatkiem. Trzecie odpada, wybacz. Czwarte tym bardziej. O, piąte nie jest takie złe. Tak więc, nie mamy więcej informacji na temat innych wampirów. Szóste; Carlisle martwi się o Jaspera, ponieważ ten chce działać sam. Alice go powstrzymuje, ale nie wiadomo jak długo będzie się jej słuchał. Twierdzi, że jeśli sam wyruszy na poszukiwania, szybciej go odnajdzie. Poza tym, on naprawdę wie co robić, także nie ma mocniejszej siły niż Alice, która mogłaby go powstrzymać.

- A Bella, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie? Przecież nie może być im obojętny los brata.

- Oni nie są rodzeństwem. Nie mogą wtrącać się w życie Jaspera. Jedyne co mogą, to zasugerować mu właściwą decyzję. Nawet gdyby Jasper chciał od nich odejść, na zawsze, to oni go nie mogą powstrzymać.

- Ale to głupie.

- Ty byś z pewnością zadecydowała za niego i nie byłoby dyskusji. Siódme. Albo wiesz co, mam list od nich w swoim pokoju. Tak się składa, że gdy Esme zadzwoniła do Carlisle, do mnie zadzwoniła Leah. Zapisaliśmy najważniejsze informacje z naszych rozmów. Napiszę to jeszcze raz, tylko z najważniejszymi dla ciebie informacjami i sobie go przeczytasz.

- No dobrze.- Odpowiedziałam cała trzęsąc się z zimna. Chciałam to ukryć, ale tylko pogorszyłam sprawę. Seth nie mógł tego nie zauważyć.

- Muszę z tobą coś wyjaśnić.- Powiedział przyglądając mi się uważnie i wstając z swojego miejsca.

- Zamieniam się w słuch.

- Na razie zamieniasz się w galaretę.- Stwierdził nadal nie odrywając ode mnie oczu.- Okryj się tym.- Podał mi jeden z koców, które przyniosłam.- I przysięgnij mi, że mimo to, iż dowiesz się prawdy nic z tym nie zrobisz.

- Jak to?- Zapytałam głupkowato, choć dobrze wiedziałam, co ma na myśli.

- Nikt nie robi tego dla zabawy. Może niektórzy robią to z przyjemnością, ale i tak wiele poświęcają. Nessie, zastanów się dwa razy za nim coś zrobisz.

- Dobra, obiecuje. A teraz idź po ten list.

- Niepokoi mnie ta twoja śpieszność.- Rzekł świdrując mnie wzrokiem.

- Przysięgam.

Spojrzał na mnie jeszcze raz i pobiegł do domku. Nie minęła minuta, a już stał obok mnie w ręku trzymając trzy kartki i długopis. Dwie kartki były wypisane, natomiast trzecia była pusta.- No dobra.- Powiedział dumnym głosem, jakby mówił z kimś, kto nie dorównuje jego poziomowi inteligencji. Spojrzałam na niego spode łba, gdy ten zaczął czytać wypisane kartki i coś niezgrabnie zapisywać na czystej kartce.- Mogłabyś przynieść mi coś do picia?- Zapytał przerywając pisanie.

- Nie ma sprawy i przyniosę Ci jakąś książkę za podkładkę, bo twoja noga nie jest najlepszym miejscem do pisania.

- Zawsze mogę zrezygnować z pokazania Ci tych informacji.- Rzucił udając poważnego, ale kąciki jego ust lekko drgały, jakby tłumił śmiech.

- Nie szantażuj mnie. Zaraz wracam.- Teraz ja ruszyłam w stronę frontowych drzwi do mojego domku. Chwyciłam dwie butelki wody, które Esme zostawiła na stole wraz z pożywieniem i jakąś książkę, która leżała na blacie kuchennym.

- Mam nadzieję, że Esme się nie obrazi.- Mruknęłam do siebie wychodząc z domu pośpiesznie w jednej ręce trzymając dwie butelki wody, w drugiej książkę, którą w wolnym czasie czytała Esme. Wcale nie odczułam zaskoczenia, gdy przeczytałam tytuł książki _Wichrowe Wzgórza. _Bella i mnie namawiała do przeczytania jej.

- Proszę.- Teraz to ja udawałam całkowicie poważną podając Sethowi butelkę z wodą i ulubioną książkę Belli, jako podkładkę. Jedyną różnicą pomiędzy książką Belli, a książką Esme jest to, że książka mojej babci była jakby dopiero, co zakupiona. Kartki lśniły bielą, a tytułowy napis był bardzo widoczny w przeciwieństwie do podniszczonej książki mamy.

- Możesz przejść się wzdłuż brzegu. Ale nie za daleko. Obiecuję, że gdy wrócisz, ja skończę.- Oznajmił bardziej jako stwierdzenie, a nie pytanie. Po tym właśnie zorientowałam się, że nie mam nic do gadania i zamiast usiąść na kocu, znów ruszyłam, tym razem powoli w stronę brzegu olbrzymiego oceanu. Była ciepła noc. Gwiazdy stroiły pociemniałe niebo. Ocean był niesamowicie spokojny. Nie było jakiegoś wielkiego wiatru co mógłby je pobudzić, tylko delikatny wietrzyk, który przyjemnie chłostał twarz. Udałam się na wschód, od czasu do czasu popijając wodę i kompletnie wyłączając myśli, jeśli było to w ogóle możliwe. Starałam się robić to jak najczęściej, ale zawsze po co najmniej minucie zaczynałam myśleć o czymś. Jakieś dziwne myśli wirowały mi po głowie, jakby robiły to tylko po to, by coś robić. Nawet zamykanie oczu nie pomagało. Niedługo trwało, gdy pojawiłam się u boku Setha, a ten wręczył mi w końcu trzecią kartkę, która niedawno była jeszcze biała.

- Pamiętaj o obietnicy.

- Dobrze, dobrze. Pierw daj mi to przeczytać, bo nie jest to łatwe. Twoje gryzmoły są ledwo czytelne. W ogóle pisałeś na podkładce?

- Ej!- Oburzył się- Tak pisałem na tej książce.- Nie chciałam dalej wymieniać bez sensownych słów. Teraz najważniejszą rzeczą dla mnie było przeczytanie kartki.

Zaczełam powoli czytać i analizować słowa, jakie były tam zapisane.

_Jak już mówiłem, szukali Iana, ale nie wspomniałem, że go znaleźli. Złapali go i wzieli do domu, by dowiedzieć się od niego jakiś informacji. Oczywiście nie było to takie łatwe. Po paru dniach wszyscy zaczęli bardzo się denerwować. Jasper już chciał go zabić, ale ten zaczął w końcu mówić. Szczerze mówiąc, to mu się nie dziwie. Szukali go wystarczająco długo, a ten nie miał zamiaru czegokolwiek im powiedzenia. Tak więc, dowiadują się od niego, że chłopca stworzyła kobieta, a on go jedynie znalazł. Ta kobieta mu to zleciła, po tym jak go przemieniła w wampira. Wspomina coś o Robbiem, co upewniło twoją rodzinę, że mieli rację co do tego, że za tym wszystkim stoi Robbie. Niestety Ian nie wspomniał, ani słowem o wyglądzie kobiety, ani jej imieniu. Oczywiście ja się domyślam, że to znowu robota tego Robbiego, ale tutaj nic nie jest pewne. Leah nie trawi Jane, więc twierdzi, że to ona tak namieszała. Jane ostatnio odwiedziła La Push. Też nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, ale na szczęście nic nikomu nie zrobiła, prócz znęcaniem się nad Samem w czasie, gdy ten pełnił swój patrol. Chciała wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś, ale nikt nie udzielił jej tej informacji. Wznawiają poszukiwania, jednak nikogo nie odnajdują. Pamiętaj o obietnicy. Twój ukochany Seth._

- Już?- Zapytał, gdy mój wzrok padł na koniec kartki, ale nie miałam ochoty na odpowiadanie, musiałam wszystko sobie poukładać. Dlaczego Robbie jest taki zawzięty?- Zapytałam samą siebie w duchu.- Przecież tyle czasu już minęło... Dlaczego za wszelko cenę, chce dojść do celu. I Volturi... Znów się wtrącają. Ciekawe, czego ode mnie chcą. Domyślam się, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z miłą pogawędką, tylko z czymś gorszym, skoro Jane i jej towarzysze przekroczyli granicę i bez skrupułów znęcali się na sforze. Nie dziwię się Lei, że jest wściekła na Jane. W końcu ona od zawsze nie żywiła sympatii do wampirów. Teraz pewnie nie jest jedyną osobą... Biedny Jasper. Przypomina sobie swoje dawne przeżycia, ale nie może z tym nic zrobić. Za bardzo kocha Alice, by zignorować jej zdanie. Założę się, że użyła już swego szantażu _Jeśli mnie kochasz..._ . Ile ja bym dała, by znów się z nimi zobaczyć.

- Tak, już przeczytałam.- Odpowiedziałam po chwili.

- I ?- Zapytał lekko zaniepokojony. Pewnie bał się, że nie dotrzymam obietnicy.

- Zaczynam tego nie ogarniać. Robbie, Ian, jakaś nieznana kobieta, przed tym ośmiolatek, a na koniec Volturi.- Powiedziałam, chwytając się za głowę, po czym dodałam zirytowana- Wspaniale.

**Seth i jego głupawka**

- Nie musisz wszystkiego rozumieć. Masz do tego prawo- odpowiedział.

- Ale chcę.

Zachichotał.

- Uparta jak matka.

Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzeniem, jednak szeroko się uśmiechałam.

- Chodź- powiedział biorąc mnie za rękę.- Idziemy popatrzeć na jakiś film.

- Ja nie chcę patrzeć na jakiś film- oburzyłam się próbując dostosować się do jego tępa chodzenia. Stawiał tak wielkie kroki, że było to nie lada wyzwaniem.

- Nie marudź, bo dostaniesz szlaban od wujka Setha i na tym się skończy.

Przewróciłam oczami.

- ha ha ha. Bardzo śmieszne- powiedziałam zirytowana.

Usiedliśmy na kanapie w salonie. Seth włączył telewizor przełączając od razu na kanał sportowy.

Lubiłam różne dyscypliny sportowe, jednak miałam już serdecznie dość ciągłego oglądania ich w telewizji w domu, gdy oglądał je Emmett, tata, czy tam inny członek rodziny. To było bardzo nudne.

- Nie chcę oglądać tego- powiedziałam stanowczym tonem.- Miałeś się mną zająć.

Westchnął.

- Jak pojmujesz pojęcie ,,zająć się kimś''?- zapytał.

- Na pewno inaczej niż ty. Siedzenie przed telewizorem nie zalicza się do tego.

- To co w takim razie się zalicza?

Jego pytanie było wielkim błędem. Widać było po jego twarzy, że wolałby je cofnąć.

- Zalicza się do tego iście na polowanie, wygłupianie się, granie w coś, pływanie, i ta dalej. Rozumiesz już?- Uniosłam jedną brew.

- Pływanie skreślamy. Polowanie też. Co oprócz tego chcesz robić?- Widać było gołym okiem, że ulżyło mu, gdy nie wymieniłam nic z atrakcji, które mogłyby skończyć się tragicznie, a których nie mógłby mi odmówić. Szkoda, że nie wie, iż chcę je zachować na później.

- No to chcę wygłupianie się i granie w coś.

- Okeeej- odpowiedział przeciągle, po czym wyjął nagle zza pleców poduszkę i rzucił nią we mnie. W porę ją złapałam.

Zaśmiał się z mojej zaskoczonej miny. Nie zwlekając ani chwili dłużej, rzuciłam poduszkę w niego.

- Oj, to było złe zagranie panno Cullen- powiedział ciągle się śmiejąc.

Po chwili znów rzucił we mnie poduszką, parę sekund później kolejną i kolejną, aż nie nadążałam z ich łapaniem. W tym samym czasie Seth uciekł na górę. Rzuciłam poduszki na kanapę i pobiegłam za nim.

Chłopak specjalnie zgasił światło u góry, by nie było nic zbyt widać. Ostrożnie i po cichutku skierowałam się do włącznika. Nie chciałam, by mnie usłyszał. Niech się chowie dzieciak w tej szafie, czy gdzie tam jest.

Gdy dochodziłam do celu, coś wciągnęło mnie do pokoju obok. Właściwie to KTOŚ mnie wciągnął. Ten ktoś ma na imię Seth, ma brązowe oczy, rdzawą cerę i czarne włosy, przemienia się w olbrzymiego wilka i jest dupkiem.

Przewróciłam się na podłogę razem z nim. Przywalił mi z poduszki z pierza.

Wdrapałam się na wielkie łóżko. Widok miałam utrudniony, bo było dość ciemno. Dobrze, że dzisiaj jest dość ładna noc i w dodatku pełnia. Pokój wypełniała, chociaż odrobina światła.

Pierw skojarzył mi się ten pokój z pokojem Esme, jednak później wydawał mi się on trochę inny niż jej. Miał inne meble. To musiał być któryś z pokoi dodatkowych.

Złapałam pierwszą lepszą poduszkę i przywaliłam z niej Sethowi. Później wojna na poduszki rozkręciła się całkowicie. Po godzinie, czy tam dwóch, zmęczeni padliśmy na łóżko.

Seth grał nie fair, ponieważ gdy nie miał już czym rzucać zaczął mnie gilgotać, zdobywając przewagę nade mną.

Usiadłam. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Był cały w pierzu.

Zaśmiałam się i spojrzałam na Setha.

- Musimy tu chyba posprzątać przed powrotem Esme- rzekłam spoglądając na niego z rozbawieniem.

Od zawsze traktowałam go jak starszego brata. Jak kogoś, z kim można pożartować, powygłupiać się, pogadać na każdy temat, podrażnić się. Kocham go.

Szkoda, że nie mogę mieć prawdziwego rodzeństwa. Nie mam kogo zaczepiać, komu dokuczać, z kim pogadać i pobawić się. Jednak taki chyba los pół człowieka i pół wampira. Nigdy jedna strona niedogodni drugiej. Zawsze będzie jakieś ale.

Tyle szczęścia, że w zamian dostałam wspaniałą rodzinę, wspaniałych rodziców, dziadków, wujków, wspaniałe ciocie, wspaniałą całą sforę i wspaniałego Jacoba. Tak, na nich właśnie opierało się moje życie. Ich najbardziej kochałam i szanowałam. Już na zawsze będę wobec nich oddana.

Zabraliśmy się za sprzątanie. W pół godziny się wyrobiliśmy. Akurat na powrót babci.

- I co robiliście ciekawego, gdy mnie nie było?- zapytała wchodząc do salonu, gdzie obecnie siedzieliśmy na kanapie i oglądaliśmy jakąś kiczowatą komedię.

- Nic- odpowiedzieliśmy chórkiem, po czym się roześmialiśmy.

- Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie zepsuliście- powiedziała siadając na fotelu i nam się bacznie przyglądając.- Wiem, Renesmee, że ty do wszystkiego jesteś zdolna- stwierdziła szeroko się uśmiechając.

Wiedziałam, że nawet jakbyśmy coś zrobili, to by nam bez problemu wybaczyła. Taka już była. Nasza kochana Esme. Serce rodziny Cullenów.

- Może już czas spać?- zapytała spoglądając na zegarek. Właśnie wybiła godzina druga w nocy.- Jedliście coś?

- E, nie- odpowiedziałam.

Dopiero teraz sobie przypomniałam o jedzeniu. Właściwie to nie odczuwałam głodu. Seth też się nie skarżył.

- To chodźcie. Zrobię wam coś do jedzenia i pójdziecie spać- powiedziała wstając i kierując się w stronę kuchni.

Podążyliśmy za nią. Usiedliśmy przy stole w kuchni, a ona podała nam kanapki. Zjadłam dwie, pożegnałam się i poszłam do swojego pokoju. Weszłam do garderoby, zdjęłam z półki szarą piżamę i poszłam do łazienki. Szybko się umyłam, wskoczyłam w piżamę i suszyłam włosy suszarką. Usłyszałam sygnał mojej komórki. Szybko wyłączyłam suszarkę i pobiegłam do pokoju. Sięgnęłam po telefon, który leżał na szafce nocnej i odebrałam.

- Tak?- zapytałam.

- Cześć, Nessie. Jak się masz?- przywitał się Jake.

Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę jak bardzo za nim tęsknię. Łzy stanęły mi w oczach na myśl, co się może mu stać podczas wojny z nowonarodzonymi.

- Dobrze- odpowiedziałam starając się być spokojną.- Bardzo dobrze.

- To świetnie- skwitował.- Jak ci się podoba ta wyspa? I jak ją nazwałaś?

- Jest całkiem fajna. Nazywa się Wyspa Renesmee.

Zaśmiał się.

- Całkiem oryginalnie. Sama wpadłaś na to wpadłaś?- zażartował.

- Nie. Wzięłam z Internetu- powiedziałam rozbawiona szeroko się uśmiechając.

- No proszę. Nawet masz tam Internet! A myślałem, że to jakaś Dżungla.

- Bo to jest Dżungla. Ale całkiem nowoczesna.

Westchnął.

- Ach, ten świat idzie do przodu. Teraz nawet w Dżunglach można znaleźć komputery z bezprzewodowymi sieciami!- zaśmiał się.- A tak, to ci się tam podoba?- zapytał teraz całkiem poważnie.

- Tak. Mamy tu świetną plażę z wrzącym aż piaskiem i przepiękną wodą. Fajnie się w niej pływa i nurkuje.- Przypomniałam sobie incydent z nurkowaniem z paru godzin temu i mina mi zrzedła.- Jeszcze całej nie zwiedziłam. Może zrobię to jutro. Albo i nie.

- Dlaczego nie? Masz już coś zaplanowane?- zapytał zaciekawiony.

- No tak. Wybieram się z Sethem na zakupy. No wiesz, takie babskie.- Powiedziałam całkiem obojętnie, choć ten fakt sprawiał, że od razu chciało mi się śmiać.

- To doradź mu proszę przy wyborze jakiejś fajnej sukienki.

- Nie ma sprawy. Wybiorę jakąś taką dopasowaną.

Oboje się roześmialiśmy.

Gdy tak żartowaliśmy nie zwracałam uwagi na nic. Nawet na czas, który leciał wtedy z zawrotnym tempem. Uwielbiałam takie beztroskie chwile.

Do pokoju wparował Seth.

- Hej, ty nie wiesz, która jest godzina?- zapytał niby to oburzony.

- Wiem. I co?- Spojrzałam na niego surowo.

- Powinnaś spać. Jutro do szkoły.

Roześmiałam się, a on przypominając sobie, co powiedział wymyślał kolejne argumenty.

- Idziesz jutro rano do kina.

- Tu nie ma kina- przypomniałam mu.

- Yyy, idziesz na naukę jazdy konnej!- pstryknął palcami z nadzieją, iż ten argument będzie dostatecznie dobry.

- Nie chodzę na naukę jazdy konnej. Właśnie, są tu konie?- zapytałam niewinnie.

Stałam teraz z rękami na biodrach i z komórką w dłoni.

- No to idziesz na naukę nurkowania.

- Nie, nie idę.

- Idziesz!

Przewróciłam oczami.

- Idziesz na…ten no…na nurkowanie na głębokich wodach z podziwianiem dziwnych gatunków ryb i obserwowaniem ich w ich naturalnym środowisku zaliczając w to rekiny i obiad w restauracji pod wodą, a później zakupy w centrum i Spa. Musisz się wyspać, by nabrać siły, bo jutro masz bardzo męczący dzień.- Pokiwał głową, by jeszcze bardziej pokazać mi, że ma rację.

- Nie umiesz kłamać- stwierdziłam.

Podniosłam rękę z telefonem w dłoni do ucha, a drugą ręką wskazałam palcem, by Seth się zamknął, bo znów chciał coś powiedzieć.

- Jake, ja już muszę kończyć. Seth chce z tobą rozmawiać. Pozdrów tam całą sforę i Billego. Tęsknie. Mam nadzieję, że za niedługo się spotkamy i że będziesz mógł tu kiedyś ze mną przyjechać. Naprawdę jest tu cudownie! Pa!- powiedziałam do telefonu, po czym rzuciłam nim w chłopaka. W porę złapał go i przyłożył do ucha wskazując głową, że mi dziękuję, po czym wyszedł z pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Westchnęłam i położyłam się na łóżku przykrywając się kołdrą.

Ach, ten Seth. Zamiast po prostu poprosić o to, bym dała mu chwilę pogadać z Jacobem, on woli wymyślać tysiące argumentów.

Właściwie to ten jego ostatni nie był taki zły. Chciałabym zobaczyć z bliska te dziwne ryby i rekiny, a później zjeść obiad w restauracji pod wodą. Wspaniałe byłoby to doświadczenie. Muszę jutro pogadać z Esme. Może się zgodzi. Teraz idę już spać. Jestem zmęczona.

Zamknęłam oczy i po chwili udałam się do krainy snów.

- Hej- przywitałam się siadając przy stole w kuchni. Babcia podała mi płatki z mlekiem i usiadła naprzeciw mnie.

- Cześć, skarbie. Wyspałaś się?- Spojrzała na mnie z troską.

- Jasne- odpowiedziała, po czym dodałam:- Babciu, co myślisz o wyprawie na głęboką wodę i oglądanie z bliska pod wodą tropikalnych ryb? Oczywiście z przewodnikiem. A później możemy zjeść obiad w restauracji pod wodą w centrum i potem możemy iść na zakupy i do Spa.

- Jeśli chcesz, to możemy iść. Fajnie się zapowiada. A co z Sethem?

- O wilku mowa- powiedziałam przyglądając się rozespanemu chłopakowi, który właśnie wchodził do kuchni.

Obie się roześmiałyśmy na jego widok. Włosy miał rozczochrane, oczy podkrążone, i wyglądał ogólnie jak siedem nieszczęść.

- Wiem, że jestem wilkiem, ale żeby od razu Wilk Mowa?- powiedział pytająco siadając obok babci.

Pokręciłam z niedowierzeniem głową.

- Obudź się lepiej. I kto tu po nocy jest niewyspany. Na pewno nie ja!- zauważyłam, a on niemrawo się uśmiechnął.

- Gadałem długo z Jake'm. A w ogóle jestem od ciebie o dużo starszy, więc mam prawo chodzić później spać- stwierdził popijając kawę.

Pokazałam mu język.

- Nessie chce iść dzisiaj ponurkować z przewodnikiem na głębokich wodach, by pooglądać jakieś tropikalne ryby. Co ty na to? Później poszlibyśmy do restauracji pod wodą w centrum i na zakupy. Może zaliczymy też Spa.

- Może być- spojrzał na mnie.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, bo przecież to był jego pomysł.

Poszłam do pokoju i weszłam do mojej garderoby.

Westchnełam.

- Boże, ile można chodzić po sklepach i kupować te same ciuchy tylko w innych kolorach?- mruknęłam mając na myśli Alice. Podeszłam do jakiejś półki i wygrzebałam z niej biały top. Podeszłam do drugiej i wzięłam lniane kremowe spodenki. Z kolejnej półki wygrzebałam tiulową bluzkę z długim rękawem w tym samym kolorze, co spodenki.

Później przeszłam do szafki z butami i wyjęłam sandałki. Gdy już miałam wszystko, co mi potrzeba, poszłam do łazienki. Szybko się umyłam i założyłam ciuchy.

Seth miał rację, jeśli cokolwiek chcę zobaczyć na tej wyspie, to nie powinnam się ociągać. Doba powinna mieć powyżej dwudziestu czterech godzin. Tak byłoby najlepiej. I nie chodzi tu o nieskończoną jedną dobę wampirów, u których nic się nie zmienia, choć czas płynie. Ciągle jakby zastygli w godzinie ich przemiany i w czasach w których żyli jako ludzie. Czasami jak zastanawiam się nad ich historiami dochodzę do wniosku, że mieszkam pod jednym dachem z osobami historycznymi zastygniętymi w czasie. To śmieszne. Ja, dziewczyna z dwudziestego pierwszego wieku, mieszkam z ludźmi z osiemnastego, czy tam dziewiętnastego i dwudziestego wieku. Mimo iż to dziwne, bardzo to lubię. Lubię jak się wyrażają tak ''starożytnie'' i jak robią rzeczy, których ludzie z dwudziestego pierwszego wieku nie robią. To bardzo zabawne. No i oczywiście płyną z tego korzyści. Pomagają mi przy historii w szkole. Dzięki nim dostaję same piątki i szóstki.

Uważam, że ich osobiste historie z życia ludzkiego powinny być zapisane w jakiś książkach. Na pewno znalazłyby swoich wielbicieli i podbiły szczyty bestsellerów, choć oczywiście nie o to mi chodzi.

Najbardziej chyba do gustu przypadła mi historia Jaspera. Była taka mroczna. Niczym z horrorów, a nawet lepsza. Historia Alice jest tajemnicza, ale w inny sposób. Nic praktycznie o niej nie wiemy. Ona sama też nie wie. Jednak muszę przyznać, że moja ciekawość jest tak potężna, iż któregoś tam wieczoru wypożyczyłam książki z pobliskiej biblioteki na temat epoki, w której żyła Alice i wszystkie je przestudiowałam, by się dowiedzieć coś o jej historii. Dowiedziałam się i to dużo. Nie chcę do tego wracać. Biedna Alice… Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że nie chciałabym być kobietą z tamtej ery. To było chamskie, by je zamykać za byle co w domach dla obłąkanych i stosować na tych biedaczkach różne okrutne tortury. Jeśli one były zamykane za byle co, choć nic im naprawdę nie dolegało, to co musiało być z ciocią Alice…

Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Nie, nie chcę sobie tego wyobrażać.

Rosalie była za to księżniczką swej epoki. Piękna…z dobrego domu…Miała to co chciała. Można było jej wszystkiego pozazdrościć. Jej historia wydaje mi się bardziej tragicznym romansem…w pewnym sensie dramatem…Może tak uważam dlatego, że nikt nie opowiedział mi w całości jej historii. Mówili tylko tyle, iż ciocia pechowo się zakochała i że omal tego nie przypłaciła życiem. O co dokładnie chodziło, tego nie wiem. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będę mogła się dowiedzieć…

Emmett, jak to Emmett. Jego historia jest mieszanką wybuchową. Komedia z dramatem. Zupełne przeciwieństwa! A wszystko przez jego głupotę i naiwność. Wybrał się na polowanie i zaatakował go niedźwiedź. Gdyby nie był taki pewny siebie(jak teraz), to by nic mu się nie stało. Przecież wiedział, że jak idzie się na polowanie(forma zabawy), to bierze się całą grupkę, a nie, idzie sam. Na szczęście lub nieszczęście, Emmett jest zadowolony z tego, iż jest wampirem.

Historia głowy i szyi rodziny jest bardzo dokumentalna. Nie ma w sobie nic, co przekonałoby mnie, że jest to horror, komedia czy co innego. Dziadek żył bardzo dawno temu, w czasach, gdy polowano na czarownice. Jego ojciec uważał tą formę zabawy za coś poważnego. Gdy już sam nie mógł polować, bo był za stary, przerzucił ten obowiązek na syna, który niechętnie go przyjął. Wtedy nie wiedzieli, że te czarownice, na które polują, są wampirami. Carlisle nie był w tym dobry, jednak był bardzo sprytny. Wywnioskował, na przykład, że chowają się oni w kanałach. I to w nich skończyło się jego ludzkie życie a zaczęło wampirze. Jednak dziadek był dzielny i będąc wampirem stworzył swoje zasady, których się trzymał i nadal trzyma. Dzięki nim może być podobny do ludzi, może robić to, co mu się podoba i nie musi zabijać niewinnych ludzi. Jestem bardzo dumna z niego. Cieszę się, że mogę mieć takiego dziadka.

Za to życie mojej babci było bardzo smutne. Straciła dziecko. Załamała się. Historia jak z jakiegoś dobrego dramatu, na którym możemy się popłakać. Jednak jak widać, jest bardzo dzielna i bardzo podoba jej się rola wampirzycy-matki. Lubi matkować swoim adoptowanym dzieciom i rozpieszczać mnie, jak to robi każda babcia swoim wnukom. Jest sercem rodziny Cullenów. Bardzo ją kocham.

Taty historia jest mi znana aż za dobrze. Proszę go często by mi opowiadał jak żył w dziewiętnastym wieku na dobranoc. Oprócz tej historii lubię też jak Emmett opowiada mi o wielkim niedźwiedziu, na którego polował, a Jasper mówi o wojnie secesyjnej.

Tata chorował na hiszpankę, gdy miał siedemnaście lat. Jego matka była w ciężkim stanie, gdy poprosiła dziadka, by nie pozwolił umrzeć tacie. Gdy ona umarła, dziadek widząc pogarszający się stan Edwarda, przemienił go. Tata się w swoim wampirzym życiu oczywiście buntował i odstawiał inne niepotrzebne cyrki, jednak później się ustatkował z mamą, no i urodziłam się ja. Jego opowieść jest stanowczo dramatem. Nic w niej śmiesznego.

Mama za to, od kiedy dowiedziała się, że tata jest wampirem i że chcę z nim spędzić resztę swojego życia, postanowiła zostać taka jak on. Tata nie chciał się najpierw zgodzić, jednak po tym, gdy zaszła w ciążę podczas miesiąca miodowego i chciała koniecznie mnie urodzić, zmienił zdanie. Gdy przyszłam na świat, jej życie było bardzo zagrożone. Była wtedy jeszcze człowiekiem. Mało brakowało, a przemiana by się nie udała, gdyż jej serce szybko przestawało bić. No, ale jak widać, wszystko dobrze się skończyło.

Ich historie wprowadzają mnie w całkiem inny świat, niż ten, w którym żyję. I bardzo mi się to podoba. Szkoda, że ja jeszcze nie mam swojej historii. A w ogóle, moja historia na pewno nie będzie tak ciekawa, jak mojej rodziny. To era komputerów, komórek, dyskotek, kradzieży, porwań, zabójstw. To właśnie ten gorszy, nudny czas, którego kiedyś nie będziemy chcieli pamiętać.

- Nessie!- Ktoś zawołał mnie z dołu.- Pospiesz się! Jeszcze będą korki na oceanie i nie dojedziemy na czas!

Już wiem, kto to krzyczał. Seth. Kto może stwierdzić, że będą korki na oceanie, jak nie on?

Przewróciłam oczami i zaśmiałam się.

Zeszłam na dół. On i babcia stali już przy drzwiach.

- No, nareszcie.- Powiedział Seth na mój widok.

- Nie marudź- Szturchnęłam go w bok, gdy wychodziliśmy.

Weszliśmy do łódki, którą tutaj przypłynęliśmy, i ruszyliśmy.

W centrum był niezły tłok. Mnóstwo ludzi, straganów, budynków, pojazdów. Można się zatracić.

Czekaliśmy spokojnie na plaży aż przypłynie po nas instruktor. Po piętnastu minutach dotarł do nas z wielką torbą podróżną.

Był to mężczyzna, około dwudziestki z brązowymi krótkimi włosami i niebieskimi oczami. Jego kości policzkowe były nieco wystające, co podkreślało jeszcze bardziej jego urodę.

- Dzień dobry. To państwo są państwem Cullen, tak?- zapytał płynnie po angielsku.

- Tak, tak. Dzwoniłam do pana parę godzin temu- odpowiedziała Esme.

Dzięki temu, że dzisiaj mamy dość pochmurny dzień, babcia mogła przypłynąć z nami tutaj. Na Malediwach właśnie tak jest, od kwietnia do grudnia tu pada i jest pochmurno, a w pozostałe miesiące jest słonecznie.

- Mają państwo swoje kostiumy i sprzęt, czy chcecie wypożyczyć?

- Mamy, mamy- znów odpowiedziała babcia.

Spojrzałam na nią pytająco. Mamy? Od kiedy? Przecież nie kupowaliśmy nowych, a stare się zniszczyły…

- To proszę się iść przebrać- oznajmił mężczyzna wskazując nam jakiś budynek po prawej stronie.

Ruszyliśmy i po chwili znaleźliśmy się w nim. Była to wyjątkowo ładna ubikacja publiczna z dodatkowym pomieszczeniem na szatnię dla nurków.

Szybko się przebrałyśmy i czekałyśmy z babcią na Setha przed wejściem.

Miałyśmy na sobie nowe, całe czarne kostiumy do nurkowania i nowiutki sprzęt do oddychania pod wodą z goglami i płetwami.

- Kiedy je kupiłaś?- zapytałam.

- Tydzień przed wyjazdem. Wiedziałam, że się przydadzą i że na pewno będziesz chciała ponurkować- odpowiedziała szeroko się do mnie uśmiechając.

- Dziękuję- powiedziała mocno się do niej przytulając.

- Nie ma za co, skarbie.- Pogłaskała mnie po głowie.

Po chwili wyszedł Seth. Też miał na sobie czarny kombinezon i ten sam sprzęt, co my.

Poczłapaliśmy w płetwach do przewodnika. Śmiesznie się w nich chodziło. Jak kaczka.

Weszliśmy do jego motorówki i ruszyliśmy na ocean. Dość długo płynęliśmy. Jakąś godzinkę. Gdy byliśmy dostatecznie daleko, mężczyzna zatrzymał motorówkę.

- Tu będziemy nurkować. Jest to jedno z wyznaczonych miejsc przez rząd. Pamiętajcie proszę, że samodzielne wyprawy na nurkowanie są bardzo niebezpieczne! Nie każde miejsca są do tego wyznaczone i nurkując w nich ryzykujemy własnym życiem.- Zakomunikował.- Róbcie to co ja i się ode mnie nie oddalajcie. Załóżcie proszę teraz sprzęt.

Poszliśmy za jego radą i włożyliśmy butle z tlenem na plecy, nałożyliśmy takie specjalne coś na usta i włożyliśmy gogle na oczy.

- Wskoczcie do wody na tzw. ,,główkę'' i podążcie za mną, okej?- zwrócił się do nas, po czym założył cały sprzęt i wskoczył do wody.

Seth wskazał, bym pierwsza wskoczyła. Trochę się zawahałam, jednak po chwili wskoczyłam. Woda na początku była lodowata, ale po chwili zrobiła się już ciepła. Mężczyzna, który miał być naszym instruktorem, zatrzymał się trochę pode mną i czekał na resztę. Podpłynęłam do niego. Po chwili dołączyła do nas Esme i Seth. Mężczyzna wskazał, byśmy płynęli za nim. Dopłynęliśmy do jakiejś skałki. Kazał nam trzymając się jej zejść dwa metry w dół. I tak też uczyniliśmy. Dzięki temu, mogliśmy lepiej się przyjrzeć lepszym okazom ryb i rekinom, które nas o dziwo nie atakowały, choć muszę przyznać, że sam ich widok mnie przerażał. Dobrze, że wampiry odstraszają wszelkie zwierzątka, bo inaczej bym tu nie zeszła tylko z instruktorem. Jestem wdzięczna babci za jej towarzystwo.

Przed moją twarzą pływało mnóstwo małych kolorowych rybek. Ich widok był cudowny. Mogłabym się w nim zatracić.

Po jakimś czasie przewodnik wskazał nam ręką, byśmy płynęli w górę. No tak, kiedyś trzeba było wrócić na powierzchnię. Znów miałam płynąć, jako druga.

Wypływając na powierzchnię i wskakując na motorówkę, czułam się dziwnie. Świat podwodny na tyle mnie wciągną, że zapomniałam o tym, w którym żyłam na co dzień.

Dopłynęliśmy do brzegu. Byłam padnięta. Ledwo co miałam siły na przebranie się, a co dopiero na dojście do restauracji. Już myślałam, że Seth będzie musiał mnie nieść.

Usiedliśmy przy najlepszym stoliku i czekaliśmy na podanie zamówionych przez nas dań spoglądając przez wielkie szklane szyby, za którymi rozprzestrzeniał się ogromny ocean z mnóstwem kolorowych rybek.

- I jak, podobało się wam?- zapytała Esme.

- Super- odparłam podtrzymując brodę na rękach i spoglądając na dziwną rybę płynącą za szklaną taflą.

- Fajne przeżycie. Ciekawe co chłopcy powiedzą, gdy opowiem im o tych rekinach pływających parę metrów przed nami!- zawołał entuzjastycznie Seth.

Esme się zaśmiała.

- Cieszę się, że wam się podobało. Mnie najbardziej podobały się te małe kolorowe rybki- oznajmiła.- A gdzie chcecie iść po obiedzie? Do tego centrum handlowego?

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Jeśli nabiorę sił, to tak. Jeżeli nie, to nie- powiedziałam.

- Na pewno nabierzesz- pocieszyła mnie głaszcząc po ramieniu.

- Mam nadzieję. Ta wyspa jest niesamowita, tyle chcę zobaczyć, tyle zwiedzić!- wyznałam.

- Słyszałem, że w centrum handlowym mają przeceny gier do playstation.- Wtrącił Seth.- Chętnie bym parę kupił. Już nie mam, w co grać.

- Mogę ci pożyczyć, jak chcesz, parę moich gier…- zaoferowałam.

- Już w wszystkie grałem chyba z sto razy. Chciałbym coś nowego.

- Masz rację. Może ja też zaopatrzę się w kilka nowych.

- No to wiemy już, gdzie chcemy iść najpierw- zakomunikowała babcia.- Sklep z grami, a później coś wymyślimy!

Jej entuzjazm powoli mi się udzielał. Chyba ma rację. Powinnam zwalczyć zmęczenie i wyszaleć się na zakupach, które są dość męczącym sportem.

**19. Wyprawa na miasto**

Podróż przez miasto wydała się niezwykle trudna. Wszędzie pełno było turystów, jak i tubylców, którzy jak nie jechali samochodami, rowerami, rolkami, czy czym tam jeszcze, to szli pieszo. Wydawałoby się, że ktoś pozbierał miliony ludzi z różnych krajów do jakiegoś pomieszczenia i właśnie w tej chwili wysypał ich w sam środek wyspy na Malediwach, która prawdopodobnie była centrum reszty wysp, które ją otaczały. Zanim dojechaliśmy na miejsce, zdążyłam przyjrzeć się poszczególnym sklepom, żeby później wiedzieć, gdzie, co jest, a nie iść na ślepo. Pierwszym naszym celem był sklep z grami dla Setha i to właśnie powiedziała Esme do pana z taksówki. Gdy wysiadaliśmy, naszym oczom ukazał się niski budyneczek, na którym widniał napis oznaczający zapewne coś w stylu ,, sklep z grami". Seth promieniował radością.  
Wpadł do sklepu, nie oglądając się na nas i zaczął szukać jakiś ciekawych gier. Po chwili dołączyłyśmy do niego z Esme (musiałyśmy poruszać się w tempie ludzkim), ale on miał już trzy płyty w ręku i chciał iść już do kasy.  
- Nie wiem, po co ci zagraniczne gry. Przecież nic nie będziesz rozumiał! – powiedziałam, biorąc jedną z płyt, które trzymał i oglądając okładkę, na której były samochody.  
- Co z tego? - zapytał i spojrzał na mnie tak, jakby rozmawiał z kimś, kto ma o wiele niższy poziom inteligencji od niego.  
- Rób jak uważasz.  
- Wiesz już, kochanie, gdzie chcesz się zaraz udać? - zapytała Esme, gdy skończyła już wykłócać się z Sethem, kto za te gry zapłaci. Oczywiście wygrała.  
- Po drodze zauważyłam parę fajnych sklepików, chyba, że wiesz gdzie jest coś większego...  
- Wcześniej zobaczyłam w Internecie, gdzie co jest, i wiem gdzie znajduje się w miarę duże centrum handlowe.  
- Okej, a ty nie chciałabyś czegoś zwiedzić?  
- Sama nie wiem. Zanim przejdziemy wszystkie sklepy zrobi się ciemno.  
- Ani ja, ani Seth nie mamy zamiaru iść dzisiaj szybko spać, więc bez problemu możemy coś zwiedzić.  
- Zobaczymy jeszcze, jak sie wszystko poukłada.  
Esme znająca już drogę, bez problemu prowadziła nas do wyznaczonego celu. Na szczęście było dość pochmurnie i nie musiała ukrywać się w cieniu. Musieliśmy przejść większą część zatłoczonego miasta, by wreszcie móc spojrzeć na to, co wydawało się jakby zostało wycięte z kontekstu. Wielki, ogromny wręcz budynek przesłaniał wszystkie inne. Był na prawdę ładny i dość nowoczesny.  
- Alice, by się tu spodobało - mruknęłam do siebie, ale babcia to usłyszała i równie cicho odpowiedziała:  
- Z pewnością.

Na moment zabrakło nam słów. Tak piękny budynek, który był praktycznie cały z szkła, nie mógł stać w centrum, gdzie spodziewałam się raczej czegoś zabydkowego i staromodnego.

- Aż chce się rzec; WOW! - powiedział Seth, po czym spojrzał na nas z politowaniem. - I co? Będziecie tu tak stać i podziwiać, aż w końcu go nam zamkną?

I ruszyliśmy do drzwi. Zaczeliśmy pokolei wchodzić do różnych sklepów. W jednym kupiłam coś ja, w drugim Esme... przeszliśmy całe centrum zanim z niego wyszliśmy. Każdy kupił coś dla siebie. Seth wzbogacił swoją kolekcję gier o dodatkowe dwie, dzięki czemu nie marudził zbytnio przy podążaniu za nami i czekaniu, aż w końcu zdecydujemy się na coś. Tym razem to on płacił za swoje gry, bo taka była ich umowa przy zakupie poprzednich. Pewnie Esme nie spodziewała się, iż w centrum handlowym również będzie sklep z grami. Babcia kupiła sobie parę sukienek i innych ubrań. W sklepie z biżuterią kupiłyśmy sobie kolczyki i naszyjniki. Sama kupiłam parę sukienek, bluzek i innych ubrań, które teraz musiał nosić mój przyjaciel. Nie zapominając o rodzinie, każdy po powrocie do domu otrzyma naszyjnik z literką ,,C" i pierwszą literką z swojego imienia. Na przykład ja mam wisiorek w kształcie ,,R" i ,,C". Zadbałyśmy także o to, by Alice nie była na nas obrażona, więc otrzyma dodatkowo trzy wyjątkowo piękne suknie. Tak samo z Bellą i Rosalie. Esme kupiła mężowi bardzo stary naszyjnik, a pozostałym synom bransolety, które dorównywały wiekiem naszyjnikowi. Ja każdemu kupiłam coś innego.  
Alice dostanie ode mnie naszyjnik, który podobne wspomaga koncentracje. Rosalie prezentem także będzie naszyjnik, który kiedyś prawdopodobnie został zrobiony dla królowej i który miał chronić i przynosić szczęście włascicielce. Bella otrzyma ode mnie naszyjnik podobny do tego, który przed laty sama mi podarowała. Edward, dla niego specjalnie wyszukałam pierścienia, który został wykuty w wieku w którym on żył. Jasper otrzyma także pierścień z lat w których był żołnieżem secesyjnym. Emmett. Szczęście przybyło do mnie w samą porę i dla niego znalazł się pierścień z wykutym niedźwiedziem. Carlisle. Pierścień z lat w których był jeszcze człowiekiem. Jacob. Kupiłam mu wisior w kształcie wilka. Niestety wszyscy otrzymają archiwalne rzeczy, a on dostanie dopiero co zrobiony. No cóż, podobno liczy się pamięć a nie jakość, czy wartość prezentu. Jeszcze chyba nigdy w życiu nie robiłam tak duzych zakupów. Muszę kiedyś wybrać się z Alice, w momencie w którym będzie kompletowała ubrania dla całej rodziny na nadchodzący miesiąc i porównać jej zakupy z tymi.  
- Gdzie teraz? - zapytał seth, gdy znaleźliśmy się już na dworze poza ogromnym budynkiem.  
- Spa? - odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie widząc właśnie przejeżdzający samochód z reklamą spa.  
- Chyba żartujesz...  
- To dobry pomysł, wszyscy wypoczniemy - zgodziła się Esme.  
- Chyba żartujecie - poprawił się Seth - Przecież nie będę latał w ręczniku po pomieszczeniu wypełnionym samymy babami.  
- Cieszę się, że się zgadzasz - powiedziałam i niemal natychmiast zatrzymałam taksówkę.  
Zapakowaliśmy nasze pakunki do bagażniku i ruszyliśmy do spa. Seth przez całą drogę zachwycał się wspaniałym centrum handlowym, jego przepięknym, bogato zdobionym wnętrzem i każdym sklepem, który posiadał w swoim asortymencie gry, lub filmy. Babcia nie zaprzeczała wyjazdowi do miejsca relaksu, więc uznałam, że będzie także brała w tym udział. Poza tym właśnie zaczeło przebijać się słońce, w takim razie lepiej będzie jak pójdziemy do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, niż będziemy tkwić na dworze i czekać, aż się ściemni.  
Nie miałam czasu dużo myśleć. Ciągle albo zastanawiałam się nad tym, co kupiłam, albo zastanawiałam się czy moje prezenty spodobają się bliskim. Miałam także nadzieję, że docenią fakt, iż wszystko kupiłam za własne pieniądze, które dają mi co miesiąc.  
Chwyciłam Esme za rękę i w myślach zapytałam, czy będzie brała udział w masażach. Wyobraziłam sobie ją, leżącą na jednym z ich specjalnych łóżek i panią, która miała robić jej masaż, a po chwili jej mina, gdy złamała sobie rękę podczas zetknięcia jej z ciałem mojej babci.  
- Nie - odpowiedziała uśmiechając się pogodnie. Pokazałam jej obraz jak idzie po mieście, a słońce nagle wychodzi coraz bardziej zza chmur i jej skóra zaczyna błyszczeć.  
- Pójdę do Muzeum Narodowego.

Sama?

- Tak.  
Tym razem ujrzała obraz siebie w poczekalni, a później jak razem wyruszamy do muzeum.  
Pokręciła przecząco głową.  
- Nie mamy tyle czasu.  
- Jesteśmy na miejscu - powiedział kierowca taksówki w naszym języku. Spojrzałam na niego zdumiona, ale zaraz potem odezwała się Esme i zrobiło mi się trochę smutno i głupio, że musimy się rostawać.  
- Przyjadę tu później po was. Zabieram z sobą nasze zakupy. Uważajcie na siebie.  
Pocałowała każdego w czoła i wypchneła delikatnie z samochodu.  
- Miłego wypoczynku - powiedziała i zamkneła za nami drzwi a taksówka ruszyła.  
- Dlaczego mi wcześniej nie powiedziała? Poszedłbym z nią.  
- Nie marudź Seth. Idziemy.  
Spa było równie ekskluzywne, co restauracja w której byliśmy z samego rana, albo jak niektóre sklepy w centrum handlowym. Królowały tam kolory w odcieniach bieli, beżu i złota.  
Przy wejściu znajdowała się obsługa, którą poprosiłam, by wskazali nam kasę.  
Młoda kobieta, o jasnych włosach i oliwkowej cerze, zaprowadziła nas do pomieszczenie na prawo od wejścia. Był tam jeszcze większy przepych niż w holu. Dużo rzeczy było złotych, mało białych i średnio beżowych.  
- Jaki pakiet państwo wybierają? - zapytała, po chwila jak podała nam karty z różnymi opcjami do wyboru.  
- Ja chcę masaż, kąpiel błotną, saunę i kosmetyczkę, a ty Seth?  
- Masaż, kąpiel błotną?, saune i kosmetyczkę? - Minę miał niejaką, jakby i bał się i nie wiedział co zrobić.  
- Seth, patrz ile masz jeszcze opcji do wyboru.  
- Nie ma mowy, nie mogę spuścić z ciebie oczu.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami i zapłaciłam blondynce. Po zapłacie zaprowadziła nas spowrotem do holu, a potem na przeciw drzwi frontowych, gdzie było schody. Piętro wyżej zaczynała się nasza oderta od masażu. Jasnowłosa powiedziała gdzie jest kąpiel błotna, sauna i kosmetyczka, po czym zeszła na dół życząc nam miłego wypoczynku. Seth burknął coś w stylu ,, Tak, jasne" i poszedł za mną do pierwszego pomieszczenia na lewo od schodów.  
-Hola señorita - przywitał mnie po hiszpańsku jeden z panów stojących przy drzwiach i podajacych ręczniki, oraz wskazujących miejsce, gdzie można się przebrać.  
- Hola niño - przywitał Setha mniej entuzjastycznie i podał mu jego ręcznik.

Szybko się przebrałam i wyszłam z przebieralni przez kolejne drzwi. Musiałam zaczekać chwilę na Setha i zamartwiać się, czy będzie wiedział którędy wyjść z męskiej przebieralni prosto do pokoju, gdzie były łóżka do masażu, a nie do głównego holu, gdzie stali przemili hiszpanie.  
Wreszcie wyszedł i podeszliśmy każdy do innego łóżka. Chwilę póżniej z kolejnych drzwi wyszła pani ubrana na biało z ciemnymi, brązowymi włosami, które niemal zlewały się z jej cerą, a za nią pani, która była jej zupełnym przeciwieństwem. Cera bardzo jasna, włosy blond, oczy niebieskie. Seth od razu się rozluźnił widząc ich nieziemską urodę.  
Po masażu udaliśmy się na kąpiele błotne - piętro wyżej. Masaż tak nas odprężył, że praktycznie nie potrzebowaliśmy już niczego innego. Kupiłam dla nas kąpielówki i weszliśmy do jednej z okrągłych wanien, które na zwykłych basenach przeważnie służą jako jacuzzi.  
- Obrzydliwe - skomentował mój towarzysz obserwując brązową ciecz.  
- Jeżeli dalej będziesz tak marudził, to po całym tym pakiecie pójdziemy na niego jeszcze raz, a po powrocie do domu kupie ci w prezencie takie samo jacuzzi wypełnione błotem. Leah się ucieszy.  
Kąpiel błotna wcale nie była taka zła, choć szczerze mówiąc nie należała do najprzyjemniejszy. Seth pod koniec naszego czasu cały się rozpromienił, bo teraz czekała na niego sauna.  
Stwierdził, iż wysoka temperatura zniszczy to wszystko co pozostawiła po sobie ta ochydna kąpiel. Przez całą godzinę siedział w tym jacuzzi z zamkniętymi oczyma i mocno zacisniętymi ustami. Nie był skory do rozmowy, więc sama zaczełam rozmyślać o różnych sprawach.

Zastanawiałam się, ile jeszcze tu pozostaniemy. Co będziemy robić jutro, pojutrze i w kolejnych dniach. Myślałam o wszystkim, nawet o szkole i znajomych, o wszystkim byle nie o rodzinie.

- Taki cały dzień w saunie potrafi nieźle wykończyć - stwierdził Seth wychodząc z przebieralni do pomieszczenia, gdzie była sauna. Byłam tam wcześniej od niego, więc siedziałam już w ręczniku na drewnianej ławeczce z słuchawkami w uszach i mp4 w ręku.  
- Wykończyć? Ty tu jesteś dla odpoczynku, więc raczej powinieneś wypoczywać - odpowiedziałam włączając kolejną piosenkę.  
- No nie wiem, czy ciągłe przebieranie się, mycie i wspinanie po kolejnych schodach jest fajne.  
- Nie mówię, że te czynności są fajne, no ale reszta jest całkiem przyjemna.  
Seth westchnął i już więcej nie poruszał tego tematu. Zamiast dyskutować na temat co jest fajne, a co nie, postanowiłam wypytać go o bitwę z Volturi. Musiałam podejść go bardzo delikatnie.  
- Pamiętasz coś z czasów, gdy byłam jeszcze mała? - zapytałam znienacka, gdy zauważyłam, że mój przyjaciel coraz bardziej jest zrelaksowany.  
- Trudno byłoby zapomnieć coś, co działo się parę lat temu.  
- Co takiego się działo? - Seth zamknął już oczy, ale dalej uważnie mnie słuchał.  
- Trochę problemów było z tobą, ale dzięki twojemu dziadkowi i jego przyjaciołom udało się uratować cię i wszystkich twoich bliskich.  
- A co im zagrażało?  
- Na pewno ci to mówili...  
- Nie, nie mówili.  
- O boże, czuje się jak rodzic, który musi pogadać z swoim dzieckiem na jakiś bardzo ważny temat - pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
- Co im zagrażało? - powtórzyłam pytanie.  
- Volturi.  
- Dlaczego?  
- Nigdy nie zastanawiałaś się nad tym, jak bardzo zżyta jest z sobą twoja rodzina? Jakie wybitne są w niej talenty? Pomyśl, Nessie. Jesteście prawdopodobnie największą rodziną wampirów, którą łączą tak silne więzi. Poza tym, niektórzy mają cenne dary. Czytanie w myślach, tarcza, przewidywanie przeszłości, kontrolowanie emocji, porozumienie się z kimś poprzez dotyk...  
- Volturi chciało podzielić moją rodzinę? Chcieli zabrać mamę, tatę, ciocię Alice, wujka Jaspera... i mnie?  
- Belle, Edwarda i Alice, na pewno. Co do Jaspera, to nie jestem pewny.  
- A ja?  
- No wiesz... tak naprawdę, to nie wiadomo czy chcieli cię zatrzymać. Przede wszystkim chcieli odebrać cię od rodziny. Straszyli ich, że niestety ale muszą cię zabić, ale nie wiadomo, co by zrobili, gdyby pozabijali nas wszystkich. Może zostawiliby cię, a może po prostu pozbyli, tak jak wolał Kajusz.  
- Czyli wojna była przeze mnie?  
- Jaka tam wojna. Żadnej wojny nie było. Nikt nie wiedział jaka czeka cię przyszłość. Nie wiedzieli, czy będziesz bezpieczna, czy utrzymasz ich sekret w tajemnicy... Wszyscy myśleli, że jesteś jedyna w swym gatunku, że nie ma drugiego pół wampira. Alice udało się jednak takiego znaleźć. Był to Nahuel. On opowiedział o sobie i Volturi zagłosowali. Kajusz dalej podtrzymywał, że jesteś niebezpieczeństwem. Marek, niebezpieczeństwa nie widział, więc postanowił, że możesz jeszcze żyć, a jeśli później byłyby z tobą problemy, ponownie wróciliby do tej sprawy. Aro... sam nie wiem, czego on chciał, ale ostatecznie zgodził się zostawić nas w spokoju. Tak więc dużo szumu, a nic z tego nie wyszło. Podobno ich planem było nie tylko pozbycie się ciebie, pod pretekstem, że jesteś nieśmiertelnym dzieckiem, ale i zabranie części waszej rodziny i zabiciem pozostałej.

Przez chwilę nic nie powiedziałam. Układałam to wszystko sobie w głowie. Gdy wszystko sobie poukładałam w moich myślach pojawiło się parę pytań, które natychmiast wychwyciłam i wrzuciłam sobie na pierwszy plan, zpychając tym samy całą tą historię na plan drugi.

- Kim był ten Nahuel?  
- Synem pewnej dziewczyny i wampira. Jego ojciec był bardzo cwany. Chciał stworzyć wasz gatunek kosztem ludzi, a głównie matek tych dzieci. Bo jak się okazało, Nahuel ma rodzeństwo.  
- A kim były nieśmiertelne dzieci?  
- O matko, jakie ty masz braki! - Seth otworzył gwałtownie oczy i popatrzył na mnie zaskoczony moją małą wiedzą. - Edward się wścieknie, ale co mi tam. Nieśmiertelne dzieci, to takie małe ludzkie dzieci, które w tak młodym wieku zostały wampirami i zabijały, przemieniały, i co tam jeszcze robiły, bez opamiętania. Stały się czymś zakazanym ze względu na trudną kontrolę nad nimi. Irina, siostra Tanyi i Kate, kiedyś zobaczyła cię z Bellą i Jacobem, jak byliście na polowaniu i od razu poleciała z tym do Volturi, co narobiło wielkiego zamieszania bez potrzeby, dlatego też Irina zapłaciła za to życiem.

Już chciałam zadać kolejne pytanie, gdy nagle zabrzmiał dzwonek sygnalizujący, że nasza godzina w saunie właśnie się zakończyła.  
- Dobra, koniec tego wywiadu - rzekł wybiegając z pomieszczenia - muszę się napić !  
- Do zobaczenia w sali obok, teraz kosmetyczka! - powiedziałam z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Seth puścił to mimo uszu i już wpadł do swojej przebieralni, kiedy ja dopiero podnosiłam się z miejsca. Byliśmy na ostatnim piętrze, drugim, gdzie były trzy sale. Sala z jacuzzi błotnym, sala z sauną i Sala Kosmetyczna. Było jeszcze trzecie piętro, ale dokładnie to nie wiem, co tam może być. Zmieniłam ręcznik, zostawiłam mp4 i udałam się do pomieszczenia obok.  
- Witam! Jestem Nicola. - przywitała mnie wesoła, drobna, niska, jasnowłosa dziewczyna z serdecznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Wskazała ręką potężny fotel stojący obok niej.- Zapraszam.  
Po chwili drzwi uchyliły się lekko, a do pomieszczenia wślizgnął się Seth.  
- Witaj, chłopcze! - zaćwierkała słodko. Spojrzał na nią tak, jakby zaraz miał stąd uciec. Pewnie w duchu modlił się, by owa dziewczyna nie była sobowtórem Alice. Sama także o to prosiłam.  
- Usiądź tu - zakomenderowała pokazując na fotel obok mojego. Był o wiele mniejszy od mojego i wydawał się mniej przerażający.  
- Co byś chciała zrobić? Maseczka? Malowanie paznokci? Makijaż?  
Z minutą na minutę, coraz bardziej przypominała moją ciocię. Kszątała się szybko po pomieszczeniu i zbierała jakieś przedmioty. W końcu zatrzymała się na swoim miejscu, obok fotela i zapytała.  
- A więc?  
- Maseczkę poproszę.  
- Znakomicie! - ucieszyła się i podbiegła do blatu na przeciwko mojego fotelu.  
Zrzuciła tam wszystko, co przedtem pozbierała i zaczeła w tym grzebać. Z szafek pod blatem wyciągała co chwila jakieś pudełeczka. Gdy ukończyła swoją pracę zabrała miskę z dziwną miksturą w środku, zamoczyła w tym wacik i nałożyła mi na twarz. - Zobaczysz... będziesz wyglądała znakomicie! Choć już teraz wyglądasz olśniewająco.  
- A co ze mną? Może manicure? - zapytał Seth.  
Zachicotałyśmy.  
- O nie mój drogi, dla ciebie mam coś specjalnego.  
Ukończywszy swą pracę podbiegła do Setha, mi natomiast kazała zamknąć oczy. Słyszałam jak znów coś przygotowuje, pewnie i on otrzyma maseczkę, ale zaraz po tym znów coś zaczeła robić. Trwało to dwadzieścia minut, tyle ile musiałam trzymać swoją zielonkawą maseczkę. Zdjeła ją jednym pociągnięciem ręki i kazała dalej leżeć. Spojrzałam na Setha. Miał zamknięte oczy, ale nie widziałam by miał coś na twarzy.  
- Teraz trochę tego, odrobinkę tego... o wspaniale... i jeszcze to...  
Kosmetyczka zaczeła coś robić przy mojej twarzy. Zamknęłam oczy i rozmyślałam o wycieczce Esme. Nawet się nie zorientowałam, a już zadzwonił dzwonek. Otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam smutną twarzyczkę jasnowłosej dziewczyny. Podniosłam się i podeszłam do drzwi nawet nie zerknąwszy do lustra.  
- Dziękuje za mile spędzony czas, Nicolo. Może jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczymy. Cześć - pożegnałam się i wyszłam.  
Seth także podziękował i wyszedł tuż za mną.  
- Co ona ci zrobila?- zapytałam, gdy schodziliśmy już na piętro niżej.

- To będzie nasza słodka tajemnica - uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.  
- Ha Ha.

Na piętrze niżej w kolejnej przebieralni, tym razem tej głównej, w której zostawiliśmy naszej ubrania, przebraliśmy się dość powoli i zabraliśmy nasze rzeczy. Dziewczyna z obsługi prosiła, by zabrać wszystkie rzeczy, które tu otrzymaliśmy z sobą do domu. Tak więc zrobiliśmy i wyszliśmy z spa. Zamówiłam taksówkę i zadzwoniłam do Esme. Miała na nas czekać już w spa, ale dalej jej nie było, więc postanowiliśmy spotkać się na porcie. Pięć razy nieodebrała, za szóstym mówiła bardzo szybko.  
- Coś się stało?  
- Babciu, miałaś na nas czekać w spa.  
- Tak, wiem kochanie, ale muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. Zaczekacie na mnie na porcie? Do dwudziestu minut tam będę.  
- Tak, oczywiście. Już tam jedziemy.  
Złapałam Setha za rękę i pokazałam mu Esme idącą ciemnymi ulicami i rozmawiającą przez telefon. Udostępniłam mu jej słowa, a później pokazałam jakiegoś przyczajonego człowieka, który czekał na nią ukryty w jakimś najciemniejszym kącie ulicy.  
- Zacznij wierzyć w siłę innych - skomentował pocichu i wzrokiem nakazał milczeć.  
Zanim dojechaliśmy Esme już na nas czekała.  
- Wybacznie, ale nie wyrobiłam się... - zaczeła się tłumaczyć, ale wpadłam jej w słowo.  
- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Rozumiemy. Możemy już wracać do domu?  
Spojrzała na mnie tak, jakby wzrokiem można było dziękować.  
- Mówiłem, że nie ma co się martwić - mruknął Seth pomagając mężczyźnie, który pilnował naszej łodzi, odbić ją od brzegu.  
Motorówka błyskawicznie przetransportowała nas na naszą wyspę. Zmęczenie ustąpiło nagłemu pobudzeniu. Miałam ochotę biegać, skakać, pływać... Pobiegłam szybko do pokoju i przebrałam się w strój do pływania. Rozważałam myśl nad skoczeniem z okna prosto do basenu, który mieliśmy obok domu, ale powstrzymałam się i zamiast dłużej o tym myśleć, biegłam już ku drzwiom prowadzącym do basenu. Wskoczyłam do niego. Nagle poczułam mocne uderzenie wody i gdy wypłynełam ujrzałam głowę Setha. Za namowią i Esme zgodziła się przebrać i wejść do jacuzzi obok basenu. Na jego widok wilkołak się skrzywił, a ja zaśmiałam się i ponownie z rozbiegu wskoczyłam do basenu. Był ciepły wieczór pozwalający bawić się w nocy do rana. I tak też uczyniliśmy.

20. Tajemnicza kartka

O matko. Nie wierzę, powtarzałam sobie gorączkowo w głowie, nie dowierzając własnemu wzroku. Miejsce, które uważałam dotychczas za w miarę bezpieczne, okazało się miejscem do którego ma dostęp każdy, kto tylko się na to odważy. To tak, jakby wejść do starego, opustoszałego domu. Możesz wejść, ale nie musisz. Możesz przezwyciężyć lęk strachu i zdobyć się na odwagę, ale nikt cię do tego nie przymusza. Poczułam się dotknięta mając w świadomości, że ktoś wchodzi z swoimi butami do mojej strefy bezpieczeństwa.  
Dopóty, dopóki ja tą strefę widziałam i wierzyłam w nią, ona istniała. Teraz zdawało mi się, że ona po prostu się ulotniła. Jakby ktoś gęstą mgłę rozwiał jednym zamachem dłoni.  
- Nessie! - zawołał Seth wbiegając z rozpędem do mojego pokoju.  
- Spokojnie, Seth... - zaczełam go uspokajać, myśląc, że w ten sposób sama siebie uspokoję. - To tylko głupia kartka.

Seth wyrwał mi z ręki skrawek papieru i szybko przejechał po nim wzrokiem. Ani się obejrzałam, a u progu pokoju już stała Esme z zaniepokojoną miną. Tak więc krzyki Setha i do niej dotarły zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

- Może to jakiś głupi żart, który urządzili nam na powitanie tubylcy. - Starałam się na nowo stworzyć sferę bezpieczeństwa, usiłując odrzucić to, co mogłoby ją ponownie zniszczyć.  
- Nie sądzę - odezwała się Esme przeczytawszy kartkę, którą podał jej Seth. Była spokojna i opanowana, ale w jej oczach co chwilę pojawiał się strach, choć tak bardzo starała się go ukryć. - Seth, spakuj swoje rzeczy i zadzwoń do Jacoba.  
- Chyba nie wracamy z powodu głupiej kartki. - Zaczełam się wykłócać, choćby zależało mi na zostaniu tutaj. Ale w porządku, chronię swoją sferę...  
- Oj, Jacob by się wkurzył.- Seth pokręcił z powagą głową, a potem łobuzersko się uśmiechną. - Taka poważna sytuacja, a ty nie zdajesz sobie z niej sprawy.  
- Zdaje, zdaje, ale czy to miejsce nie powinno być dobrze chronione? Zawsze sądziłam, że miejsce jego położenia jest trudne do odnalezienia, więc jesteśmy tu całkowicie bezpieczni... - wyznałam, po czym klapnełam na łóżko bezradna. Esme szybko umiejscowiła się obok mnie i otoczyła ramieniem.  
- Drogie dziecko, sama widzisz, że nie tylko my byliśmy wtajemniczenie w jej położenie. Już przed nami ktoś o niej wiedział, nie pomijając faktu, iż osoby, które pomagają nam sprzątać o niej wiedzą.  
- Wybaczcie, że wam przerywam, ale mamy mało czasu. Kartka na dużą odległość śmierdzi na wampira... bez obrazy Esme, Nessie... i jestem pewny, że ten typ gdzieś się tu czai. Pewnie przypłynął tu za tym głupim sprzątającym, co ciągle się na nas gapił, jak na coś z innej planety.  
- Dobrze, Seth, możesz już iść się spakować. Zaraz będziemy gotowe - zwróciła się do niego, a następnie do mnie - Spakuj wszystkie swoje rzeczy, które są ci naprawdę potrzebne. - I wybiegła do pokoju obok, pakować swoją walizkę. Pięć minut nie mineło a Seth już stał w moim pokoju z ogromną walizką u boku, a Esme położywszy swoją walizkę obok jego, pomogła mi zapiąć swoją.  
- No to w drogę - rzekł Seth i ruszył żwawo w kierunku drzwi frontowych.  
- Seth? - zapytała Esme patrząc na niego wymownie.  
- Tak, rozmawiałem z Jacobem. Tak jak myślałem, kazał mi szybko was stąd zabrać i zamiast z nim gadać, chronić Nessie - odpowiedział jej z irytacją przewracając oczami.  
- Nie o to mi chodzi - powiedziała łagodnie.  
- Ach, no tak, masz rację. - Conajmniej dwie minuty mineły, a mój przyjaciel już był na zewnątrz pozostawiajac swoją walizkę przy otwartych drzwiach.  
- No to idziemy, skarbie - pogodniła mnie, wychodząc już z domu powolnym krokiem.  
Seth podbiegł do nas z zjeżoną sierścią na karku, warcząc. Esme wciągneła powietrze z świstem, a potem wypusciła je powoli, jednka z jej gardła nie wydobył się ani charkot, ani syk.  
- Babciu? - zapytałam zdezorientowana. Już zapomniałam nawet o tej głupiej sferze bezpieczeństwa i o mojej chorej wyobraźni. Wiedziałam, ze dzieje się coś niedobrego i nie mogę tak po prostu chcieć o tym nie myśleć.  
- Pod żadnym pozorem nie wbiejaj w las sam, rozumiesz? - zwróciła się do Setha nerwowo. - Szybko, Nessie, musimy biec. Złapała dwie walizki ( swoją i Setha ) mocniej, a drugą ręką chwyciła moją dłoń. - Już.  
Ruszyła pędem przez las w zupełnie przeciwną stronę do brzegu, gdzie stała nasza łódź.  
Bieglismy tak szybko, że nawet nie zdąrzyłam nacieszyć się widokami jakie nas otaczały.  
Esme biegła bez zatrzymania, sama wyznaczając sobie trasę. Starałam się skupić na zapachach. Czułam piękną woń roślinności i oceanu, ale moje zmysły nie wychwyciły wampirzego zapachu. Skupiłam się jeszcze bardziej.  
- Nic nie czuję - pozaliłam się babci pokazujac jej to w moich myślach. Pokazałam jej obraz jakiegoś nieznajomego mężczyzny, który stał obrócony do nas tyłem.  
- Musisz się bardziej skupić. Nie możesz myśleć o kimkolwiek z rodziny, bo to na pewno nie oni - odpowiedziała mi szeptem.  
- Spróbuję - odrzekłam dalej korzystając z własnego daru.  
Biegłyśmy coraz dalej i dalej. Przedzieraliśmy się przez rośliny, które w tej części rosły wyjątkowo gęsto. Aż wreście wyczułam go. Wyczułam nieznany mi zapach. Słodki, ale nie kuszący. Czułam innego wampira. Byłam tak zadowolona z siebie, że gdy Esme się zatrzymała, prawie się przewróciłam. Seth warknął groźnie w przestrzeń przed nami. Babcia rozejrzała się dookoła i sykneła na prawo. Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Sethem i znów biegli dalej. Pewnie było ich dwóch, i to całkiem niedaleko nas, dlatego zatrzymali się, by sprawdzić, jakie mają szanse by uciec, tłumaczyłam sobie silac się, by przypadkiem nie pokazać babci, jak bardzo się boję. Znów uciekłam w tajemnice moich zmysłów i wyczułam zapach wody. Tak, to była woda! Woda i plaża. Czyli z drugiej strony wyspy Esme miała swoja wyjście ewakuacyjne. Chwilę później widziałam już łódź przybitą do przegu. Seth musiał na powrót zamienić się w człowieka, bo złapał mnie za rękę, gdy Esme ją puściła i pobiegł w kierunku naszej jedynej nadzieji na ucieczkę. Odwróciłam się za babcią, ale jej nie było. Teraz to mój towarzysz był obciążony uciążliwymi walizkami.  
Spróbowałam zapytać go, gdzie jest babcia, ale nie odpowiedział. Odczepił łódź i zaczął nią sterować. Była to dość duża, biała żaglówka i sądząc, po sprzetach jakie kupuje moja rodzina, była maksymalnie szybka. Seth jednak nie wykorzystywał jej całej prędkości. Płyneliśmy wolno, coraz dalej. Złapałam go ponownie za rękę i bezgłośnie zapytałam, co się dzieje.  
Tym razem otrzymałam odpowiedź.  
- Esme ich zatrzymuje.

O nie, pomyślałam. Ich, czyli było ich więcej. Starsza kobieta musiała zatrzymywać zapewne młodych mężczyzn tylko i wyłącznie po to, by chronić swoją wnuczkę. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek zginął za mnie.  
- O nie, nie. Nawet o tym nie myśl, Nessie. - Przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości Seth. Dopiero teraz uzmysłowiłam sobie, że trzymam jego rękę, i pewnie dlatego o wszystkim o czym myślałam, wiedział. Puściłam ją i zanim zdążył zareagować skoczyłam do wody. Nie byliśmy daleko, więc szybko dopłynełam do brzegu. Niedaleko niego stała babcia, czekała na nich. Złapałam ją za przegub i pociągnęłam w kierunku żaglóki, pokazując wizję, jak walczy z nieznajomymi, a ja rozpaczam z strachu, że coś jej się stanie. Mój przyjaciel nie zostawił łodzi. Wiedział, że i tak ją odnajdę, a przy niej jestem jeszcze bezpieczna. Jeszcze, bo nieznajomi dopiero docierali do tajemniczego miejsca, które już wcześniej znalazła Esme i postanowiła wykorzystać do planu ucieczki w razie konieczności. I za to wielkie dzięki, bo inaczej pewnie już bylibyśmy martwi.  
Razem wskoczyłysmy do wody i popłynełyśmy do łodzi, jednak teraz miałyśmy już towarzysto. Jeden z nieproszonych gości pojedynkował się z Sethem, który oczywiście nie zdąrzył się przemienić i był zwykłym, bezbronnym człowiekiem. Esme pomogła mu, złapała tamtego za głowę i całą siłą przekreciła nią w bok, po czym wrzuciła do wody. Gdy już odpływaliśmy na brzeg zaczeli dochodzić inni. Bo jak znów, niespodziewanie się okazało, było ich około dziesięciu. Zaczynali wchodzić do wody, płynąć w naszym kierunku, ale wilkołak nieugięty pędził już na najwyższych obrotach.  
- Co jeżeli mają kogoś na drugim brzegu?  
- Gdy pakowałam moje rzeczy, zdążyłam zadzwonić do Alice. Powidziała mi, że będzie ich tylko dwóch, no cóż, widocznie wiedzą na czym jej wizje polegają i jak można wyprowadzić ją w pole, ale udało jej się przewidzieć, jak będzie wyglądał ląd przy mieście. Tak więc, nasi nieznajomi, uznali, że nie ma potrzeby kogokolwiek zostawiać na tamtej stronie, bo tak czy inaczej nie uda nam się tam dostać.  
Esme znów czegoś szukała w swojej walizce. W końcu wyciągneła srebrny telefon komórkowy, wybiła numer, przyłożyła słuchawkę do ucha i odczekała sygnał.  
- Tak, Esme?  
Zapytał dobrze mi znany, damski głos.  
- Bello, powiedź wszystkim, że już wracamy. Nessie nic nie jest. Alice się myliła, było ich o wiele więcej, dziesięciu.  
Nastała cisza.  
- Nikomu nic nie jest? - upewniła się po chwili mama.  
- Tak, jesteśmy cali i zdrowi.  
Esme uśmiechneła się do nas pogodnie i odłożyła telefon. Ciekawa byłam, jak długo będzie musiała zwalniać tempo przy mojej obecności. Może wkrótce będzie mi dane nadąrzać za szybką mową wampirów, skoro już była tak samo szybka jak one.  
Gdy wysiedliśmy z żaglówki, babcia dogadała się z jakimś facetem i kątem oka zauważyłam, że podaje mu gotówkę. Później poszliśmy do miejsca, gdzie zatrzymywały się taksówki. Wzieliśmy jedną i ruszyliśmy prosto na lotnisko. ta droga była wyjątkowo nurząca, może dlatego, że znałam ją już tak dobrze, jakbym mieszkała tu od zawsze.  
Już wracaliśmy, koniec wakacji, koniec zmartwień, w końcu wracaliśmy, tak jak od dwana chciałam. Wracaliśmy do rodziny i wreście mogliśmy im pomóc w walce, która już wkrótce miała nastać. Mieliśmy stworzyć całość. Pokazać jak potężną jesteśmy rodziną. Jak mocne łączą nas więzi. Więzi, które przetrwają wszystko.  
I właśnie w tym momencie, pojawiła się w mojej głowie myśl, że to wszystko przeze mnie. Była doś cicha i nie wyróżniająca się z masy myśli, które wlaśnie krążyły mi po głowie. Była skryta za nimi, ale dość wyraźna, bym mogła ją dostrzec i usłyszeć w własnej głowie.  
Tak, to moja wina, odpowiedziałam sobie tak głośno, że pozostałe myśli zeszły na inny bok, i ta była tą pierwszą, tą główną. Może uda mi się, jakoś wyślizgnąć z grupy i oddać się mimowolnie w ręcę wroga w zamian zaoszczędzenia mojej rodziny? Byłoby wspaniale.  
Wyobraziłam sobie w jaki sposób miałby zginąć Jacob. Jakiś wampir podniósłby go nad głowę i złamał w pół z ochydnym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
Czy miałam na to pozwolić? Poraz drugi skazywać swoich bliskich na coś, na co nie zasłużyli.  
Kolejna wizja, tym razem z mamą... Jedna z wampirzyc machneła ręką, a ona padła na kolana i wiła się z bólu. Wizja z tatą... był kompletnie otępiały, jakby fizycznie był w naszym świecie, a z myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej. Stał nieruchomo patrzac niewidzącymi oczyma przed siebie.  
Alice... nią zajął się jakiś potężny wampir. Jasper... próbował bronić Alice, ale i mu się oberwało przez tego samego typa. Emmet... go za to pokonała ta sama wampirzyca, co mamę. Rosalie... rzucili się na nią trzej meżczyzn... Carlisle... broniąc Esme dostał się w szpony jakiegoś starego wampira. Esme... została sama wraz ze mną na polu bitwy, zasłaniała mnie całą sobą, ale i na nią ktoś się rzucił, a potem i dopadli mnie. Aż ciarki mnie przeszły na samą myśl o tym.  
- Wybacz, że ci przeszkadzam, ale jesteśmy już na miejscu - rzekł Seth patrząc na mnie, jak na kogoś porządnie porąbanego. Kąciki jego ust lekko drgały, zdradzając, iż jego powaga była tylko i wyłącznie udawana.  
- Zaraz mamy samolot - zawtórowała mu Esme wyciągając walizki z samochodu.

W samolocie dalej rozmyślałam o tym, co ma się wydarzyć. Oczywiście to jest nieuniknione i nic nie można zrobić, nawet jeśli było jeszcze wiele miejsc na tym świecie, których Volturi nie znali. Ale ucieczka nie byłaby odznaką tchórzostwa? Wątpie żabym tym razem ktoś przystał na me prośby. Jakkolwiek bym je nie ukazywała, czy poprzez dotyk, czy słowne, odpowiedź była identyczna.  
- To nic nie da, skarbie. Oni mają swoich tropicieli. Bez problemu nas odnajdą - tłumaczyła mi Rosalie.  
- Już nie raz zwyciężyliśmy, dlaczego nie mielibyśmy teraz? - mówił Emmet tonem, jakby walka o życie była dla niego codziennością. Na lotnisku nie było nikogo, prócz mamy i taty.  
Zwieźli nas do domu, gdzie wszyscy zawzięcie nad czymś debatowali. Gdy tylko weszlismy do salonu, jak jeden mąż odwrócili się w naszym kierunku z promiennymi uśmiechami na twarzach porzucając temat swojej zaciekłej dyskusji.  
którego to już mielismy? Zupełnie się w tym zagubiłam, lecz po wyrazie twarzy moich bliskich widać było jak na dłoni, że są w ciągłym napięciu i strachu. Mówiąc inaczej - termin był już blisko. Dzieliły nas od niego być może dwa tygodnie.  
Alice wzieła mnie pod ramie i zaczeła prowadzić do sofy przez cały czas nalegając, bym jej wszystko opowiedziała. Spojrzałam przez ramie w poszukiwaniu mamy, bądź taty i znalazłam ich, w zawziętej dyskusji z Jacobem i Sethem na końcu salonu, jak najdalej od reszty.  
Zastanawiałam się od czego powinnam zacząć. Może od zagrożenia, które dzisiaj powstało i w skrócie opisać jej ten potworny dzień, a potem łagodnie przejść do tego jaką świetną zabawę miałam na tej wyspie. Jednak zastanawiając się chwilę uznałam, że lepiej będzie jak zacznę od samego początu, a potem przejdę do koszmaru, który pewnie będzie śnił mi się po nocach. Albo i nie będzie, bo prawdopodobnie zostaniemy tu na noc i Jasper będzie czuwał nad moimi emocjami.  
- Od czego mam zacząć ci to opowiadać? Od początu pobytu, czy tylko dzisiejszy dzień? - zapytałam, choć i tak znałam już odpowiedź.  
- Oczywiście, że od samego początku - odpowiedziała i odwróciła się jeszcze bardziej w moją stronę, przez co siedziała jakby na wprost mnie. Złapała moje dłonie swoimi i zachęciła do mówienia. Jasper siedział tuż za nią, dyskutował z Carlisle i Esme, którzy byli na sofie obok. Rosalie i Emmetta nigdzie nie dostrzegłam. Pewnie, gdy ujrzeli, że jesteśmy cali i zdrowi poszli na polowanie.  
Tak więc zaczełam jej opowiadać o wszystkim, co działo się na wyspie. Nie pominełam szczegółu z tym, jak bardzo przypadła mi do gustu ich wyspa i , że od razu wskoczyłam do wody wraz z Sethem. Oczywiście nie wspomniałam o tym, jak bardzo się martwiłam i denerwowałam. Starałam się także o tym nie myśleć, ani nie wspominać moich rozmów z Sethem. Powiedziałam o tym, jak wieczorem, gdy Esme udała się na polowanie, razem z moim przyjacielem poszliśmy ponurkować ( omijając fakt, o tym jak się prawie utopiłam). Nie oszczędziłam słów opowiadając o wyprawie na miasto, by ponurkować z przewodnikiem, i o wycieczce do centrum miasta, gdzie znajdowały się różne sklepy. Tak więc, parę rzeczy opowiedziałam, parę rzeczy przemilczałam, aż wreście dotarłam do końca tej szczęśliwej historii i przeszłam do ponurego fragmentu. Alice przez całą opowieść włączała się co chwila dodając coś, bądź po prostu śmiejąc się radośnie. Zauważywszy iż waham się nad kontynuowaniem opowieści zmieniła nieco pozycje. Teraz siedziała obok mnie tak blisko, że czułam jej zimną skórę na swojej. Przytuliła mnie do siebie i zapewniła, że nic nikomu nie grozi i mam nie bać się opowiadać.  
- Trochę nie chce mi się wierzyć, że w jeden dzień wszystko tak szybko może się zmienić - wyznałam.  
- Tak, wiem. Pewnie to dla ciebie trudne. Zrozumiem jeśli wolisz opowiedzieć mi o tym jutro - powiedziała z powagą. Zamyśliła się na moment, po czym dodała.  
- Cieszę się, że dzisiaj mi o tym opowiesz. Będę miała więcej czasu na przyjrzenie się pewnym sprawą...  
Uśmiechneła się do mnie szeroko, ale chwilę później na powrót stała się poważna. Pewnie z całych sił walczyła z swoimi emocjami, by nie pokazać mi jak bardzo jest szczęśliwa w tak przygnębiającym momencie. Ja sama z sobą także walczyłam. Chciałam wyjawić Alice jak bardzo się boję i jestem przerażona, ale z drugiej strony powstrzymywałam się, wiedząc, że nic dobrego takie wyznania nie spowodują. Przcież nie bez powodów wysłali mnie na tą wyspę. Oni po prostu chcieli mieć pewność, że gdy przyjdzie im zmierzyć się z śmiercią, ja będę bezpieczna.  
Przypomniały mi się słowa Setha, które mówił do mnie podczas pobytu na wyspie.  
_Chodziło oto żebyś była bezpieczna i oto, abyś im przypadkiem nie przeszkadzała. No wiesz, nie rozpraszała. Podczas walki Edward i Bella zamiast skupiać swoją uwagę na przeciwniku, obserwowaliby ciągle ciebie, czy jesteś bezpieczna, _biły się w mojej głowie słowa Setha. Jedno za drugim. Każde wspomnienie było jeszcze tak świeże... _Ta walka byłaby już przegrana dla nas na starcie. Rozpraszałabyś wszystkich. _Czy tego właśnie chciałam? Chciałam wrócić do nich jak najszybciej i stanąć obok nich do walki, ale co nam z walki skoro przeze mnie wszyscy by zgineliśmy? Cieszyłam się, że Alice nie dotykała już moich dłoni, więc mogłam swobodnie myśleć, nie bojąc się, że ktoś moje obawy i wyżalenia przypadkiem podsłucha. Nie pomijając Edwarda... Uznałam, iż jest bardzo zajęty rozmową z Sethem, więc nie bardzo skupia się nad myślami innych domowników. Jednak i tak powinnam przestać już myśleć, bo jeszcze przez przypadek moje słowa do niego dotrą.  
- No więc na poczatku nie wierzyłam, że ktokolwiek mógłby wejść na naszą wyspę - zaczełam mówić powoli, starając się rozważnie dobierać słowa - byłam zupełnie sparaliżowana tą wiadomością. Gdy zaczeliśmy uciekać, starałam się wyczuć obcego wampira. Może to uświadomiłoby mnie, że to nie jest jakiś sen i ktoś na prawdę włamał się na nasz teren prywatny. Sama nie wiedziałam, co mam o tym myśleć. Traktować jako żart? a może jak coś poważnego? W końcu wyczułam go. Biegliśmy dalej. Esme zaprowadziła nas do łodzi, która była dobrze ukryta dzięki roślinności. Kazała Sethowi zabrać mnie na nią i powoli odpływać, a ona postara się wyczuć, jak blisko już są i w razie konieczności zatrzymać, byśmy mogli uciekać, ale... nie mogłam jej tam zostawić, no i uciekłam Sethowi, by zabrać Esme. Razem z Esme podpłynełyśmy do łodzi, którą pilnował Seth, i na której mieliśmy już gościa. Babcia pomogła mu się go pozbyć i uciekając już dostrzegliśmy z dziesięć wampirów dobiegających do brzegu. Nie umiem określić, czy byli nowonardzeni, czy też już starsi, ale wiem, że nie przyszli w pokojowych zamiarach, bo od razu rzucili się w wodę starając się nas dogonić. Naszczęście, na próżno były ich wysiłki, bo plan awaryjny był naprawdę dobry. Łódź była tak szybka, że z pewnością najszybszy wampir, by jej nie dogonił. Później pojechaliśmy na lotnisko, po długim locie przyjechaliśmy tu.

Alice przez chwilę nic nie mówiła. Spojrzała na Jaspera, ale on dalej dyskutował z Carlisle. Wiedziałam, że większość tylko udawała wciągniętych w rozmowę. I nagle, jakby ktoś pierw użył przycisku zwalniającego, a potem znacznie przyśpieszył. Wszyscy zaczeli mówić naraz.  
- Nie bój się, kochanie, to nic wielkiego. Może po prostu przez przypadek natrafili na waszą wyspę - pocieszała mnie Alice przytulacjąc mocno.  
- Nie masz się czego bać, Nessie - zapewnił Jasper.  
- Tak, kochanie, to nic takiego - zawtórowała mu Bella.  
- To pewnie był ciężki dzień dla ciebie, może chciałabyś iść położyć się spać? - zapytał Edward.  
- Nie czy chciałabyś, tylko musi iść. Po wyczerpującym dni trzeba nabrać siły - wtrącił się Jacob.  
- Może oni na prawdę nie chcieli nikomu zrobić krzywdy, tylko po prostu wystraszyli się na widok nieznanej im wampirzycy z człowiekiem u boku i wilkołakiem - dodała Esme.  
- To jest jak najbardziej prawdopodobne - zgodził się Carlisle.  
- No nie gadaj, że strach cię obleciał! - powiedział Seth szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.  
Zmierzyłam go wzrokiem i odpowiedziałam wszystkim, którzy zgromadzili się teraz wokół mnie, że i tak teraz nie zasnę i wolę tu zostać. Oczywiście takie zapewnienia nic mi nie dały. Edward poprosił Jaspera, czyby nie mógł posiedzieć obok mnie, dopóki nie zasnę. Ten natomiast bez słowa zabrał mnie na górę razem z Alice. Bella wytłumaczyła, że przyjdzie później.  
- Alice? - Właśnie przypomniało mi się pytanie, które już od dłuższej chwili dręczyło mnie.  
- Tak, Nessie? - zapytała łagodnie.  
- Zastanawiam się, gdzie jest Rose i Emmett?  
- Musieli coś załatwić, zaraz powinni wrócić.  
- Czy to nie jest zbyt niebezpieczne, wyruszać z domu tylko we dwójkę?  
- Oczywiście, że nie. Bynajmniej nie w ich przypadku! - zaśmiała się - Wątpię, by ktokolwiek miał odwagę zaatakować Emmetta.  
- Dzięki- szepnęłam, leżąc już w łóżku w pokoju taty. Moja ciocia nawet nie nalegała, bym przynajmniej przebrała się w piżamę. Pocałowała mnie w czoło i położyła obok mnie. Przytuliłam ją do siebie i starałam się zasnąć. Jasper usiadł na skraju łóżka, w nogach przy Alice i pewnie skupiał się teraz na tym, bym była spokojna i w miarę opanowana. Aż wreszcie zasnęłam i udałam się do krainy Morfeusza.


End file.
